Harry Potter mix and match
by maverick9871
Summary: This is a collection of stories that I had on my computer that I am working on. Think of it as teasers for possible future stories
1. death master reborn 1

I don't own anything

A 5 year old Harry Potter was asleep in the pantry under the stairs in his Aunt Petunia Dursley house when 2 ghost like figure appeared rising out of the floor.

One of the figures said "Here we are Master, as you requested."

The second figure said "Thank you Death. I will do my best to see both of us will be happy with the future."

The figure now known as Death said "Good luck master." as he touched the second figure who began to float before being placed inside the body of the 5 year old Harry Potter.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Death standing there and said "Thank you Death...Until we me again old friend."

Death said "Before I leave you Master, I have something for you." as he held out his hand and Harry saw all 3 Deathly Hallows.

Death said "I have recalled these items and cleansed them of thier taint. These are yours Master Harry Potter, decendant of Ignotus Peverell. Use them wisely."

Harry took the ring, wand, and cloak and saw Death began to fade away.

Harry looked around and said "Well I guess it's time to change things." as he waved the elder wand hand and the locks on the pantry began to unlock.

Opening the door Harry got out of the pantry and waved his wand to silence his feet and cloths before he began to silently climb the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he moved toward his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon room and opened the door slowly and as quitely as possible.

Walking over to the sleeping form of his relatives Harry placed his wand over his Uncles head and mumbled to himself as a small light left Harry wand. Moving over to his Aunt he repeated the process before leaving the room and entering the room where his 6 year old cousin Dudley was and repeated the same process again.

Sweating heavily Harry left his cousing room and went back down stairs and went back into the pantry and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke as he heard his Aunt Petunia walk by the pantry door and Harry quickly got up and went into the kitchen and stood beside his Aunt and said "Can you hear me now."

Petunia didn't even react to his presence and Harry thought "_I have place everything they know about me under a spell similar to a fidelius charm as well as a notice me not spell on myself. They now have no memory of me and can't even see me."_ as he smiled to himself

6 years later

An 11 year old Harry Potter walked onto train platform 9 3/4 with a gray cloak pulled up over his head that hid most of his face so nobody could see who was under the cloak. As he headed toward the train he ignored the few people who glanced at him and quickly found an empty train car that was near the back of the train before he sat down and reached into his pocket and pulled out a book and began to read.

An hour later the train whistle was heard signalling last call before the train would begin to leave. When the train began to move the door to his compartment opened up and Harry saw a red hair 11 year old boy he knew was named Ron Weasley standing there and Ron said "Hey, have you seen Harry Potter."

Harry glanced up from his book and said "Yous cherchez à lui." in french. (Your looking at him)

Ron blinked and said "Huh."

Harry shook his head and said "Ne parle le français, tant pis idiot." (No speak French, tough luck idiot.)

Ron turned bright red and said "What ever you foreign bastard. I got to find Harry Potter." as turned and quickly left.

Harry got an amused look on his face and went back to reading.

40 minutes later the door to his compartment opened up and a bushy haired girl with buck teeth that Harry recognised as Hermione Granger looked in the compartment and said "You haven't seen a Toad have you."

Harry said "Que se passe-t-il si j'ai vu un crapaud." (What if I have seen a toad.)

Hermione said "Then I would ask you to please tell me where. A boy named Neville is searching for it."

Harry said "Your either muggleborn or muggle raised."

Hermione said "I'm muggleborn, how do you know."

Harry said "Bigotry. Most magical's who grew up in this country are very bigotted because of thier fear and ignorance of either things they don't understand or have been tought to believe. The fact you could understand french and didn't react negatively toward me for it show's me that you are more opened minded so you either had to be a muggleborn or muggle raised. My name's Harrison by the way but most call me Harry out of ignorance." as he held out his hand.

Hermione took it and said "Hermione Granger." as she shook his hand.

Harry said "Pleasure. As for the toad. I haven't seen it but I can tell you that once the train began to move a magical barrier activated around the train making it where nothing can get on or off until the train stops and the Hogwarts house elves will recover it and give it to the Hogwarts grounds keeper to return if you lose it on the train so if you are unable to find it then the person who lost it will have it returned when we get to the castle. You might not know it but all your personal posessions that you bring with you to Hogwarts has a magical trace on it from where your magic automatically bleeds out of your body that will let the house elves or any adult whose trained to detect these traces in knowing who they belong to."

Hermione looked confused and asked "What's a house elf."

Harry sighed and said "That's a simple but complex question. If you want to know I can tell you but you might want to take a few minutes to rest your feet while we talk so you can return to finding that toad if you want to." as he motioned toward the seat across from him.

Hermione glanced at the seat and then back at Harry a moment before she moved to the seat and sat down and Harry smiled and said "Now you ask what a house elf is. Generally they are considered a servant like a butler or maid but others consider them slaves though both views are right from a certian point of view they are both terribly wrong."

Hermione eyes had gone wide as she heard the slave part and Harry waved his hand and Hermione froze and Harry said "Sorry for freezing you but I could see you were about to get upset and with what little information you have so far you have a right to be upset but please let me tell you everything so you can make a properly educated decision and not one off of ignorance. That ignorance is what leads to bigotry and caused the deaths of so many lives in the past including my parents so I ask you to please hear me out on this issue before reacting." as he waved his hand and Hermione found herself able to move.

Hermione asked in a shocked voice "How did you do that. That was wandless magic."

Harry looked at her and said "Because of the statue of secrecy revolving around the magical world the Ministry of magic has had to give false information out to make it easier to control the magical people in the world so they could keep everyone safe. The belief that wandless magic is impossible unless you are extremely powerful is one such lie. After all, children do wandless magic when they are young which they classify as accidental magic to trick people into not realising the truth. They just tell you that so you will become dependant on a wand that is easily traceable and gives them the ability to tell if you are breaking the laws they made or other things. As a child I trained myself to do my accidental magic on purpose but I ask you to keep that a secret. It could keep me safe and save my life one day if someone thought the only way I could use magic was with a wand."

Hermione bit her lip and nods her head and Harry said "Now I believe I would explain to you about elves. You see, many years ago before humans learned to control magic, we humans were actually slaves to elves. Elves had learned to control magic to a point where they could live a thousand years before they died and so they were able to learn about magic and use it to enslave the humans of the world as well as other creatures. If you learn about the 13 magical families who are given the title of Ancient, then they can trace thier family line back to the time when the humans were able to secretly learn about magic and were able to revolt against the elves and freed themselves. Those 13 families actually either killed most of the elves or forced them to flee to another world and yes there are other worlds out there...sort of. You would have to learn about parrallel dimensions and time travel and things like that to be able to understand it and yes time travel is possible. We wizards have magical devices that are mostly controlled by the ministry called time tuners that allow a form of time travel but that isn't important right now to this discussion."

Harry marked his page in his book and closed it and said "What you need to understand is the elves when they fled the ones who were left behind became prisoners to the humans but eventually they were able to escape and then over time used thier skills in magic to become thieves and assassins until they tried to enslave the humans again and they were forced into a magical binding contract in exchange for not being executed for thier crimes...For a long time peace lasted between our two species and we humans slowly forgot about how elves truly saw humans...Bigotry isn't a one way street...I believe it was in the 13 century a human who grew up being cared for by an elf after his parents died decided as his last act before he died was to free the elf who raised him and left him the home and land the human's family owned...The elf kept his kind and gentle nature and humans had forgotten to be cautious with elves...The elf trained himself on his land until he was ready and began hunting humans...infant humans."

Hermione's eyes widen as she covered her mouth and a shocked horror look appeared on her face.

Harry closed his eyes and said "Over 4000 human infants were killed in thier cribs before he was captured and put down...it was actually this event that caused the founding of the Ministry of Magic. All the major magical families united together for the first time to deal with the elf threat and then after killing the elf they had to figure out a way to make sure something like that wouldn't happen again because humans might forget. They created a very special poison potion that they began to give elves as soon as they were born. As long as the elves served a magical family the poison did nothing to them but if the elves were freed they would start to loose control of thier magic where either they would have to find another magical human family to serve or they would get sick and die...Because humans didn't trust elves who had been freed from thier magical families after the massacre I told you about they decided that if an elf wanted to keep thier magic they could goto magical places like Hogwarts and start working thier where the students magic would be able to make sure the poison didn't hurt them."

Hermione looked like she didn't know what to think and Harry said "I know this is a difficult situation to consider. Do I think that elves need to be treated fairly and not abused, yes...do I believe that elves should be freed...if the situation the elf lives in is in human and cruel then yes...Should the elves not be given the magical poison...perhaps someday...but I can't stand the thought of freeing them and then having one of them kill my future wives or children. If a better option presents itself that makes sure history won't be repeated then I would agree...but elves knowledge of magic and thier ability to use magic is so different from our own that should we free them and they revolt then there is no telling how many lives will be lost and there is no way to make sure the statue of secrecy remains in tact if they go rogue...As a muggleborn you are going to face all kinds of bigotry and descrimination because you don't understand the wizarding history like the history of elves I just told you about and other things like that so you will come here and think to change things without fully understanding. Also the fact that muggles continue to grow in numbers while magicals shrink and muggleborns are so easy to adapt to our world and then go back to the muggle world while magicals have a greatley harder time of entering the muggle world and surviving."

Looking down Harry said "Magic is both a gift and a curse...You might have missed it earlier but when I said my future children and wives I meantioned wife in plural. In the muggle world it is rarely ever heard of but in the magical world having more then one wife is possible. In my situation it is actually a necessity and do you want to know why."

Hermione frowned and said "Why."

Harry said "When you marry someone in the magical world, your magic and the person you marry will begin to merge together to try and balance how long you live. If a magical marries a muggle it will cause the muggle to live maybe 10 to 25 years longer then they normally would but it would also take about 7 to 15 years off the magical person life. Now in my situation I am actually the head of 7 of those families who can be called Ancient that I referred to and each of those families have thier own magic they are connected to that will extend thier life...I might actually live as long as an elf does if I never marry...but if I married a muggle my magic would most likely be to strong for her body to handle and will most likely kill her."

Hermione looked shocked and Harry said "So that means I can't marry a muggle...Now if I marry a single magical wife and my magic doesn't kill her like it would a muggle then we both will most likely see at least 500 years old...but any children we concieve will most likely die because thier bodies won't be able to handle it...that means for the life of any wife I have I have to have at least a second wife to even safely marry them without most likely kill them...but even with a second wife we may never actually have children...Because I have other titles besides those 7 I told you about I have 2 others as well that don't have as much magic in thier family but it still adds to mine...the absolute lowest number of wives I could marry without the chance of killing them or without killing most of our children will have to be 9...I've been advised by someone who knows more about magic then I do that it would be best if I marry at least 12 wives to make sure all my families will survive and thrive...My advisor has actually got me in a life debt situation and is forcing me to marry 3 girls who are sorted into Hufflepuff, 3 from Slytherin, 3 from Gryffindore, and 3 from Ravenclaw...So you see, magic is a blessing and a curse...but as a muggleborn or muggle raised you wouldn't know these things about magic and if you heard that I had to marry 12 wives you would think I was some perverted freak or playboy, wouldn't you."

Hermione looked down and Harry reached across with his hand and raised her chin and said "First lesson of the magical world. If you are going to take a stance on something then make sure that you have researched and understand the situation. Don't just trust one source of information. Sometimes the person who will give you the best advice on something you don't know about isn't your best friend but someone who hates your gut's and is cruel to you."

As he sat back in his seat he looked out the window and said "Remember how I told you the Ministry has lied about things like wandless magic. In the magical world, deception is everywhere. There are no laws about printing lies in the daily newspaper or making books that they claim are true but are all either lies or half truths. Even those like Dumbledore are not as nice and honorable as they appear. I could prove to you that an innocent man has been held in prison for over 10 years without ever being questioned or given a trial because of Dumbledore and I can't do anything about it because if I try to reveal the truth there are those who would most likely lose thier job because of this so they would arrange for this innocent man to have an accident that would end with that man's death."

Hermione covered her mouth in shock again and Harry said "Don't believe those in power blindly. Even teachers...also you should know there is a type of mind magic that allows people to look into your eyes and read your surface thoughts. If you are telling a lie but are thinking that you can't let them learn the truth and the person you are lying to looks into your eyes there is a chance that they could see the truth. If you don't absolutely trust someone then don't look them in the eye. Look at thier lips or thier chin or maybe the hair on thier head. Just don't look directly in thier eyes."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Why are you telling me all this."

Harry said "Truthfully...I don't care about blood status, wealth, status, house, or political status. I am trying to befriend you so that if sometime in the future you and I might decide to get closer then we have a relationship built on trust and friendship. I am also trying to befriend you so that if we decide not to get close and we just remain friends then if you want someone to talk you for advice I could tell you what I know or point you in what I believe is the right direction and if you learn something that I don't know you can help me...and if you find out that some girl I might be interested in is only using me for my status, name, wealth, or something else, then as my friend you could come and tell me what you find out to help protect me and if I find out someone is being nice to you only so they could get in your pants or some other reason, I can tell you...In other words I want to be your friend because of everyone I met on this train so far you were the first person who proved to me they weren't a bigot and bigotry is what caused my parents to be killed. I want to protect you like I wished someone would have protected my parents so that in 30 years when I most likely have children on this train for thier first year at Hogwarts they won't have to be sitting here where I am talking to a possible new friend and telling them that thier parents died because of bigotry...and I hope if you want to be my friend that your children will be here with mine as friends at least if they aren't family."

Hermione looked at Harry for several moments before a small smile appeared and said "I think I would like to be your friend Harry."

Harry said "And I hope I can be your friend as well Hermione...Do you have a nickname. Like my name is Harrison but everyone call's me Harry."

Hermione shook her head no and Harry said "Then if you don't mind when it's just the two of us can I call you Mione."

Hermione thought a moment and nods slowly.

Harry said "Good...Damn." as he glanced at the door.

Hermione looked at the door as a couple of boys passed and Hermione asked "What."

Harry said "The blond that was in the front who just went by is most likely looking for me. My family has a high status in the magical world and he's going to try to befriend me to use me and my status for his own agenda."

Hermione looked confused and said "How can you be sure."

Harry said "Because the little idiot is a distant cousin of mine about 8 generations apart and his father has trained him since birth to be just like him. He will most likely call you a mudblood as an insult when he meets you and that is an insult because he's saying your blood is dirty and not pure like his because your a muggleborn. His dad is a major bigot who is one of those who would make sure the man I told you about that is in prison would have an accident. The two boys with him are also the same way but both are followers whose fathers have told them to make sure to protect the blond because thier families owe the blonds direct family."

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything the door to the compartment opened and the 3 boys that Harry was talking about stood there and the blond said "They say Harry Potter's on this train. Is he in here."

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry and Harry said "Isn't it proper manors to introduce yourself first when greeting someone and isn't it also proper manors to knock before entering a room."

Draco face turned red and said "Do you know who I am." in a snobbish tone.

Harry said "Even if I did know who you are it's rude to barge into a room and start demanding answers and trying to make yourself look big powerful leader when it's obvious that your nothing more then an weakling whose father has had to pay two other more powerful families to protect you. Now leave." as Draco and the other two boys who were with him suddenly found themselves flung out of the room and the door slammed and locked after they left.

Harry turned back to Hermione who was wide eyed and Harry said "Sorry about that."

Hermione said "Why..."

Harry interupted her and said "Power Hermione...You will learn very quickly Hermione that there is no good or evil...There is only power and how you use it. Draco is looking all up and down the train for Harry Potter because he want's to walk into Hogwarts with the famous Harry Potter by his side so he can use that fame as power to make himself look like he has power. With Goyle and Crab, the two boys who were with him, looking like followers of him by adding Potter to his little group will make Potter look like a follower as well and will give Draco the image of a powerful leader."

Hermione said "And that's a bad thing."

Harry said "Considering that Draco father has tried to pass laws 6 different times in the last 10 years that would make it illegal for you as a muggleborn to goto Hogwarts and that you and every other muggleborn should have thier magic sealed off and have thier memories obliviated of all knowledge about magic including accidental magic and how can they obliviate knowledge from when you were a baby without obliviating everything between then and now...Also because our magic makes us healthier so we can live longer, if your magic is sealed off you would actually start getting sick and within a year, two if your lucky, you would die because your immune system couldn't fight even a common cold since it is so dependant on our magic...No, giving the Malfoy family more power would be a bad thing."

Hermione frowned and Harry said "Welcome to the magical world Hermione...the sad thing is your stuck with it because if you try to leave before you take your owls then you will be obliviated and your magic will be sealed off which as I explained will end up killing you...that's something they didn't tell you when they told you about the magical world, did they."

Hermione who had went paled shook her head no and Harry said "I'm sorry for destroying your image of this magical utopia that you most likely imagined...but as long as we magicals are forced to hide ourself from the muggles then it's not going to change much. Our government is built on lies and in order to hide those lies more lies have to be told and then more lies to hide those lies that hide the original lies and as the lies grow so do the corruption and soon the leadership of our world goes from being the ones who will do the best job for our people to who can keep the lies hidden the best."

Hermione frowned and said "I don't think I'm going to like it here."

Harry looked at her sadly and said "Hermione..."

Hermione looked up at him and said "Why are you telling me all this. Do you get enjoyment out of this."

Hermione found herself frozen in place again and Harry said "No, I take no enjoyment out of this.


	2. death master reborn 2

I don't own anything

A 5 year old Harry Potter was asleep in the pantry under the stairs in his Aunt Petunia Dursley house when 2 ghost like figure appeared rising out of the floor.

One of the figures said "Here we are Master, as you requested."

The second figure said "Thank you Death. I will do my best to see both of us will be happy with the future."

The figure now known as Death said "Good luck master." as he touched the second figure who began to float before being placed inside the body of the 5 year old Harry Potter.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Death standing there and said "Thank you Death...Until we me again old friend."

Death said "Before I leave you Master, I have something for you." as he held out his hand and Harry saw all 3 Deathly Hallows.

Death said "I have recalled these items and cleansed them of thier taint. These are yours Master Harry Potter, decendant of Ignotus Peverell. Use them wisely."

Harry took the ring, wand, and cloak and saw Death began to fade away.

Harry looked around and said "Well I guess it's time to change things." as he waved the elder wand hand and the locks on the pantry began to unlock.

Opening the door Harry got out of the pantry and waved his wand to silence his feet and cloths before he began to silently climb the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he moved toward his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon room and opened the door slowly and as quitely as possible.

Walking over to the sleeping form of his relatives Harry placed his wand over his Uncles head and mumbled to himself as a small light left Harry wand. Moving over to his Aunt he repeated the process before leaving the room and entering the room where his 6 year old cousin Dudley was and repeated the same process again.

Sweating heavily Harry left his cousing room and went back down stairs and went back into the pantry and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke as he heard his Aunt Petunia walk by the pantry door and Harry quickly got up and went into the kitchen and stood beside his Aunt and said "Can you hear me now."

Petunia didn't even react to his presence and Harry thought "_I have place everything they know about me under a spell similar to a fidelius charm as well as a notice me not spell on myself. They now have no memory of me and can't even see me."_ as he smiled to himself

6 years later

An 11 year old Harry Potter walked onto train platform 9 3/4 with a gray cloak pulled up over his head that hid most of his face so nobody could see who was under the cloak. As he headed toward the train he ignored the few people who glanced at him and quickly found an empty train car that was near the back of the train before he sat down and reached into his pocket and pulled out a book and began to read.

An hour later the train whistle was heard signalling last call before the train would begin to leave. When the train began to move the door to his compartment opened up and Harry saw a red hair 11 year old boy he knew was named Ron Weasley standing there and Ron said "Hey, have you seen Harry Potter."

Harry glanced up from his book and said "Yous cherchez à lui." in french. (Your looking at him)

Ron blinked and said "Huh."

Harry shook his head and said "Ne parle le français, tant pis idiot." (No speak French, tough luck idiot.)

Ron turned bright red and said "What ever you foreign bastard. I got to find Harry Potter." as turned and quickly left.

Harry got an amused look on his face and went back to reading.

40 minutes later the door to his compartment opened up and a bushy haired girl with buck teeth that Harry recognised as Hermione Granger looked in the compartment and said "You haven't seen a Toad have you."

Harry said "Que se passe-t-il si j'ai vu un crapaud." (What if I have seen a toad.)

Hermione said "Then I would ask you to please tell me where."

Harry said "Oh, how I have missed you Hermione."

Hermione blinked and a confused look appeared on her face and said "Huh...How do you know my name and what do you mean you missed me."

Harry looked at her a moment and said "Well...I know your name because I have been asked by a member of your family Hermione Granger to deliver a special gift today before you left on your new adventure." as he pulled out of his pocket a scroll and a foot long blue fur box.

Hermione saw the box and scroll and thought "_My parents got me a going away present."_ and said "Oh um...Thank you sir." as she reached for the items.

Harry said "A moment Hermione. I was specifically tasked with making sure that this was placed on you before giving you this scroll. This scroll is to be given to the person who is in charge of where you going. Your family had this item in the box enchanted and those in charge at your destination need to know what kind of enchantments are on it." as he opened the box and Hermione gasped as she saw a silver necklace with a heart shape locket in the center of it.

Hermione smiled and said "Well...thank you then...Let me put it..."

Harry said "Allow me my lady. A gift like this should never be placed on your own neck for the first time you wear it."

Hermione blushed slightly and turns around offering her neck as she moved her hair out of the way.

Harry moved forward and gently puts the necklace on her and once he clasps it together he said "Here's the scroll my lady."

Hermione turned around and took the scroll and Harry said "Down the rabbit hole."

Hermione blinked before she suddenly felt like something hooked into her stomach and she felt the world around her begin to blur.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick for several moments before she found herself falling to the ground hard.

Coughing a couple of times to try and catch her breath Hermione looked up and blinked as she found herself in what appeared to be a grand entrance hall.

Hermione looked around and thought "_What was that...Could this be part of the trip to Hogwarts."_ as she said loudly "Hello...Anyone there."

The sound of Hermione voice echoing around the room was heard before the sound of a male voice saying "What the hell." was heard echoing in the room.

Hermione began to look around before a body flew through the air and landed in a crouch in front of her with a wand in one hand and a sword in the other and completely naked.

Hermione gasped at the sight of a teenage looking boy in front of her armed and looking at her in shock and the boy said "What the hell...Hermione. Is that you." as he slowly stood up still with a wand pointed at Hermione but his sword was lowering and the point was finally touching the ground beside him.

Hermione looked scared and Harry frowned and said "I'm sorry if my arrival and state of dress has startled you Hermione. I was just getting ready to have a soak in my hot tub when I heard your voice and thought that someone had found some way to break into my home. If you would like to sit down and have a drink the green door to your right goes to a lounge where there is a wet bar with both alchohal and non alchohal drinks from both the muggle and magical world. I would suggest an item called butterbeer. It isn't really beer, it's like rootbeer but instead of root it has butter. I just need to take a quick shower and put on some clean cloths so I should be back in about 20 minutes. There is a small library in the lounge you can browse until I return." as he motioned toward the door.

Hermione gulped but asked "Who are you and where am I."

Harry said "My name is Harrison James Potter but everyone call's me Harry and this is my home. Now if you can give me a few minutes I'll be happy to talk to you and try to figure out exactly how you got here and why." as he motioned toward the green door again.

Hermione nods reluctantly and moves toward the green door and once she enters it Harry waved his wand at the door Hermione entered before he moved quickly toward another door.

20 minutes later Hermione was inside the lounge when the door to the lounge opened and Harry walked in wearing a pair of black silk pants and a white silk shirt and said "Forgive me for my rude greeting earlier. I was not expecting company...Now I notice that you are wearing your Hogwarts school robes but you do not have a house patch on your cloths so I assume that you believe that it is September 1, 1991, correct."

Hermione said "Of course it is September 1, 1991."

Harry shook his head and said "Did you recently recieve any kind of magical object such as a watch or jewelry or something."

Hermione reached up to her neck and Harry saw her touch a necklace and Harry said "Magical's have discovered a way for people to be in two places at the same time using a magical device called a time tuner. Usually they are used for educational purposes such as taking two classes that are schedule at the same time. I have reason to believe that your necklace that you just motioned toward has been modified to act as not only a time tuner but also a portkey which is a magical device that allows a person to travel from one location to another in just a few minutes. This island is in the middle of the Pacific Oceon and today's date is April 15, 1990."

Hermione said "That's not possible."

Harry held up his wand so Hermione could see it and he waved it and said something in a low voice and the words **April 15, 1990 **appeared and Harry said "If you know the time telling spell which is covered in the first year books then you can try it yourself if you have your wand with you and you will see it will say the same thing. Right now there are two Hermione Granger's in the world. One here and one in England who is younger then you are."

Hermione said "What." in a startled voice.

Harry sighed and said "You have just had your first brush in with time travel Hermione. There are very strict laws about time travel and I don't know why I have sent you here but for some reason I did...I need to make sure to send a note with you to tell me why I sent you here when I meet your younger self to send her back."

Hermione said "But why do you need to send her back. Can't you not send her back."

Harry said "If I don't send your younger self back like my older self just did to you then you, the one in this room right now and every person you come in contact with will die. I'll die because I met you and every person who meets me between now and the day I am suppose to send your younger self back that I meet will die and every person they meet and every person they meet. Time travel has very strict laws because of the domino effect the have. If you screw up with time travel millions of lives could be lost. That is actually what happened to the island of Atlantis. Somebody tried to go back in time to save the life of someone they cared about and wound up not sending thier past self back in time and so everyone they met died and since the people died the magic that protected the island failed and it was consumed by the sea."

Hermione frowned before her eyes went wide and said "WAIT, I got this scroll I was given by the same guy who gave me the necklace." as she held up the scroll.

Harry took the scroll and read

**Yo, I know you are wondering why I have sent Hermione back. The reason is you need to train her as much as you can between now and July 31, 1991. On that day when you take your Lordship, have Hermione take an inheritance test. It's the result of that test why Hermione needs to be trained as well as why I sent her back.**

Harry frowned and said "It seems that your not who you think you are Hermione."

Hermione blinked and said "What do you mean."

Harry said "I mean you may not be as muggleborn as you think you are. My older self said in this letter that on July 31 when I take up my Lordship that you need to go with me to Gringott's and have an inheritance test done. That means that you must have some more magical heritage that you are not aware of. I was also told that I need to train you as much as I can between now and then because of what ever is discovered in that test. You could be from a line that was thought to have died out or your family may have been given a title for service to the magical world that you can claim...or you might not actually be Hermione Granger but instead you could be adopted. The Wizarding world has dealt with two huge wars in the last 60 years and many families in order to protect thier children could have hid them with muggles to protect them...of course it could be your parents that are really the magical's who were hidden. They could have had thier magic bound to hide them durring the wars and don't realise that they are magical as well...I guess that we will just have to wait until next year to find out."

Hermione frowned and said "But...what's going to happen to me now."

Harry said "I'm going to teach you about the magical world, magic, and teach you how to survive and prosper in this new world you have found yourelf in."

Hermione bit her lip and said "How do you know my name."

Harry who had sat down on a chair said "THAT...That is the question of a lifetime I guess...You see...Until today I have never met you and yet you have met a future me so in a way you know me even more then I know you...but from another point of view I know you even longer then that...you see...I'm actually had several adventures involving time travel. You can't go forward in time but you can go backwards. Thanks to one of these adventures I have memories of meeting you and knowing you while went to Hogwarts together...but those memories of the future are not accurate anymore. Those memories are sort of like books written in the magical world. For example you have most likely read books about me and my past, right."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Those books you read about me in are mostly lies. There are no liberal laws in the magical world because magic is so hard to understand and prove that people can write down theory as what they believe is truth and it's accepted. If someone wrote a book about you and me being on this island all alone and they said that it was you who found a way here in order to seduce me in order to steal my family fortune then people would believe that even though you are completely innocent. Magicals take a few facts and write what they believe is true in order for thier mind to be able to understand things better and not feel ignorant or guilty."

Hermione frowned as she heard this and Harry said "But since you said you read about me let's use a few facts. Those facts say that I was born on July 31, 1980 which means that I should be 9 years old on April 15,1990. Those same facts that say you were born on September 19, 1979 and that you would be 10 years old on April 15, 1990. Correct."

Hermione frowned but nods and Harry said "But you Hermione Granger are 11 years old on April 15, 1990 right now. I am 11 years old also right now and will be 12 years old on my birthday."

Hermione eyes widen as she heard this and Harry said "So you see Hermione, just because I have memories of you that are from a possible future doesn't mean I have actually met you...You understand."

Hermione frowned and said "I understand what you are saying but I don't believe you."

Harry looked at her a moment and said "Fair enough. How about I show you the first meeting you and I had in the alternate future I have memories of as proof. If you saw yourself in those memories doing and saying things you never said or done would you believe me."

Hermione said "But how can you show me your memories."

Harry said "Follow me." as he got up and walked over to a table in the corner where a white bowl was with markings on it.

Harry said "This is a pensive. It is a magical device that you can use to review memories." as he placed the tip of his wand to his temple and began to slowly pull it away and Hermione saw a silver string of liquid come from Harry temple and Harry placed the memory into the bowl.

Harry said "You can either enter the memory of a pensive yourself to get a closer look or you can just display it like this." as he touched one of the carvings on the bowl.

Hermione saw the room change around them slightly and Hermione saw a boy who looked similar to Harry but different and a red hair boy when the door opened to the train compartment Harry was in and Hermione saw herself standing there. As the events of Hermione looking for Neville's toad as well as her showing of her knowledge of magic she was shocked by what she saw.

The memory ended as she left and Harry said "That was the first memory of meeting you in an alternate timeline."

Why do you look so much different then you do in that memory."

Harry said "Well...I got these alternate memories of this other life when I was 5 years old after a near death experience. Because of the memories I saw I decided to take my chances on my own then continue to stay with the people I was placed with because I did not feel like living 6 more years of abuse being beaten and being forced to live in the pantry under the stairs and being treated as a slave. As such I was able to escape and luckily for me I was able to realise I had special magical talent. Those people who have these tallents are known as Metamorphs." as Harry features began to change color, height, and size rapidly shocking and amazing Hermione.

Returning back to the look he had before Hermione said "I was able to find a way to sneak out of the country on a ship as a hired worker. Once out of the country I was able to find a few small jobs like washing dishes at a resturaunt or a few other jobs as a farm hand long enough to get some money and then I started to look for hidden magical locations and once I found them I went to one of the banks in the area to convert muggle money into magical money. I met the Gnomes who ran the bank I went to and they insisted that I take a test to see if I had any inheritance or debts at the bank which revealed I actually had a vault there created by a distant cousin who had died without a will and I was his closest known living relative so they gave me his vault and I used it to start to create a life for myself as a treasure hunter."

Harry got a small smile on his face and he said "It was while doing those treasure hunting jobs that I found the pieces of a very ancient puzzle. It took me 3 years of treasure hunting around the world to find all the pieces of the puzzle...Do you know what this island is called."

Hermione shook her head no and Harry said "Worlds End."

Hermione looked confused and Harry saw this and sighed and said "Have you ever read Lord of the Rings."

Hermione said "Yes."

Harry said "That story is somewhat true but also somewhat false. You see, the dark lord in that story was actually a Dark Elf. Before the Dark Elf's rise Elves were basically the primary rulers of the world...Humans were basically slaves at the time until the first war. When the Dark Elf began to take over the other Elven kingdoms many humans escaped durring the war from thier elves slave master and were able to help other humans escape and soon were able to start take over different Elven kingdoms themselves and waged wars against the Elves and the forces of the Dark Elf...Eventually the Elves and Humans agreed to work together to destroy the Dark Elf but once he was defeated there was only a few Elven kingdoms left and humans began to grow and prosper. When the Elves saw signs of the Dark Elf return they actually sat back and let many human kingdoms fall believing they could take back over again and enslave the humans. When the Dark Elf was defeated the the Elf's made thier move to try and take over they were forced to flee...This island is actually the last island the elves had before they were forced to flee this world for another. The elves that remain here in our world are decendants of the prisoners that were taken durring the Elf betrayel after the final fall of the Dark Elf. This island is called Worlds End because it was the End of the Elven kingdoms in this world."

Hermione was shocked hearing this and Harry said "This is one of your first lessons. Just because something comes from a fictional story does not mean that there is not at least some truth in it. There is also the flip side of this where if something says it's true doesn't mean that some of it is not true...There is an old saying that history is wrote by the winner but written in the blood of the victims. The fact that at one time human's were slaves to another race is something that most human's can't stand even thinking about because of thier belief that humans are the superior race. Those in power would do everything they can to keep that truth hidden because if humans could be defeated and enslaved once it could happen again."

Harry looked out the window that showed a meadow and said "This island was the last great defeat the elves had before they fled this world...It would also be the first great victory when they return...A little over 1000 years ago one of my mothers ancestors and his two brothers, one of which was my father's ancestors found this place looking for treasures for themselves...A 1000 years ago they discovered the secret of how the elves left this world and they went to where the elves live now."

Looking back at Hermione he said "They were fool's who were enslaved by the elves there. They only escaped thanks to the help of an Ancient who gave them each a gift to help them to escape."

Hermione looked confused and asked "What's an Ancient."

Harry looked up and said "The Ancient is just one of the names they are called...Some call them gods, some call them demons...some call them the powers that be...they have been given many names by many people...but they are guardians...guardians created by magic itself whose sole purpose is to protect magic...My three ancestors I meantioned were wizards who were taught by the Founders of Hogwarts themselves. They tried to use thier magic against the elves when they went to the elven world and were captured...luckily my ancestors did not know enough about history or what our world was called because if they had then our world would have been enslaved...the guardian who helped my ancestors escape realised that it was only a matter of time before the elves figured out where they came from and when the elves learned that humans were learning to use magic they would have came here to stop it out of fear that humans would come there and enslave them out of revenge."

A male voice said "And that is where I come in." causing both Harry and Hermione to turn and they saw a figure dress in dark robes that hid the person entire face and floating beside the person looked like an ghost version of an older looking Hermione.

Harry instantly recognised the figure but before he could open his mouth the figure moved forward quickly and the ghost Hermione moved forward also and was slammed into the body of the younger Hermione who froze in place as her eyes glossed over.

Harry turned quickly toward the male figure and hissed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING."

The figure held up his hand and Hermione said in a unsure voice "Harry..."

Harry turned toward Hermione who was looking at him and blinking her eyes several times before she screamed "HARRY." as she dove forward and wrapped her 11 year old arms around Harry.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her while he had a confused look on his face.

The male figure growled and said "DAMN IT WOMAN. HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT." startling both Harry and Hermione.

Harry glared at the figure and Hermione looked shocked and said "Who are you."

The figure said "Use that gifted brain of yours a moment. Think about the story Harry was telling you about his ancestors and the elves. Then think about what you remember and see if you can figure out who I am. Here's a hint. I made the cloak, wand, and stone."

Hermione blinked a moment before her eyes widen as her face paled and she said in a scared voice "Death."

Harry said "That's just one of the names my old friend here goes by."

Death took a deep breath and said "Anyways, I am sure you both are wondering what is going on. I will say this. You both owe me big time and I plan to collect."

Harry frowned and said "Did you bring Hermione soul from the future like you did mine."

Death said "Yes, I brought her soul back in time from the moment she saw Hagrid carrying your dead body back from where you let Voldemort kill you. The reason I did this is because that future should never have happened. If Hermione had just said one simple word back in your first year when you were getting the stone or if you had actually used your Gryffindore courage and actually kissed her so she wouldn't have had to say the word Love that day then the entire future you both remember would have never happened."

Both Harry and Hermione looked confused and Hermione said "What do you mean."

Death looked at her and said "Your both soul mates. If you had kissed before Harry entered those flames to meet Voldemort then both your magic's would have sync'ed together and when Harry grabbed that stuttering fool and his mothers protection started to burn his body Harry would still have had the magical boost from your soul bond forming and would have been able to destroy Voldemort at that time which would have caused a feedback that would have destroyed all his Horcruxes without harming the items his soul's were stored in. Your soul bonding would have been recorded by the Ministry as well as by the Goblins, Gnomes, and Dwarf's who would have all contacted you both because you both would have been legally married and considered adults in the magical world. When you went to Gringott's to add Hermione to your vaults she would have had you ask about your parent's WILL's which would have revealed Sirius Black innocent as well as Dumbledore Manipulation."

Death looked at Harry and said "Because of you destroying Voldemort all the Death Eaters who had his mark would have lost thier mark and they would have realised thier master was truly gone. With you both being declared the golden couple for destroying Voldemort and Dumbledore being caught for his manipulation you both would have been able to bring sweeping changes to Magical Brittian and would have had several children and lived to a golden age of 300 years old before both dying in your sleep beside each other."

Death sighed and said "But thanks to both of you failing that year Dumbledore and Voldemort were able to manipulate and force you both into situations that esculated into the war you both saw. After Harry died Neville was able to kill the snake...Dumbledore then made a _miraculus _return and killed Voldemort and the people bowed before he _greatness_...and yes that was sarcasm...Dumbledore who had researched and studied the resurrection stone was able to prepare the stone so that when you Harry died at Voldemort's hand your death would activate the resurrection stone's power and act as a sacrifice to bring Dumbledore back to life."

Death looked at both of them and said "But remember the story about Harry ancestors who I helped. They created magical wards around this island to make it where the elves could not return to this world. These wards are blood wards so as long as thier blood decendants live these wards protected this world...but with both Tom and Harry dying the wards fell and the elves when they tested the wards entered this world and killed every man and woman over the age of 3 years old and any children who showed any magical abilities were also put to death...that is why I have called in the life debt that the 3 Peverell brothers owed me for saving them and brought you back in time Harry. Since Hermione is your soul mate she was brought back in time as well. Now before we discuss anything else you both need to kiss each other and form your soul bond before I decide to torture both of you for causing me all this trouble."

Hermione and Harry both blushed as they slowly turned to look at each other and Harry saw Hermione looking nervous and biting her lips before Harry took a deep breath and dove forward and kissed her lips. As they did a golden glow covered both and suddenly both saw the entire life of both the past, present and future they had once lived of the other.

Once the glow left both teen's Hermione had tears in her eyes and said "Harry...why didn't you ever..."

She was silenced by him placing his finger to her lips as he looked into her eyes with love and affection in them.

A cough disturbed the beautiful scene they shared and both teens looked startled a moment before looking over where Death was standing and Death said "Now that you both have had your moment we have things to discuss."

Harry said "Like what. We just do what we originally did and..."

Death interupted him and said "Shut up before I use hell fire to burn your soul."

Harry instantly shut up and Death said "Now you can't do what you should have done before because things have changed. Your knowledge, skills, looks, and power are to greatly different not to raise questions and you can't tell the truth or you will be obliviated or killed...No, the future that was set up to originally happen has been utterly destroyed and I am not letting the fate of this world rest on you overestimating yourself and failing. No, in order to protect his world you Harry are going to have the power of 3, 7, and 13 to ensure the protection and prosperity of this world."

Hermione said "What do you mean."

Death looked at her and said "Harry has the power of all 3 Hollows, the power of 3, Harry will claim and take control of 7 Ancient house's, the power of 7, and will have 13 wives to support, advice, and who will protect and insure his legacy and together will bring this world into a golden age, the power of 13."

Both were wide eyed and both screamed "WHAT."

Death chuckled and said "This is not negotiable. You are both bound together. Should one die the other will die. Harry is bound to me by a life debt and must do as I tell him and you are bound to him and must help, support, and advice him and when the time comes you will protect and insure his legacy."

Both began to open thier mouths when they found themselves frozen and Death said "Now that I have your attention I think it is time I told you some of the things you do not know. You Hermione are not the natural daughter of Dan and Emma Granger."

Death waited several minutes before saying "I bet you are really shocked hearing this and your wondering who your parents are...before I get to that I want to tell you what House's Harry is going to claim. Harry will claim the Ancient House's of Potter, Black, Gryffindore, and Hufflepuff which he get's through his father side while he get's Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell through his mother side...These are the head of house rings for them." as he pulled out a wooden case that contained 7 rings that looked to be made of Mythril.

Death said "Every one of these rings have the entire memory of every person who has ever worn these rings from the moment of birth until the day they passed the ring on to an heir. There are over 1000 years of knowledge in each ring and with that knowledge also comes power over each of the families lands, members, assets, properties, and magic...Harry will claim all 7 of these rings today and when he does he will be forced to absorb all that knowledge and power...in a normal situation this would kill him because he can not control that much power himself...luckily he has you and your soul bond to help him to control that power while his body adjust to it...but even with you helping him to control that power it won't help him to control the knowledge."

Death looked at Harry and said "You will not be able to handle absorbing all that knowledge and remain as you are Harry...When you claim those houses you will begin to loose yourself in those memories and the power and should you not fight to remain yourself then you will either die or will become someone entirely different...That is where you Hermione come in."

Death walked over and looked at Hermione and said "Through your previous life you had became his anchor. The one constant that he could always count on to stand by him...You will have to become his anchor in this life as well, the one who gives him a reason to hold on and the one who he must focus his mind on so he can absorb the knowledge and power and still remain your soul mate...This is where your true heritage will come in and help you. I will not tell you who your parent's are. You will learn that when you goto Gringott's and perform an Inheritance test just like Harry will on his birthday next year...What I will tell you is that you are mentally, physically, and magically more special then you can ever imagine...when you find out who your parent's are you will be first in shock and then in denial but I want you to remember that there is a lot more to the story then what you know and what other's claim really happened."

Death waited a moment and said "You may never learn the entire truth and you may hate yourself because of the blood that flows through your veins just like Harry hate's the blood that flows through his...but you both should be proud of who you are yourselfs."

Death turned and walked toward the window and said "I'm not going to beat around the bush. You are an intelligent woman who deserves the truth. In order to save Harry from the magic and knowledge you will have to become his anchor. When he slips the rings on and makes his claims the power on knowledge will begin to destroy him. He will be in extreme pain and suffering. It will be your choice to decide if you are going to save him. It will require a sacrifice of yourself."

Turning back to her he said "You will have to sacrifice your body to him. You will have to declare your love for him and kiss him giving him all the love you can give him in the kiss...this will not be enough though. You will also have to give him your body purity. These 3 things, the power of 3 will be enough to catch his mind enough to begin focusing on you. When he does focus on you it will not be truly him. It will be his basic instincts that are taking possession of him. Like an animal mating, his instincts will be in charge and he will want to claim you and dominate you...When this happens your own mind and body will begin to loose itself do to the pain and pleasure you will be feeling. You must call out to him. Keep calling his name. He will be your focus and you will become his. The more focus you can keep the more of yourself you will keep."

Death walked over and said "Your magic and his magic will merge as his blood will mix with yours...You will recieve his gift of both a Parsel tongue and a Metamorph...this will change you Hermione and if you didn't have the soul bond to keep you together would ruin you for any other man because no man would be able to control you...you will become like a drug addict in a way. You will only have 3 ways to control your mind, body, and magic after this."

Death took a deep breath and said "Your magic is in your blood, your blood flows through your entire body including your reproductive organs. When anyone uses magic they recieve a small amount of pleasure and excitement thanks to this which makes magical's feel they are superior to others...this excitement because of what you will have to do in order to save Harry will become a drug where you will have to have lots of sex with Harry, use large amounts of magic to give yourself your _fix_ or you will have to have Harry inject your body with his magic until you have enough to get your _fix._ You will not be able to stay focused if you go long periods of time without your _fix _and it will be for the rest of your life...There are 3 reason's for having to do this today...The first is with all the knowledge, magic and power that Harry will have he could get lost in them and fall into darkness and become the worst dark lord ever...your condition however will cause him to see this power and knowledge as a burden because of what it cost you. This feeling of guilt will help keep him from becoming a dark lord. Next...you both will want to change the future...there is a chance that by trying to change the future that you will be killed which would result in the loss of the protection of this island."

Death crossed his arms behind him and said "That is why when you are saving Harry you will also be concieving an child. Before you goto Hogwarts you will have given birth to a child. This child will also help make sure that Harry will not fall into darkness because he has always wanted a family and he will do everything he can to protect it and make sure that it has a better life then he did...The final reason I am doing this is because you Harry see yourself as 22 year old in a eleven year old body. Hermione see's herself in a 18 year old in an 11 year old body. After the ritual Harry will see himself as a 7000 year old man. Because of this you both won't be able to handle the idea of being with the other 12 women you will have to have join you because you will feel like...well you know that answer all ready. Harry won't ever be able to touch you again either Hermione because he will feel like a dirty old man compared to you who he will see as a child."

Death looked at them and said "You Harry are not all the people whose memories you will get. You are also not the teenager who died at the hands of Voldemort to protect his friends just like Hermione is not the woman who saw her best friend and the person she secretly loved dead body being carried back by Hagrid. You both know the basic's of divination so you both should understand this. You are now what people call Prophets. You have been given visions of things you never done before. You Harry are an 11 year old boy orphan who thanks to finding and kissing his soul mate found himself forced into a situation you are not prepared for but will have to deal with by taking responsibility as an adult. You Hermione are an 11 year old girl who found her soul mate and who when she see's him in pain and suffering will try to help him with what little knowledge she has by comforting him the same way women have tried to comfort men since the dawn of time and will have to deal with the consequences of those actions. Now I have explained what you need to do. You will figure out yourself how to proceed from here."

Death walked in front of both and said "Harry, when you place those rings on your hands place them all and say I hereby claim on my life, blood, and magic, the Lordship of each House represented here. Once you do that you will instantly be consumed by the magic and knowledge so I would advice that you be naked and laying down to help Hermione do her part."

Taking a moment to observe both he said "You are both not allowed to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort. That means that you are not allowed to go after his Horcruxes either. You are to work on ensuring the survival of your houses and the prosperity of your families. Not seeking out and destroying dark lords. You will have more knowledge and understanding of the world then any human currently alive Harry. With power comes responsibility. Knowledge is power, magic is power. Use them responsibly and wisely...This is all the help I can give you. I wish that the other life would have happend the way it was but since it didn't you both have been given a vision of warning so history won't repeat itself. You magic will help you know who to add to your harem...I'm rooting for you both. Goodluck and goodbye." as he disappeared.

Both Harry and Hermione found they could move and Harry said "I'm not doing it. I won't put you..."

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and said "Harry...My mind, body, heart, magic, and soul belong to you. If the only way to protect you is to go through with what he said then I will."

Harry said "But..."

Hermione looked at him and said "I love you Harry...I wanted to tell you that since our original first year but I chickened out and then later...later..." as she bit her lip.

Harry closed his eyes and said "I think we were both being given potion or charms or something...While I admit I like Ginny some...It was nothing like the feelings I had for you...I just never said anything because I thought you liked Ron."

Hermione said "And I thought that you like Ginny...Maybe it was potions or maybe we were just to stupid to see the truth...Harry...I think we should do as he said...I know I'm scared about becoming a mother this young but...in history women have become wives and mothers even younger then I am and it still happens in certain places around the world and not just the magical world either...I don't see it as a burden though Harry...A higher power brought us together by making us soul mates and now it is going to bless us with a child...I feel scared but...I also feel honored. "

Harry frowned and said "I don't want to hurt you or force you to..."

Hermione moved forward and kissed him trying to show him how much she loved him.

When she pulled back Harry had a glazed look in his eyes and Hermione reached to the table beside them and grab the box with the rings and said "We've faced dementors, dragons, basilisk, dark lords, werewolves, death eaters, and countless other dangers...It's time that we show why we were sorted into Gyffindore and do it...take me to your bedroom and make me your wife."

Harry looked at her eyes for several moments before tears started to slide down his cheeks and said "I love you Hermione."

Hermione said "And I love you."

Septemeber 1, 1991

Harry moved forward and gently puts the necklace on the 11 year old Hermione once he clasps it together he said "Here's the scroll my lady."

11 year old Hermione turned around and took the scroll and Harry said "Down the rabbit hole."

As Harry saw Hermione disappear reached into his pocket and pulled out a magical trunk that he tapped with his wand that grew in size.

Opening the trunk Harry could see a ladder that went down into darkness and Harry said "She's gone."

A few moments later a nearly 13 year old physically Hermione came floating out of the trunk.

Once Hermione stepped out on the floor Harry raised an eyebrow at the cloths and look and said "Hello my lovely wife...I see you are going for a nastalgic look today. In a few years you would look exactly like your mother."

Hermione smiled seductively at him and said "Considering I looked like my mother when we broke into Gringott's I think it's only fitting."

Harry said "Well I think you look sexy no matter what you choose to look like and besides yourself, mine is the only thoughts that matter." as he reached his hand up and gently carressed her cheek moving his hand to the back of her head before grabbing some hair lightly and pulling her forward and smashing his lips onto hers causing Hermione to moan.

The sound of the door opening up caused both teens who had moved closer to each other to look toward the door and they saw 3 boys they instantly recognised as Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.

All 3 boys gasped and Malfoy said "Aunt Bellatrix."

Hermione licked her lips as a cruel smile appeared on her face and she said "Well if it isn't the little dragon. I'm sure Narcissa told you all about how members of house Black are suppose to meet each other. Let me give you a little crucio of affection as greeting little dragon." as she pulled out her wand.

All 3 boys screamed as they ran out of the train compartment and Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

After both calmed down Hermione looked around and said "It's so different being back here..."

Harry looked at her and said "Do you regret it."

Hermione looked into his eyes and said "The only thing I regret is that I didn't tell you I love you that day we went after the stone...I love every moment of being with you Harry...Even when...even when I have an episode...I know I can count on you to help see me through."

Harry pulled her with him as he fell onto the seat behind him and he held her body close to his as they kissed as she lay on top of him.

It was a few minutes later when they heard the sound of Draco Malfoy saying "I'm telling you that she's in there."

Harry and Hermione broke the kiss and Hermione features changed back to what she looked like when she was 13 years old in the alternate future bit with her teeth the right size.

Harry seeing this changed himself to look like he did when he was 14 causing Hermione to pout and said "No fair. I was older then you originally."

Harry said "All's fair in love and war."

Before Hermione had a chance to respone there was a male voice said "What's going on in here."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at who they recognised as Percy Weasley and Harry said "If you really must know, I am holding my soul bonded wife and kissing her before we are forced to seperate when we join Hogwarts as students in a few hours. Since we are not doing anything illegal or that might break a rule since we are married would you please respect our privacy. I really wish I wouldn't have talked you out of not putting up wards to keep others away."

Hermione said "I want some chocolate since I can't get my other fun since mother nature is visiting. If we put up those wards then the trolly lady I heard about won't be able to deliver me any chocolate."

Harry looked over at Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crab and said "Hey prefect. If I give you 2 Galleons can you get us a dozen chocolate frog cards from the trolly lady. You can keep the change if you do."

Percy said "I am not your house elf. Make sure you don't do anything to cause any trouble." as he turned and looked at the 3 11 year old boys and said "And don't you 3 go around telling lies like that. I'll report this incident to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall when we get to Hogwart's as I am sure she will want to have words with you." as he stormed off.

After they were gone Draco and the other 3 looked into the compartment and Hermione features changed back into Bellatrix and said "Ratting me out little dragon. _I'll get you my pretty_. Hahahahaha." causing all 3 boys to scream and run away as Hermione features changed back to her 13 year old self as she rested her head on Harry's chest.

Hermione body began to shudder and Harry bit his lip as he put his hand on her back and began to send magic into his hands and into Hermione body.

Hermione moaned and whispered "God I love that you learned how to give magical massages. It helps me relax and also gives me my fix."

Harry said "You shouldn't keep changing yourself. Choose each day what you want to look like and stick with it. Using any magic causes you to start having episodes."

Hermione sighed and said "I know Harry...but I'm a witch. Magic is who and what I am."

They both laid there for several hours enjoying being close to each other only seperating long enough to use the bathroom once and getting some candy from the trolly lady.

As the train pulled into the station Hermione said "This is it."

Harry said in a tired voice "Yeah."

Hermione sat up and said "I though _this_ was it." as she stradled his waist with a smirk on her face causing Harry to growl.

Getting off Harry she opened the school trunk that was in the floor and waved her wand and a pair of Hogwarts school robes flew out of the trunk and she gave Harry one before slipping the other on herself. Just then a bracelet that both Harry and Hermione wore began to glow and Hermione smiled and said "I'll go." as she climbed back down into the trunk.

Harry got up and closed the trunk after putting on his robes and then shrunk it before he left the compartment

As they exited the train a voice Harry recognised as Hagrid said "First years...First years over hear."

Harry moved toward where the other first years were standing by Hagrid. As he got there Harry felt his magic stirring and he blinked and looked around at the other first year students who looked nervous.

Following the first years down the stairs they soon were greeted by the boats that would take them across Black Lake to Hogwarts. Hagrid said "No more then 4 to a boat.

Harry looked at the kids who began to move toward the boats and he felt his magic acting up and he looked at the direction he felt his magic was pulling him toward and he Padma and Parvati Patil.

Harry said "Hello Ladies." in Hindi.

Both Padma and Parvati tooked toward Harry with a shocked look on thier face and Padma said "You speak Hindi." in Hindi.

Harry said in english "Some. I traveled through India and Asia for nearly a yea and a half when I was younger. I'm Harrison by the way but most call me Harry and you are Padma and Parvati Patil, right."

Parvati said "Yes, how did you know." in english.

Harry said "Well...t


	3. dreams of the future 1

I don't own anything

13 year old Hermione Granger thought "_I can't believe this is happening...but wow...I could get use to this."_ as she found herself being kissed on the lips by 12 year old Harry Potter in the great hall of Hogwarts at dinner time in front of the teacher's and staff.

Slowly Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked into her eyes and Harry said "I've missed you more then you can ever know Hermione."

Hermione felt a warm feeling in her chest as she heard those words but before she could say anything the voice of Ron Weasley was heard saying "Bloody hell. What are you doing Harry."

Harry who still had Hermione in his arms said "Ron...do you really need me to explain what's going on. Why I would want to kiss Hermione after nearly loosing her."

The voice of Draco Malfoy said in a snide tone "Like we care why you would kiss..."

Harry turned his head in Draco direction hearing him talking and interupted Draco saying "Hello cousin. Please do us all a favor and keep quite. Something important is about to happen and if you talk to much making them miss it then people are going to get angry with you including me and trust me, you won't like me angry at you."

Draco sneered and said "Like you would know anything important Potter and I don't care what you think."

Harry smirked and said "Really Draco...I want to tell a story...a story about a man, an impossible man, a man whose very name mould make entire armies turn and flee at the very mention of his name. Who could face gods and demons, and dark lords and self proclaimed light lords and seen the beginning of time and been to the very end of time itself and survived. Even death could not hold this man because he would just shrug death off, be reborn like a pheonix, and come back for more. He could walk into any battlefield, anywhere in the universe and at the end of the day he would walk away onto his next adventure having ended the battle or been the only survivor...he's been known to do that...He did it to his own people in fact...he was known to his enemies as the on coming storm."

Harry crossed his arms and said "I've met him Draco...I know him...his own blood flows through my veins...I'm sure you know the story of the Deathly Hollows and the Peverell Brothers...Since your a pureblood who likes to look at ancestory. Look up my ancestory Draco and you will find that I am the last decendant of Ignotus Peverell...but I want you to think about something Draco, if Ignotus hid under Death's cloak for all his life, how did he have a son to give his cloak to before he greeted death."

Harry smiled and said "Ignotus could hide from death but he could not hide from the daughter of the on coming storm."

Harry closed his eyes and said "Can you hear it Draco...can you hear the breath of life...can you feel the flow of time...oh Draco, I know you think your important, that your superior to others because of the blood that flows through your veins...but really Draco, your nothing more then a gnat, a bug that one day will die most likely in a bloody mess and will be quickly cleaned away and forgotten."

Harry opened his eyes and said "But me Draco...you say I have nothing you want to know or care about what I think...but I know the truth Draco, you need me...you need everyone here...you feed on thier love and lost, and birth and death, and joy and sorrow...you need to be a part of thier lives, to prove your existance to try and fool yourself into believing that your actually more important then you are. That your not really a petty little gnat."

Harry lowered his arms and his smile slipped from his face and looked at Draco and said "You need me so bad you can't stand it. When I refused to be your friend when we first met you had to become my rival because you see me as the big fish, the one everyone looks to and you want to be in the spotlight so that you can be a part of everyone's life that is looking at me...your a leech that feeds off others."

Harry took a deep breath and said "So take them Draco...take my memories...oh you have a big greedy appetite Draco...I have lived and I have seen a few things...I have walked away from death at the hands of the Dark Lord. I have marked the passing of the dark times, I have seen the beginning and and I know the end, and I have watched as time slipped through the fingers of life, moment to moment until there was nothing left, no time, no space, no life...just me. I have walked down paths where only madmen and angels would tread, where the laws of man and nature do not exist, I have seen good in it's purest form and faced evil in all it's horror." 

Harry whose voice had risen to shouts as he was talking continued "I have seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things that you will never understand, and I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken, knowledge that would make little bugs like you burst in flames, so come on Draco...take them...take my memories...take them all."

Harry took a deep breath and said "Walk in my footsteps Draco...Watch as my father screams for my mother to take me and run, watch as the dark lord taunts my mother, calling her a silly girl and tells her to step aside, watch as she refuses and he ends her life with just two words...watch as the green light of death approaches and then rebounds...watch as the people who your family trust turn thier back on you and abandon you to hell on earth, where you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and treated worse then a house elf and never called you own name while in that hell...then learn that while you were in hell the people who abandon you were partying and enjoying peace and prosperity, then face a new world where you have little to no understanding and keep finding yourself face to face with dangers that would make grown men flee in terror."

Harry looked at Draco and said "You were there in the forrest that night...You seen the wraith drinking the blood of a unicorn and when it looked at us I stood firm and faced it while you fled in fear...you couldn't stand to be part of my memories, my moment's in life."

Harry took his glasses off and said "I have faced wraiths, and trolls, and cerberus, and dragons, and a colony of adult accromantula's and dark wizards, and dark lords, and 60 ft long basilisk and is that all I'll have to face...no...soon I'll be forced to face dementors and werewolves and more dragons and acromantula's and sphinx and more dark wizards and a reborn dark lord and even the darkness within my own body. I will walk in the realm of death and return to the world of the living. I'll have my own mind raped by a vengeful man and have my body tortured by a sadistic woman...I will see friends and allies tortured and killed. I will have friends and allies abandon me and doubt me leaving me continue on alone...and I'll endure and succeed...Because it is my destiny...Just like my ancestor, the on coming storm, at the end of the battle I will survive and continue on to my next adventure."

Harry had cleaned off his glasses with his shirt held them up to the candle lights a moment before slipping them back on and said "And you want to be there Draco so you can prove that your more then just a gnat. To prove that your more then a bug...can you hear it Draco...can you hear the future...it's approaching. It's so...so..."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head slightly and said "It comes for us all Draco. The future comes and for those who wish to stay in the present and remember the past they will either be pushed aside or destroyed by the fire of creation the will bring forth the future...I will walk within the flames of that destruction and creation. I will be there to help control, shape and mold it...but you Draco...you who wish to stay in the present and live in the glory of the past, who when faced with a challenge either flee's in terror or screams about how we will be sorry when his father hears about this...I don't fear your father Draco and I don't fear you. To me Draco you are nothing...nothing more then an insect I will watch either flee in terror or be destroyed by the future that comes for us all...I have seen what the future will become, I have stood side by side with the on coming store as he showed it to me and I welcome the future with open eyes and open arms ready to embrace it."

Harry turned to look at Hermione as he said the last part and said "The future waits for no man Draco. You have to sieze it with both hands or watch it slip away." as Harry quickly closed the distance between himself and Hermione and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione who was shocked by hearing and seeing Harry like this was suprised when he kissed her but as the warm feeling in her chest grew she began to kiss him back and closed her eyes.

As Harry broke the kiss and Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry smile at her before he stepped back and said "Spoilers."

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter, I think you and I should speak privately."

Harry who was smiling while Hermione stood in front of him said "Oh, about what."

Dumbledore said "I believe it's a matter that is best talked in private."

Harry blinked and said "Oh, that reminds me, whose Arianna."

Dumbledore blinked and said "What."

Harry said "My relative, the one I was just telling Draco about. We had a long talk and he told me to ask you who Arianna is."

Dumbledore said "I do not think that talking about the dead is important right now Mr. Potter."

Harry tilted his head to the left and said "Whose dead. My relative told me to ask you about Arianna and you show you a picture that was taken in 1962. It's a picture of Arianna, her husband and her daughter."

Dumbledore eyes widen and said "That's not possible. Arianna died in 1899."

Harry frowned and reached into his pocket and said "Maybe we are talking about two different Arianna then. Here's the picture I was told to give you." as he held it up and walked up to the front of the hall.

Dumbledore reached for the picture in Harry's hand and looked at it and blinked and blinked again and said "It's not possible...She's dead...I saw her die myself."

Harry said "Well she must not have been as dead as you thought if she's alive in 1962, a year after she gave birth to her daughter...So who is she. Who is Arianna."

Dumbledore who was still looking at the picture in shock said "Arianna...Arianna was my sister."

Harry said "Really, that's fantastic, simply fantastic." as he shook his head with an amused look on his face.

Dumbledore looked at Harry confused and said "What's fantastic Mr. Potter."

Harry said "Oh, this and that. It's really just a speed bump in the timey wimey, ziggy zaggy universe we live in. Your sister somehow died before your eyes and yet she's obviously not dead which means either someone tricked you into believing your sister died or she wasn't dead and didn't die because YOU convinced YOURSELF she was dead. Tell me, did you see her dead body."

Dumbledore said "Yes, we even burried her."

Harry nods and said "Really, and was her body inspected by a doctor or did you just bury her yourself believing that she was dead without having someone inspect her body first."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for several moments and said "Oh, this is just fantastic. You burried your own sister ALIVE. No wonder she let you think she was still dead. She's afraid that you would send her back to the grave but this time perminately. She must be really scared of you and must REALLY HATE YOU to let you think she's been dead nearly 100 years."

Dumbledore pursed his lips together and said "I do not find this amusing Mr. Potter."

Harry said "No, well all things considering, I do. My ancestor, the one I was telling Draco about has been around a LONG, LONG, time. His people...the community he belong to, do you know what people called them. Hm...TIMELORDS."

Many eyes widen at this and Harry said "My relative is a Timelord and he can go anywhere or anywhen he wants. He's seen the future and the past and he showed me a memory. A memory that was donated by Professor Snape. It was a meeting between you and Snape in your office where you admitted that everything that happened last year and this year and even the next 3 years were all test. Test you designed to lead me to a specific moment where you would trick me to sacrifice myself to save the lives of others believing it was the only way to save my friends, allies, and loved ones...where I would allow myself to be murdered for the greater good. Oh, I heard the conversation and I know what YOU said about why I needed to die...but I also understood what wasn't said. In the end my death would have meant me becoming a martyre, a symbol for the wizards of this world to show them the error of thier ways...to repent for the evil they did...just like you repented after you thought you murdered your own sister Arianna."

Harry turned to Snape and said "Just like you repented after you told Voldemort the first half of the prophecy that caused him to target my family where he killed my mother, the only person besides your own mother who actually cared about you personally in your entire life. When she was put in danger and then died because of you, you repented, just like Dumbledore here repented after his brother broke his nose at thier sisters grave...you have manipulated my entire life, allowing me to grow up in an abusive muggle home so that when I was rescued from that home I would be grateful to my savior, you gave me one of my family heirlooms you found in our home in Godric Hollow after my parents died, just like a grave robber, you gave me a family heirloom so that I would believe my parents trusted you and that I could trust you and look up to you...You admitted to the Weasley family about what happened to Ginny, that a cursed item created by Voldemort himself had fallen into her hands and that she was under it's control without anyone telling you...No, you knew Ginny was being controlled by a dark object all year that put the entire school in danger and you did nothing but sit back and let me deal with it...a test...you risked all our lives for a test."

Harry stepped back and said "No Albus Dumbledore...I don't think I'll be having ANY private conversations with you...I've already contacted Gringott's and claimed my birthright and lordship emancipating myself from your control. I've already written a will using a bloodquill to make sure that only a will wrote in my blood in the presence of the head of the Goblin Nation, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and head of the ICW International Magical Police would be recognised and not one knut of it will go into your hands or your Order of the Pheonix...Considering my entire family fortune and relics have been moved out of the Country to another Gringott's branch...well, you would have to have a war with the Goblin nation to get your hand's on it."

Harry smirked and looked at Hermione and said "This is why you can't trust authority figures blindly...Why there has to be a system of check and balances to control how much power a person can actually get. Albus Dumbledore has 3 political position of power that makes it nearly impossible to go against him...unless your get help from someone like an impossible man...I know were young and this is all confusing which is why I think that we need time...time to become a little bit older and a little bit wiser...I'll see you again but for now this is goodbye." as he raised his hand and snapped his finger.

Dumbledore said "Now see here Mr...what's that noise."

A whirling noise was heard and everyone saw what appeared to be a blue box materialize around Harry with a flashing light on top of it.

When the box was fully materialized the noise stopped for a moment before the door facing Hermione opened and Harry quickly grab Hermione arm and pulled her to him to kiss her lips passionately which startled her before he stepped back with a smirk on his face and closed the door.

The next moment the whirling sound filled the room as the box began to disappear.

When it was gone Hermione stood there with a gazed look where the box and Harry had been and then pursed her lips before she turned and glared at the headmaster and said "I hope your happy you manipulative old bastard." as she stomped her way out of the great hall.

It had been two years since Harry Potter had disappeared. Albus Dumbledore public image took a hit but he was able to keep his job of Chief Warlock and Headmaster but lost the position of Supreme Mugwump when the story about the events around the destruction of the Philosopher stone and the deaths of the Flamels became public.

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindore table looking at the Goblet of Fire which in a few minutes would spit out the name of those who would be named champions for thier school.

In the 2 years since Harry had disappeared she had recieved several letter from him that always arrived on the first of the month. Hermione being muggleborn saw the date the letter was originally mailed and saw that each letter was mailed from a different month or year somewhere in the past. Hermione respect for authority figures had been destroyed and now she always looked at each person indiviually to see if she thought she could trust them instead of what position they had. This caused her to branch out and gather new friends from other houses as well.

Hermione as she saw the flames change color on the Goblet thought "_Oh, Harry, with everything you have seen I thought that you would be here for this."_

As the events played out with Cedric Diggory being named the Hogwarts champion, Dumbledore started to talk when the Goblet spat out a fourth name and Dumbledore got the paper and looked at it a moment before he said "Harry Potter..."

Hermione eyes widen and she stood up and said "How could Harry's name come out of the Goblet of Fire as a Fourth Champion when he hasn't even been in this time in 2 years."

Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione and said "Do you know where Mr. Potter is Ms. Granger."

Hermione said "Somewhere in the past. Last letter I got from him said he just left the year 1200 bc watching the crowning of an emperor in Egypt."

Just then a whirling sound was heard that several in the hall recognised.

The headmaster of Dumstrung said "What is that noise."

Hermione who began to look around got a smile on her face and said "It's the TARDIS. Harry's coming back."

A blue box slowly began to appear in the room shocking those who hadn't seen it before and when it fully materialized the doors opened and a figure that stood at 6 ft tall with messy black hair and green eyes wearing a pair of black pant's, white shirt, grey vest, and a brown trench coat appeared and the figure said "And hello, what have we here...The Goblet of Fire...so this must be the Tri-Wizard tournament. Seen 3 of them...pretty barberic but also sometimes funny as hell...so mind telling me exactly how my name came out of the Goblet, Dumbledore. This isn't another one of your attempts to control my life, is it."

Dumbledore's eyes widen as did many of the student's in the great hall and Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter...is that you."

Harry said "Well...was the last time I got carded though the guy who carded me only cared about the galleon I slipped him to ignore my ID. And before you start trying to accuse me of entering myself or having someone enter myself."

Harry held up his wand and said "I swear on my life and magic that I did not enter myself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and did not ask or order someone else to enter my name into the Tri-Wizard Tourament so mote it be."

Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said "Aqua." and water shot out of his wand and hit Dumbledore in the face.

Harry smirked and said "I don't know what your playing at Dumbledore but it won't work because quite frankly, your all washed up Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sputtered several times getting the water out of his mouth before he waved his wand and the water was dried off his body and cloths.

Dumbledore glared at Harry who said "And before anyone ask how I knew about myself being put into the tournament, especially with the fact that I haven't been here in a very long time it's because I..."

Just then a swishing sound was heard before a beam of light filled the room a moment before a man in a black suit and black trench coat with brown hair and brown eyes appeared and blinked a moment and looked around before his eyes landed on the TARDIS and he said loudly "DOCTOR, ARE YOU HERE."

Harry turned to look at the man and said "Let me guess, your Captain Jack Harkness, originally a time agent from the 51 century and now an agent of the Torchwood Institute. Right."

Jack turned to look at Harry who said "Torchwood detected the TARDIS arriving and sent you to find the Doctor, didn't they."

Jack said "Yes, who are you...your not the Doctor."

Harry said "No, all of his regenerations are out there somewhere or somewhen. Last time I saw him was 3 days ago durring a battle durring the time war...well I should say, durring the final battle of the time war that is."

Jack pursed his lips and said "Your a Timelord...I thought the Doctor was the last."

Harry tilted his head to the side and said "In a way he is but you know how time is, it's a timey, wimey, jiggy, jaggy thing. It's all confusing unless you want to get into 11th dimension quantem theory."

Jack reached up and touched the bridge of his nose and said "Yeah, your a timelord. Only a timelord would say something so advance and something so crazy in the same sentence."

Harry pursed his lips a moment and said "Dumbledore, before you or anyone else try to say anything about this man or do anything that might break certian secrecy laws I would advice being quite and let me talk to Jack here who is an agent of one of the few Government agency who know about this place and have contengency plans in place to...neutralize them if they become a problem to the world. They learned about Grindelwald and won't let another situation like that happen again."

Dumbledore eyes widen at this and Jack blinked and said "Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster of Hogwarts...this must be Hogwarts then. Why are you here Timelord." as he looked at Harry ignoring the shocked looks in the room

Harry said "I'll answer you if you answer me. Why are you looking for the Doctor. Torchwood wouldn't send someone out to look for the Doctor unless there was a reason. Most likely a threat to the planet or some unknown alien presence."

Jack said "You seem to know a lot of classified information."

Harry said "The Doctor hired me for a couple of jobs and gave me complete access to his entire archive of knowledge. I'm one of 12 people in all of time and space who knows the Doctor's real name. I've also 13 of his regenerations. So what is Torchwood looking for the Doctor for. I might be able to get a message to him or help myself."

Jack looked at Harry and said "How old are you."

Harry said "18 earth years though I spent 6 of those years in the Time war fighting the Daleks."

Jack frowned and said "I thought the Time War was time locked."

Harry smirked and said "The Time War is locked to those who fought in it. It's possible for someone who wasn't in the time war to enter the time war but then once the time war was over they themselves would be time locked out of the time war. I'm time locked out of it now but for the last 6 years I have been in the time war doing one of the jobs the Doctor hired me for."

Jack asked "And what was that."

Harry said "Spoilers."

Jack pursed his lips and said "You've been hanging around River Song, haven't you."

Harry smirked and said "Perhaps...so are you going to tell me so I can either deal with it or get the Doctor."

Jack pursed his lips together a moment and said "Fine, 3 days ago a space station from the future known as Station 5 appeared in orbit behind Saturn. The Doctor and I..."

Harry pursed his lips together and said "Station 5 was the space station created by the Dalek's in order to enslave the human race and breed new Dalek's...you died on that station but was brought back to life and made immortal by the Bad Wolf."

Jack blinked and said "You know your history."

Harry looked at Jack and said "I know the Dalek's. I used the Doctor's records and learned every piece of information about the Dalek's I could. Every adventure the Doctor's had with the Dalek's I've memorised...Has station 5 made any broadcast."

Jack said "They have started to broadcast on Television networks and there have been reports of prisoners disappearing from thier prison cells all over the world and they have been seen on station 5's broadcast dying."

Harry pursed his lips together and said "So they are doing the same thing they did in the future when you met them."

Jack said "Appears so which is why we need the Doctor."

Harry said "Give me a moment." as he walked toward the TARDIS and then entered it and came out a few moments later with a black cube that was about 12 by 12.

Harry placed the cube on the ground and pressed a button on it before the cube began to glow and then above the cube appeared a 30 ft hologram screen that showed a broadcast where 6 people were standing in front of an android before the andriod said "You are the weakest link. Goodbye." before a light shot out of the mouth of the Android.

Harry got a smirk on his face and said "Oh, Dalek's like to play games do they. I like playing games." as he pulled out a square device in his hand and said "Hello, is this thing on. Can you hear me."

Each of the men on the screen who looked scared each began to look around the room and one of them said "We can hear you. Help us. This machines going to kill..."

He was hit by a light and died and the Android said "Do not talk to the audiance. The audiance is not suppose to talk during broadcast."

Harry said "Oh, but I am not the audiance. I'm government regulations. The ICC won't let you broadcast without all the proper paperwork and fines. You are hereby ordered to hold broadcasting until I speak with your owners to make sure you have proper paperwork and fines paid. Now please put on the Dalek's and tell them I wish to arrange a meeting."

The Andriod was silent a moment and said "Who are you and how do you know of the Dalek's."

Harry said "The Dalek's gave the Doctor the name of the on coming storm during the war but they also had a name for me. They called me Death and I want to meet with the Dalek's. I see they like to play games. I like playing games as well...would you like to play a game."

5 seconds later the broadcast ended.

Jack blinked and looked at the box and said "What happened to the signal."

Just then a ringing noise was heard and Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and said "Yeah, this is Jack...the space station gone. What do you mean...Oh...Right."

Jack hung up the phone and looked at Harry and said "They left...who are you and why would the Dalek leave."

Harry said "They hate the Doctor, the fear me."


	4. dreams of the future 2

I don't own anything

13 year old Hermione Granger thought "_I can't believe this is happening...but wow...I could get use to this."_ as she found herself being kissed on the lips by 12 year old Harry Potter in the great hall of Hogwarts at dinner time in front of the teacher's and staff.

Slowly Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked into her eyes and Harry said "I've missed you more then you can ever know Hermione."

Hermione felt a warm feeling in her chest as she heard those words but before she could say anything the voice of Ron Weasley was heard saying "Bloody hell. What are you doing Harry."

Harry who still had Hermione in his arms said "Ron...do you really need me to explain what's going on. Why I would want to kiss Hermione after nearly loosing her."

The voice of Draco Malfoy said in a snide tone "Like we care why you would kiss..."

Harry turned his head in Draco direction hearing him talking and interupted Draco saying "Hello cousin. Please do us all a favor and keep quite. Something important is about to happen and if you talk to much making them miss it then people are going to get angry with you including me and trust me, you won't like me angry at you."

Draco sneered and said "Like you would know anything important Potter and I don't care what you think."

Harry smirked and said "Draco...your a Malfoy through the blood of your father but your also a Black through the blood of your mother. You seem to want to honor your fathers name and responsibilities but in the 2 years I have known you I have seen you fail over and over again to uphold the responsibilities of your mothers family. Remember Draco that my father James was also a son of House Black and when Regalus Black, the heir of Black died in 1980, before you and I were born, Sirius Black had been disinherited and the only other person with Black blood in them besides my father was Arthur Weasley who was the grandson of house Black. That means that in 1980 when Regalus died, my father, James Potter became the new Lord Black since neither you or I were born yet."

Draco's eyes widen as he paled hearing this as did several others.

Harry said "Figured it out did you. If I wanted to I could completely destroy House Malfoy since House Malfoy only became a Noble house because of the arrange marriage of your parents. Your mother is a daughter of an Ancient and Noble house while House Malfoy without your mother is nothing but a minor house...Now please be quite before I do something you will regret."

Draco closed his mouth while many in the room looked at Harry shocked and Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at him confused and startled and Harry sighed and said "I'm sorry about having to do that but I don't have much time left. Like I told Draco that he has responsibilities to both his parents families that he is suppose to uphold I also have responsibilities that I must uphold. If I don't then it won't just be me and my family that suffers but every wizard or witch in the world will suffer because of my failure."

Dumbledore who was watching the events in shock but also with caution said "What do you mean Mr. Potter. What responsibilities. Your still a minor."

Harry turned to him and said "You know that the magical world only has the right to rule itself because of a treaty with the muggle British Crown and that if that treaty is broken then the magical world would lose it's right to rule itself and the statue of secrecy would be revoked and every witch or wizard in the world, reguardless of which country they were born in, would become subject's of the British Crown and would be forced to swear loyalty to the Crown and it's rule or lose thier magic. This is what was agreed upon by our ancestors."

Dumbledore frowned ignoring the shocked looks all the student's in the hall had and said "Yes, I am aware of that but the treaty is not in danger of being revoked."

Harry said "And have you read the damn thing. The Potters and Black's both helped write it. I've been contacted about it and have read it and I know that unlike what you claim, we have ALREADY broke the treaty. I've been contacted by the Crown. The Crown has issued orders and if those orders are not carried out then the treaty will be revoked in 3 days. That is why I have no choice but to follow the orders the Crown has issued which is why I will be taken from Hogwarts in..."

Harry raised his robes on his arm and looked at his watch and said "Less then...oh shit 5 seconds."

Everyone was looking at Harry but before anyone could say anything Harry was covered in a white light and disappeared from the great hall shocking everyone in the room.

Several shouts of shock and questioned were heard throughout the room and the Professor's appeared even more shocked but after sending looks of questions to the other Professor's began to regain order.

September 2, 1993

Albus Dumbledore sat deep in thought at the head table for breakfast while students were eating waiting to get thier time table for the year.

His thoughts were interupted by a whinning whirling noise filling the room before a blue box with a flashing light on top of it began to materialize in the middle of the room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looking at the box appeared.

When the box finished appearing the door on it opened and smoke came rolling out of the box before the sound of coughing was heard inside it and a little girl with blond hair about 8 years old came out of the box coughing as she fell to her knee's trying to regain her breath while blood came from where her right arm used to be.

More coughing was heard inside the box before a person stepped out of the box.

Many people in the room recognised this person as Harry Potter as he stood there with his hands on his knee's coughing and he gasped out "Are you all right Alina."

The girls gasped in a pain filled voice "My arm. It hurts."

Harry looked at the girl a moment before he got down on his knee's beside her and said "Just relax. I'm going to fix your arm for you. Just be still and it will be alright." as he placed both his hands around the bleeding stump where her arm used to be and his hands were covered in gold light and to the shock of everyone there the girls arm began to regrow and after a few moments had completely returned.

Harry said "There, how's that."

Alina looked at her arm in shock before she coughed some more and Harry quickly stood up and went back into the still smoking blue box and came out a few moments later and had a silver device in his hand and said "Here, place this in your mouth and breath through it. It will remove the smoke from your lunges so you can breath without coughing." before he also put an identical silver device in his own mouth and you could hear him breathing from it.

Alina seeing Harry do it, also began to breath through the device he gave her and after a few moments she quit coughing.

Harry who had quit coughing took out the metal device in his mouth and smiled and said "Are you OK now."

Alina looked at her arm and hand and said "Can you teach me to do that." as she held up her new arm.

Harry frowned and said "I could teach you but I won't because it's very dangerous and is also very dark magic."

Many eyes widen as they heard this and Alina said "Why is it dark."

Harry smiled sadly and said "It's dark because I used my own life force to recreate your arm for you. That means that I will die younger then I would have had I not fixed your arm."

Alina gasped as did others and Alina said "But I don't want you to die. You can't die. Please, take it back. I don't need my arm, I got another. You can't die Harry. Please, take it back." 

Harry said "I'm not going to die for a very long time Alina and I'm not taking your arm back because some day I plan to get married and when I do I expect you to be there and clap for me and my wife and you can't clap with only one hand. Promise me that you will clap the loudest for me and my wife and you don't have to feel guilty for me giving your arm back because I'll be happy to hear your clapping for my marriage to my wife. Deal."

Alina pursed her lips together a moment and nods her head and said "Deal."

Harry laughed and said "Good. Now just sit there and rest while I take care of a few things, OK."

Alina nods and Harry turned to the staff table and said "Hello, sorry about the sudden arrival Headmaster."

Dumbledore said "Where did you learn that kind of magic Mr. Potter."

Harry said "It's battlefield first aid magic that is taught by the Crown...Now can anyone tell me the date please."

Hermione Granger said "It's September 2, 1993 Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "It's good to see you again Hermione...you said September 2, 1993...damn. I was aiming for May 27th, 1993. The temperal navigation computer must be damaged more then I thought...at least it's pretty close to where I wanted to go."

Dumbledore blinked a moment and looked at Harry and said "Temperal navigation...Mr. Potter...Have you been time traveling."

Harry looked at Dumbledore a moment and then back at Alina who was looking at him and Harry said "You could say that. I don't remember exactly how much time I had to tell you before I had to leave back in May of 93 but did I tell you about how the Crown was going to revoke the treaty if I didn't follow some orders."

Dumbledore said "Yes though I have not been able to verify what you said."

Harry said "Because it's classified. Classified by Queen Victoria in 1879. Queen Victoria created a special agecy called the Torchwood Institute to deal with certian threats to the Kingdom and Crown. Every magical citizen in the world was unknowingly drafted into conscripts of this agency to be called upon in time of needs to deal with these threats. Have you ever wonder about all those muggleborn and muggle raised children who disappear and either reply they don't want to come to Hogwarts, already arranged other magical education, or don't reply at all. Most magical children who are muggleborn or muggle raised who end up in foster care usually end up being recruited by Torchwood and taught magic by older wizards or witches who work for Torchwood. That's actually what Alina is doing here. She's my apprentice. I'm 15 years old right now. It may have been 4 months for all of you but for me it's been 2 and a half years. 2 years as an apprentice, 3 months on my own before 3 months with Alina here as my apprentice."

Just then an explosion sound was heard inside the blue box and Harry winced before he ran to the door of the blue box where more smoke was coming out and Harry said "Damn it, the gravity control main frame just blew out. It's going to be a pain to repair that."

Alina said "Are you going to use the numricon dialis sub routine or are you going to use the Pegasis 33 imperial system to replace it."

Harry blinked before he turned to look at Alina and said "Exactly how old are you again Alina."

Alina said "I am 8.735 to be precise." as she placed her hands on her hips.

Harry pursed his lips as he turned to look at Alina and said "You, me, and Torchwood are going to have a nice long chat one of these days Alina. You should not be as smart with technology or as precise as you are at your age. I'm going to show them just how much I dislike the fact they placed hundred of nanite computers in your body while you were a baby."

Alina said "But all TMD agent get them so what's the problem."

Harry said "I don't care if every Torchwood Magical Division Agent has them. I don't care if every person on the planet has them. Placing them in a infant child should be illegal reguardless of the reason they do it. Yes I know that all the orphans they save from foster care are thankful but there is a difference between being thankful and...Nevermind." as he turned back to look inside the blue box.

Alina said "How soon are we going to be able to go."

Dumbledore said "You are not going anywhere. I demand you tell me exactly what's going on right now Mr. Potter."

Harry who was still looking inside the blue box said "If I had to guess I would say in less then 3 minutes about 30 people are going to be teleported here because they have been notified that Alina and I have returned from are last mission and..."

Just then there was a huge white light that filled the room shocking everyone and when it disappeared there was a group of people standing there.

One of the men who was wearing a pair of black pant's, a white shirt and a black vest stood seeing Harry said "Welcome back Harry, Alina...where's the Doctor."

Harry walked forward and shook the hand of the man who talked and said "Good to see you Jack. Last time I saw the Doctor was about 14 days ago and about 700 years from now."

Jack blinked and then looked from Harry to the blue box and said "If the Doctor's not here...then why is the Tardis here."

Harry said "A Tardis is here. Not the Doctor's Tardis. This is MY Tardis."

Jack said "And exactly how in the 7 rings of eupheria did you get a Tardis."

Harry said "Well...you know how the Doctor specifically requested me to be called into service as a TMD agent and how I went with him for 2 years. Well, in that two years he took me several places including Gallifrey. While we were there he got a Tardis that was set to be destroyed similar to how his was set to be destroyed before he acquired it and he sent this Tardis to a specific place and location. At the time I didn't know where he sent it to, where, or why. Turned out it was sent to the location of my last mission. Our time ship was destroyed by the Dalek's. Alina and I would most likely have died had the Tardis here not appeared exactly where and when it did. I quickly used my knowledge of how to use the Tardis and set course back to earth because Alina was wounded and the Tardis was being attacked by the Dalek's. While we were returning here a video message from the Doctor appeared."

Just then there was an explosion inside the Tardis and Harry quickly moved to it an said "Damn it, at this rate I'm going to have to fix everything."

Jack looked at the Tardis and said "What did the Doctor's message say."

Harry looked back at him and said "The Doctor told me that the reason he first requested me was because one of my ancestor, an Ignotus Peverell was married to a woman named Jenny and that Jenny was in fact the Doctor's daughter. He told me it was my birthright and legacy to have the Tardis and that I was to use it to do what he couldn't. Save my world from enemies from another. Gallifrey was lost to the universe and the Doctor didn't want Earth to be lost as well. He said he will still pop in from time to time and be seeing us and help when he can...He also said that this Tardis is keyed to me and won't work for anyone but me so Torchwood won't be able to confiscate it from me...especially since it has a self destruct device hidden somewhere inside built into a deadman switch. If I don't come in contact with it within a certian amount of time in a specific way then it will believe I am dead and self destruct."

Jack said "Well the Doctor doesn't have to worry. The Director wouldn't try to take it from you. She loves you to much."

Harry snorts and said "I have to wonder about that sometimes. I can't help but notice that besides you, I am pretty much always paired up with a female who happens to be single and flirts with me...That's why I chose Alina to be my apprentice so that I can say I got a female on board and she's young enough I don't have to worry about waking up in the morning with her in my bed."

Alina said "HEY. Are you saying I'm not good enough for you."

Harry turned to Alina and said "Most planet's have laws that would see me in jail or worst if you and I got together. I value my life and freedom to much to even think about you in that way. I would rather see you as a little sister or a daughter then think of you in the way that would find you waking up in my bed."

Alina said "But what if I have a nightmare and can't sleep alone. Won't I wake up in your bed then."

Harry said "Like I said Alina, little sister or daughter. Now aren't you suppose to be resting. I regenerated your arm but you still lost a lot of blood and need to rest. I would give you a blood replenishment potion but I'm afraid to mix it with the regeneration energy that is in your body right now...and don't start Jack. I still remember the morning I woke up and found YOU in my bed." causing several people to gasp.

Jack said "First off, I'm from the 51 century and by that time man kind has left the earth and spread out among the stars and people could find a one night stand with a he, shit, or it. Second of all, I never force myself on anyone, third, you went to bed with those quadruplets from Amethis 55 in the year 3216. I heard moans and grunts coming from your quarters and thought that you might have been attacked or were injured. Those 4 sister stunned me for interupting and when I woke up again they had put me in your bed before they left...I still can't believe you. I was sure you would die a virgin but I walk into the room and found one on your face, one on each hand, and one riding you like her life depended on it and each was moaning in pleasure and covered with sweat from what looked like hours of sex."

Harry said "4 actually. They were telepathic and experienced what each of thier sisters experienced so each time one got off each of them felt the pleasure from it. I had those poor girls so high on pleasure they betrayed thier family and people telling me everything I needed to know about the plans thier people had for invading the Thusians. The fact thier father was the general in charge of invasion was why I tried to seduce them in the first place."

Jack pulled Harry into a one arm hug and said "Oh Harry, I'm so proud, they grow up so fast. From cherry popping virgins to whore house bitch."

Harry pushed Jack away and said "Hey. I resent that. I'm nobodies bitch."


	5. future kids

I don't own anything

Albus Dumbledore was in the kitchen at #12 Grimwauld place. He had just cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room when a noise from upstairs was heard.

Everyone looked at themselves confused when there was a young female voice said "Can we get something to eat daddy."

A male voice said "No Lily, you will just have to wait a few minutes because if the ritual worked then we should be in the past about the time Sirius let the Order use this place as a base...HEY, ANYONE HOME, MOONY, PADFOOT, DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE, MADEYE MOODY...WEASLEY'S...ANYONE."

Dumbledore glanced at the others in the room and each pulled out thier wands and the male voice said "HEY, IF YOU ARE HERE AND GETTING READY TO ATTACK ME REMEMBER THIS IS THE HOME OF HOUSE BLACK AND I WEAR THE HEAD OF HOUSE BLACK RING SO THE HOUSE WARDS WILL KILL YOU IF YOU FIRE A SPELL AT ME."

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius Black who looked confused and the male voice said "Kids, stay out here. I'm going to enter the kitchen...but first...there, I've adjusted the wards to make it where nobody but me can use magic in this house right now plus raised the anti-apporation and anti-portkey wards. Now let's see whose really home."

The door to the kitchen opened up and several shouts of spell words were heard but no magic happened.

The figure who walked into the room stood at 6 ft tall and had greying black hair and green eyes and was wearing glasses. The figure said "Ah, Dumbledore, good, I was hoping to catch you and the others."

Dumbledore frowned as he tried to summon his familiar and said "Who are you and how did you get in here."

The figure said "In about 23 years I'll be Lord Harry James Potter, head of a few houses including house Black." as he held up one of his hands and everyone saw the Potter coat of arms on the ring before it changed to house Black coat of arms shocking everyone.

Dumbledore said "If you are who you claim to be then why are you here." as he diverted his eyes sligthly.

Lord Harry said "Because you screw up costing the lives of nearly 20,000 people before Tom is defeated again...unfortinately Tommy boy fearing the prophecy and me decided to take extra precautions besides THOSE when he learned most of THOSE were destroyed. By the way Dumbledore, the magic number is 7."

Dumbledore paled as he heard this and said "7."

Lord Harry nods and said "So do I have your attention now."

Dumbledore said "Yes."

Harry said "Good, then you need to know that over the next 3 years Tom is nearly going to win again. The Minstry will fall and Hogwarts will fall under death eater control but you have Snape get himself places as Headmaster and stop most of the suffering the students. Tommy boy will be defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts near the end of what would be my Seventh year originally but before he was defeated Tom had produced an heir and hid him in the muggle world."

Several voice said "An heir."

Lord Harry said "Yes but you should know that Tom while he had control of Hogwarts enchanted a copy of himself into the Sorting Hat so that when his heir placed the hat on his head he would instantly become possessed by his father and would begin regaining his power and currently in my time has restarted his war...unfortinately the Statue of Secrecy no longer exist because of a non earth race of beings who attacked the earth in the future and tried to take over. Muggles and Magicals had to fight side by side against this threat but win. I won't tell you anything else about that because it's not important but because of Tom new war the trust between the magicals and muggles was destroyed and it's total war...It's not widely known but because of all the damage to the earth from the war the earth can only support maybe 20 billions lives...the world population though is 92 Trillion."

Several gasp were heard as most of the people in the room understood the deaths that were going to occur.

Lord Harry said "That is why I came back in time with my children. If certian changes to the timeline are made then this future can be prevented. Before Tom returned the world was just beginning a new golden era of peace and prosperity since magical's no longer had to hide and we could actually spread out and grow instead of hiding in small communities. Blood purity no longer mattered. Instead it was each individual skills and abilities that determined who and what they could become...Right now according to the official records there are only around 240 million magical humans in the world right now...Before Tom appeared there was close to 900 million magical humans."

Several more gasp were heard and one female voice said "900 million."

Lord Harry rubbed the back of his head and said "What can I say. After the alien invasion there was a huge baby boom. We had over 2 billion births around 9 months after the invasion was over."

Dropping his hand Lord Harry said "That's not important. What is important is that we prevent Tom being able to return again after he's defeated this time. To do that there needs to be some changes to the timeline."

Dumbledore said "And what would those changes be."

Lord Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "What's today's date."

Dumbledore said "It is June 24th, 1995."

Lord Harry took a deep breath and said "Right now Fudge has the Daily Prophet trying to discredit you and my younger self. Senior Undersecretary Umbridge will send Dementors after my younger self forcing him to use magic to defend himself. The Ministry tries to have him expelled and forces him to face a full trial before the Wizengamet. I was just barely cleared of that and that was only because of Mrs. Figg statement but Umbridge becomes the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then she becomes the high inquisitor and you are forced to flee the castle and she makes herself headmistress. She tortures students with a blood quil in detentions and allow the Slytherins to torture and bully the other students by making her own junior police force out of them. The first change needs to be putting a stop to Umbridge and Fudge plans. To do this you need to get my younger self to Gringott's and let him take his inheritance that he should have been told about years ago." as he glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore started to open his mouth and Lord Harry said "Don't. I already know all your answers about why you manipulated my life the way you did and you will have to spend your afterlife questioning how the you of now is different then the man who wrote about the Greater Good the summer his sister was murdered." 

Dumbledore paled as he heard this and Lord Harry said "As I was saying. By having my younger self emancipated you will also be able to unlock the WILL of James and Lily Potter which will clear Sirius here of being the Secret Keeper. Keep my younger self emancipation secret until his trial. At his trial, reveal his status as an adult and remind the Ministry that besides the laws about the last heir of an ancient and noble house the Ministry of Magic and all 3 major magical schools in Europe declared him an adult by forcing him to compete in the tri-wizard tournament and then having a full trial before the Wizengamet the Ministry again recognised him as an adult. This will allow my younger self to show pensive memories of the Tri-Wizard tournament final, the death of Cedric, the resurrection of Tom who will name all of his followers that showed up that night which will show Peter alive and a death eater. That plus the WILL of my parents will clear Sirius since he never got a trial or questioned."

Many in the room looked at Lord Harry in amazement and awe and Lord Harry said "With Sirius being cleared you can have him take the Defense position. Between House Black and Potter we have 59 percent ownership of the Daily prophet. This will help expose Tom return before Tom is ready, and will also give the name of all those who answered his call which will allow the Ministry to arrest them and question them about who else has joined Tom since his return. This will help weaken Tom political and financial support."

Dumbledore said "You seem to have it all planned out."

Lord Harry said "Nope. That is where the advice of my lovely wives came in. Padfoot, when you are free you need to nulify Bella marriage, recall the bride price, remove all she has in her vaults once she rejoin house black and then cast her out. There is something in her vault that needs to be destroyed." as he looked at Dumbledore who nods. 

Lord Harry said "Also you should know that your brother Regalus died fighting against Tom. Kreacher has a locket given to him by Regalus that also needs to be destroyed. Regalus died getting it."

Lord Harry looked at Snape and said "You've been quite so far and for that I'm thanful. I actually named one of my son's after you. Anyways, the room you hid the half blood prince potion book contains a diadem that has also been cursed by Tom and needs to be destroyed. There is also a vanishing cabinet in that room that needs to be destroyed because death eaters were able to use it to enter Hogwarts which resulted in Dumbledore dying."

Several eyes widen and gasp were heard from this.

Lord Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "While Severus is my son's middle name, Albus is his first. I've made my peace with you and while I know you are ready for the next great adventure I hope this time you will wait until after Tom is defeated and you give my younger self his diploma before you do."

Albus nods his head slightly and Lord Harry said "Let me think, cup, locket, diadem, diary already destroyed...that just leaves the snake, ring, and THAT."

Albus said "Are you talking about..." as his eyes drifted up to Harry scar and Harry nods and said "Yeah. Tom screwed up using my blood to bring himself back. He anchors me. It will allow me to take another killing curse and live."

Dumbledore nods ignoring the shouts from the room.

Lord Harry raises his voice and said "QUITE...Now as I said there is a ring and a Snake. The Snake is Nagani, Tom's familiar and the ring is the Peverell family ring." as he looked at Dumbledore whose eyes widen.

Lord Harry said "The ring is cursed and has a compulsion charm on it. It will compel anyone who get's close to it, to pick it up and put it on. Anyone who touches it will die in less then a year. Basilisk venom, the sword of Gryffindore, and fiendfyre are able to destroy each of these items. The ring is at Guant family home. It might be possible to pass the poison onto a transfigured monkey or something. Personally I would just stand in the yard and use fiendfyre on the whole house. Tom's taken sick pleasure out of destroying homes and lives, why not let him reap what he sows."

Lord Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "Some times it's better to let the past remain where they belong...in our memories."

Dumbledore felt Lord Harry gaze like it was going into his soul and he closed his eyes and nods.

Lord Harry said "Now that takes care of weakening Tom and his followers...there is only one other group of changes that need to happen."

Sirius said "What's that pup."

Lord Harry looked at him and said "There is a chance right now that changing the timeline by being here and the other changes I have told you about that myself and my children will cease to exist and when we do then all of you will forget everything that I told you and all the changes that have been made will be undone. In order to stop this my younger self will have to create anchors that will allow the changes to be made without being undone."

A lady with black hair said "And how does he make these anchors."

Lord Harry said "My children...Each of my children I brought from the future because they will become the anchors...My younger self will have to have sex with thier mothers. When he does my children I brought from the future will be absorbed into thier mothers wombs and they will become pregnant with thier future children but while thier lives would become the anchors to keep the changed timeline they will lose the memories of the future they came from and I will disappear. Only those in this room will ever know about me. The problem is for you all to figure out some way to get my younger self to have sex with each of my childrens mothers before you begin making these changes."

Dumbledore said "Who are the mother of your children."

Lord Harry said "Hermione Granger, Fluer Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood...Like I said, 7 is a magical number, 6 wives and me. I've got 13 children."

Snape hearing this got up out of his chair, walked to a cabinet, grab a bottle of whiskey from it and drank the entire bottle in one gulp.


	6. game me harry

I don't own anything...one can hope to own something though.

A 17 year old Harry Potter stared blankly ahead of him as he found himself in some kind of waiting room. Just moment's earlier he was struck by Voldemort's killing curse in the Forbidden Forrest outside of Hogwarts.

Hearing his name called Harry get's up and walks toward the door in the wall and when he enters the room he see's a young woman who appears to be 20 years old sitting behind a desk with the name Angel on her name plate that was on her desk.

Angel looked at Harry and said "Hello Harry, I see your back here again, but of course you don't remember any of the previous times you been here. Please sit down and let me explain who I am and why you are here."

Harry pointed at the name plate and said "Your name's Angel."

Angel looked at Harry and said "No, that is my title. My name is Rachel. I am your Death Angel. I'm in charge of making sure you get sent where you belong when you belong to be sent there...unfortinately, you have died so many times early and was sent back way before you should have that you are suppose to be sent to Limbo to be alone for all eternity as punishment for failing to fulfill your purpose in life."

Harry got a shocked look on his face and Rachel said "Luckily you have me as your Death Angel and I like you so I did some begging and pleading and got some of my other clients to agree to help me and so now we have gotten a chance to break the rule and give you the ultimate chance here."

Harry frowned and said "What do you mean."

Rachel said "Harry...I'm in charge of all 4 Founders and also your parent's account's. The Founders are not happy about what has happened to the magical world or happened to Hogwarts and want things changed and your parents wanted a better life for you and your mother is wanting her GRANDBABIES from you."

Harry's eyes widen as he blushed and Rachel said "Harry, we can get your mind in the gutter later. Right now you need to listen to me and focus."

Harry shook his head a moment and looked at Rachel who said "Now, you have to understand that a lot of people who died because of what is going on down on Earth were not suppose to die. Several of the other Angel's were angry with you until they got a look at your file, then they were pissed but not at you but at the manipulation of your life that screwed all these other lives. One thing we care about here is free will. Everyone has the right to make thier own choices in life and are responsible for those choices. What has been happening in your life has not been your choice but the manipulation of others who trapped you in thier webs."

Harry started to open his mouth when Rachel said "Stop. I know you are confused and I'm not going to waste time explaining when it will become obvious to you later. All I will say is that Dumbledore wasn't the only person to manipulate your life. He was one of the major ones but he wasn't the only one...anyways that won't matter soon so just sit there and listen."

Harry closed his mouth and Rachel continued "Now as I was saying, because the other Angels are pissed they agreed to help me save you from limbo but to do so they get a small amount of control over your fate."

Harry said "What do you mean."

Rachel smiled at Harry who fidgeted a little under the look she was giving him and she said "Harry...you saw your cousin Dudley play video games."

Harry said "Sometimes."

Rachel said "I also told you that we care about free will. Now before I continue I want you to listen to everything before you react because I know that when I first start talking about what is going on then you will get angry but if you listen to everything I say you will actually get excited because it will be a lot of fun and you will not only beat Voldemort without dying but also free yourself of everyone's manipulation, give the finger to the Ministry and make the world your bitch." with a smirk on her face.

Harry blinked and said "What do you mean."

Rachel stood up from behind her desk and walked around it and stood in front of Harry who saw she was wearing a blue sundress and she leaned back a little on her desk and said "What I mean Harry is that if you accept what we are have worked together to do for you then women will want to be with you, men will want to be you, the world will bow before you and...well I'm sure this will help explain things."

Harry's eyes widen as he saw Rachel dress fall to the floor at her feet showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath before she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Several hours later, Harry was laying in a bed with Rachel laying on his chest rubbing her fingers along his abs gently and she said "So you see Harry, basically we have made your life into a video game of sort. Myself and the other 6 Angels who worked to get you this new chance along with both your parents and the 4 Founders of Hogwarts have all worked together to create missions for you to do. Each mission will appear to you as a floating scroll in the air. These missions will help you but will also effect the world around you. You will have free will to decide if you want to do each mission and you don't have to do any of them but the gold scrolls. Those are important life events that have to happen however some of these events could end differently then they originally did."

Harry said "So my life is going to be a game."

Rachel said "Yes but like any good video game, there are cheats built into them to make it more interesting and since you will have your memories of your last life and know all about the Horcruxes and about events at Hogwarts you could use them to your advantage in these mission...Personally if I was you I would do every mission that you can before you are forced to do a gold mission. Since this is a video game certain video game rules will apply like you will have an inventory you can store things in for later use, a map which will show you where you have been and a fogged out area on the map to show you where you haven't been. You will be able to strengthen yourself to become more then you could ever imagine and here is the most important part."

She sat up and looked into his eyes and said "You will have the option to save your game in 10 different places in the save screen so that if you do die accidently you won't turn back up here and be sent straight to limbo no questions asked. You will instead be able to load one of your previous saves and since you will remember what you did to die and failed you can train yourself to try and prevent it or go back to an even earlier save and maybe even prevent the situation that caused you to die to even start or wait to do the event until you are strong enough to do it and not die. That is the beauty of video games, the ability to fuck reality and cheat."

Leaning up she kissed him on the lips and said "Harry...I beg of you to please use this chance to your advantage and become a legend so great that all the world will know who you are and what you stand for. Give your mom more grandbabies to watch over and spoil, enjoy life, and when you finally do die in a very old age and you return here you can show me all the experience you have at pleasing a woman...after all...you want to please the woman who is going to give birth to your child."

Harry's eyes widen and said in a shocked voice "Child."

Rachel smiled and said "At least one...I told you that I like you and decided that I want to be with you and give you the one thing you wanted more then anything, a family to love you. It also gives you a reason to want to become more then you were and be someone your future child will look up to and be proud to have as a father. I went through so much effort to get you this chance...This does not mean that you have to be faithful to me and not give your mother anymore grandchildren...in fact...I suspect that the others who helped create your game life have in fact set you up to be the pimp daddy of all pimp daddy's, the king of swing, the master of shaggers, the great humpty hump himself. The owner of the world's largest harem and father of an entire generation of Hogwarts students. I wouldn't be suprised if by the time you died of old age, every student at Hogwarts was named Potter. Your mother would be happy and might even forget the fact you actually listened to Dumbledore and allowed yourself to die when you didn't have to."

Harry's eyes widen and said "What do you mean I didn't have to."

Rachel reached up and touched his cheek and said "You did not have to die. Yes you were a horcrux and will be when you go back again but there are other ways to remove it without killing you...or destroying all those priceless artifacts. You just have to use your inner Slythern to find them and use your inner Ravenclaw to decide which is the best way to do it for the most reward for you...We all know you are brave like a Gryffindore but let's not forget you could also be a Hufflepuff...never underestimate a Hufflepuff. They are hard workers who know how to dig a grave and hide a body by turning it into fertilizer. You did die twice when the Hufflepuff's turned against you because of the tournament. Once you were burried in the Forbidden Forrest and the other you became fertilizer for Professor Sprouts plants. Both times everyone outside of Hufflepuff thought you ran away a coward."

Harry paled as he heard this and Rachel said "So are you ready to go back."

Harry frowned and said "When am I going back to."

Rachel said "You will be 4 years old and I should warn you that you will hear a male voice that sounds like your older voice. Since it's a game you will have to have some things explained to you and the person talking is actually my superior using polyjuice to sound like your older self. If he talks to you listen to him because what he says will be important...Now since you will have such a young body and won't be able to enjoy this again for a few years, how about I give you one for the road that you will never forget." before she kissed him again.

A 4 year old Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked before a goofy shit eating grin appeared on his face and he thought "_I am definately a milf hunter. The fact I'm the mother fucker who turned them into mom's in the first place just makes it that much better...If it can be that good the world is going to be filled with SOB's when I'm done because I'm going to turn each of my lovers into my bitches."_

In the after life Rachel walked into her office and blinked as she saw Lily Potter sitting there looking at a screen that showed Harry Potter and they heard his thoughts and Lily turned to Rachel and said "So your pop my son's cherry and turned him into a whore dog."

Rachel gulped and said "I'm giving you grandbabies." as she covered her stomach.

Lily said "And that's the only reason I don't show you why they say red heads have firey tempers...welcome to the family dear. So how many and do you know what genders my grandbabies are going to be. When are they going to get here. Time doesn't matter here so give them to grandma."

Rachel gulped again as she looked at the screen and said "Look, Harry's starting."

Lily turned back to the screen and Rachel let out a breath as she took a seat and began to watch as well when a scroll appeared in front of her catching both Lily and Rachel's attention. Rachel blinked and opened the scroll and began to read before her eyes widen and she paled slightly and looked at Lily and said "Um...you might want to read this."

Lily took the scroll and began to read before her eyes widen and she said "Of all the...how is this possible." as she looked up at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders before both turned to look at the screen that was showing Harry.

Back with Harry, he blinked as he saw a circle appear in his vision with a white letter N on it with a white dot in the center before it went to his top right corner of his vision and a male voice said "**This is your Map and only you or those in your party can see this. The white N on it shows you which way is North. It will always be accurate just like a compus. The grey area around the map is unexplored area's. The white lines appearing in the map are walls or boundaries that you have discovered. If there is a door in the wall that you discover or a way to continue out of the area you are in then it will appear as empty section for an open way to escape or a open door will appear on the map if its a door you can open. The white dot in the middle is your current location."**

Harry looked at the Map when 4 moving bars appeared. Two going up and down and two going right and left. They moved to surround the map and the voice said "**This is your detection indicator. The bar on top of the map will increase when you make a noise either with movement from your cloths, your feet walking, your breathing, items your carrying or interacting with something in the enviroment that makes a noise. The bar on the bottom is visual indicator. It is an indicator that tells you that you are in the view of something. It could be an animal, a person, a ghost, or something else that is looking at you. The indicator bar on the left is the smell indicator. This indicator will rise when you are being smelled by someone. If it's a nice woman then it's flattering. If it's a werewolf it could be deadly."**

Harry gulped as he heard this and realised how useful each of those could be. The voice said "**Last we have the indicator bar on the right of your map. This bar is magical detection indicator. It tells when you are being detected by magic, usually by you using a spell or because someone is actively using magic to detect you."**

A red line with the number 5/5 appeared at the end of it appeared in his vision before it went to his top left corner and the voice said "**This is your current HP or Health Point. If you hit 0/5 and nobody in your party can bring you back to life then it will be game over and you will have to load a save game if you have it or die. HP regenerate over time. More will be explained on this later."**

Harry frowned before a blue line with the number 5/5 appeared in front of him before going to the top left corner of his vision and stopped right below his HP and the voice said "**This is your MP or Magic points. If you run out of MP then you won't be able to cast any spells and if you use a spell that continues to drain your magic while you hold it like your Patronus spell then when it hit's 0 it will begin to drain your HP. If this happens then you will pass out after you end the spell and will not awaken again until you have regained your HP. Like HP, MP regenerates over time."**

Harry looked at both bar's a moment before a green bar appeared and had 10/10 on it. The bar went and stopped underneath the HP and MP bar. The voice said "**This is your Stamina bar. Basically this is the most important bar you will find. You use Stamina to stay awake, cast spells, walk, stand, run, jump, swim, have sex...basically anything you do take's stamina. Stamina is a combination of your HP + MP X Wisdom. Basically the stronger you body, the stronger your magic, and the smarter you are will determine how much stamina you have and how much you can do. If your Stamina bar hits 0/10 you will pass out and will lose half your HP and MP and like passing out from MP loss you will not wake back up until your HP regenerates at least 1/2 the points lost when you passed out from loss of stamina."**

Harry thought "_I need to improve my stamina then."_

Just then a picture of a plate and a half of food appeared in his vision and a glass and a half of water appeared in his vision before going to his bottom left corner of his vision. The voice said "**This is your food and water meter. Your food and water level is equally divided between from your height. You are 3 feet tall so that means that you have one and a half of each food and water. Food and water are very important to life. Water will be used to help refill your stamina while food will help restore your HP. Water and food both are required to refill your magic because magic is in your blood and blood needs both food and water. Notice:It is a good idea to carry extra food and water with you in your inventory that you can use later to help keep your food and water levels up."**

Just then 3 empty looking clear boxes appeared and went to his bottom right corner of his vision and the voice said "**This is your quick inventory. You may place 3 items inside this space to be used. It could be food, it could be water, it could be a potion, it could be a weapon, it could be a condum."**

Harry glared while he blushed hearing what the voice said.

The voice continued "**Like items placed in your regular inventory. Items placed in your quick inventory can not be seen by anyone except those in your party. Even if you are searched they will not be able to find them since the inventory is a pocket dimension that only you and those in your party can open. Your inventory currently can hold only 10 items plus your 3 quick inventory locations for a total of 13 items. You can think the word inventory and your inventory box will all light up with a green glow. Select box 1, 2, or 3 and then the item in the box will light up and your regular inventory will appear below it. You can then go through your inventory to get what you want stored in that box. You can also access your inventory through your Menu. To enter your Menu think the words OPEN MENU. Please proceed to Menu for further instructions."**

Harry thought _"OPEN MENU."_

The world blurred and Words appeared in the air in front of Harry. The words were **Inventory, Map, Equiptment, Crafting, Magic, Stats, Save Game**

The voice said "**This is your main Menu. Each of these options open up a different menu of options. While in the Menu time outside in the real world is frozen. It will unfreeze 1 second after the world returns to normal. In Inventory you can open into your current inventory and organize and expand the inventory. You can expand the inventory by storing a piece of furniture like a chest, racks, cabinet, shelf, closet, or other such items. Notice:Furniture that is added to the inventory can only hold certian items. Racks will hold potion, medicine, etc. Chest will hold gold, jewels, money, etc. Shelfs can only hold books, movies, music etc. Closet's can hold cloths, fabrics, armor, etc. Cabinets can hold food, water, tools, weapons and general items. Each cabinet can only hold one type of items, consumables like food and water, or holdables like tool and weapons. There are other furniture that can be added besides the ones listed but those are the most common."**

Harry was taking in everything he heard when the voice went into Map

The voice said "**The map is an editable menu. If you buy a map and place it in your inventory it will automatically add to your map so it's a good idea to gather as many maps as you can. If you have got a map of an area you have not explored then when you look at the map you can see what is on the map but it will appear only as a dull looking area. Places on maps you have explored will appear as if a light is hovering over that are. Like on the mini map, the white dot in the middle is your current location. If a location on the map you have been to before is an area of importants like the location of a friend, ally, enemy, supply, danger, or other such things then the map will record those locations automatically. Notice, If you have been to a location on the map and learn the magical spell apporation then you will be able to apporate to those locations provided you have the stamina, and magic points to make it to that location."**

Harry smirked as he heard that and the voice continued "**Next we have equiptment. Equiptment is items that you are currently holding or wearing. Instead of having to go into inventory and sort through all clothing, tools, or weapons that are stored there you can come to this menu and sort through them quicker since they are divided by which body part you would either hold or wear the item on. Some equiptment have enchantments and should be taken into account when using."**

Harry nods as he heard this and next was "**Now we have crafting. Crafting is skilled work. Cooking, gardening, potions, weapon making, wand making, warding, spell creation, and other such things are included in crafting. Unless you are taught how to do something, study to do something, get an item that explains how to do something, or experiment to learn something you will be unable to do anything in the crafting menu. Notice:In other words you need to learn as much as you can to make yourself into something instead of a nothing."**

Harry glared again when the voice said "**Magic. What more is there to say, it's magic...just kidding. But seriously, you may think you know magic but you don't yet. Magic is not just silly wand waving or saying magical words. Magic is used all over the world and said in as many languages as there are countries...but how can that be. The answer is that in the past that very few actually knew very much magic so in order to learn more magic they had to figure out how to teach others and often those were the weakest spells. Today the Ministry of Magic tries to control the magical world by making them dependant on a wand so that if the magical's of the world had thier wand taken and snapped then they wouldn't be much of a threat which means they would be easily controllable."**

Harry blinked as he heard this and the voice said "**In order to learn magic you will either need to have someone teach you to use a spell or read a book or scroll about a spell or try to recreate a spell you have seen or done using accidental magic after you learn spell crafting. More will be explained on this later."**

Leaving Magic and Entering starts Harry read

**Harry Potter**

**Age 4 years 2 months old**

**Level 1**

**HP:5/5**

**MP:5/5 **

**Stamina 10/10 (HP+MPXWISDOM)**

**Equiptment:(Weight:1,Protection:0) **

**Strength:9/10**

**Constitution:1**

**Intelligence:1**

**Wisdom:1**

**Charisma:1**

**Craft**

Harry blinked as he read this and frowned when he looked at his stats and thought "_Why are they so low."_

As if answering his question the voice said "**By now you have noticed that your stats are low. The reason is your current body is that of a 4 year old who has had few chances to increase his stats. Excercising your body will increase your strength. A healthier body has more HP. Strength is the average weight you can hold for one hour. You maximum strength could currently hold 10 lbs of weight on top of it's normal body weight. This is not just arm strength but your entire body. When using equiptment you must take into account your Strength. Your current cloths has a weight of 1lb which takes 1lb of strength from you which is why you are at 9/10 on strength. Clothing can add protection or enchantments but can take away from strength, stamina, speed, and reflex depending on thier weight. "**

Harry pursed his lips as he looked at Strength and Equiptment when the voice said "**Constitution is another name for will power. Will power is what allows you to keep going when you are ready to quit either from being tired, or injured and also what helps you throw off controlling potions or spells such as the imperious curse or love potions. When both HP and MP reach 25 each you will increase levels on Constitution. For every 25 of both each after that you will increase your constitution. The stronger your body and magic are the easier it will be to resist damage and controlling magic."**

Harry thought "_I must have had a high Constition before."_

The voice said "**Next we have Intelligence. Intelligence is broke down by subject and is dealt with on star level. For each subject that you learn about a star will appear. If you fill up one star that means that you have a beginner level of knowledge on that subject compared to the world average. The second star means that you have more knowledge then a beginner but not as much as the the world average. Third star means that you are in the same range as the world average on this subject. Fourth star means that you have slightly more information then the world average and the Fifth star means that you are one of the top 1 percent of people in the world who know about this subject. Each subject you learn about will be broke down in many different subjects. For example roses. If all you knew about roses were that it was a flower then you would only have 1 star. If you knew they came in different colors and had thorns and could identify at least one species of roses then you would have 2 stars. If you could identify at least 5 species of rose and could identify the most common colors they come in the you would be at 3 stars. If you could give a listing of nearly every color they came in and name over half of the types of roses there are then you would have 4 stars. If you knew each type of rose in the world, thier color, thier breeds, life cycle, breeding cycle and which could be crossbreed with which you would be a 5th star."**

Harry thought "_Hermione would be a 4th or 5th star on a lot of things."_

The voice said "**Wisdom is gained for every 25 stars you get in knowledge. The more you know about something and the more subjects you know the wiser you will become. Wisdom is a multiplier for your stamina but will also improve your Charisma."**

The voice said "**Now we have Charisma. ****Charisma measures your force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. (Example:Dumbledore and Voldemort both have high Charisma levels which makes it where others are willing to listen to them, believe them, and follow them.) Charisma will help you make friends, allies, and possibly turn enemies into allies. It can also help you talk merchants into giving you a discount, gather information from others, flirt with women, and become every fathers worst fear, a man who can get into thier daughters knickers."**

Harry blushed as he heard the last one and the screen changed and entered into **Save Game**

Harry thought "_Save Game."_

The Save Game menu appeared and Harry saw 10 slots and saw a sentence at the top and read **Would you like to turn on autosave. This option will take one save slot and will save after every hour in that locatation.**

Harry thought "_Yes, turn on Autosave."_

After he said that he saw the words Autosave ON appeared and then the top slot was filled with Harry age and a picture of where he was at the moment.

The voice said "**You have turned on the AUTOSAVE which will save your game every hour. While AUTOSAVE can be helpful to make sure you don't lose more then an hour of your life due to unknown death it is a good idea to also save in other slots at important points such as the very beginning of the game so that if you die in the future and it is something that can not be stopped with less then an hour to live you can go back even further and prevent your death or learn from your mistakes and do things better from the beginning but after the intro tutuorial you are going through right now so that you won't need to hear all this again."**

Harry thought "_Wait a second. Rachel also told me this to save as much as possible and abuse the hell out of this so Save game, Save game, save game, save game, save game..." _and he kept saving until all 10 files were saved at the beginning.

The voice said "**Congradulations on saving your game for the first time. Now you will notice that when you load a save game your stats, and inventory will all be equal to what you had at the time of saving your game. You ask what about all you had when you died and now don't have. This is considered life lessons which equals to street smarts. Street smarts is what allows you to remember how you died and all the things you once did. Street smarts come at a price and sometimes very costly. That is why it is smart to use your save's wisely."**

Harry thought "_That's why I can remember the future and what I could do then. It's considered street smarts."_

The Menu screen disappeared and Harry found himself back in the cupboard under the stairs and the voice said "**Time for you to prove you have understood all that you have been told. Your Tutorial first mission now begins. You must escape from this room, gather at least 2 piece of food that can be ate without cooking, 2 glass of water and a knife for basic defense. You will then have to make your way to the park where you will meet a man on a park bench who is holding a cardboard sign with your name on it. He will give you, your final instructions for the tutorial. Note:If you are caught by your relatives you will die and have to start over. You must use your detection indicator to make sure you are not caught. The higher the indicator the more likely to being detected. Good luck. Now autosaving."**

Harry pursed his lips and thought "_How hard can it be."_ as he stood up.

396 loaded saves later Harry slowly walked into the park and saw an old man sitting on a bench with his name on it.

Harry glanced left and right before walking to the man and said "Hello."

The man had an amused look on his face and said "It took you 50 loads to open the cupboard door without waking your relatives. 46 loads to get 2 glasses and fill them with water cost you 39 load. Getting food cost 25 loads. Exiting your relatives house cost you 40 loads and getting here cost you 196 loads for a total of 396 loads. Anything you want to say before we continue."

Harry said "It's not fair."

The man said "It wasn't suppose to be fair. It was to teach you. You learned to use your minimap to help detect dangers. You learned to use your detection indicator. You got attacked by stray dogs and cats which let you see what it's like to loose HP and you experienced dying. You even used accidental magic which let you see what it was like to use magic and then you learned what happens when you pass out from using your stamina. You even learned to use your save feature several times smartly to make sure you didn't have to repeat escaping your relatives house."

Harry frowned and the man said "Please look at your stats."

Harry looked at his stats and read 

**Harry Potter**

**Age 4 years 2 months old**

**Level 2**

**HP:7/10**

**MP:6/6 **

**Stamina 20/32 (HP+MPXWISDOM)**

**Equiptment:(Weight:1,Protection:0) **

**Strength:9/12**

**Constitution:1**

**Intelligence:50**

**Wisdom:2**

**Charisma:1**

**Craft**

Harry blinked and looked at the man who said "Very good. You've gotten to level 2. Still a long way to go though."

Harry frowned as he heard this and the man said "Here, I got you something." as he held up a rubix cube.

Harry took it with a confused look on his face and the man said "It's a gift that is going to become important to you and your future. Move it in as many different directions as you can until it stops letting you move it and I'll explain what it is and what it's for. It's part of the tutorial and you won't be able to do anything until you do and also when you finish and it won't let you move anymore then save over all your old saves...unless you want to have to do the escape from the Dursley's again that is."

Harry sighed and began to move the cube into different patterns and after a minute it stopped letting him move it and Harry saved over all his old saves. After he did that he looked at the man and said "Done. I've saved over all my saves."

The man smiled and said "Good." before his features changed and Harry's eyes widen and saw what appeared to be an older him sitting there and the man said "I'm you from the future. That cube I gave you is a dimension portkey. This world, your homeworld is where each of the colors are all the same on each side. All white on one side, all blue on one side, all red on one side and so on. That cube will take you to different places and different times. It could be the past, future, or even another world."

Harry frowned and said to his future self "I don't understand."

Future Harry said "Since our life is like a video game that means that it follows under the rules of video games which means it's vulnerable to being hacked. I hacked control of our life from the control of Death Inc. Sure they told us they were giving us the option to decide what to do with our life but when you really think about it and look at it, thier missions they were going to give us were nothing more then them manipulating our lives like Dumbledore did, trying to turn us into who they wanted us to become."

Harry looked thoughtful a moment before agreeing with his older self. He said "So you, my future self is doing the same thing."

Future Harry said "Yes but not really. I have no control over what direction you turned that cube. I tricked you into activating the cube and saving your saves after you activated it so that no matter what you will be taken away from here when it activates but I have no control over what you do from here on. In less then 10 minutes the cube will portkey you away to a different place. Don't loose it though because it's your only way back. Keep it in your inventory unless your ready to leave where ever you are. You can only use it though once every 7 days and once you begin moving the cube it will only let you move it for a total of 60 seconds so you have 60 seconds to try and get it to what ever place you want to go...though the cube will give you a new option in your inventory. It records the coordinates for every coordinate entered before a portkey. It won't bring you back here unless you enter all the same color on every side so you will have to figure out that combination."

Harry pursed his lips as he heard this and his future self said "You should know that time here on your home coordinate will keep on moving while your gone. If it takes you 10 years to figure out how to get all the same colors on the same side then it will be 10 years from now when you arrive. The same for every location you go. Time there will keep moving so if you leave a place and return when your a year older it will be a year later there as well...I know you are going to hate this at first but looking back now at the life I have lived I can tell you that it was more then worth it...The one regret that I have though is that I couldn't bring the friends I had in those places with me on my journey using the cube...but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to do so some other way. In your journey, explore, experience, enjoy, endure, and evolve. The 5 E's of life are what truly matters."

Harry looked confused before the world arround him shimmered and he found himself falling to the ground ending up in a pile of mud while rain fell down on him.

Sitting up sputtering Harry looked around and found himself in a small meadow surrounded by woods. Looking left and then right and then behind him Harry thought "_Where am I."_

Frowning Harry looked up at the sky where storm clouds could be seen letting the rain fall from them. Wiping the water out of his eyes Harry realised he still had the cube in his hand. Remembering his future self words he stored the cube in his inventory with his 2 glasses of water and 2 apples. Looking around one more time Harry thought "_I need to find shelter to get out of this rain or I'm going to get sick."_

Harry began to walk toward the woods on his left since they were closest to him and finding some shelter from the heavy rain under the shelter of the tree's but still getting wet Harry continued to walk through the woods watching his stamina bar and his other bars.

Having to stop several times to let his stamina restore, Harry continued to walk when he came to a stream. Seeing the stream running quickly with the rain water Harry frowned and began to go up the stream looking to get around it.

30 minutes later, Harry was resting on a log to regain his stamina when a noise to his left caught his attention.

Looking over Harry saw an old man who appeared to be in his late 50's with grey hair walking up the stream just like Harry was and the man saw Harry and blinked a moment.

Harry said "Hello."

The man said "Hello to you also lad...What are you doing in a place like this in this god forsaken weather."

Harry reached up and wiped the rain water off his face as best as he could said "You wouldn't believe me."

The man said "You would be suprised at what I believe young man."

Harry sighed and said "I was living with my aunt when I met someone who gave me something. Next thing I know, the world around me began to spin and I'm face down in the mud in a field in this storm. I've been trying to find shelter when I came across this stream and decided to head upstream. I was told once that a river is always smaller where it begins so I was heading up stream and was taking a moment to rest when you walked up."

The man said "I see...So your not from around here."

Harry said "I don't even know where here is."

The man smiled and said "Yeah, I can imagine. I'm Ignotus by the way."

Harry blinked and said "Really, I had an ancestor named Ignotus."

Ignotus said "Small world. What might your name be lad." 

Harry said "Harry."

Ignotus laughed and said "You must have been born with a head full of hair."

Harry who was smiling hearing Ignotus laugh slowly let the smile slip and said "I wouldn't know...my parents were killed when I was a baby." as he reached up and wiped the water off his face a moment before he blinked and looked at Ignotus.

Narrowing his eyes Harry said "Are you a wizard."

Ignotus blinked and looked at Harry a moment and said "What makes you think that Harry."

Harry said "I've had to wipe the water from my face several times and my clothes are soaked. Your standing there and haven't had to wipe water from your face once. I knew someone once who could keep water out of your face with a spell."

Ignotus said "Indeed I am a wizard...are you."

Harry said "Both my parents were magical and I have had a few cases of accidental magic but I don't have a wand."

Ignotus said "And what would you do if you had a wand, do you know any spells."

Harry opened his mouth a moment before closing it and said "I've seen several spells but I don't know if I would be able to cast any of them if I did have a wand."

Ignotus said "Exactly. A wand does not make a wizard." as he held up his wand and waved it and Harry felt most of the water leave his cloths. Ignotus waved his wand again and he felt the water stop going into his face.

Harry smiled at Ignotus and said "Thank you."

Ignotus said "So what are your plans now."

Harry quickly glanced at his stamina bar and saw it was full again and said "I think I'm rested enough to continue on. I'm going to keep going up stream and hope to find shelter."

Ignotus said "Indeed, then why don't you join me. I am heading to Oakswood village which is 5 miles east of here. The stream goes another 2 miles north..Do you have any supplies. Food, water, weapon."

Harry said "I've got a couple of apples, a couple of glasses of water and a knife from my aunt's kitchen." as he pulled out a butcher's knife.

Ignotus nods and said "Then come. If we are attacked by bandits or wild animals you should be able to defend yourself some." as he began to walk.

Harry got up and began to follow Ignotus.

As they walked Ignotus glanced at Harry and said "Tell me, do you know anything about plants."

Harry looked at Ignotus a moment before he looked around and said "A little, that plant right there is Odsbar. It's useful in potion making to reduce the iritation factor of some potions like Isorundo and redeye newt."

Ignotus nods and said "Then if you know it's useful, collect it. Odds are you could either use it later or sell it. You don't look like you have any money so your going to have to find a way to pay for yourself. Gathering herbs and potion ingredients is a good way to do so."

Harry nods and walked over and collected the plant he pointed out and Ignotus said "Good, now lets go but let's both keep an eye out for anything that might be useful."

Both continue on thier journey and began to point out different plants that could be used in food, medicine or had magical attributes.

Ignotus was suprised in how much Harry actually knew.

Having to stop twice to let Harry rest they arrived at a small village with about 20 building made out of wood.

Harry seeing the buildings thought "_Looks like something from the middle age I think."_ as he followed Ignotus lead.

Ignotus pointed toward a sign that showed a bottle and a knife and said "This is a merchant shop. We can take the plants you collected and sell them inside before we try to find shelter and possibly something to eat."

Harry nods and followed Ignotus inside and a man behind the counter said in a rough voice "What you need?"

Ignotus said "My young companion has collected some plants he wishes to sell. Harry, show the man what you got."

Harry nods and walked up to the counter and placed several plants on the counter and named them and what they were good for.

The man behind the counter looked at the plants and then at Harry and said "The boy knows his plants. He yours." 

Harry frowned hearing this and began to open his mouth when he felt Ignotus put his hands on both his shoulders and said "Yes. His aunt asked me to help educate him on the ways of the world before returning him home."

The man behind the counter grunted and reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 coins and dropped them on the table and said "Need anything else."

Ignotus grab the 3 coins and said "No, come Harry." as he pulled Harry with him and lead him out the door.

Once they were outside Ignotus said "The man back there wanted to take you as his servant. If I hadn't of claimed you like I did then nobody would have been able to stop him or even would have wanted to since I don't think anyone around here knows you."

Harry frowned but said "Thank you then...but why did he only pay those 3 coins."

Ignotus frowned as he looked at Harry and said "These coins are brass and the most common currency you will find in this area besides gold, silver, and gems. Unless it's one of those 4 odds are nobody would accept it as a currency which means you would have to trade and barter and with plants it's better to sell for lower currency then taking the risk the plants will go bad before you can barter them for something better."

Harry looked down and said "I see...so what now."

Ignotus said "The inn over there. We can get a room for one brass coin and a bowl of soup for a half a brass coin each. That will leave you one brass coin we can use to get you a shirt that will cover you better then those rags you are currently wearing."

Harry looked at his cloths and said "What's wrong with my cloths."

Ignotus sighed and said "Harry...you constantly suprise me and make me believe that you are older then you are but then you say something that reminds me of how young you truly are. Those rags are not thick enough to provide you with any protection from the elements or from danger. You are lucky that it is late spring and that we are having a warmer year then most because you would have already been sick from the rain we were in earlier or freezing to death. I told that merchant that you were my responsibility and that I was going to teach you the way of the world. I stand by my word. I will not have you dying on my watch so you are going to listen to me and do what I say. Understand."

Harry eyes widen as he looked at Ignotus and nods his head in shocked amazement.

Ignotus seeing Harry nod his agreement said "Good, now first let's go make sure we can get a room. When arriving in town you should first make sure to find where you are going to sleep that night. Then find food, and then you can look at other things. Understand."

Harry said "Yes."

Ignotus said "Tell me Harry, have you ever heard of the 5 E's."

Harry blinked and said "Someone meantioned them to me once. Why."

Ignotus said "Did this person explain what they mean."

Harry shook his head no and Ignotus said "First is Explore. Exploring the unknown, not just the world but in everything from knowledge of books, to knowledge of magic and anything between. Next we have experience. Don't just study about life. Experience it. Try different foods, drinks, languages, music...what ever you find in life that is different then what you have experience before, experience it. Next we have enjoy...Life is just to damn short not to enjoy life because you never know when this life will be over...Endure...Life isn't fair. Every day you will face challenges, they could be challenges to test your paitence or challenges for survival...there's an old saying, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Never give up. No matter what challenges you face you must endure them...Finally we have evolve."

Taking a deep breath Ignotus got down on one knee in front of Harry and said "You evolve by using what you learned by exploring, experiencing, enjoying, and enduring and use that knowledge to make yourself better then you were before. You didn't know about the money or about the risk that merchant posed to you earlier. You do now. You will use that knowledge to evolve into someone who will be better off then someone who didn't know this, won't you."

Harry nods his head and Ignotus said "Then you are beginning to evolve...I told you I would teach you about the world and how to survive. Let me help you evolve into someone who will not only evolve but thrive in this world." 

Harry smiled and said "Alright."

2 years later, Harry Potter looked at the grave of Ignotus as he stood beside Ignotus wife who was holding thier 3 month old son Harold...Harold Potter.

Harry thought "_I still can't believe that you Ignotus were actually my ancestor Ignotus Peverell who met death...to protect your wife and son you gave up the name Peverell when you married Jasmine Potter and took up the name Potter...You treated me like a son and I will never forget all that you taught me."_

Looking at Jasmine he smiled sadly at her and said "Are you sure."

Jasmine looked at Harry and said "Yes, Ignotus said that you had a long road ahead of you in life and your place was not here but somewhere far away. He said that when he was gone that you were to go and find where you belong but to remember the 5 E's."

Harry nods and said "Will you and Harold be alright."

Jasmine smiled and said "Yes...Ignotus and I were only married for less then 22 months but they were happy months that I will cherish for the rest of my life and I will make sure Harold knows the great man that his father was and will pass onto him what Ignotus left him when the time is right."

Harry walked forward and hugged his ancestor and kissed the head of his namesake and ancestor and said "Ignotus legacy will live on through his decendants...I'll make sure of that."

Jasmine nods and Harry turned and began to walk away.

Once he had traveled a few miles Harry stopped and looked at his stats

**Harry Potter**

**Age 6 years 3 months old**

**Level 15**

**HP:70/75**

**MP:40/40 **

**Stamina 600/770 (HP+MPXWISDOM)**

**Equiptment:**

**Leather shirt, pants, and boots(Weight:5,Protection:5) **

**Bow and 5 Arrows (Weight:1,Attack:10)**

**Dagger(Weight:1,Attack:5)**

**Strength:18/25**

**Constitution:19**

**Intelligence:352**

**Wisdom:7**

**Charisma:4**

**Craft**

After looking at his stats he looked around himself and thought "_There's nothing here for me anymore. I should move on as Ignotus said."_ as he pulled out the rubix cube and began to turn it.

After it locked Harry put it back in his inventory and sat down on a fallen log and looked around him a few minutes before the world began to spin and Harry found himself on a dirt road surrounded by low rolling hills and what looked to be farm land.

Looking left and right Harry thought "_Let's see where this road leads."_ and began to travel.

2 hours later Harry who had entered some woods stopped walking and looked around himself before he quickly turned grabbing his bow and notched back an arrow and held it pointing at a woman who stood there with long black hair and blue eyes. The woman began to speak and Harry frowned and said "I don't understand."

A male voice behind Harry causing him to stiffen said "She order us not to attack you." as he felt the tip of a weapon at his back.

Frowning Harry slowly unnotched his arrow and lowered the tip toward the ground.

The woman said "What is your name traveler and why are you here."

Harry said "My name is Harry and I'm on a journey to find where I belong and I don't know where here is."

The woman said "My name is Alia and this is Rivendale."

Harry blinked and said "Rivendale...Rivendale...I've heard that name somewhere...but where." as he looked in thought.

Just then a flash of flames could be seen and everyone looked up where a pheonix appeared and the pheonix flew down and landed on Harry shoulder suprising everyone there.

Harry looked at the pheonix and after a moment said "Fawkes...Is that you Fawkes."

The pheonix looked into Harry's eyes and Harry heard "_Yes, I felt your presence and came to see you."_

Harry's eyes widen and said "What do you mean...and how come I can hear you in my head."

Fawkes said "_I am using a form of legilimency to talk to you. As for what I mean, I know who you are Harry. Pheonix's are special creatures that exist at every point and time in the universe all at the same moment and so we know the past, present, and future. I know about you dying and being given a chance at a new life but built like a game. I also know about your future self tricking your past self into using that cube to travel to different lands...I came to see you Harry because I like you and want to become an ally to you in your journey."_

Harry smiled and said "I would like that. You saved my life so I owe you my thanks and trust and would gladly like to be your ally."

Fawkes said "_These are the elves of Rivendale...If you would allow me. Show them respect and ask them to take us to speak with Lord Elrond."_

Harry turned to look at the woman in front of him and said "We would like to speak with Lord Elrond."

Alia said "Very well, follow me."

Harry began to follow her with Fawkes on his shoulder and he glanced over his shoulder once and saw 6 males behind him, each with a sword or bow.

An hour later after having seen the majestic sight of Rivendale, Harry and Fawkes were brought before a man with long black hair and black eyes.

Harry hearing Fawkes in his head went down to one knee and said "Greeting Lord Elrond. My companion and I thank you for meeting with us."

Elrond looked at Harry and then at Fawkes and said "The House of Elrond welcome you to Rivendale. Rise young sir and tell us why you have come.

Harry started to open his mouth when he heard Fawkes voice in his head and said "Lord Elrond, my companion Fawkes would like your permission to speak with him."

Elrond looked at Fawkes who met his eyes.

Harry who was watching Elrond saw Elrond eyes widen slightly before he looked at Harry and then back at Fawkes for several moments before he turned his eyes back to Harry and said "I see...The House of Elrond greets you and offers you sanctuary in our walls...Fawkes tells me of your journey to the eternal lands and return and about your quest. He said that you have a heavy destiny placed on your shoulders and that we would be able to help you to fulfill it. He has asked me to use our magic to help you. Would you agree to this?"

Harry looked at Fawkes who said "_Trust me Harry and do it. There is a reason you came here even if you don't know it yet. You shall learn secrets of your family that you never knew before that will help you become who you were always meant to be and not who others wanted you to be."_

Harry frowned a moment before he looked at Elrond and said "I trust Fawkes with my life. He ask me to trust his judgement and I accept."

Elrond nods and said "Then may the light of the eldar bless you."

Harry looked confused a moment before his eyes began to get heavy and he passed out.

Time skip

September 1st 1991

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he looked out at the first year students and thought "_Where is Harry Potter. Ever since he disappeared from his aunt's house he has not been seen by anyone. I have kept his disappearance a secret till now but since he's not here, word will spread about him missing and I'll have to explain things."_

Minerva McGonagall, was calling the names of the students to be sorted called out the name "Harry Potter."

Murmors broke out in the hall and Minerva looked at the first year students waiting for one of them to step forward.

Frowning Minerva called out again "Harry Potter."

Harry did not appear and Minerva was about to turn around to look at the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore when a white owl flew into the room landed on her shoulder and held out it's leg.

Minerva saw a note attached to the owls leg and unwrapped it and began to read and her eyes widen slightly a moment before she said "It appears that Mr. Potter has been out of the country on family business since he was 4 years old." as she shot a look at Dumbledore.

She turned back toward the students and said "He did not get back until today and was unable to make it to meet the Hogwarts Express to bring him here so he has sent a reply that he will be arriving tomorrow morning by other means."

Murmurs broke out at this but quickly quited down when the sorting continued.

The next morning when the students were in the great hall eating breakfast and waiting to get thier class schedule for the year, a male figure with black hair and green eyes who appeared to be 14 years old walked into the room wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of black leather boots and had his upper torso covered in bandages with his ribs wrapped and a couple of straps going over his right shoulder.

Several gasp echoed in the room as they saw the figure.

Minerva McGonagall stood up and said in a questioning tone "Mr. Potter, is that you." as she notice the figure looked like a young James Potter, Harry's father.

Harry Potter looked at her and said "Hello Professor McGonagall. The last time I saw you was when you helped Professor Dumbledore place me with those muggles. How have you been."

Minerva blinked and said "What happened to you."

Harry said "That's a loaded question and could be understood or answered in many different ways. Would you please explain exactly what you are referring to."

Minerva frowned and said "Your bandages. Are you hurt."

Harry looked down at his bandages and said "My ribs are cracked but will heal in the next day or so. I could just use Skelegrow but I don't really like to use it on minor injuries like this since the more you use it the more you have to take the next time you use it in order to get the same results due to you forming an immunity to it."

Minerva blinked and Albus Dumbledore said "How did you injure yourself."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and an uncomfortable silence went through the room and Harry waited until Dumbledore started to open his mouth and Harry said "I claimed my Lordship."

Dumbledore blinked and said "That's not possible."

Harry said "It is possible if a person kills a Class 4 dark creature or higher that has attacked or killed a human."

Dumbledore said "And you somehow killed one."

Harry shrugged and said "40 actually. Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement , Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet were all present when I killed them and I was paid 5,000 Galleons for each of them I killed. The Daily Prophet has an article about it in today's paper along with the fact I've claimed my Lordship." as he turned and walked over to the Gryffindore table and sat down.

Dumbledore frowned as he heard this and said "What are you doing Mr. Potter. You need to be sorted since you missed the sorting last night."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "Hogwart's Charter clearly states that in the event a student claims the position of head of thier family while at Hogwart's they will automatically be placed in the house of the Deputy Headmaster or Mistress of the school so that in the event the student has to leave the school to fulfill thier duties for thier family they can simply inform the deputy of thier need to leave as well as when they return. That law goes back nearly 650 years and is part of the laws that created the position of Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster. Since the Charter says which house I will be placed in there is no reason to waste time with the sorting which is one of the reason's I didn't come last night since I could have easily just Floo'ed here last night but I had other things to take care of."

Dumbledore frowned and said "And what would that be."

Harry sighed and said "Dumbledore...the truth is both a great and terrible thing and should be handled with a level of care and caution...are you sure you wish to suffer from the burden of having the truth revealed to you...are you sure you can handle the truth."

Dumbledore said "Yes."

Harry said "Well considering the fact you seem to either ignore the laws you are suppose to uphold or are ignorant of the duties you are suppose to carry out I feel that you can't handle the truth."

Many eyes widen at this and Minerva said "Mr. Potter, You will show Headmaster Dumbledore respect and tell him your sorry for what you just said."

Harry looked at her and said "Tell me Headmaster Dumbledore, when you placed me with those muggles you placed blood wards up around thier house to protect me, correct."

Dumbledore frowned and said "Yes."

Harry said "And the wards worked exactly as they were suppose to until I left thier care, did they not."

Dumbledore said "Yes."

Harry said "Thank you for proving my point. You see Dumbledore, how can those wards work when my mother Lily was adopted and there is NO blood relationship between them and me. You used your position as Chief Warlock to freeze my parents WILL's and then used your position as Headmaster to declare yourself my magical guardian. As magical guardian you are suppose to insure the safety and well being of the child you are in charge of. The fact the wards you placed never worked because there is no blood relations and the fact you claimed they worked until I left them shows that you either ignored your duty or you were unaware of your duties. Since I have proved that my statement is accurate I do not have to admit any sorrow for my words since they were the TRUTH. In fact Professor, you should be telling me sorry for insulting my personal honor as well as the honor of my family."

Minerva frowned and said "I will not be spoken to in such a way Mr. Potter. Detention tonight with me."

Harry looked at her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and wrote something on it before he wrapped the scroll up and the scroll disappeared.

Harry smirked and said "I wonder if you will be available for that detention since the DMLE will be here right about..."

Just then Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE as well as several Aurors walked in and Amelia said "Albus Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for endangering the lives of every student at Hogwarts and each member of the faculty will be questioned about thier involvement in this matter."

Many eyes widen as they heard this and Dumbledore as well as members of the faculty began to talk trying to understand what was going on.

Amelia fired of a blasting charm and the room quited down and Amelia said "As I was saying Albus Dumbledore, my department recieved a tip from Mr. Potter about the fact you believe the dark lord is still alive and that you have set a trap on the third floor to try and lure him out of hiding. This trap includes a fully grown adult Cerberus and an adult mountain troll as well as several other traps. You are using a stone you claim to be philosopher stone but in truth it is a fake. Do you have anything to say for yourself Dumbledore before we arrest you and take you to the DMLE."

Dumbledore frowned and said "I was asked to gaurd the stone by the Flamel's who said they would be coming to pick it up soon."

Harry said "Director Bones, what's the penalty for lying to the head of the DMLE during an on going criminal investigation."

Every eyes in the hall turned to Harry who was holding a scroll and said "This scroll is from the Flamel's who I contacted when I heard about what was going on here at Hogwarts. It has thier seal on it to prove my claim and is signed with a blood quill to verify it's statement. It clearly states that they never gave Dumbledore thier stone and never would and are shocked to hear thier one time friend would endanger innocent lives in something like this." as he held the scroll for her to take.

Amelia walked over and took the scroll and began to read it and her face began to change to the color of her hair and she said "Albus Dumbledore, because you have lied to the head of the DMLE during a criminal investigation I am ordering the use of Veritaserum be used on you and each member of the faculty to question them about thier involvement in this matter."

Many eyes widen and the staff all began to pale.

Harry smirked and looked at Minerva and said "So Professor, about that detention."

Minerva shot Harry a look of pure loathing causing him to smirk even more.


	7. harry's big fun

I don't own anything.

A 9 year old Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around himself and thought "_Did it work...am I back." _as he looked around the room he was in at the Dursleys house and saw that he was in the cupboard under the stairs.

Raising his right hand toward the door and concentrating there was a click sound heard that caused a smirk to appear on Harry face and he thought "_Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."_

Time skip

September 1st, 1991

Harry Potter walked onto the Hogwarts express looking much different then he did nearly 2 years early.

Harry smirked to himself as he stood now at 5'6 and had a body of someone who was athletic from swimming, running, and martial art training. Harry wore a pair of blue jean pants and a green skin tight mesh shirt.

Harry saw several groups of parents dropping off thier children.

Standing on the platform and looking around Harry saw a red hair woman dropping off a red hair girl Harry recognised and began to walk toward the pair.

As Harry got close the red hair woman notice him approaching and narrowed her eyes slightly and stood up tall from where she had been on bended knee talking to the red hair girl and the woman moved the girl behind her slightly and said "Yes, can I help you young man."

Harry said "Excuse me but are you Madame Amelia Bones, stewert of House Bones and Head of the DMLE."

The woman blinked and said "Yes I am. Why."

Harry smiled and said "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm sorry to bother you when you are dropping off your niece Susan but I was wondering if you could come to Hogwarts sometime in the near future and speak with me about a few things."

Amelia frowned and said "And what would those things be."

Harry said "It's a couple of personal matter. One that has the DMLE has to be notified about and one that a more personal matter. It's something I rather keep quite for the time being."

Amelia said "Then why not wait a few days and send a message to me."

Harry said "Look, if I had my way I would not step foot in Hogwarts as long as Albus Dumbledore was alive. Unfortinately there is a law that says that anyone who does not goto Hogwarts will forfiet any inheritance they may claim that is stored within the British Ministry of Magic boundaries. So unfortinately I have to goto Hogwarts while that bastard Dumbledore is still there. Maybe I'll get lucky and he will choke to death on one of his lemon drops. If that happens I'll dance on his grave before I piss on it. Now I have asked you for a private meeting to discuss something that both your ministry office needs to be notified about and the house of Bones need to be informed about. Do you agree to meet me." in a demanding tone.

Amelia narrowed her eyes and said "I don't know what your problem is but I will not meet a spoiled brat like you."

Harry smirked and said "Kreature."

A pop sound was heard and a house elf appeared and Harry said "Brittian failed. Carry out plan B."

The elf Kreature said "Yes Master." before he popped away.

Amelia frowned and said "What was that about."

Harry said "I captured Peter Pettigrew who was an unregistered animagus as well as death eater and was the man who my parents will list as the Potter secret keeper. Peter was also responsible for the deaths of 12 muggles when he framed my innocent godfather Sirius Black who was sent to Azkaban without a trial or without being questioned because of Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Sr. trying to protect thier own reputations. Right now a portkey is taking Peter Pettigrew to France to Jean Delecour, the French Minister of Magic who I have been meeting with. Within an hour Peter Pettigrew will be questioned under Veritaserum where he will confess to killing 12 muggles, framing my godfather, betraying my parents, being a death eater, and several cases of raping underage female students at Hogwarts where he's been hiding as an unregistered animagus almost the entire time since he faked his death in 1981. Your looking at possible hundreds of rapes here. I tried to keep this quite so I could try and protect the innocent victims of these rapes but since you refused to meet me then I have no choice but to reveal this to the international community."

Harry saw the shocked look on Amelia face and Harry said "If the Ministry of Magic had actually did it's job and gave my innocent godfather Sirius Black a trail back in 1981 then none of this would be happening but because Barty Crouch Sr. and Albus Dumbledore wanted to protect thier reputations every female who is a second year or older right now who attended Hogwarts between 1981 and now are possibly a victim of rape. Rapes that could have been prevented but because of Albus Dumbledore and Crouch Sr. they weren't...and that is only one of the reasons why I said I would dance on Dumbledores grave...but then you claimed I was a spoiled brat...well guess what bitch. After my parents were murder, I was kidnapped by people on Dumbledores orders, had my parents wills sealed, abandon on the doorstep of magical hating muggles who beat, starved, and tortured me, while keeping me locked in a cupboard under the stairs while Albus Dumbledore filled his pocket with gold from my trust vault every year after he declared himself my magical guardian. He even had a squib spying on me to tell him how much I was abused so that when I came to Hogwarts I would be easy to manipulate so that he could use love potions on me to complete an arrange marriage he created for me that would have seen the girls family taking 1/3 of the Potters fortune while Dumbledore himself would get 1/3 and my wife would get 1/3."

Harry crossed his arms and said "The contract said that Dumbledore would get my voting seat in the Wizengamet, my wife would get my titles and would be allowed to date and have sex or produce heirs to anyone she wants but and if I did not produce and heir within 1 year of marriage I would lose my life and magic. The fact my wife would be on potions to make sure she didn't get pregnant doesn't matter. I would still die based on the contract Dumbledore created."

Amelia said "Are you telling the truth."

Harry said "I swear on my life and magic the statement I just made about the contract Dumbledore made is true so mote it be. Lumos." as Harry held up his wand and it lighted up.

Amelia frowned and looked at Harry in shock and Harry said "But I came to you to try and ask for your help, to help free my godfather and to help press charges against Dumbledore. I did not want to reveal the truth about the abuse I was forced to suffer...but you had to be the big bad bitch...well guess what princess, before I was born, there was a prophecy about me and the dark lord. Guess what. The prophecy hasn't been fulfilled because the dark lord created Horcruxes, several of them. Horcruxes are soul anchors. As long as one exist he can have his followers create a new body for him that will be stronger then his last and he can return since his old body was damaged severly when he tried to kill me. The Horcruxes kept him from dying from his injuries. Don't believe me. I have tracked down a horcrux as proof." as he pulled out a bag from his pocket and turned it upside down and a golden cup fell out.

The next moment a sword appeared in Harry's hand and Harry quickly sliced through the cup and a terrible high pitch scream was heard as a green mist rose from the cup and took the shape of Voldemorts face scaring many who stood ther."

Harry looked at Amelia with a glare and said "The prophecy said that I can't die unless I'm killed by Voldemort and Voldemort can't die unless I kill him. Why should I risk my life when the people I am trying to save has betrayed me, my family, and my allies...Maybe since people like Malfoy over there heard all this will be able to inform his master that if he leaves me and mine alone I'll leave he and his alone."

Amelia looked at Harry and said "You would ally with the man who killed your parents."

Harry said "No, but I won't ally with the people who would send innocent people to jail or allow hundreds of girls to be raped because they wanted to protect thier reputation and allow murders to walk free for a few gold coins or help bitches who when asked for help would insult the person asking for help


	8. harry's realm

I don't own anything.

A Fourth slip of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the paper and said out loud "Harry Potter."

Murmors broke out through the room and Dumbledore screamed "HARRY POTTER."

Harry got a shocked look on his face and began to look around the room until a male voice said "ENOUGH."

Just then a bolt of lightning shot through the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts and a figure in a white robe with a wooden hat over his head slid down the bolt of lightning.

When the figures feet touched the ground the figure let go of the lightning and the lightning disappeared.

The figure held his hands apart and lightning shot back and forward between his hands and the man said "I am Lord Raiden. Elder Guardian of the Realm of Earth."

Dumbledore paled as he heard this as he recognised the name and he quickly got down on one knee shocking everyone in the room and Dumbledore said "Lord Raiden, we welcome you to our school. How can we be of service to you this day."

Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Dumstrang School said "Who is this man you would bow to him Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said "Be silent you fool. This is no man. He is an Elder God. The Thunder God. He is one of the 3 Elder Gods responsible for this world. It is said they are the ones who responsible for creating and gifting magic in our world. To defy the Elder Gods is to seek destruction...Forgive my young counterpart Lord Raiden, the Elder gods have not graced the presence of mortals in many years."

Raiden said "Once a generation there is a tournament where I choose the best defenders of this realm to protect this world by competing in a tournament called Mortal Kombat against champions of other realms. Each Elder God is responsible for a realm and if one Elder God champions can defeat the Champions of another Elder God in 7 tournament in a row then the winning Elder God will take control of the losers realm and claim it as thier own and the Elder God who loses must go out and create a new realm...We loss 6 in a row but won the last just last year actually so for at least 700 years there is no danger of me loosing control of this realm...but I do not like it when someone tries to destroy my realm which brings me here."

Raiden said "The Goblet of Fire was created as an instrument of peace to end the conflict between the 3 lands whose schools are represented here. By each land presenting a Champion to represent them conflict between the lands have ended due to the binding magic of the Goblet preventing them from fighting each other outside of the Tournament...Now however someone has altered the magic that binds the Goblet to create a fourth country in order to enter this Harry Potter into the tournament and no, Harrison James Potter was not the one who entered his name into the goblet nor has he requested anyone else do to so for him...but because of the binding magic of the Goblet, Potter must compete in this tournament."

Everyone was looking at Raiden who turned to Harry and said "Potter...Because the magic of the contract said each Champion is sponsered by a school that represents a country we have a problem since your name was submitted without a school or country name that list that which you represent."

Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter is a student of Hogwarts and..."

Raiden said "One champion for school. One school per country. If you wish for Potter to represent Hogwarts then you as Headmaster of Hogwarts must either strip Cedric of his magic or kill him. The magic of the Goblet if final. If you refuse then you release Potter from Hogwarts. Choose." as he turned his head to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said "But surely there must be some way to solve this without forcing Mr. Potter to be dismissed from Hogwarts or forcing..."

Raiden said "NO. There is no other choice. If you refuse either option then this country and every magical person who ever attended this school will become slaves by right of submissive forfeit. Choose."

Dumbledore frowned and Harry said "Release me sir...I refuse to let Cedric be punished for something neither of us agreed to and I refuse to let everyone become slaves because of some stupid cup."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry look down under Dumbledore gaze.

Hermione who was looking back and forward between Harry and Dumbledore and she bit her lip before she said "Sir, I wish to be released also."

Every eye in the room turned to Hermione and Harry said "Hermione, what are you doing."

Hermione said "Harry, you have been my best friend since you and Ron saved my life in first year. I..."

Raiden interupted her and said "Ms. Granger, you, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Lovegood are all bound to Mr. Potter by a life debt. If Mr. Potter is released from Hogwarts then so must you 3 as well go with him."

Several shouts of "WHAT." was heard through the room and Raiden said "ENOUGH...Ms. Granger was saved in her first year by Mr. Potter from a mountain troll. Ms. Weasley was saved in Harry second year from a possessed item that was being guarded by a 60ft long 1000 year old Basilisk. Ms. Lovegood was saved in Potter's third year by Mr. Potter the night he confronted the man who betrayed his parents. Mr. Potter created a Patronus that was so powerful that it caused over 100 dementors to flee from him. One dementor was trying to give Ms. Lovegood the kiss beside Black Lake at that time when she was forced to sleep outside when her housemates levitated her bed outside out of Ravenclaw tower window and placed it floating on Black Lake with Ms. Lovegood stuck to it with a perminate sticking charm."

Many people gasped as they heard this and many eyes turned to Luna Lovegood who looked down.

Profressor Flitwick said "Is this true Ms. Lovegood...Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened."

Raiden said "Because the Professors at Hogwarts have shown they are failures when it comes to protecting the students. Look at all that has happened in the last 3 years. Basilsk, dementors, escape criminals, mountain trolls, Cerburus's, Cursed objects, Wraiths, Acromantula's, possessed teachers, Werewolves, detentions in the Forbidden Forrest at night, a baby dragon...Those are just the things Mr. Potter has faced while here. You do not listen to the student's when they complain to you."

Each of the Professors frowned as they heard this while the other school's and the students looked shocked.

Raiden said "Now Choose Headmaster Dumbledore, who is your Champion."

Dumbledore looked down and said "Cedric."

Raiden said "Then release Mr. Potter and his three ladies from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore frowned and said "As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, I hereby release Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Luna Lovegood, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Giverva Weasley from this school so mote it be."

A flash of light illuminated the room and the house patches on the 4 students disappeared of thier robes.

Raiden nods and turned to Harry and said "Now Mr. Potter, would you please come up here a moment as well as all 3 of the already named ladies."

All 4 of them got up off thier seats and moved to where Raiden was standing and Raiden pulled out a golden cup and a small knife and said "Now Mr. Potter, I need you cut your hand with this ritual knife and let your blood flow into the cup. Don't worry, when you have placed enough blood in the cup the wound will seal itself and you won't even be able to see a scar."

Harry nervously took the knife and asked "Why do you need me to do this."

Raiden said "Because the 3 countries who are bound by the Tri-Wizard cup failed to provide proper security and protection to the cup and let someone alter it they are now bound by it's magic and must recognise you as the Champion of a new country or as they use to be known as Kingdom. Since they agreed that the tournament was meant for someone 17 years of age or older and yet you at 14 are now bound by the tournament the magic of the tournament will age you 3 years making you 17." 

Harry's eyes widen as Raiden continued "These 3 countries must also recognise you as the new King of this new kingdom. This cup and knife are part of inheritance claiming ritual. All your family lands, properties, treasures, and assets are going to be summoned to the location of your new kingdom. These items include anything that you have won through conquest as well."

Raiden smiled and said "This is actually what shaped this world. When I first made this realm I created a single great island surrounded by water. This land was called Middle Earth

cut his hand and let his blow flow into the cup.

After the cup was 1/4 of the way full it glowed briefly and then the wound on Harry's hand stopped bleeding.

Harry asked "


	9. harry, the searcher

I don't own anything. Taxes are high, income is low. Probably why none of my stories have sold. It's time to let the ball roll.

/

A 12 year old Harry Potter was sitting in the back of his Uncle Vernon's car having just been picked up an hour earlier at the train station where he had reutnred from his second year at Hogwarts. 

Harry was looking out the window with a depressed look on his face before he suddenly felt the feeling of something hooking him behind the navel of his stomach and the world around him blurred for a short few moments before he found himself landing on the cold hard ground hard.

Blinking Harry tried to figure out what just happened when he found himself in a room with a set of torches on the wall and a door between the two torches.

The door opened and a goblin walked into the room and said "Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked and said "Yes."

The goblin said "Follow me, the director of Gringott's would like to see you." as he turned and began to walk away.

Harry looked around confused a moment before he stood up and began to walk quickly to catch up the retreating goblin.

Harry looked around and started to open his mouth when the goblin he was following said "Do not ask any questions. I do not get paid to answer them. I am to escort you from the portkey arrival room to the director.

Harry frowned but kept his mouth closed as he saw them pass several tunnels that went in different directions.

After walking for 10 minutes down several confusing tunnels the Goblin stopped in front of a huge door that was made out of gold and the goblin knocked with the door knocker and waited a moment before he opened the door and said "The director will see you."

Harry walked into the room looking confused and he blinked as he saw a female human woman sitting behind the desk looking at a book that she was holding a quill over.

The woman nods her head a moment before she placed the quill down and looks up and said "Ah, you must be Harry Potter."

Harry said "Yes mam."

The woman said "I guess you must be confused about what is going on here."

Harry nods and the woman said "Please sit down Harry, there is much we need to discuss." as she motioned toward the chair across from her.

Harry walked over and sat down in the wing back chair and put his hands together in front of him and looked a little nervous.

The woman said "Now I am sure you are wondering how you got here, where you are, and what is going on and who I am. My name is Penny and I am the director of Gringotts which you are currently at. You were brought here by a portkey which is a magical device that allows you to travel long distances in a short amount of time. It feels like a hook feeling behind your navel in your stomach. Your house elf Dobby placed the portkey on you to bring you here."

Harry blinked and said "Dobby's not my elf."

Penny said "You tricked Malfoy into giving Dobby cloths that belong to you. Since the cloths didn't belong to Malfoy they didn't free Dobby but transfered ownership of Dobby to whose cloths they belong to, in this case you."

Harry frowned as he heard this and Penny said "But it's a good thing that things worked out the way they did or you wouldn't be here today and if you had freed Dobby instead of just transfering ownership he would be dying right now from loosing his magic."

Harry's eyes widen in shock as he heard this and Penny smirked and said "I knew that would get your attention. Elves need to be bonded to someone magical or they die. Now the reason your here is Dobby heard you and a Ms..." as she looked down at the book she had been looking at earlier and said "Granger were having a conversation about her going on a vacation with her family this summer and you said that you wish you could go on a vacation and not go back to the Dursleys. Is this correct."

Harry said "Yeah."

Penny nods and said "You have a very smart elf working for you Mr. Potter. He came to Gringott's and told us that he was your elf and asked us to help him to arrange a vacation for you but he also told us about a certian book that you destroyed. A book that you used to free him from Malfoy. You know the book I speak off."

Harry nods and Penny said "Mr. Potter, what I am about to tell you might shock you but that book was created by the man known as Voldemort and he did not die when you defeated him as a baby."

Harry said "I know this already. He was possessing one of the Professors at Hogwarts my first year when he tried to steal the Flamel's stone. The Professor was also the person responsible for the break in here at Gringotts last year."

Penny said "Really." as she glanced at a small stone on her table before she grab the quill and wrote something in the book in front of her before she looked back at Harry and said "Well we asked your elf to bring us this book so we can look at it and discovered that the magic in the book is a type of dark magic that will allow a person to cheat death at a terrible price. Gringott's frowns deeply upon this branch of magic. It's the darkest of the dark and curses a wizard in ways you could never imagine."

Harry said "You might be suprised. Voldemort had the Professor he possess drink the blood of unicorn...But I got a question. Did you know Voldemort isn't his real name. When I was fighting that book he told me that his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and that his father was a muggle. He just rearrange the letters of his name to create I am Lord Voldemort."

Penny glanced at the stone on her desk again before she picked up the quill and began writing again and said "Thank you Mr. Potter. That information will help us greatly because we have discovered that Tom created several of these items. One which Dobby informed us about that was in a vault his former master knew about here at Gringotts. Because of this your elf and you have gained the status of honorary friend to the goblin nation."

Harry said "You should reward dobby, not me. I didn't do anything."

Penny smiled a soft smile and said "Don't worry, we are rewarding him by helping him. Dobby told us he cares for you greatly. He told us you gave him an order not to try and save him again since he accidently hurt you several times when he tried to save you...but that elf is very clever. He figured out that you did not order him to stop him from not helping you help save yourself."

Harry said "I don't understand."

Penny said "Mr. Potter...We are at Gringotts, a goblin bank and yet you sit here looking at me. Do you see a goblin sitting here or a female human."

Harry said "The second one."

Penny nods her head and said "Do you know why you see me as a human female."

Harry titled his head to the side and said "I assumed it was because you are one but I'm not for sure now."

Penny smirked and said "Many species have special magic that is designed to protect the females of thier species in order to help protect thier species from going extinct. Female goblins have the ability to look human. This is a secret but it is also a sign of trust between Gringott's and those that we call friends. Normally you would never actually meet me. You would meet my husband and he would claims he was the director of Gringott's but since you are an honorary friend to the goblin nation you are allowed to meet me, the real director."

Placing her hands together in front of her Penny said "Females are the dominate class of the goblin species because it is our duty to protect the young and insure the survival of our race...You now know valuable information about the goblin culture that even the current head of the Ministry department to Goblin relations doesn't know. Just as we have our own culture about females we also have our own culture about friends. Goblins are a warrior race who gain honor and glory by conquest. There are different kinds of conquest, some you can understand easy like a conquest of battle to the death, a conquest of finances. Gringott's is a battle of finances where we try to find ways to make those we consider enemies poor while helping those we consider friends rich. Everything my race does revolves around conquest in some form. That's why your history teacher talks so much about goblins. He was an enemy of the goblin nation and we were able to take everything he had from him. All his gold, his properties, family treasures...and do you know why or how he we did it."

Harrry shook his head and Penny said "Binns when he was a Hogwarts student came into Gringott's one day. A young goblin child came up to the entrance to inform his father who was a teller thier mother had gone into labor and accidently stepped on Binns foot. Binns attacked the goblin child and pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stab the goblin child. Children are precious to the Goblin nation because they represent the future of our species. That day Binns became an enemy of the Goblin nation but because his uncle was a high ranking member of the Ministry when we tried to physically kill him he was protected by the ministry."

Penny leaned back in her seat and said "There was a rebellion over this but after 100 wizards and 40 goblins died the eldest child of the goblin who was attacked asked the director at the time to stop the fight and allow her to avenge her brothers attack. The director agreed and the eldest child succeeded, would you like to know how."

Harry who looked interested nods his head and Penny smirked and said "She learned Binns had got a job at Hogwarts to protect him and since she looked like I do, a human female she enrolled as a student at Hogwarts until she graduated but by the time she did she had caught the attention of Binns because of her pretending to share the same interest as him and she married him and over the next few years as his wife she manage to trick him into making several bad investment that destroyed his family fortune and then he took loans on his family properties and began to loose them to pay off debts and then she became pregnant and when she gave birth to thier son Binns learned that his wife was a goblin and thier son was a half human half goblin. She informed him about her being the elder sister to the goblin he attacked many years earlier. His wife took thier son and returned to Gringotts where he was raised with his goblin kin and by then Binns was an old and poor man who didn't even have a son to carry on his family name. He vowed revenge on the goblins even after his death which is why he teaches the way he does, about the evil of goblins."

Penny leaned forward and said "The reason I am telling you this is because you are an honorary friend of the Goblin nation. You became a honorary friend because you used a goblin made weapon in a battle of conquest that brought honor to the history of that blade and through the blade Gringotts. Dobby showed us a memory of you informing your friends about what happened in the chamber of secret. You are only an honarary friend because while you did bring us honor indirectly it wasn't something that directly brought us honor, something like doing a great favor for the goblin nation at no cost to us like saving the life of one of ours."

Penny sat there in silence a moment giving Harry a chance to think over her words and said "I've told you a little about my people, helping you understand us better so that in the future your dealings with us will be easier and more helpful. I have also informed you about those we consider enemy and those we consider friends and why. You getting the title of honorary friend of the goblin nation is a complement but trying to deny it is an insult. I'm telling you this so you will accept the gift we are giving you as the honor we give it so you will not insult us because of a misunderstanding caused by our different cultures."

Harry bit his lip and said "I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult your people."

Penny said "I understand and I forgive you this time. Now you should know that everything that we have talked about since you have arrived in this room is protected by magic that makes it where you can't repeat anything I have told you here while I can't tell anyone unless it directly relates to my people like the information you gave me about the break in and the real name of Voldemort and I know you spoke the truth about both those things because the stone there on my desk is called a truth stone. If you had lied to me then the stone would have glowed on my side and informed me as such. I'm telling you it's not a good idea to lie to a goblin."

Harry said "I won't."

Penny nods and said "Now Mr. Potter, Gringott's is not allowed to get directly involved in matters between humans. Even though we do not like Voldemort and we consider you an honorary friend we can not help you fight him should he return."

Harry said "I understand. You have to look out for your people. By not getting involved no matter what side wins your people will survive."

Penny eye brows raised slightly and said "Indeed. That is very wise for you to understand...but I never said we couldn't get involved indirectly."

Harry blinked and said "Huh."

Penny said "We can't fight your battles for you...but we can help you learn a few things that might help you fight him."

Harry looked confused and Penny smirked and said "Your elf came here and asked to help arrange a vacation for you. Well how would you like a vacation where you could not only have fun and an adventure but also earn some money and learn skills that could later help you fight against Voldemort...oh, and use magic outside of school."

Harry eyes went wide and said "How."

Penny said "Gringott's has an apprentice program. It's something we don't directly tell people about but if someone ask we will inform them so that is something you can tell your friends if you think they might be interested in. What I am saying is that if you agree to join our apprentice program then you will get a chance to join one of our teams out in the field. You will sign a work waiver which allows you to use magic outside of school because it falls under your duties as an apprentice in training contract. The other members of the team will try to teach you things that they think will help you perform your duties. Maybe it might be spells that can be used to repel attacks by wild animals or attack by people who are trying to rob you. Each team you work with has different skills and back grounds. If you sign the contract then you will agree to a one year contract to work as an apprentice of Gringotts."

Harry said "But I have to go back to Hogwarts in September."

Penny smirked and said "I know...but there is a branch of magic called time magic. It will allow you to fulfill your 1 year contract and still have time to get ready for Hogwarts...so what do you say. How would you like to become an apprentice of Gringgots for one year."

Harry thought a moment as he thought about his uncle and said "I would like to but I was in my uncles car when I was brought here and my owl and stuff is..."

POP.

Harry blinked as he saw Dobby standing there who said "Dobby brought Master Harry Potter's thingy's from bad people. Dobby also remove tracking charms from his things and from the great Master Harry Potter."

Harry said "Um...thanks Dobby..that's great."

Dobby disappeared with another pop and Penny said "So now that you got your stuff is there any reason you can think that you wouldn't want to accept my offer."

Harry said "No, I just was worried about a few items I had. Hedwig was my first gift I can ever remember recieving and my dad's cloak and a photo Album with the only pictures of my parents I've ever seen inside of them. Thier my treasure."

Penny said "I see...well then please take this quill and sign this contract. Once you sign the contract a goblin will take you to a Gringott's healer who will do a complete check up on you. After that you will be taken to the Gringott employee store where you can get some gear."

Harry said "Do I need to get some gold out of my account."

Penny said "Once you sign the contract your given a charge acount of 10,000 galleons a year you may use at the Gringotts employee store. Since the contract states that if you do not complete an entire year of employment then you will have to pay Gringotts back 15,000 galleons we do not have to worry about losing money. Now I am not sure you are aware of this but once you turn 14 you will be able to claim some of your inheritance. Since you are 12 years old now and will be 13 on your birthday, after you finish your year of employment you will actually turn 14 on your birthday. Between now and then I plan to have an audit of your accounts and reset all your locks where nobody but you can enter the locks without you bringing the person you want added to them to me and I'll add them. This is an extra security function we provide to our friends, both honorary and normal. Is that agreeable to you."

Harry nods and Penny said "You should know that there are also different kind of bonus payments you can get depending on what your team does. I'll let you learn what I mean yourself from your team. Now please sign. 

Harry took the quill and the documents and looked around and said "Where's the ink."

Penny said "For official documents like those you have to use that quill which is known as a blood quill it will use your blood as ink and you will feel a little pain in your hand but since it's a goblin blood quill it will heal quickly."

Harry frowned but looked at the contracts and tried his best to understand them before he signed where they were marked to sign.

Penny took the last document and said "Right, please exit out the door you came in and follow the goblin waiting on you. He will take you to our medical care unit who will check you out and then another goblin will take you to the store We have health checks for all new employee's."

Harry asked "What do I need to get from the store."

Penny smirked and said "When you get to the store you will find out."

Harry nods and said "Thank you." as he stood up and moved to leave the room.

Penny said "Oh, one more thing. Your elf will take care of your OWL while you are gone. All employee's are under a confidentiality clause which means you can't talk about your mission until the mission is over and you can't bring non-Gringott's employee's on a mission. Understand. When you finish a mission and return here your owl and elf will be able to find you and deliver any mail you or take orders from you then. Understand. "

Harry nods and left the office where he met another goblin outside the door who took him to a healer.

6 hours later Harry left the goblin medical center and thought "_Healers, more like bloody vampires. They can be all kind of pain in the necks as well as suck you dry for all thier bloody test...But I have to admit I feel so much better then I used to and I don't need glasses anymore...I couldn't understand what most of those healers said thought but they were not happy about some of the things they found wrong with me...I wonder why Madame Pomfrey never did all that for me with as many times as I've been in to see her."_

Harry followed the goblin who was escorting him to the store into a giant cavern where there were several buildings were set up like a city street with buildings on each side of the road that went down the middle of the cavern.

The goblin Harry followed said "Welcome to the Employee store. This is your employee card. It will tell you how much you have left." as he held up a black card that Harry saw had his first name on it and a picture of Harry as well as the Gringott's Logo in the corner. He saw letters **G/S/K** and under each one there was a number displayed and thought "_Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts_." as he took the card.

Harry said "Thank you but what do I do now."

The goblin said "Do you see that red building there. That is the team office. Go there and sign up to join a team. The blue building is the job office. You or your team will go there to get a mission depending on if you would rather have a team or go solo. Do not use your last name. The moment you became a Gringott's employee you gave up the right to use your last name while under contract as an employee. You are Harry no name. As you complete missions for Gringott's, if you do something to earn a bonus you will gain reputation as well as for every mission you complete. This reputation will help define what your name will be. You met Healer Jonus earlier, his name is Jonus and he became a healer which is a specialty title but he has not done anything to earn a last name of honor. Do you understand."

Harry said "I think I do."

The goblin said "Good, now your first stop should be to the team office. Try and join a team, have them help you get supplies you might need and then goto mission office. I leave you here." as he turned and walked back the way they had came.

Harry took a deep breath and began to walk toward the red building.

As he walked down the street he saw a few people glance at him but mostly just ignored him. As he entered the red building he was suprised to notice the way the building looked and thought "_Now that I think about it, this entire store looks like an old western town in those westerns Aunt Petunia watches every once in a while when it's raining and uncle Vernons gone. It shouldn't suprise me that the team office looks like a bar."_

Harry walked over toward the bar and the man behind the counter top asked "What do you want kid."

Harry said "I was told to come here to sign up for a team."

The man behind the counter said "The names Barkeep bob and the sign up list is over on that wall. Since your knew here you should know that you don't use what ever your family name was before you became an employee of Gringott's. You do not live off your family reputation here but your own."

Harry nods and walked over to the list and saw a couple of names before he picked up the quill beside the paper and dipped some ink on it before he wrote **Harry**

Harry looked around saw nothing happened and then walked back over to the counter and asked "Now what."

The barkeep said "Now you either get a drink from me or go sit at a table and wait on someone to come up to you or call out for you. You might be a while...You can also go over to the job office and sign up for a solo mission." before he glanced behind Harry a moment before he looked back at Harry and said "So do you want something to drink."

A female voice behind Harry said "He'll pass."

Harry turned around and blinked and started to say something when the female who spoke said "Hello Harry, I'm suprised to see you here. Let's go over to an empty table and have a chat." as she turned and began to walk over toward a table and sat down.

Harry frowned a moment before he looked around real quick and walked over and sat down across from the girl and the girl said "Give me a moment to put up a privacy spell." as she waved her wand.

After she finished she put her wand down and Harry said "I thought you couldn't use your wand in Gringott's."

The girl shook her head and said "Really Potter, do you have to be so muggle. There are exceptions to every rule. If your sitting at a table like we are you can use some magic like a privacy spell. Now what are you doing here Potter."

Harry started to open his mouth before he remembered the words of the goblin from earlier and said "I thought we weren't suppose to use last names here Greengrass."

Greengrass frowned and said "Your right...Harry."

Harry said "So what are you doing here Daphne."

Daphne said "Probably the same thing as you."

Harry said "Doubtful. I'm on a vacation." with a smirk on his face.

Daphne scrunched up her nose and said "Be serious Po...Harry."

Harry said "I am being serious. I hate my relatives and thanks to a house elf I was able to free from Malfoy's father, he helped get everything set up here for me to not only stay away from my relatives but also actually get to go on a vacation, even if it's one where I have to work at least it's better then the hell I would have had to live through with my relatives...hell, I would rather live with Snape then my relatives."

Daphne eyes widen as she heard this and said "I see."

Harry said "So...what about you, why are you here."

Daphne said "It's a family tradition. When a member of my family finishes thier 2nd year at Hogwarts they come to Gringotts and work there durring the summer. It gives us a chance to learn the value of hard work but also a chance to make connections around the world that could be useful to help us in the future. My family are merchants who bring items from other countries here to sell or send things from here to other countries."

Harry said "That's cool...I honestly don't know if my family had any traditions like that."

Daphne blinked and said "You don't know."

Harry frowned and said "No...It seems like everyone knows more about my family then I do. I didn't even find out I was a wizard or that magic was real until Hagrid came and picked me up on my 11th birthday."

Daphne looked shocked as she heard this and said "But...but...all the stories..."

Harry said "You mean those fiction stories Ron told me his little sister was read about me as a child...yeah, doubt any of those things really happened. After my parents were killed I was placed on my relatives doorstep like a muggle newspaper and completely forgotten about until I turned 11. My relatives hate magic...though I can understand a little bit why...but thier hatred toward me went way beyond just hatred...there were times I honestly thought I was going to die because of them."

Daphne frowned and asked "Is that why your cloths look like they don't fit you."

Harry looked down and said "Yeah, my relatives always gave me my cousins old cloths. The only new cloths they have ever bought me in my life was a pair of glasses they got out of a bargin bin when the school nurse said I needed them. I get my school robes and school supplies out of my vault my parents left me and I thought that was all the money I had until I got a job but after talking with...I found out I might have more."

Daphne asked "Who did you talk to. I saw your lips move but I couldn't here who you said you talk to."

Harry blinked a moment and said "Oh, the director of Gringotts. I was told that there was magic that prevented me from meantioning almost everything we talked about. I guess that includes the directors name."

Daphne said "I see...What do you know about your parents."

Harry looked at her a moment and shrugged his shoulders and said "Thier names were James and Lily Potter. My father was a pureblood but my mother was a muggleborn. I look like my father but have my mothers eyes. My father was good at transfigurations and my mother was good with charms. My dad was on the Quidditch team and both him and my mom were headboy and headgirl thier seventh year...I know they died fighting Voldemort and that's about it."

Daphne flinched as she heard Voldemorts name and said "How can you of all people say you know who's name."

Harry looked at her a moment and said "Daphne...first I grew up in the muggle world and they don't know who he was or even care about him really...second, his real name isn's Voldemort. He just rearrange the letters in his name to help hide the fact that his father was a muggle."

Daphne's eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Harry said "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a student at Hogwarts about 50 years ago and he opened the chamber of secrets back then releasing the basilisk on the school and wound up killing a student named Myrtle whose ghost now haunts the bathroom she was killed in which also happens to be the entrance to the chamber of secrets."

Daphne blinked and blinked again and said "You mean to tell me that Salazar Slytherins secret chamber is hidden in the 2nd floors girls bathroom."

Harry said "Hermione thinks that bathrooms back then weren't divided into genders like they are today but yeah, that's where it's at."

Daphne shook her head and asked "How do you know the dark lords name."

Harry said "He told me it himself."

Daphne blinked and asked "What do you mean. How could he tell you when you killed him in first year."

Harry started to open his mouth and then closed it and thought a moment and said "When I talked to the director and meantioned what happened down in the chamber of secrets as well as what happened first year, the director knew how he's still alive...did you hear all that."

Daphne nods and Harry said "Well he's not dead...just not alive either. He's more a ghost but is able to possess people by draining them of thier life force...he's like somekind of virus now. He had to drink the blood of unicorns from the Forbidden Forrest in our first year while he tried to steal the philosopher stone that Dumbledore was hidding on the third floor. Remember how he told us first year to avoid the third floor unless we wanted to die a most painful death."

Daphne said "Yeah."

Harry said "He and the other professors had several traps that were deadly but Hermione, Ron, and I made it through them and I wound up facing Voldemort when he was trying to steal the stone. He was possessing Quirrell. When Quirrrell tried to kill me he found out he couldn't touch me because of some kind of protection my mother did before she died. My mothers protection killed Quirrell and Voldemort fled the castle unable to get the stone."

Daphne said "So...he's a wraith."

Harry blinked a moment and said "I think so. I'm not really sure what he is."

Daphne asked "And he was possessing someone this last year also."

Harry said "Yeah, Ginny but this time he used a book to possess her. I destroyed the book and freed her. I'm hoping that this was the last time I will have to face him but I don't think so and neither does the director. The director said that this job would give me a chance to learn things that could help me later if I do have to face Tom again."

Daphne said "I still can't believe that he's a half blood."

Harry said "You want to know something that will blow the mind of most purebloods. In the last 100 years many people believe the three most powerful wizards in Brittian are me, Tom, and Dumbledore...and all three of us are halfbloods."

Daphne sat there in shock as she thought about what Harry just said and she looked at him a moment and said "That...that's unbelievable."

Harry smiled slightly and said "When Hermione pointed that fact out to me I made a joke that we should rub it in Malfoys face the next time he starts talking down to Hermione and talking about his so called superiority."

Daphne said "Why are you being so nice to me. I mean you haven't insulted me once since we sat down...well not really."

Harry said "Daphne...I know that they say that all dark wizards go into Slytherin and that Slytherins are all evil...and while I agree that some are...I also know that other houses who have people who can be just as evil or mean...This last year when everyone was calling me the heir of Slytherin, people from every house treated me like shit. Not just Slytherins...After that I decided that instead of just grouping everyone together like many do I would base how I see someone by how they themselves act and treat others...plus...well it might shock you but the sorting hat actually said I would do great in Slytherin." as he blushed slightly.

Daphne gasped as her eyes widen and she said "Then why are you a Gryffindore."

Harry said "Draco...He was the first student my age I met when I first was reintroduced to the magical world. The way he acted and talked reminded me a lot about how my relatives acted and I wanted a new life away from that crap...Then when we met on the train he insulted the people I was with and then his speech about telling me I should follow him and let him choose my friends before we were sorted...that was many of the reasons why I didn't want to be in the house as him. I didn't care which house it was, I just didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy...There was three reasons I wanted to be in Gryffindore though and there was one reason I am glad I wasn't sorted into Slytherin besides Draco."

Daphne asked "Why."

Harry smiled at her and said "On the train when I first met Ron, Hermione, and Neville, Hermione used magic to fix my glasses. My cousin broke my glasses so many times that I had them held together with tape and glue since my relatives refused to waste money on them. Both my parents were sorted into Gryffindore and I wanted to try and feel closer to them since I knew nothing really about them and then when Hermione who had been nice to me was sorted into Gryffindore and since Draco had not been sorted into Gryffindore I was happy to be sorted there...but then after I met Snape for the first time in our first potion class and I was really glad that I wasn't a Slytherin."

Daphne crossed her arms with a frown on her face and said "So you mean that we've lost the house cup the last two years because of Draco. Just wait till the next time he makes a comment about me and my family. I'm going to humiliate the little prick in the Slytherin common room."

Harry said "That's something I wanted to ask, how can you all stand it there. It's freezing."

Daphne eyes widen as she looked at Harry in shock and asked "How do you know that."

Harry blushed and said "Um...I sort of snuck in there durring the Christmas break to spy on Malfoy because I suspected he might have been the heir of Slytherin or at least knew who it was."

Daphne smirked slightly and said "You really just might have made a good Slytherin after all Harry...But all joking aside, how can you talk to snakes."

Harry said "I don't know. Before this year I've only talked to one snake and that was when my family took me to the zoo. I met a snake there that I could talk to but I didn't really know anything about snakes so I thought it might have been just that species since at the time I knew nothing about magic and hardly knew much about the world outside where my relatives live since I wasn't ever allowed to go anywhere besides school. Dumbledore thinks that when Tom tried to kill me I somehow absorbed some of his power but I honestly don't know."

Daphne said "I see...You know your nothing like I thought you would be like. That's part of the reason I came over when I saw you standing there talking to the barkeeper since it suprised me that you were here...is this the first time you'be been here."

Harry nods and Daphne bit her lip and said "I've been here for several hours. My father told me that it took him two weeks till someone decided to choose him to join thier team. I went over to the mission office earlier and see what missions they had. I don't have the skills for any of the single person missions...and from what I understand none of the older teams will take you unless thier desperate, or wanted someone to do the grunt work unless you got at least some reputation...how long of a contract with Gringott's do you have."

Harry said "A year."

Daphne said "So do I." as she swallowed a moment and said "Look...I know where not friends and have no reason to trust each other...but do you think we might be able to come to an agreement to work together."

Harry looked at Daphne and said "What's in it for me."

Daphne smirked slightly and said "I'm starting to think your a snake in lion skin."

Harry said "Or I'm a chimera."

Daphne eyes widen slightly and said "That's actually more accurate...so what do you say, would you like to work with me."

Harry looked at Daphne a moment and said "Tell you what...I'll work with you but I want something from you."

Daphne frowned and said "What do you want from me."

Harry said "First, I don't know if you believe that same purebloods are better bullshit Malfoy is all the time talking about but if you can be civil with me and not insult my friends then I think we might be able to work together. My cousin would beat up anyone who tried to befriend me before I went to Hogwarts so it's one of the reason I am so protective of them. Not to meantion they have stood by my side even when everyone else turned on me."

Daphne said "I'm a pureblood but my family doesn't believe in all the crap Malfoy spouts off about. There are things that I will admit I don't like about muggleborns that much but it has nothing to do with seeing them as weaker then me simply because of thier parents. My family is a grey family or a neutral. We support some of the beliefs that purebloods have but we also can see the advantages of some things from the muggle world. My family does business in the muggle world and I even spend time shoping and visiting different places in the muggle world. My dislike for muggleborns is because they come into our world and begin trying to change our lives to match thier lives in the muggle world and don't take the time to try and learn about why we do things the way we do or why they are so important to us. Take Beltane for example."

Harry blinked and asked "What's Beltane."

Daphne looked shocked a moment and said "Alright Harry, if I am agreeing to not insult your friends then you have to agree to let me teach you more about magical culture."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and said "That was actually one of the things I was going to ask you to do. When I tricked Malfoy into freeing Dobby I hid one of my socks in a book and gave the book to Malfoy who gave the book to Dobby. I then told Dobby to open the book and I thought he would be free by just getting cloths from his master but I learned he had to be given cloths that belong to his master to be free or it would just transfer ownership from his old master to who ever cloths he was given. I also learned that if I had freed Dobby instead of just transfering ownership that Dobby would have lost his magic and died."

Daphne said "Yeah, that's one of the things that make me angry with muggleborns. They don't realize what they are doing is actually hurting the elves instead of helping them...and that is only one example of how they are screwing things up."

Harry said "The only other thing I wanted from you Daphne is ask you if you could tell me what you know about my family...I...Hagrid's really been the only one whose told me anything about my parents and he told me about how good they were at charms and transfigurations and quidditch...but...when I'm in those classes I sometimes see Professor McGonagall and Flitwick look at me and...well I feel like they look at me with disapointment. Like I'm a disgrace to my family...but I don't really know anything about my family. My aunt told me that my parents died in a car crash and my father was a lazy drunk who got himself and my mother killed drunk driving and that my mother...my mother was a whore."

Daphne looked shocked as she heard this and looked at Harry as he clenched his fist and glared at the table in front of him.

Harry sniffed slightly and said "I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's just.."

Daphne reached across the table and grab Harry's hand gently and Harry looked startled and looked up at Daphne and she smiled gently to him and said "It's OK...I'll tell you what I know...the Potters and the Greengrass are both Ancient and Noble houses. It basically means our families can trace thier family lines all the way back to before the founding of Hogwarts. In terms of social class, you would have the Founders, then the ancient and Noble houses, then the ancient houses, then Merlin, then the Noble great houses, then the minor houses, and then muggleborn, and then muggles...but that's not important right now...Harry...I don't know why you haven't been told all of this but I can tell you that your ignorance is actually hurting you more then you know...If you and I work together I'll try to teach you about all I can to help you learn your place in our world...but I want something from you as well."

Harry asked "What."

Daphne took a deep breath and began to blush slightly and said "I want an alliance between the house of Potter and the house of Greengrass."

Harry's eyes widen slightly and asked "What is this alliance exactly. I mean I don't know what it would actually mean."

Daphne looked at Harry and said "My family is neutral as I told you. We did not openly support either side durring the war but we also helped both sides by getting supplies like medicine or armor or things like that when possible...I know that maybe hard for you to understand but anyone who openly supported the ministry was killed by the dark lord and his death eaters and anyone who openly supported the dark lord was arrested. So many family lines ended durring the war. My family did what it had to in order to survive."

Harry bit his lip and said "I...I can understand that."

Daphne nods and said "Since you defeated the dark lord, everyone knows that Malfoy was a death eater but he was able to bribe his way out of jail and he moved himself into position to make himself very powerful politically...He has been passing laws to weaken my family wealth and reduce our power because he's trying to force an alliance with my family to get my families connections and wealth...by either myself or my sister Astoria being forced to marry his son Draco. Since my father does not have a male heir and since I am the eldest of two daugthers he wants me...but he can always arrange for an accident for me and take my sister."

Daphne bit her lip and looked at Harry and said "That is why I am asking for an alliance with you Harry. An alliance between house Potter and House Greengrass, especially between you and me, would strengthen both of our families politically but would also make it where my sister would be protected because my sister would be under the protection of both of our families."

Harry gulped and said "So your saying you want me to...marry you."

Daphne looked at Harry and said "Basically but not entirely correct. As I told you I am the eldest child and heir of the Greengrass family. If I married you and took the Potter name my sister would become heir and then she would be in danger of being forced to marry Draco...But if you marry me as part of a line continuation contract then I can continue to be the heir of the Greengrass family and my sister would then be allowed to marry anyone she choose and you would also be allowed to marry someone else who you care for and she will take the Potter name and would give you an heir who would continue your name."

Harry said "But...is that legal."

Daphne said "Yes...it's not talked about in the muggle world but I've learned there are things called the doomsday protocals. It's a set of directions where in the event of a global disaster that would kill off the human population many females of 20 years of age or less would be brought together in secure locations and be used as force breeding to help repopulate the planet. While not as deadly as a global disaster, the end of a magical family is still something that is viewed as desperate as the doomsday protocals...Truthfully, as the last of the Potter family society will actually accept you better if you had more then one wife to help insure your family line...but basically...what it means for you and me is that we will be having sex with each other...I'll want to have at least two sons and a daughter."

Harry was stunned as he heard this and Daphne said "So Harry...do we have a deal...in exchange for me helping you to learn about your family and about our society as well as not insulting your friends, you agree to father my children and form an alliance between our families as well as place the protection of House Potter on my family."

Harry thought a moment and said "Is there no other way. I mean, your beautiful and any guy would be happy to have you. I just...This feels more like a business deal then..."

Daphne sighed and said "I know what your saying but there are things you don't know. Things I will explain to you and help you understand but it will take us talking together for a couple of months for you to be able to fully understand why things are the way they are. Right now it is a business deal...but...but I would like to have something more then that with you...All you legally have to do as part of this alliance is get me pregnant and then you could leave...but...I would like it if you actually became a father to my children when I have them in the future." as she looked down at the table.

Harry looked at her and said "So you basically have to choose either Draco or me and you want me."

Daphne said "Yes...with you I think I can be happy...With Draco...I shudder to think what my life will be like."

Harry sighed and said "I'll...I'll agree to this deal as long as House Greengrass does the same for my family. I never want any children I have to be placed in the care of muggles like my relatives who hate magic."

Daphne said "Then it seems that we have an agreement Harry. I'll go speak with my accountant and have the contract drawn up while we wait until we are both 14 years of age which we will be before we return to Hogwarts. We will then sign the contracts. I'm trusting you to keep your words to me."

Harry said "I'll keep my word Daphne...but why me. I'm sure there are others who would have gladly accepted to do this for you who could treat you better then me. I understand why you don't want Draco."

Daphne shook her head and said "The Malfoy family is considered a Noble family. In order to protect my sister I would need someone of higher status then him. Unfortinately all those who are of higher status are either death eaters supporters, death eaters...or 20 or more years older then me...truthfully, the only choice I have are you and Neville Longbottom and Neville maybe a Gryffindore...but in a way, he's like Hagrid, a gentle giant. He doesn't have the backbone to stand up to Malfoy like you do. An alliance between us is going to be a scandel. Many won't be happy about it...but after this year I saw that you are stronger mentally then many believed...and truthfully...your actually one of the better looking guys in our age group...especially now that you don't have those ugly glasses."

Harry said "Thanks...your actually one of the 5 best looking girls in our class."

Daphne said "Oh...whose the other three."

Harry said "Um...Susan Bones, the Patils, and Hermione."

Daphne blinked and said "Granger...I could understand Susan, she's got the biggest breast in our age group...and the Patils are twins...every girl knows that twins are considered twice as pretty as a normal girl to guys because guys think that the twins will switch places or share so they think they can get a two for one deal...but Granger suprise me."

Harry blushed and looked away slightly and Daphne said "Are you emberrassed."

Harry looked back at her and said "Suprised mostly. I'm suprised you talk about other girls like most of the guys in my dorms do."

Daphne said "I have guys in my dorms as well and they aren't very subtle...or quite...but explain Granger for me please. How is she up there."

Harry sighed and said "Look...Hermione does have her own unique style of beauty...I've liked Hermione a little ever since she fixed my glasses on the train because she was the first person who did something nice for me that didn't do it because they knew my parents. She did it just to be nice to me...that meant so much to me, especially with how many people want to get close to me simply because of the boy who lived crap...that's why when we heard there was a troll in the school and I knew she didn't know about it I had to inform her and wound up saving her from the troll...later...she was the first person to give me a hug after my parents died as far as I can remember...when the school turned on me this year when everyone learned I was a parcelmouth...she stood by me and did everything she could to help with finding out what was going on...and she was the one who figured out how the damn basilisk was getting around the school as well as the fact Slytherins monster was a basilisk...if it wasn't for her I would have probably died down there as soon as the basilisk appeared."

Daphne said "You care for her."

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know...I've never known what love was. My family hates my guts because I'm a wizard...I didn't even know my name until I went to primary school...When she was petrified I...it hurt seeing her laying there in the hospital wing. It made me so angry at the heir of Slytherin and his monster."

Daphne looked down at the table and said "I wish you cared for me like you do her."

Harry looked up at Daphne in shock and Daphne said "I know you don't care for me Potter. This is a business deal and I don't regret it...but I hope that in time that we can come to care for each other like it sounds like you care for Granger. She would probably make a good Lady Potter...if she would just be willing to listen and learn about the world she's now a part of before she tries to change it."

Harry bit his lip and said "Daphne...I admit that we don't like each other right now...but that's only because we don't know each other...but since it looks like we are going to be working closely together for a year I think that we can start off as trying to become friends and go from there...if your willing."

Daphne said "I would like that...so do we have a deal."

Harry said "I guess we do."

Daphne said "Good. Now lets go check out the mission office and see if we can't find one we can do."

Harry got up and offered his hand to Daphne who was suprised slightly but she took his hand and pulled herself up and they walked out of bar and went to the mission office.

When they got there they saw a brown hair man glaring at the old man behind the counter and they heard the brown hair man say "Why can't I get another mission."

The man behind the counter said "Your under investigation into the deaths of the team you were with. Until the investigations over your not allowed to leave Gringott's for any reason, including a mission."

The brown hair man glared at him and said "Piss off you old bastard." as he turned and quickly left.

Harry looked at the man until he was out of the door before he looked back at the old man behind the counter who sighed and said "Sorry about that. He returned from a very profitable mission alone. Said the rest of his team was killed. When he was asked to be questioned under veritaserum or give a magical oath to that statement he refused and so a team of investigators have been sent to the location of the mission to see if they can find any evidence of foul play. If they do that man is the prime suspect so be careful around him...Now I assume you are both here for a mission."

Daphne stepped forward and said "Yes."

The man behind the counter said "My names David. I don't recognise either of you. Did you transfer here from another branch or is this your first mission."

Harry said "Our first."

David said "I see...Well what are your plans. Are you both going to work by yourselves. Are you going to work together on your first mission and then break up, or are you going to work together as a team for a while."

Harry glanced at Daphne who said "We both have a year contract and plan to work together for the entire contract. I'm Daphne and this is Harry."

David said "I see...do you both mind if an old man gives you both some advice."

Daphne narrowed her eyes and said "And what do you want in exchange for this advice."

David said "I've been doing this job for the better part of 30 years and before that I did missions for 20 until I lost my leg on a tomb dig saving the life of a young idiot who thought he knew better then a seasoned professional. I've seen people come and go and I can't tell you the number of times I've seen young rookies getting to far over thier head and getting killed. I feel each of thier deaths were my fault because I should have argued with them more to keep them from getting the mission I knew was to dangerous for them. If you let me give you my advice and then you ignore it and get yourself killed I can at least bury my guilt with the fact I tried to save your life."

Harry stepped forward and said "What advice do you have for us."

Daphne sighed and looked on expectantly and David smiled and said "Since your working together you should both plan to share the cost of supplies and share supplies. You should think about getting a Gringott's Expandable Room Trunk or GERT for short. The reason I say that is because even each mission you go on will have a chance for profit and where there is profit there are those who would do anything to get it. I think that earlier warning I gave you both should prove this."

Daphne said "What use is the GERT exactly."

David said "The GERT have several security features. First is that when you purchase it you will be asked to place your hand on it and the trunk will take a blood and magic sample from you. This makes it where nobody but you will be able to open it. If someone was able to get your blood but does not have the right magical signature it will cause the security feature to activate and summon your trunk back to Gringott's along with everything inside it. If you do not touch your trunk once every 3 days it will automatically be summoned back to Gringotts. It is warded against many different types of damage where if the trunk was under attack it would be summoned back to Gringotts...basically if you are in danger you can climb inside your trunk which has several rooms including a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and small kitchen and hide from the danger or you can trigger the auto summon feature which will summon the trunk back to Gringott's. There is a small fee for reclaiming your trunk. A galleon a day for however many days it takes you to claim your trunk but if you are attacked or someone tries to steal your stuff wouldn't you rather pay a small fee instead of loosing everything which could cost a lot more."

Daphne said "Alright, I admit that it sounds like a good ideal to get one of those."

David said "Yes but they cost 7000 galleons each which is why most people don't get them but since you both agreed to be a team you could split the cost so you would only have to pay 3500 galleons a piece."

Daphne frowned and said "I don't know..."

Harry said "We are getting it Daphne. Even if I have to pay the whole thing myself. I know what it's like to not have access to basic things like a kitchen or bathroom."

Daphne frowned and said "Fine...we will split the cost."

David said "Smart choice. Now my next piece of advice is that each country you goto, goto thier potion supply store and look at the prices and ask the store clerk what supplies do they get locally to help you pick the freshest ones. Write down those supplies and the cost in a private journal. You never know when that information could be valuable."

Harry said "I can see where your going. It never hurts to shop around."

David said "There's that but it could come in handy also in other ways. Many potion ingrediants can be found naturally in nature. By knowing what grows locally you could be on the look out for them and collect any items you find that could save you money down the road or even make you money."

Harry nods and Daphne said "Is there any other advice you have for us."

David said "Check out the second hand and back ally shops every place you go if you feel safe doing so. You would not believe the number of valuable and rare books that turn up in those shops as well as rare and magical items...but don't touch them with your actual hands until you have someone check them for curses. Use protective gloves like dragon hide gloves to touch them and keep them seperate from your regular library. There is no such thing as useless knowledge, only people who don't have the knowledge or don't use it."

Harry said "Yeah, I know how dangerous those kind of cursed items can be. Nearly killed a friend of mine a couple of weeks ago."

David said "Your best bet would be to get a magic detector."

Harry blinked as did Daphne who asked "What's a magic detector."

David said "It's a curse breaking item that we sell at one of the other shops. It's a pair of stones. Curse breakers hold one stone while they use thier magic to get the other one near what they believe might be cursed. If the stone in your hand starts glowing it means the item has detected magic besides your magic. It's a quick and easy way to tell if the book has any enchantment or curses. If it has any magic then it's best to have someone check it out until you learn to check it out yourselves."

Harry asked "How much are these magic detectors."

David said "200 galleons. I know it's expensive but what you got to figure is what's more important, your money, or your life. If your just doing this job for fun then you need to wake up before die because the world is a great place but it also can be very deadly."

Daphne said "As much as I hate to admit it Harry, he's right and I can see the wisdom of his advice."

David said "Thank you young lady...Look, I only have a few more pieces of advice and I know you both are probably tired listening to an old man talk but listen to my last few pieces of wisdom. If you plan to start collecting items then you need to make sure you keep detailed records. If you get potion ingrediants, make sure you put the date, location and what the item is when you store it. If you get new ingrediants that you already have stocked then keep them seperate. Mixing fresh and old ingrediants make fresh ingrediants go bad quicker. Also some magic items should not be mixed together which is another reason you want to keep detailed records of what you have. If you get an item that has a duplication charm on it and place it right next to an item that has an expansion charm then the two items if they touch could cause either the item with the expansion charm to keep expanding or have the item with the duplication charm to keep duplicating. I had an old friend who just threw a couple of treasures with those charms in a bag together when we were in a tomb. It wound up killing him because both items went off and burried him alive until it crushed him to death. There is no such thing as useless information so it's best to know everything about what you have so that way you know not only what to use it for but how to use it and when to use it. Do you understand."

Both teens nods thier heads with a more respectful and serious look on their face and David said "My last piece of advice. If you want to get ingrediants or other items. Make sure the location or container you put them on has both statis charms, preservation charms, and unbreakable charms...as long as the items won't have a bad reaction by putting them together. Storage containers with those charms may cost a little extra but they are worth it in the long run."

Harry said "Thank you sir."

Daphne said "Yes...I admit I was wrong about you sir. I am sorry and I'll take your advice to heart."

David smiled down at both of them and said "The world is a dangerous place. Mother nature has so many suprises that can kill you in an instant if your not careful and even then it's not enough. When you are exploring the world it maybe a new and exciting place to you but it could be someone or something elses territory that doesn't want you there...or wants to make you a meal. You should think about carrying a weapon on top of your wand. It's easy to drop a wand and some things in nature are resistant to magic. It's best to have a back up plan...not many things can survive having it's head chopped off though...would you both mind waiting one moment while I get something from the back."

Harry said "Sure." while Daphne got an annoyed look on her face.

David smiled at them and went to the back and Daphne said "Wh


	10. harry arashi

I don't own anything.

August 1, 1991

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around his new room that he had been given by his relatives and thought "_Well it seem's that everything worked out. Time to get started."_

An hour later after showering and getting dressed Harry entered the kitchen where his aunt, uncle and cousin were eating breakfast and Harry said "Aunt Petunia."

Petunia Dursley sneered and said "What."

Harry said "I wanted to know if you were interested in hearing my parent's WILL."

Petunia eyes widen and Harry said "I was told that it was not executed because somebody named Albus Dumbledore used his political power to freeze it because of the war that was going on in thier world. I thought that maybe my parents might have had some instructions about paying for my care or even about my care. I know you don't like me and I am considered a burden so I thought that I would try and get it unfrozen so that if my parents left anything for you that you could recieve it or if they left instructions to pay for my care then you could be paid back for my care. If it turns out I am actually suppose to be in someone else's care then I won't have to be a burden to you...I don't know what my parent's did to make you hate them and me but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Vernon opened his mouth and said "And rightly you should be you freak. You..."

Petunia who had a few tears coming out of her eyes said "ENOUGH...Vernon don't talk to him like that...Harry..." before she turned away from Harry and said in a painful voice "What do you know about your parents."

Harry looked down and said "I...I only know a few things...I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. I know that my parents were killed by the man who gave me the scar on my forehead...I know mom was a first generation witch while my father was a Lord to an Ancient and Noble house knighted by the crown and he was a pureblood which means that his family were all like him for seven generations at least...I also know since I learned about...what we are...I learned the dream I sometimes have isn't actually a dream but a memory...I hear my dad scream for my mom to take me and leave while he tries and hold some guy off...I remember an evil laugh and mom begging some guy not to hurt me...I remember two words and a green light and then pain...I know that you told me that my parents were..."

Petunia said "STOP...Please stop...Harry...I lost my sister to a world that I can not see or understand...She could see and do things that I could only dream about...When I was your age I wanted to be able to see and do things that Lily could...but I couldn't...I even wrote to Dumbledore and asked him to let me come but he refused...I became bitter to her for it and we grew more and more distant and then she was killed by that world...when you were left on our doorstep with a note that basically said that we either had to take you in or be killed by the people who killed my sister I was angry...angry at the world who took my sister from me, angry at the world that rejected me...and angry that I would never get the chance to see my sister again."

Petunia who still was facing away from Harry lowered her head and said "Because of this I hated that world even more and when you started to do your magic like Lily did it was a painful reminder about all that I lost and hated which made me see you as nothing more then a painful reminder of all that I lost and hated."

Taking a deep breath Petunia said "When you got your first letter it began to sink in what I did to you which is why I moved you from the cupboard to your room...But I couldn't tell you the truth because of my own pain and fear...I...I don't want to lose you to that world like I did Lily because you are all I have left of her...but I can see and hear in your voice that because of my past actions toward you that you don't want to be here...that you hope that there is something in your parent's WILL's that will take you away from us...Instead of holding you and treating you like the precious gift that you are I treated you like trash that should be thrown away...You have nothing to be sorry for Harry...I do...and..._I'm sorry_."

Petunia broke down and began to cry as she fell to her knee's facing away from them and Harry who had a shocked look on his face swallowed hard a moment before walking forward and wrapping Petunia in a hug.

Petunia turned her head and saw it was Harry hugging her which caused her to cry even more before she turned and wrapped her arms around Harry into a hug.

Harry closed his eyes and thought "_All those years I wanted this and I get it when I don't want it no more and prepared to leave forever. Talk about irony."_

Vernon had grab Dudley and left the room giving Harry and Petunia some time alone while they held each other.

Petunia sniffed as she leaned back from Harry and said "Do you still want me to come with you to hear Lily's WILL."

Harry looked down and said "I do...but...Aunt Petunia...I think I can understand you...but I got a problem."

Petunia asked "What problem."

Harry bit his lip and said "When I was getting my supplies with Hagrid I saw some other my age and after listening to Hagrid and a few other people I saw that the War that killed my parent's didn't actually end...it became a cold war like we read about in world history."

Petunia frowned and said "I thought that the war was over."

Harry said "I heard a shop keeper call a first generation witch like mom was a mudblood which I was told means dirty blood...I heard others saying mean things even worst then that about how people like her and mom should be killed and never taught about thier world...I heard them insult me behind my back as a half blood as well. It wasn't everyone who was like that but there was enough that I realised it's only a matter of time before something happens that will cause the fighting that killed my parent's will begin again."

Petunia got a look of fear on her face and Harry said "I don't like the fact that you and mom lost your connection to each other either which I think is caused by the same descrimination that cause some purebloods to look down on half bloods and first generation's...they have the same look that you and Uncle Vernon gave me when I would cause...THAT."

Petunia had a painful look on her face and said "Magic...you can say it in front of me Harry...I'm sorry that my family treatment of you reminds you of the type of descrimination that you saw...I don't want to see you get hurt Harry."

Harry looked down and said "Even if I don't want to be involved I already am...Because of what happened the night my parents died people have made me a heroic icon for the people and they gave me the nickname the boy who lived. Those who hate the descrimination see me as an icon to believe in while those who believe in the descrimination see me as a beacon of thier hate and want to destroy me...Neither side will leave me alone. I...I don't want the people who champion the cause that killed my parents to win...I want to end the descrimination between those who are pureblood and those who are first generation's...and after hearing about why you treated me like you have I want to make sure other first generation's don't suffer the same fate that you and mom did...but that brings me back to my problem."

Petunia looked at Harry with a look of pride in her face and she said "What exactly is your problem."

Harry bit his lip and said "My problem is that the reason I don't want those who caused the descrimination to win is because I don't want another child to suffer through what I did."

Petunia look of pride turned to one of true guilt and remorse and she looked down and Harry said "My problem is that I want to hate you but I see now that your just another victim...I heard once that people who were the victim's when younger would often grow up to become the abuser...I can't hate you because I understand you now and you asked for forgiveness and I can forgive you...but I can't forget what has happened...does that mean that I will go from being the victim to the abuser...Is that why I want to stand up and do something about the descrimination...because I want to make those who abuse others to become the abused."

Petunia closed her eyes and said "I...I don't know what to say Harry...You have a right to ask that question and demand an answer but I have no answer for you because I honestly don't know...I will live the rest of my life with the guilt of my actions...I'm sorry."

Harry gave Petunia a hug and said "Remorse...I read the bible a couple of times and acording to it I think that is what Jesus died for. He was an innocent who was abused...He was willing to forgive those who abused him and commited the crimes he died for so that the guilt of his death would result in remorse for those who commited the crimes and have them stop the abuse...I think you feel remorse for what you did to me and will live the rest of your life trying to rid yourself of the guilt and prevent others from following in your footsteps...it was his example that made me willing to forgive you."

Petunia burst into tears as she heard this and pulled Harry into another hug and Harry said "I think that is what I should do to end the descrimination...make those who descriminate remorseful for the pain they caused others."

Petunia sniffed and said while holding him "I don't know how you can be such a wonderful person after the way I raised you...I can honestly say that your parents would be proud of you...Harry...I want you to do what you feel you must do and know that you have my blessing and if there is anything I can do to help you I will."

Harry looked at her after leaning back and said "I could use a ride to London."

September 1, 1991

Harry stepped away from the hug his Aunt Petunia gave him and said "I'll see you next year. I'll write and have Hedwig deliver it to you. Good luck with Uncle Vernon and Dud's diet. You know both are going to try and cheat."

Petunia smiled at Harry and said "I know...but they haven't seen how stubbern I can be as well...Are you sure you won't be coming home for Christmas Break."

Harry said "No. I paid for you 3 to go on a nice vacation to France...just be sure to follow the directions to that location we found out about. I want to go there next summer...besides, with the new diet and work out that the entire family is going on I am sure that you will enjoy rubbing it in the face of all the old maids back home about how Uncle Vernon had to beat men off with a stick on the beaches of France because they wanted to get to know you better."

Petunia shook her head and said "I almost feel sorry for the girls at your school with that silver tongue of your's that you picked up after studing politics and proper decorum books we got...That medicine you are taking has really helped you physically as well as the contacts you are wearing makes it where your eyes shine brightly for the world to see...Just make sure that when you get a girlfriend I don't become a great aunt until you graduate...please."

Harry said "I'll try...but I'm more worried about you becoming a grandma before a great aunt. You do know that Dud's got a loose floorboard under his bed's right leg that he hides things in."

Petunia eyes widen and said "Oh...well I guess I had better fix that. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on a loose floorboard...I guess this is it. You sure you got everything." 

Harry nods and said "Yes. They won't know what hit them."

Petunia said "Of that I have no doubt..."

Harry looked at Petunia and said "Aunt Petunia...I didn't think I would ever say this but I am actually going to miss you...This last month has been the best of my life...Thank you."

Petunia smiled and said "I'll make sure your Summer vacation will be even better...Goodbye Harry."

Harry said "Goodbye Aunt Petunia."

Petunia watched as Harry disappeared and as a tear fell down her face thought "_Lily...you would be proud of your son._"

Having arrived an hour early Harry began to look up and down the train until he found a brown hair girl with bushy hair and brown eyes looking around her excitedly. Harry notice her because the windows to the compartment she was in was vibrating slightly causing him to raise an eyebrow before he shook his head and knocked on the door to the compartment she was in.

The girl quickly turned toward Harry and Harry said "Hi, you mind if I join you."

The girl's eyes widen and she smiled at Harry and said in an excited voice "Of course you can. Please sit." as she motioned to the seat across from her.

Harry nods and sat down across from her and she said "My name is Hermione Granger." as she held out her hand.

Harry gently grab her hand before turning it and said as he bent down and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. My name is Harrison but everyone call's me Harry." as he leaned back.

Hermione blushed a little and said "I'm the first magical in my family. I'm so excited about coming to Hogwart's. I've read all the books for the year and..."

Harry who had pulled out his wand, cast a silencing spell before he lowered his wand.

Hermione stopped talking after she noticed she was not making any noise and Harry said "You need to calm down and take a few breaths. If you haven't notice you are so excited that the windows are vibrating off your accidental magic. If you calm down I'll release the silencing spell I placed on you but I am not sure what kind of protection this train has against accidental magic and I don't want the window's to explode and hurt someone who might be walking by."

Hermione went wide eyed as she heard this and got a scared look on her face as she glanced at the windows before she took several calming breaths.

Harry saw she had calmed down and the windows were no longer vibrating and Harry waved his wand again and said "There, you can talk again and I am sorry for doing that to you. Forgive me."

Hermione bit her lip and said quitely "I'm sorry. I'm new to all this. I..."

Harry interupted her and said "I understand. Magic is both a gift and a curse. It can cause truly great miracles and horrific terrible disasters. We each have a responsibility to use it wisely."

Hermione said "I'm still sorry though."

Harry said "There is nothing to say sorry for. You said it yourself, your new to this and didn't know but now you do and will be more careful."

Hermione nods her head and Harry looked out the window and said "You know, with all the excitement that is going to come when we get to Hogwart's to learn about magic you might want try and learn some basic Occlumency before we get to Hogwarts to help you control your accidental magic."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked "Occlumency, what's that."

Harry looked at her and said "It's a form of mind magic. Most wizarding children are taught at least a basic form of it in order to help them learn to control thier magic, and emotions better and reduce thier accidental magic. It also helps you with remembering things as well as protect your mind from someone using Legilimency which is another form of mind magic but let's someone read your mind if they can break through your Occlumency."

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard this and said "People can read other people's minds."

Harry said "Would you like a demonstration." as he looked back out the window.

Hermione bit her lip and said "You can read my mind."

Harry said "I'm not a master Legilimencer but I can do it a little but it need's me either to look into your eyes or to cast a certian spell on you to do so. I don't do it without a very good reason and usually I ask permission first. If you want I can give you a demonstration of both forms of Legilimency I know...Would you like me to."

Hermione looked down and after a moment said "I...I guess...What do I need to do."

Harry said "Legilimency through eye contact makes it where you can only read surface thoughts like what you are thinking now or in the last few minutes. As a demonstration of this I want you to think of something specific that I have no way of knowing. Hmm...do you like to swim or goto the beaches."

Hermione nods her head and Harry said "I want you to think about a bathing suit you have seen or own. I will read your thoughts and then tell you what that suit looked like. Ok."

Hermione nods and looked at Harry who looked at her eyes and Hermione felt that Harry was looking right through her a moment before his face turned bright red and said "You wore a grey and yellow one piece...you also are wearing yellow panties today."

Hermione's eyes widen and she said "I thought that you were only going to look at my memory of my bathing suit." as she blushed.

Harry said "I did but while I was reading your mind you thought that the bathing suit was the same color as the panties your wearing today which is how I know that...Did you get the feeling that I was looking through you."

Hermione bit her lips and nods and Harry said "That is the feeling someone usually get's when dealing with this type of Legilimency...but not always. Sometime's your own guilt or feelings make you believe the same thing. That's why it's a good idea to have basic Occlumency shields in place so that if someone is really using Legilimency to read your mind you would know for sure because you would be able to feel the intrusion in your mind...Do you still want me to use the other form of Legilimency."

Hermione asked "What does it do."

Harry said "I cast a spell while pointing my wand at you and I enter your mind and try to get through your Occlumency shields. If I do then I start to search your memories and every memory that I look at will also be seen by you so it feel's like your life is flashing before your eyes. The only way to defend against this type of Legilimency is to have really strong shields that keep them out or force them out through a battle of will power and magic. If you win the battle of will power and magic then you will push them out of your mind and enter thier's but if you lose then you will be unable to defend your memories from them...most people set up thier minds with different levels of defenses with thier most private memories being the most guarded while things like walking a dog or watching TV or something boring like that would be the least defended...but still under some defenses."

Hermione asked "Why would you place watching TV under some defenses."

Harry said "Because it's a battle of both will power and magic. The longer it takes someone to break in the more magic they have to use and the more tired thier mind will be meaning it will be weaker to fight against your stronger defenses that guard your more important memories...Some people even set up fake memories to destract someone so they waste even more energy."

Hermione asked "How do you do that."

Harry said "Well...Each person is different. It's your mind which mean's it's your rules pretty much...but I personally like the Overlord method."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and said "The Overlord method...what's that."

Harry said "Well...when you were a child you had cases of accidental magic where something happened because you were upset. Right."

Hermione nods and Harry said "What you need to understand is that magic is alive. It needs a living thing to live. Plant's, animals, humans, non humans...each thing that has it's own magic has to be alive so the magic inside of those items tries to help protect and care for the item it lives in. That is why when you were upset as a child or wanted something badly as a child it would use it's power to help you...Are you with me so far."

Hermione said "A symbiotic relationship."

Harry smiled and said "Exactly. Many wizards and witches can't grasp that concept as well as those raised in the muggle world...anyways what this has to do with Occlumency is that your magic is like a small child. Just like it tries to protect you and care for you, you need to care and protect it. The first step in this is give your magic life."

Hermione looked confused and said "Give it life...isn't it already alive."

Harry took a deep breath and said "Sorry. I learned this three years ago and I'm not explaining it as good as the person who explained it to me since I haven't ever taught this before...Occlumency is mind magic. It's your mind so you make the rules...you can give your magic a life inside your mind where your magic can talk to you and you talk to it so you can understand how to use magic better and your magic can learn to help you do what you are trying to do."

Hermione said "So what your saying is that I have to give my magic a body."

Harry said "Not just a body. You need to think of your magic as a seperate person. You need to give your magic a name so that you don't loose yourself to your magic. Magic is alive but the more you depend on it the more control it has over your life and the less control you have over your life. Many wizards and witches have lost themselves in what we call bloodlust after loosing control of thier magic. They would forget about thier injuries or how tired they were or about others who were with them in what ever it is that caused them to use so much magic at one time that they felt unbeatable and usually either hurt themselves in ways that couldn't be healed or died...that is why you need to learn to seperate yourself from your magic in your mind and know your own limits as well as your magic's limits."

Hermione said "I see..." as she bit her lip.

Harry smiled and said "Close your eyes Hermione."

Hermione blinked and looked at Harry and Harry said "You said you see but you don't see. I'm going to teach you how to meet your magic and give it life so that you can actually understand. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice and do what I tell you."

Hermione took a deep breath before closing her eyes and Harry said "Now I want you to imagine a white room with 4 walls and a white roof and a white floor. Don't try to add any details or anything. Just leave everything just basic walls floor and roof...Do you see it."

Hermione who had a look of concentration on her face said in an unsure voice "Yes."

Harry said "Now I want you to imagine on one wall a mirror. One of those mirrors where you can see your entire body from your head to your feet. Can you see the mirror."

Hermione eyes were scrunched together and she said "Yeah."

Harry said "Now I want you to look in the mirror and I want you to see a little girl standing in the mirror reflecting back at you...Make her younger then you...give her cloths and hair and eyes...think about what you looked like when you were younger. Like when you were 5 or 6...can you see a little girl in the mirror looking back at you."

Hermione who was concentrating hard nods her head and Harry said "What's the girls name Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry who smiled and said "You broke your concentration Hermione. You need to do it again."

Hermione frowned but closed her eyes and Harry saw she wasn't concentrating as hard now and Harry said "Can you see the little girl again."

Hermione said "Yes."

Harry said "What's her name."

Hermione said "Abby."

Harry smiled and said "I want you to imagine little Abby walking out of the mirror like the mirror is water and have her stand in front of you."

Hermione began to concentrate harder and Harry saw Hermione get a look of shock on her face and she gasped lightly and said "Say hello to Abby Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes a few moments later and she said "Thats...I...I felt her. I bent down to touch her shoulder and I could actually feel her."

Harry said "Abby's alive now Hermione. She lives inside you and is now inside your mind. You have just taken your first step into a large new world."

Hermione had a look of suprise and joy on her face and Harry said "The Overlord is like a king. He is the ruler of the kingdom he lives. The Overlord has an advisor and assistant who helps the king by taking care of the day to day things while the Overlord can work on increasing his kingdom and making it safer and stronger...You are the Overlord, Abby is your assistant. You create your kingdom and show Abby each new part you create. This will give her a purpose so she won't be bored...create others to help her. If you build a castle and put walls around it to protect what's inside then you need to put guards on the walls and at the gate. For each new thing you create, create someone to take care of that and introduce them to Abby so she can understand them and help them do better then they normally could."

Harry saw Hermione was listening to every word an Harry said "But you need to make sure that you don't over work her Hermione. The more things she does the less she will be able to complete. If you have to, make different levels of helpers. Think of military. You have the grunts, then the officers, then the generals. Abby should only have to meet with the generals while the generals will meet with the officers while the officers will meet with the grunts. The more protection there is between someone entering your mind and Abby the better. Abby should be inside the castle and should be the last defense."

Hermione asked "What happens to Abby if someone enters my mind and gets to her."

Harry said "It depends on if you have only one Abby."

Hermione looked confused an Harry crossed his arms and said "If Abby is destroyed then all the magic and knowledge that was a part of her will be lost. As you are right now if someone were to enter your mind right now and kill Abby then there is a chance you could lose most of your magic."

Hermione gasped and Harry said "But there is a way to make sure that doesn't happen."

Hermione asked "How."

Harry said "Well there are actually two ways. The first is to imagine a giant crystal where Abby can place some of her knowledge and power. These crystals are called tower hearts. They are usually the most secured item because they have the magic and knowledge that was stored in them the last time Abby touched them. You can make 5 of these tower hearts and seperate them in different places to protect them. Each will have 20 percent of Abby total power. Have Abby visit each at least once a day and put some of her power and memories in it so that if you are attacked and she dies you only will lose just a little magic she had after her last save and you can get that back and you can create a new Abby and have her touch one of the tower hearts and get her memories from the last back up."

Hermione looked in thought and Harry said "Abby is a child right now and does not really know anything but just basics. You need to teach her. The first way to teach her is to allow her access to some of your memories. Just like the crystal you are going to make for Abby power, you can also make a crystal for each of your memories and have them hidden somewhere in your mind. Have them where anyone who touches them can see the memory. If you do this then Abby can learn from you by seeing those memories and will be able to understand you better. Once she's seen the memories she can return them to the crystal since it will be like someone watching a tv show and still have the memory of the show even though it's not there anymore."

Hermione nods her head and said "I get that."

Harry said "Those memories are what someone entering your mind will most likely be after. Make the memory crystals like jewelry that you keep safe and hidden. The more secret or special the memory the more defended you want them to be. If you have to then destract someone by making a treasure room with worthless memories like watching TV or walking a dog or something like that, A person will waste time and energy going after what they believe is your most protected memories while the real treasure is hidden somewhere else. Someplace where only you and Abby can get. Understand."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Now this will help you teach Abby and protect your memories but there is more you can do. Every new spell you learn you need to go in your mind and teach Abby and show her what it does. Have her teach the generals who teach the officers who teach the grunts. Also you need to teach her to excercise...but you also need to excercise in the real world. By having a healthier body you and teaching Abby about having a healthier body you can increase the strength and amount of magic in your body...this is also the secret to learning wandless magic."

Hermione eyes widen and said "Wandless magic...how does this teach you to do wandless magic."

Harry smiled and said "If you and your magic both know how to do a spell and work together you can learn that you don't need the wand movements or words to actually cast the spell. The words and wand movements are actually just tools that help others explain and teach how to use thier magic since most wizards and witches are actually very lazy. They don't like to take the time to train and work hard to get results when they can take shortcuts that get similar results but they never reach the full potential of the spells. You remember the silencing spell I placed on you earlier."

Hermione nods and Harry said "I used my wand because I don't like to advertise that I can do that same spell wandless and wordless. I learned to do that so if someone captures me and silence me I can break the spell on myself and either call for help or use the words to spells I haven't gotten wordless yet that are wandless. The better you understand your body and magic and the spell you are trying to cast the easier and stronger the spell will be...do you know the real reason why we learn to use wands while other magical creatures can do magic without them."

Hermione shook her head no and Harry said "The ministry wants us to use wands because they can control us better by taking our wands when we don't do what they say making us unable to properly defend ourselves. They say wandless and wordless magic are really advance and difficult as to make people give up trying to learn them until they get so set in thier ways they don't want to waste the time and energy to learn them. They say it's difficult and only help you learn around 5 wordless spells by the time you are in your NEWT level years...I have over 20 wandless spell and 30 wordless spells. I am trying to teach myself those 10 that I haven't got wandless yet while working on another 20 that I can do with both the words and wand but not without them."

Hermione said "You know 50 spells already."

Harry said "Yes but thier not all that special. Some are just a fresh breath spell, or a simple cleaning spell and things like that...not all of them but most of them are just related to day to day life or hygene."

Hermione said "That's amazing...but how can you do them. I mean you are underage and can't do magic outside of going to Hogwarts."

Harry said "As much as you want to believe that the magical world can track every spell cast they can't. If they could then the war they had would have been over years earlier since they could have arrived at the first spell being used...the truth is they have a magical detection grid over the country that detects magic being used in each grid. If there is a magical family living in that grid with an adult wizard or witch then odds are the ministry will believe the adult is casting the spell unless they have specific reason to know there is no adult wizard there at the time or other magical creature that is exempt. If the ministry suspects a magical child living with an adult is using magic they can cast a spell on the childs wand to see what the last couple of spells cast out of it are and if the spell matches what was detected they might get in trouble."

Hermione said "But that means that muggleborn children are being descrimiated against because we don't have magical parents."

Harry said "Yes but remember the windows Hermione. If you cast a spell and accidently hurt yourself or others then you or the person who was hurt could die. The ministry thinks that if there is a magical adult in the home then in the event that someone gets hurt the adult can either heal the injury or have the awareness to contact the proper people to get the person whose hurt the care they need while a child will most likely freak out making the situation a lot worse then it already is. How would a child explain they turned themselves into a pig to muggles."

Hermione frowned and said "I...I understand...I don't like it but...I understand."

Harry said "I know...someday the world will learn about us and there won't be a statue of secrecy and the rules will change. Perhaps even in our lifetime." as he looked out the window.

Hermione said "So you live in a magical home."

Harry smiled and said "No. My aunt is muggle as is her family. I didn't even know about magic until my 11th birthday. My aunt hate's the magical world because it caused her and my mother to drift apart after they had a fight and then my parents were killed and my aunt and mother never got a chance to say sorry to each other for the fight...the fact that the magicals who rescued me after my parents were killed abandon me on my aunt's doorstep at night with a note telling them my parents were dead and they had to take me or the people who killed my parents will come after them made her and her family hate magic even more...it wasn't until the day after my eleventh birthday that my aunt realised that I was going to be going into the same world she lost her sister to that she had made me want to leave her behind because of her treatment of me that she changed...we...we had a long talk and we went to read my mothers WILL that was frozen and my aunt found out my mom forgave her and asked her to forgive her...that helped changed my aunt to the better...but it was when she found out I was dying that..."

Hermione screamed "DYING." with a look of horror on her face.

Harry smiled and said "When my parents were killed some of the magic that killed my parents had entered my body and was poisoning me...The Goblins and members of the International Magical Police or IMP's were there that day since they were investigating the break in and attempted theft of a very valuable magical object along with the creator of the object that was nearly stolen...They thought I might have seen someone that day at the bank and questioned me. The creator of the object offered to help me with some eye problems I have as payment for the help. I'm wearing contacts right now but when he ran the scan on my eyes he detected the poison in my body and told my aunt and me. He knew a way to treat the poison but the treatment was a purrifying ritual that can only happens once every 10 years when the stars align correctly."

Harry took a deep breath and siad "The stars were aligned correctly on the summer soltice of this year and would not be aligned again for another 10 years by which time I would have died."

Hermione covered her mouth as tears were falling on her face and Harry handed her a handkerchef and said "Don't cry Hermione. Your about to learn that there was a way to save me and we did do it so the poison is gone. Just let me explain how so then the only tears you cry will be tears of happiness. A beautiful young lady should only cry tears of joy and happiness."

Hermione shoulders slumped slightly while her cheeks blushed a little as she dapped her eyes.

Harry said "I also needed to be at least 14 years old to do the ritual. There is a magical item known as a time tuner that allows a person to go back in time but it does not put you in your same body. There would actually be two of you at the same point in time but the rules of time travel say you can not be seen by your younger self. The IMP's and my aunt both agreed to let Nick, the creator of the item that was nearly stolen, his wife Penny, and me all 3 wnet back in time with a time tuner to August 1st of 1988 and we went to Nick and Penny's homeland that they hadn't been to in years. They began to teach me about magic and other things as first thier apprentice but later they blood adopted me since they are really old and all thier family died out years ago...They don't want to replace my parents memory so they became my new grandparents. We spent two years in thier homeland and then a year in France where we did the ritual that removed the poison. I returned to my aunts on August 2nd of this year and thanks to a special magical ability I have I can change my looks to make it appear that I was still 11 and I slowly started to change myself by adding an inch in height a week and slowly change my appearance to what I really look like."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Is this what you really look like or are you still hiding your real looks."

Harry said "I was asked by the IMP's to keep the info about me helping in the investigation a secret for now. If I show my real look after someone from school saw me on July 31st they would become curious about how I changed so much so shortly and possibily accidently tip off the person the IMP's are currently investigating. They asked me to keep it quite until the first of the year so I'll just keep changing myself slowly every week until the new year by which time I should be my real self...If you don't mind, can you keep it quite."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Now remember I told you that you need to be training in the real world to help Abby. You should also learn to defend yourself without magic in order to teach Abby who can teach the others. If you want I can teach you a thing or two."

Hermione said "I would like that...but why are you telling me all this. Why tell me your secrets...you don't know me...you never met me."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "You have met the goblins, right."

Hermione said "Yes, when my family went to diagon Ally to get my school supplies we had to change our money into wizard money...why."

Harry said "Human's don't always have children with other humans. One of our teachers at Hogwarts is a half human, half goblin. The man who took me to diagon ally was a half human, half giant...several generations back one of my ancestors was a non human...she was an angel."

Hermione eyes widen and said "Angel...as in God and his angels."

Harry said "Something like that...I don't really understand it myself...what I do know is that there are 13 realms...depending on the season on the calander we are either the 5th, 6th, 7th, or 8th realm. Spring is 8th realm, summer is 7th, fall is 6th, and winter is 5th. Those are based on where we are in the universe at those time...She was from the 11th realm."

Hermione said "Realms are other worlds."

Harry said "Not exactly...you see, if you are putting something on a 3D map you have to know 7 points to accurately put it on the map. You need to know two points to know where it is on the up and down. You have to know two points to know where it is on the left and right and you have to know two points to know the front and back. Where each of those points meet tells you almost where the item is...but you need the 7th point to define where it exactly is. The 7th point is the place you start from. I could start of placing Hogwarts location from King Cross station...but if I used the same numbers for the 6 points but started at the Leaky Cauldron would I still be at Hogwarts."

Hermione thought a moment and said "No. It would be off by the distance from the Leaky Cauldron and King Cross."

Harry said "Exactly. Now my ancestor...her 7th point was different then we know about. When you are talking about realms you are actually talking about the location of the 7th point...Take me for example. I was born July 31, 1980 and according to that point I should be 11 years old right now but I am actually 14. Because I used a means of travel that changed my starting point from being 11 in 1991, to 11 in 1988, I am now 14 years old. My ancestor came to the time she met her husband from a different starting point then the one she should have. She could have been a time traveler or a world traveler or a dimensional traveler...I couldn't honestly tell you because I don't know...All I know is that she was from what was called the 11th realm and that she was an angel."

Hermione bit her lip and Harry said "Now to answer your question, because of her being one of my ancestors a little of her magic flows through me and because of this my magic, Gibbs, is able to tell things about people and he told me that if I am honest with you, help you, and trust you that you will be honest with me and trust me and that we could become great friends at least. I've learned to trust him...but you know what the funny thing is."

Hermione asked "What."

Harry said "Grandpa Nick has these movies that are entire seasons of a TV show on them. His future self sends them back in time with a time tuner. He says it's because he hates wasting time on commercials. Remember what I said about witches and wizards being lazy."

Hermione giggled at that and Harry said "One of those shows is a show called NCIS. It's a criminal investigation show built around the navy police. The main star is named Gibbs where I got the name for my magic...the main lab tech who is this really cool brainy chick whose into these wierd but cool things. Her name is Abby."

Hermione's eyes widen and said "But...I just thought of that name randomly."

Harry said "Perhaps...Perhaps somewhere in the future where ever that show came from the people who wrote it heard the name from us in the future and then I heard it from them to give them it in the future. A real time paradox if you actually think about it...but it's possible that when I entered your mind earlier that Gibbs met your magic and left the suggestion of Abby name for your magic since right now you are looking up to me because of my knowledge and skills of things like Abby did Gibbs in the show. Maybe Gibbs showed Abby some of his knowledge of the show and Abby chose the name herself and gave the name to you...in the end it doesn't really matter but it's one hell of a brain teaser if you ever want to get frustrated and confused."

Hermione who seemed to think a moment sighed and said "Tell me about it...so what now."

Harry said "Well...I told you there was two ways to protect Abby. One is the crystal idea but the other is a more extreme way."

Hermione asked "What do you mean extreme."

Harry said "If you trusted someone and I mean truly trusted someone or had some place that you knew was safe and protected you could also send your magic into another person mind or into an object and create a tower heart inside the persons mind or inside the object. The heads of the ancient houses actually do this in order to help the next head of house. They place a tower heart in the head of house ring so that when the next head of house takes the ring they can see the memories of the previous head of house at thier last update as well as a little of thier magic. The problem is that who ever you placed the tower heart in could just as easily look at your memories or take your magic in the tower heart for themselves. The same for if they took the object that you placed the tower heart in. The head of house rings are charmed so that only the head of house can wear them and there is only one head of house at a time."

Hermione said "I see...I don't think I could do that."

Harry said "Until you learned more about Occlumency I wouldn't even attempt it."

Harry bit his lip and said "I don't know if I should do this but...I think that I should try and help you get your mindscape built as quickly as possible...I do trust you but there are things that I promised that I would only teach my family so I can't give you a tower heart...but If you would let me I can create a copy of Gibbs who can teach both you and Abby at the same time how to build up your mindscape...I can do that while we are here on the train but I would have to take him back before we got to Hogwarts since there is a chance we won't be in the same house and I can't let the chance someone else can get into your mind and get him...do you want to meet Gibbs."

Hermione looked at Harry and sadi "Are you sure Harry."

Harry looked at her and said "Friends help and protect each other...I want to be friends with you, even if we are in seperate houses...I want to know that if I'm not there to help and protect you that at least you can protect yourself...will you let me help you."

Hermione said "I...yes."

Harry nods and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione and said "Legilimency."

Hermione found herself standing in front of Abby and saw Harry standing there and Harry was concentrating and a mirror appeared with a silver haired Harry in the mirror who stepped out of the mirror. Harry walked to the figure and Hermione saw a ring glowing on Harry's hand that he touched the silver haired figure with and the silver haired figure green eyes glowed and blinked a moment before he turned and said "Hello Hermione, Abby. I'm Gibbs."

Harry disappeared and Gibbs said "Harry's gone to relax and watch over us while we stay here in your mind to work on your defenses. The first thing we should do is..." as he began to explain what to do.

Several hours later Harry tapped Hermione on the arm several times causing her to come out of her mental practice and she saw there were several sweets on the seats beside her and Harry.

Harry said "The trolly lady came by so I bought us something to eat."

Hermione got an exited look on her face and started to open her mouth when Harry said "Save it and eat for now. We are about 3 hours from Hogwarts so we can eat and then you can practice some more and I'll test your defenses in 2 hours to see how far you got. Use this time to rest your mind and magic."

Hermione looked at the food and said "Thank you but my parent's are dentist and don't want me to eat sweet's."

Harry blinked and looked at her a moment causing Hermione to begin to fidget and Harry said "Damn, someone screwed up when they told you about magic if they didn't explain this."

Hermione looked confused and said "What do you mean. Explain what."

Harry said "Have you ever heard the saying chocolate is better then sex."

Hermione nods her head and Harry said "That saying started in the magical world. It started because our magic is inside our blood which flows through our entire body including our reproductive organs and every time you use magic you will experience a small amount of pleasure and power from using it because the energy in the blood is moving slightly faster then the blood itself stimulating your sexual organs. That is why the dark arts are so seductive to people because they use up more magic causing larger amounts of sexual pleasure. Are you with me so far."

Hermione who was wide eyed nods her head and Harry said "The problem is that using magic normally will not give you an orgasm unless you use a lot of magic at one time which means that you will begin to become sexually frustrated from getting aroused and not getting release. You either have to find somewhere to please yourself, find someone to help you find release, or you have to eat chocolate which will stimulate most of the same chemicals of pleasure that your body feels when having sex but by eating chocolate then you don't have to worry about having sex or making a mess of yourself by having to please yourself."

Grabbing a piece of candy Harry continued "Hogwarts has 2000 broom closets, 200 bathrooms with 12 stalls each, four dorms with private beds that have privacy curtians around them, and only about 20 classrooms that are actually used and 180 that are not used as well as about 100 private quarters not including staff chambers. The questions is why would Hogwarts who can only hold 700 students at most have so many bathrooms, broom closets, and empty classrooms. Why do we only get our wands and begin to learn to use magic when we are entering our sexual beginnings. It's because if we start to learn earlier we could damage our ability to have children because our bodies are not able to handle the feelings our magic causes."

Hermione was shocked as she heard this and Harry said "So the question is Hermione, do you want to write home and tell your parents that you are eating candy or possibly having sex because I can promise you that the more magic you use the more excited you will become and the more desperate for release you will become and from what I'm told each time you please yourself it takes more effort to please yourself again which means sooner or later you will get tired of pleasing yourself and search for other ways to find release meaning you will begin to date or shag."

As if answering Harry's question Hermione grab a couple of pieces of chocolate and began to eat them.

Harry smiled and said "Good girl."

Hermione blushed and asked after swallowing the bite of candy in her mouth "How do you know about this."

Harry looked at her and said "My adopted relatives...plus the people who helped cure me of the poison."

Hermione nods and said "That's one thing I think magical children have an advantage over muggleborns like me about. They have family that can help them understand magic better while muggleborns like me only have what we read, taught, told, or learn for ourselves."

Harry said "Perhaps. But you know more about magic then most 4th years thanks to Abby. If you learn to use her the correct way then you will know more then most magical families."

Hermione smiled at that and Harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pocket watch that Hermione saw it had a symbol on it with a snake on a cross with a crown with angel wings above it.

Harry closed the watch and looked at Hermione and said "When I found you earlier I was looking for a distant relative of mine who is a student on the train. Do you want to come with me and see if we can find her."

Hermione said "Sure. What does she look like and what is her name."

Harry said "Well I don't know what she looks like. I found out about her when I was researching my responsibilities to my family. I know her name is Nymphadora Tonks and she's a 5th year who is in house Hufflepuff and the names of her parents but that's all I know about her."

Hermione said "Then how do we find her."

Harry smiled at her and said "Door to door search."

20 minutes later Hermione knocked on the door to a train compartment and opened the door and said "Sorry to interupt but is there a Nymphadora Tonks in here."

A pink hair girl said "Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks."

Hermione said "Are you a 5th year Hufflepuff." as she looked at the girl who spoke up.

Tonks said "Yeah, what about it. Why are you looking for me."

Just then Harry stepped beside Hermione looking at her and said "She wasn't back there...Sorry to interupt ladies but are one of you Nymphadora Tonks." before he looked inside the train compartment.

Hermione smirked as she pointed toward Tonks and Harry said "Are you the daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks."

Tonks sat up a little straighter and said "Yes I am...Why are you looking for me."

Harry said "My name is Harrison and I'm the new head of House Black. Your mothers birth house and I'm here to talk to you about your place and future in house Black."

Tonks look darkened and said "I want nothing to do with you and your bastard house now leave me alone."

Harry said "I don't think you understand..." before he was interpted.

Tonks stood up and said "I understand perfectly you bastard and I want nothing to do with you or house Black so leave me alone or so help me I'll hex you." as she slammed the train compartment door closed.

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione and said "Come on Hermione, let's go back to our compartment." as he turned and started to walk away.

Hermione had a confused look on her face said "What was that about Harry."

Harry said "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get a chance to sit down."

A few minutes later Hermione and Harry had sat back down in thier compartment and Harry saw Hermione was looking at him expectantly and Harry said "House Black is the house my grandmother on my father side came from. House Black is one of the ancient houses...That means that they were recognised as a recognised magical family before Hogwarts was built. I am actually the head of 3 ancient houses...There were 13 ancient families recognised when Hogwarts was formed and all other magical families who have obtained the level of lordship since Hogwarts began is only known as a Noble Family. If an ancient house has kept thier wealth and lordship since Hogwarts was founded then they are known as an ancient and Noble house. 2 of the 3 I am the head of are Ancient and Noble while the other is just ancient. My adopted house is officially considered a Noble one."

Taking a moment to think Harry said "The Ministry of Magic was originally created to help deal with a threat to entire country by invaders who were basically sweeping across the land killing, stealing, and kidnapping from the people they encountered. The Noble houses didn't have the man power or the defenses to stand up to the invaders so grouped together to try and increase thier numbers enough to fight them...they also asked for help from the Ancient families who were large enough and strong enough to fight against the invaders...The ancient agreed but only if a magical binding contract was created that made sure the Noble families wouldn't be able to turn on the ancients to try and steal thier wealth since they didn't trust some of the Noble families. Are you with me so far."

Hermione nods and Harry said "The Wizengamot, the main body of goverment has 50 seats. Of those seats 13 are seats of the 12 department heads of the Ministry and the Minister taking the last seat. That leaves 37 seats open. Of those seats one is held by the Chief Warlock who is elected by a majority vote of the Wizengamot members. One is held by the headmaster of Hogwarts. That's two leaving 24 of those seats are owned by the Noble house while the last 11 are held by distinguished members of the community who either have won an order of merlin for service to the country or something like that ...What's important about this is that each of those 50 seats hold one vote each."

Hermione asked "But what about the Ancient houses."

Harry said "There are 13 seats held by the head of the ancient houses. Each head of an ancient house gets 3 votes each and if they have kept thier status as a Noble they also get 1 vote and if they have an Order of Merlin holder who is still alive they get 1 more vote so that makes it where each of the 13 families can have up to 5 votes each for a total of 65 votes. By joining together the 13 families can out vote the entire Wizengamot...this makes it where the Noble families and others who are allied with a noble family dislike the ancient houses because of thier greed and for power and wealth. As such they look for weakness in the children and spouses of the ancient houses to try and exploit in order to gain control of the ancient houses or ways to destroy them."

Harry pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time before he said "As such the ancient families have had to put rules and pressure on thier families to try and make sure they show a united front in order to protect themselves...as of today the only ancient houses left are the Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom, Peverell, and Potter. The rest have been destroyed over the years. Nym's mother, Andy, was a daughter of house Black. Her parents in order to protect her placed her in an arrange marriage with the son of House Greengrass. She didn't want that and ran away and married a muggleborn wizard. The Black family saw this as a weakness that could be exploited by those wanting to destroy them so she was cast out of the family which means that she couldn't inherit anything, she couldn't enter any Black family properties or have access to any of Black family assets."

Hermione said "If she was cast out then why did you approach her daughter."

Harry said "Hermione...I don't agree with what they did. Blood purity means nothing to me. I can't help what my family did in the past but right now my family is nearly extinct. House Black consist of myself, Nym and her mother Andromeda, who was cast out, Andy sister Narcissa and her son Draco, my godfather Sirius who was framed for murder and sits in Azkaban prison, and Andy and Cissy sister Belatrix who is in Azkaban because she's a death eater who mentally unstable. Even if I somehow can get Sirius cleared of his charges and released the prison guards at Azkaban are called Dementors whose magical abilities make it where those who are prisoner there slowly lose the ability to have children...As the head of house it is my responsibility to protect the members of my house and make sure that the house grow and and continues...I brought Nym and her mother back into the family because Draco, Nym and me are the future of house Black. I sent a letter informing Andy before I left this morning but I wanted to talk to Nym myself...I guess I'm going to have to suffer for the mistakes of those who came before me in this case."

Hermione bit her lip and said "It's not your fault."

Harry pulled out his pocket watch and smiled sadly and said "Doesn't matter. People will think what they want to think and blame who they want to blame. Thier pride won't let them admit thier wrong. To gain something, something of equal value must be lost...that is the first law of equivalent exchange." before he closed his watch and said "We have an hour left before we should get to Hogwarts. I need to test your Occlumency and get Gibbs back. After that we need to take turns changing our cloths."

Hermione who looked about to say something closed her mouth and nods her head and Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Hermione and said "Legilimency."

Harry soon found himself standing in a field of short grass looking at what appears to be a small village in the distance. Looking around a moment he said "Hermione, concentrate on being here with me."

A few moments later Hermione appeared in front of him and Harry said "I see you have been busy. I'm glad but there is one thing I want to say before we check out your defenses." as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut his finger and held it up and let blood drop from his finger onto the ground shocking Hermione. Harry said "What is this."

Hermione who looked startled said "Blood."

Harry said "Is it...we are in YOUR mind. My body right now is not actually physical but a construct of my magic and mental abilities. How can this be blood if there is no blood inside my body."

Hermione blinked and got a thoughtful look on her face and Harry said "My mind knows that if I am cut then I bleed. It knows what blood looks like so when I am cut it makes it look like I am bleeding and I feel the pain from the cut but right now I am not flesh and blood but magic...what I am bleeding isn't blood but magic."

Hermione got a look of understanding on her face and Harry said "If someone enters your mind the more you make them bleed the more magic they lose which makes them weaker...but also if they leave without cleaning it up, the blood is still going to be here since it has left thier body. That means that you or someone you create can come here and collect this blood and absorb it into themselves which can then be transfered to you meaning that you can steal thier lost magic for yourself. These are called the spoils of victory." 

Hermione looked startled but with a look of understanding and said "I understand."

Harry said "Good. Now I know you want your mind to be clean and tidy but that makes it easier to see traps. This field should have a little taller grass so you could add animals like snakes, birds, or other small creatures who can hide in them and be used to either attack someone using stealth or as an early warning system."

Hermione frowned as she heard this and began to look around as she bit her lip.

Harry seeing the frown said "Sorry Hermione. I have to be critical because if I don't point out areas to improve on then you will become convinced it's good enough when the truth is it will never be good enough. There is always going to be someone out there with more skills or knowledge or power who will be able to beat you. Nobody is perfect at everything...That is why you need to keep working on it."

Hermione nods and Harry said "It might not be that bad of an idea to add a couple of pit traps and maybe grazing animals like cows and bulls. If they fall into a trap and someone enters your mind and sees the dead body or bones of these animals in the grass or pits they will be that much more careful when approaching your village which gives the birds or what ever early messanger you use a chance to warn the village that much more time and cost the person invading your mind that much more energy to go slow...Later after you have had time to adjust for those you might leave the dead bodies but then put fences up with farmers taking care of the animals to make sure they don't fall into the traps like the earlier animals do. This will confuse others into wondering if the cows are important or if they are some kind of trap which will slow them down and destract them."

Hermione nods and Harry looked up at the sky and said "You don't have to use real animals or people...or things you actually have seen. You know angles are real since I told you I'm part angel. A person could just create a broom and try to fly over the field so make it where if they try to fly there is something in the air that will attack them that can also attack them at long range...It might help to learn archery. That way if you use harpies or angels or some other humanoid flying creature they can attack with arrows at a distance which could destract someone so they won't see the snake or the pit until they fall into it...Don't just use magical weapons and traps. Muggles have been able to kill each other and magical's just as much as we can kill them. If you were more comfortable with guns then arrows then use guns...I got cannons built into my mindscape...Cannons are loud and explode...explosions are fun." as he smile at her.

Hermione gave Harry a little bit of a worried look at the smile on his face.

Harry laughed seeing this before he looked around and said "Insects are a good idea also."

Hermione asked "Why would insects be good."

Harry looked at her and said "Like I said earlier, this is a battle of will power and magic. If a person invades your mind dies inside your mind the amount of magic they used to enter your mind becomes yours and they are forced out and if you can sometimes enter thier mind. Now insects can be used to attack everyone that enters your mind. If a bug bites someone they will absorb a little magic from them. Since they are created by you the magic returns to you, they don't drain you of your magic but if someone is inside your mind then the longer they are here the weaker they will get and the stronger you get because you are stealing thier magic...The captured magic can become yours Hermione. If you make some of those back up crystals like you have for Abby then the insects can put the magic they collect inside those crystals. The more of those you have the more powerful you will become."

They stopped walking and Harry turned to Hermione and said "You need to learn to think about what is above us, around us, and below us. you could have things in the grass absorb the magic from your enemies and store that energy in crystals underground...I have over 200 power crystals in my mindscape hidden in different places. Every day I enter my mindscape before I goto bed and I place a little magic in some of them so that when I wake up in the morning my body will have already replaced what I lost by storing it away and I become that little bit more powerful for it...I've also learned how to link them to share thier powers so if one is destroyed the magic stored in them transfers to the others...but that is a secret you will have to figure out yourself."

Hermione said "Why do you tell me about all your defenses. Aren't you worried that I might try and get by them or someone might get by mine and learn about them."

Harry smiled and said "Hermione...Most people who practice Occlumency become complacent with thier shields. Thier is an old saying, without change, we stagnate and die. If you don't costantly have something in your mindscape change then eventually the old things that you first put in will be forgotten and then those things that depended on the first things you built will be forgotten or collapse so sooner or later you will lose your occlumency shields...My mindscape is a warzone Hermione. I have muggles, wizards, goblins, alchemist, and aliens. Each with different skills and each is trying to take over the others and each are trying to gather more magic from the others to gain more for themselves and try to protect themselves better so things are constantly changing."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock and Harry said "Yes, I am that amazing."

Hermione slapped Harry's arm and said "Prat."

Harry saw Hermione had a small smile and he said "Let's look at the village."

As they walked through the village Harry looked around and said "Alright, I see have made some real progress but like the grass the village is to neat and tidy. You need to make it more life like. Have children running around playing, have drunks passed out and trash and newspaper stands."

Hermione said "But that would be useless."

Harry shook his head and sad "You think so...let me tell you something I have learned. When I made them, every one of my constructs have a gold coin in thier chest. This coin is basically thier knowledge and magic. Every time one of them die the person who killed them collects the coin gaining the knowledge and magic of the person they killed. Each construct originally starts with just one simple bit of knowledge. Maybe it's a spell, maybe it's how to use a weapon, maybe it's how to throw a punch. Each time a person throws a punch or they use something they gain experience. With the more kills they make the more experience they become. I have it where when they get 5 coins they return to town and deposit the coins in a crystal in the center of town. These crystals respawn the dead from the coins but also copies the knowledge from each coin so that someone sent by Gibbs comes by and collects the combined knowledge and brings it back to where Gibbs is and he absorbs it and also places it in a crystal so I can absorb it."

Harrt rubbed the back of his head and said "I also have it when the soldiers deposit thier coins they goto thier home and touch a smaller crystal they keep in thier home. I have it where if they die the crystal in thier home remakes them and they create a new crystal with thier knowledge so they can go back out and try to get more skills and experience...I have thousands of deaths in my mind everyday and each time those soilders return from battle they get stronger and smarter and with them so do I because I gain thier knowledge and experience where all I have to do is train my body to be able to use that knowledge and experience."

Looking around him Harry said "Now you said that trash and drunks are useless...well those drunks in my mind are actually thieves. They won't leave town looking to get the skills they need to kill but will try to steal the crystals at the houses of others. That way when the ones who leave for battle come back and find the crystal gone they create a new back up crystal and also look for ways to protect it better so that way the thiefs have to work harder to find new crystals...now tell me this, what happens to the crystal the thief has and the crystal at the house when the man who created them dies."

Hermione blinked and bit her lip as she looked off in the distance a moment before her eyes widen and said "There will be two men then instead of one."

Harry nods and said "The one at the house will have more experience then the one who was stolen. If the house defenses are good enough then the stolen one won't be able to get in and will have to build a new house to place his crystal in and then if the thief can steal that crystal and the crystal from the original house again then how many men will there be if both return and create new crystals. That also means the ones created from the coins will only have thier basic knowledge when they restarted and will have to build another house also to store thier crystal in."

Hermione said "Thats...wow." in a shocked tone.

Harry said "I have thieves in every town trying to steal crystals and I also have police trying to kill thieves who also create crystals...The reason I do this is because each new construct has the ability to think and react. Each new though or reaction could result in something new...I have 3 spell's that were thought up of by my constructs and as far as I can tell nobody has ever seen or heard of these spells. I've tested these spells and two of them worked exactly like they did in my mind while the other one was similar but not exactly the same...someone once told me that inspiration is inspired by a need. If there is no need then there is no inspiration. I give my construct the need to not only improve themselves but protect themselves. By doing this they grow in skills, strength, and numbers so that if someone enters my mind they won't be facing simple weak defenses that most use but full on defenses where they won't have a clue what is actually my defense and what is actually defenses created by my constructs. Someone could take years inside my mind and still not find my memories."

Hermione said "You've given me a lot to think about."

Harry walked forward and put his hand under Hermione chin and raised it up a little so that she was looking into his eyes and said "That's good. If you open your mind then whole new worlds of possibilities can appear...Now I think it's about time we leave here and get ready for Hogwarts."

Hermione blinked and said "But what about Gibbs. Don't you need to collect him."

Harry smiled and said "I already did. Gibbs came right up to us and I absorbed him but you didn't notice...There is a famous painting of an ink spot on a white painting. Most people focus on the single spot and comment on it while they ignore the white...without the white though the spot would not be notices...The spot represents the past while the white respresents the future...the white is possibilities...the what could be's and what if's...We can't truly change the past...but we can create the future...you didn't notice Gibbs because you have only been focusing on the past and what you currently know...me absorbing Gibbs back into me is the future...understand."

Hermione said "I...yes...I understand...I have much so much to learn..."

Harry said "But you can't learn everything from just reading about it...You have to also experience it Hermione...by reading you are just adding more ink to the spot while experiencing it will make it where you are actually filling in the white creating a greater future...I hope you someday truly understand what I am saying." as he faded from view.

Hermione looked around her for a moment after Harry was gone and thought "_I do Harry...I can imagine the future of this world...and my life...thank you."_

After giving each other a chance to change cloths into thier Hogwarts robe, Harry and Hermione only had a few minutes to talk before the Hogwart's Express slowed down and stopped.

Seeing the other students getting up and leaving in the hall both got up and left the train.

A booming voice was heard saying "First years, First years over here." as they saw someone holding a lantern and Harry who was standing besides Hermione said "That's Hagrid. He's the half giant I was telling you about. Come on." as he gently grab her arm and helped guide her through the other students toward Hagrid.

As they got to Hagrid, Hagrid saw Harry and said "Hello again Harry. Doing good."

Harry said "Yes Hagrid I am and thanks again for Hedwig, she's a good friend and an amazing owl."

Hagrid smiled and Harry said "Hagrid, this is my new friend Hermione." as he pulled Hermione forward.

Hagrid smiled down and said "Hello Hermione. I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and grounds keeper here at Hogwarts. You a first year."

Hermione said "Yes."

Hagrid smiled and said "Welcome to Hogwarts. If you just stand over there with the other first years I can see if we are all here."

Both Harry and Hermione moved over to the other first years and Hagrid quickly counted them and said "Right, follow me." as he lead them a short distance to a set of stone steps and he said "Watch your step. The steps can be a little slippery." as he lead them down the stairs to a boat dock that had several boats.

Hagrid said "Four to a boat. No more then four to a boat."

After everyone got into the boats Hagrid who was in a boat by himself said "Forward." as the boats all began to move across the Black Lake and the students got to see thier first sight of Hogwarts illuminated by the night sky and the windows shinning brightly.

Harry felt Hermione grab his arm gently at the sight of the castle.

Harry felt a tingle go through his body halfway across the lake and he looked around and thought "_The wards...interesting."_

Once they got to the castle and were lead into a room off to the side of the great hall by Hagrid who knocked on a wooden door.

A few moments later the door opened and an older looking woman stood there and Hagrid said "Professor McGonagall, the first years."

The Professor said "Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here."

Hagrid quickly left and entered the great hall.

Minerva said "Welcome to Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall. In a few moments you will be lead inside to be sorted into one of the 4 houses. Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has it's own great and unique history. Each house is like your family and you rewards and punishments will be felt by your house. Now if you all will wait here a few moments and we will call you forward shortly." as she left and closed the door. 

A male voice said "They say Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. Hello I'm Draco Malfoy." as a blond hair boy held up his hand at Harry catching the attention of all the other first years.

Harry said "That was really a bold move you made dear cousin. You might just be a Gryffindore instead of a Slytherin."

Draco eyes widen and said in a shocked voice "What...I'm going to be a Slythering you..." saying the last in an angry tone.

Anything else he was going to say was cut off by a scream from behind them as a female ghost slid out of the door to the great hall startling the first years.

Moments later two ghost came through the wall behind them talking but both stopped talking when they saw the female ghost in the room with the first years and one of the male ghost said "Is everything alright Helena."

The female ghost was looking around the room before her eyes stopped on Harry and said "Everything is fine Friar...Pardon the interuption but my name is Helena Ravenclaw...Hello Harrison." as she continued to look at Harry.

Harry stepped forward and bowed slightly and said "Hello lady Ravenclaw, how may I be of service."

Helena said "I need to speak with you privately before you are sorted. I've been told to tell you the password immunity in order to get you to agree."

Harry's eyes widen and said "I see...If you would lead the way my lady to where we could talk since I am not familiar with the castle."

Helena looked at the other two ghost and said "Please ask Minerva to skip young Harrison name here. He can be sorted privately later since our discussion will take a little while."

The ghost of the Friar said "We will inform her Helena but what should we tell her that this is about."

Helena said "This is family business between myself and the heir of Ravenclaw."

Many eyes widen at this including Harry who started to open his mouth but decided to close it and Helena said "If you would follow me Harrison." as she turned and floated toward a door on the side of the room and went through the door and Harry took a quick glance around the room seeing everyone watching him before he turned and went to the door Helena went through and opened it and began to follow her.

Helena was waiting half way down the hall and she said "I know you have questions and I will answer them shortly where no one will spy on us. The other ghost and portraits in the castle are loyal to the seated headmaster and I do not want what we discuss to be known by anyone not of our family. Just follow me until we get to where we can talk privately." as Harry approached her.

10 minutes later Harry followed Helena into Ravenclaw tower and where a door knocker was and Helena said "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower...I know you have been quitely following me and have many things you wish to know but I ask you for one more leap of faith from you. There hidden chambers right here." as she pointed toward the wall across from the door to Ravenclaw tower.

Helena said "The door can only be found by sacrificing some blood so if you would cut yourself and place some of your blood on the wall there we can enter into the hidden chambers."

Harry said "Very well but after this I want answers."

Helena smiled and said "Agreed."

Harry bit his left thumb and after walking to the wall Helena pointed to and he wiped his bloody thumb across the wall and the wall shimmered a moment before am door with a symbol Harry recognised appeared and he said "An alchemy symbol." as he looked at Helena who floated there and she said "It's warded where no one can enter except through the door here. Even ghost can not float through that wall. If we can go inside I will give you all the answers you want."

Harry reached forward and opened the door and pulled it open and the room began to glow from glowing stones on the wall and Harry entered the room and saw it looked like a living room and Helena came in behind Harry and sat down on the couch and said "How I have missed this place. Come sit and we can talk."

Harry sat down across from her and said "You promised me answers."

Helena nods and said "This room was created by you shortly after Hogwarts was founded."

Harry's eyes widen as he heard this and Helena said "The wards that protect Hogwarts were actually created by you and tied to a tower heart that you created. Each person who places the sorting hat on thier head are agreeing to a magically binding contract that makes it where they donate a small percentage of thier magic to Hogwarts which goes into the tower heart and used to power the wards."

Harry said "If what you are saying is true then how did I get to the past."

Helena had an amused look on her face said "You already know that answer Mr. State Alchemist."

Harry said "A time gate...You called me the Ravenclaw heir but I am not the Ravencalw heir. That is the only founder I am not related to."

Helena got an even more amused look on her face and said "You will find that answer when you goto the past...speaking of...I think that you should be going soon. The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back...There is a time gate created by you behind the locked door to my left."

Harry frowned and said "Why should I go now instead of later."

Helena said "Because people heard me call you the Ravenclaw heir. They will want to see proof that you are who I claimed you were...You can have the proof by going back right now but if you don't then you won't have the proof...besides, I know you don't want to meet Dumbledore right now. Put it off until you get back."

Harry sighed and said "Why do women have to be so annoying when they are right about something."

Helena said "Because men are to stuburn and pig headed." with a smirk on her face.

Harry sighed and said "How did you know about the code word."

Helena said "You told me...in the past when you were telling me about your life here...You need to go. The headmaster is looking for you." as she looked toward her left.

Harry said "Your connected to the wards."

Helena said "I am the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw...you must go...NOW."

Harry got to his feet and went to the door to Helena meantioned and saw it was locked. Taking a closer look Harry smirked and said "Equivilant Exchange."

The door lock clicked and swung open and Harry walked into a room and saw there were symbols carved into the walls all over the wall and Harry saw a transmutation circle in the center of the floor.

Looking at the symbols on the walls Harry's eyes widen slightly and said "Interesting. That's an entire years worth of the 6 required planetary points to travel to Hogwart from anywhere...All you would need is the 7th point for origins...and the 8th point for time. With these I could come or goto Hogwarts from anywhere...or any when."

Double checking to make sure that he's memorized each of the symbols Harry walked toward the center of the circle and thought "_Hogwarts was founded in 985 so might as well go back to 991. An even thousand years."_

Harry closed his eyes a moment before he clapped his hand together and slammed his hands into the ground and the circle lighted up with blue light before the symbols on the outside of the circle began to change. A few moments later the blue light faded and Harry stood up and clapped his hands together and slammed them again into the circle before a white light came from the circle and Harry disappeared.

Outside in the living room Helena smiled and thought "_Good luck."_

Just then there was banging on the door coming from the outside and Helena sighed before she looked around the room one last time and floated toward the door and came out on the other side of the door right in front of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore did not look happy and said "Where is Harry Potter."

Helena said "A family emergency arose. Harry's wife has been kidnapped and he's gone to their home to try and help with not only moral support but any other way he can."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and said "Harry is only 11..."

Helena interupted him and said "Time tuner. The ICW had Harry use a time tuner to go back in time in order to perform a ritual that would remove the dark magic in his scar on his forehead. He's actually around 15 years old now give or take a few months. You just can't tell it since Harry is also a metamorph who hides what he really looks like in order to protect his family from those who would do them harm. His wife was kidnapped because of who she was, not because of his connection to her." as she turned and started to float away.

Dumbledore said "How do you know this."

Helena turned and said "Because his wife is the heiress of Ravenclaw and he gained the title of Heir of Ravenclaw until his wife produces a child at which time they will become lord and lady Ravenclaw. I know all about my family...Once Harry and his wife return they are going to live in that room there. It's the Ravenclaw family quarters...I will also be passing on after they return Headmaster. I name Myrtle as my replacement."

Dumbledore said "No, I forbid you passing on."

Helena laughed and said "Dumbledore, my family magic powers this school's wards...try and stop me from passing on and you will be stripped of the control of those wards and they will be given to someone else."

Dumbledore glared at Helena and said "Are you threatening me."

Helena said "Dumbledore...I could float here all day arguing with you but we both have more important things to do. You haven't even realised that I said the dark magic in Harry's scar is gone...that means he doesn't have to die to defeat Tom. Harry's part in the prophecy is fulfilled. Even though you do not understand how it was actually fulfilled it was. You can now focus on finishing him off...7 Dumbledore...That is how many time he tried to split himself. 5 have been destroyed but Tom might make one more since he didn't know about Harry. Think you can find the last 2 before he makes a third."

Dumbledore's eyes widen and said "How do you know that."

Helena smiled and said "I'm a Ravenclaw. Everyone knows Ravenclaws are a bunch of know it alls." as she turned and floated away leaving a shocked Headmaster behind.

On April 15, 991, a 14 year old Helena Ravenclaw dodged to the left as a goblin pike tried to stab her.

Taking a quick glance around as she swung a short short at the goblin with the pike she saw the battle was not going well.

The 30 students of Hogwarts as well as the 4 founders were all fighting against a large number of Goblins, Orcs, and Trolls.

Helena observation was cut short as an arrow from a goblin hit her in her left leg causing her to scream and fall to the ground clutching her leg.

The goblin with the pike Helena had been fighting raised the pike into the air when the sound of music was heard causing the goblins, orcs, and troll to flinch slightly and caused the defenders of Hogwarts to glance where they saw a white pheonix flying across the field toward Helena when the pheonix who was trilling was only a few feet away from Helena the pheonix suddenly shifted into the form of a black hair man who swung around with a golden sword in his hand and decapitated the goblin who was holding the pike about to kill Helena.

Everyone human and non human alike was shocked by this turn of events before the figure threw his sword into the chest of another goblin grabbging the pike of the first goblin swing it around and slicing the stomach of a third goblin leaving the like stuck in the third goblins body.

The new arrival began running toward the dead goblin he killed with his thrown sword and clapped his hands before slamming his hands into the ground and a stone wall rose out of the ground as the figure flipped over grabbing the sword out of the body of the dead goblin.

The male quickly sidestepped a dagger from another goblin and he drove an elbow into the back of the neck of the goblin before he flipped up and over the wall and landed on the back side of it and grabbed Helena and said "Are you alright." as he moved her against the wall.

Helena winced and said "My leg...Whom are you."

The figure said "My name is Harrison but everyone calls me Harry. Stay here." as he picked up his sword that he sat down when he moved Helena.

Harry slapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground and a stone Golem rose 10 feet tall.

The stone golem reached it's arm around grabbing the pike from the dead goblin and swung it around catching an Orc in the chest with the pike.

Several goblins and orcs were screaming in thier native language at Harry and his stone golem and several broke off from fighting who they were and began to charge the golem and Harry.

Harry who had just sliced the arm off of an orc snapped his finger on his free hand and an explosion blew the charging group of goblins apart as some died while others were blown off thier feet.

A troll stomped toward Helena who had stood up and was leaning against the wall for support trying to still fight. The troll raised a wooden club above it's head and swung it down destroying the wall and causing Helena to roll to the side on her bad leg and she screamed in pain before she rolled off it and began to scoot backwards away from the troll.

Harry grab the bow and arrows from a dead goblin and quickly fired an arrow into the back of the skill of the Troll before he was forced to roll to the side to avoid an orc who tried to slice his head off.

Notching another arrow Harry fired an arrow through the skill of the orc and it came out of the back of the orcs skill and into the chest of another orc.

Turning Harry saw the troll was dead but had landed on the legs of Helena who was trying to get her leg free from the weight of the dead troll. Swinging the bow around himself Harry pulled his sword out of the chest of another Orc and began to move toward Helena.

When he got there he asked "Can you stand." as he moved the troll off Helena's legs.

Helena said "My legs...I think thier both broke."

Harry frowned before quickly turning grabbing an arrow just inches before it would have hit him in the head and he quickly with his other hand grab the bow off his back and fired the arrow back at the goblin who had fired the first arrow at him hitting the goblin in the heart.

Turning back to Helena who he saw was trying to get up but couldn't he said "Your no help right now. We need to get you out of here to somewhere safe." as he moved forward and picked Helena up bridal style and disappeared with a crack sound.

They reappeared inside the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry gently set her down.

Harry said "I'll be back to help after the battle." as he turned and started to leave out the front door when Helena said "WAIT...thank you."

Harry smiled at her and said "Just rest." as he turned and quickly left out the door and once he saw the battlefield he disappeaered.

Harry appeared back on the battlefield just in time to block some arrows that were flying at the back of a woman who looked like an older version of Helena.

The older woman seeing Harry said "Where's my daughter." in a commanding voice.

Harry said "She's inside the castle. She's been hit in the leg with an arrow before the troll fell on them. In her condition she would have been more of a hinderance then a help in her condition." as he snapped his finger again and another explosion killed a pair of orcs.

The womans said "My name is Rowena and I thank you for saving my daughter from first the goblin and then the troll. Might I have your name sir." as she stab a goblin with a short sword.

Harry said "My name is Harrison but everyone calls me Harry."

Harry suddenly ducked as three arrows flew where he had been standing.

Getting back to his feet Harry growled out "Fuck this shit." as he stab his sword into the ground and clapped his hands together before slamming his hands into the ground and suddenly a 50 foot stone dragon began to raise out of the ground causing all the fighting to stop once again.

The dragon roared before raising it's front leg and crashed it down on top of a troll before raising it's other leg to do the same to a goblin. The Dragon quickly moved it's head and bit the head off another Orc.

The Orc's and Goblin's seeing the new danger began to run away scared. The dragon crushed the body of the last troll.

As the last of the Orcs and Goblins disappeared into the woods Harry who was on the back of the dragon slowly began to sway before he fell off the back of the dragon to the ground passed out.

September 5th, 1991

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the great hall which had students eating thier dinner time meals when a cracking sound was heard causing everyone to stop talking and eating and they began to look around.

Floating above the Ravenclaw table Helena Ravenclaw smiled sadly and said loudly "Calm down everyone. That noise is just the wards of the castle resetting themselves."

Albus Dumbledore said "What do you mean resetting themselves."

Helena said "You remember how I told you that Harry was called away because his wife had been kidnapped...well that was only partially true. Harry has been forced to make a choice...He could either choose to save the life of his wife at the cost of loosing his daughter...or saving his daughter at the cost of loosing his wife."

Many eyes widen as they heard this and Helena closed her eyes and said "Harry wife told him to save thier daughter...The wards were resetting themselves because baby Relena is the last of the Ravenclaw line and they recognise her blood...the fact Harry is one of the last 4 members of the Gryffindore line, one of the last three of the Slytherin line, and the primary heir of the Hufflepuff line makes it where Relena is technically the daughter of all 4 founding families...the fact Harry was blood adopted into the Ravenclaw line by his wifes mother makes it where Harry now has ownership of Hogwarts and full control of it's wards."

Many gasps went through the room before the doors to the great hall opened and everyone turned to look at the doors and saw a figure who stood at 6ft tall with messy black hair and a small goatee and a mustache.

The figure was wearing a dark blue and green robes and in his arm was a baby asleep in a snow white blanket wearing a silver one piece.

Helena floated toward the figure and said softly "Hello Harrison...is Relena OK."

Harry swallowed hard and a look of pain crossed his face a moment before he said "Helena..."

Helena said "I know Harrison but you made the right choice. I know how much you loved your wife and wished you could have saved her but Relena was more important. She's proof of your love for your wife and we both know your wife would never have forgiven you if you saved her and sacrificed Relena...She's going to be alright...isn't she."

Harry smiled sadly and said "Yeah...the healers were able to cure her in time...I'm sorry I..."

Helena shook her head and said "You have nothing to be sorry for...Harrison...you have to be strong for Relena and the rest of your family now...Take Relena back to the Ravenclaw family chambers. After you put her to bed I'l come speak with you and you can grieve...Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

Dumbledore who was watching this said "Now wait just a..."

**BOOM**

Dumbledore suddenly went flying backwards as an explosion blew the table in front of him up shocking everyone.

Several people screamed waking Relena who began to cry and Harry began to gently rock her while he talked softly to her and began to walk away after shooting a look of hatred at Dumbledore before he eyes looked at Helena who nods her head and said "Go. I'll be there shortly."

Helena shook her head after Harry left. As the staff tried to calm everyone down and to make sure Dumbledore was alright the sound of metal hitting stone slowly got louder and louder before all the suits of armor as well as several stone statues walked through all the doors into the great hall.

Everyone looked startled by seeing this but none more then the staff and Helena reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as silence took over the room.

Helena said "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you Dumbledore." 

Dumbledore frowned and said "What do you mean. What is going on here. Why have the castle defenses activated."

Helena looked up at Dumbledore and said "Dumbledore...There is so much about that man who just left that you have no idea of. He has the weight of the entire world on his shoulders and has been given a task so great that it would crush a lesser man."

Snape snorted at this and Helena said "Severus Snape, please do not act like your usual ass around Harrison or he will kill you. He knows about the part you played in his parents deaths."

Many eyes widen at this as Snape froze a moment hearing this.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall looked between Snape, Dumbledore, and Helena and said "What do you mean Snape's part in thier deaths."

Dumbledore said "I think we should..." as he slowly reached for his wand.

Suddenly every suit of armor drew thier swords and Helena said "Going for your wand was a very stupid thing to do Dumbledore. You might be able to obliviate everyone here to try and protect Snape but the school's defenses will kill you and there are many defenses that you never knew about that have become active. There is a reason why Hogwarts motto is never to wake a sleeping dragon and that's not even talking about the defenses the founders have placed like what's in the chamber of secret's that will come out should the school wards or Harrison decide to kill you."

Dumbledore frowned and Minerva glared at Dumbledore and said "I want to know what is going on Dumbledore."

Helena said "There is a prophecy that was heard by Dumbledore while he was interviewing Trelawney. Snape was spying for his master and heard part of the prophecy and told Voldemort about the part he heard. The prophecy caused the dark lord to specifically target the Longbottom's and the Potter's because it said someone born as the seventh month dies to those who thrice defied the dark lord aproaches would defeat the dark lord with a power the dark lord knew not."

Many eyes widen as they heard this and Minerva looked ready to attack Snape and Dumbledore as did Professor Flitwick.

Helena said "The funny thing is that there is another line that says that the dark lord would mark him as his equal."

Minerva said "Harry's scar."

Helena said "No." causing several people to blink and for those who started to murmor to stop and look at her.

Dumbledore said "What do you mean no."

Helena said "I told you that Harrison was one of 3 heirs to the Slytherin line with Relena being another. Harrison is the grandson of Morfin Gaunt and Agetha Weasley through his mother Lily and no I will not explain Agetha Weasley. If you are a Weasley and want to know the story about it goto Gringott's and ask for Vinetooth. He'll tell you everything but he will only tell the Weasley family...Now as I was saying Lily was in fact the daughter of Agetha Weasley and Morfin Gaunt. Morfin Gaunt was the elder brother to Merope Gaunt. Merope Gaunt used a love potion on a rich muggle and became pregnant but was unable to continue to give him love doses. He left her and she later died after giving birth to a son she named Tom Riddle after his muggle father and Marvolo after his magical grandfather."

Helena raised her finger into the air and white began to glow off her finger and she spelled out the words **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. **The letters rearranged themselves and spelled out **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Gasp's and shocked looks went through the room and Helena said "You know this already about Tom, don't you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said "Yes, Tom was a prefect and later became headboy when he was a student hear in the 1940's...So Tom and Lily are in fact first cousin's."

Helena nods and said "And Tom sacrificed his ability to have children in a ritual to gain power and by doing so sacrificed his position as Lord Slytherin and the title passed onto the next male heir of the Slytherin line which was Harry so Tom marked Harry his equal by his own hand for power. The Slytherin family magic prevented Tom from harming Harry because when Harry met Salazarm Harry told Salazar about Tom so Salazar placed a spell on his family line. The spell basically refers to the saying a snake can't die from it's own venom so Slytherin's decendant's can't use magic to hurt the head of the family."

Flitwick said "Wait, what do you mean when Harry met Salazar."

Helena closed her eyes a moment and said "Did you know that for every magical born in the world there are 5000 non magical's born."

A student at the Gryffindore table said "What does that have to do with this."

Helena looked at the student who looked began to fidgit and she said "The reason I brought that up is because the ICW, Central, as well as many of the Muggle government's including what they call the UN which is the muggle version of the ICW have realised that within the next 300 years the world population will most likely grow to large and will not be able to support the needs of all the people and they figure there will be a huge global war. The ICW and Central which is the Government of the State Alchemist believe that the muggle governments who despite what many of you believe are very much aware of the magical world will at that time expose us to the muggle world in order to use us as an excuse to start the war in order to kill off some of the worlds population. There are steps to try and prevent this from happening which include taking over another planet and moving some of the people of our world to that planet. In fact both Nicholas Flamel and his wife are working on that project which is one of the reason's why they adopted Harrison as thier heir through blood adoption and taught him how to make the Philosopher stone so that if they die while trying to make another planet able to support life that someone will be here to help in thier place or can go to replace them. This is project Exedus"

Many people looked shocked hearing this including the staff.

Helena said "Now we have no idea how long it will take to make another planet hospitable or if it is even possible so there are others steps that have been taken to try and protect the magical world...because of all the deaths and all the families that were ended by the two wars we had against Grindelwald and Tom the ICW and Central have looked at trying to bring some families that ended back to life. Harrison is the last decendant's of Ignotus Peverell. The Peverell's were the first magical's to time travel. In the story about the Deathly Hollow's they talk about the three brothers crossing a river...the river was actually time...Death...I won't tell you the whole story as you can look it up or ask some of the others here since it's a fairly well known wizarding story but what you don't know is that when Ignotus Peverell was hidding under his cloak he met a woman and fell in love with her and they had a son. When he gave the cloak to his son and met death, death asked him if he had any regret's. Ignotus told Death his only regret was that he would miss his wife and not being able to watch his family grow."

Helena took a deep breath and said "Death after hearing this reached up and took of his mask and to Ignotus shock it turned out that death was in fact his own wife who was an angel...that is how death is able to collect the souls of the departed all over the world at the same time by being a time lord...When the dark lord tried to kill Harrison some of his magic did not rebound and went into the scar you all know about. Over the years it was slowly killing Harrison so when Harrison met the Flamels they knew about a ritual that would remove the magic from his scar and save Harrison life...the ritual also unlocked the knowledge of time magic...Harrison is a time lord. The ICW and Central know this and have given Harrison the task of going back in time and finding magical children under the age of three who were killed and replacing them before they were killed with a clone golem so that the golem would be killed and the real child could be brought back to our time and given a new life so that when they grow up and have children that our magical population can grow so if we do goto war with the muggles we will be able to better survive."

Someone said "So that baby's not really Harry Potters child."

Helena said "Relena is Harrison child...When Harrison got here on September the 1st you all know I told him he was the Ravenclaw heir and took him away to talk to him. Most of the defenses that Hogwarts has were created by him when he went back in time...the day he arrived there was a huge battle going on outside between the students and staff of Hogwarts which was less then 40 of us and around 200 goblins, orcs, and trolls...I was 14 years old at the time and was about to die when Harry flew into the battle and saved my life...you have no idea how amazing or powerful Harrison really is but he basically single handedly defeated the goblins, orcs, and trolls...but after killing nearly 75 of them himself and forcing the remaining ones to flee he passed out and hit his head on the ground...when he woke up he had amnesia and he didn't even know his name. If he hadn't of told me his name when he pulled me from the battle when I was injured then we wouldn't have knew his name...over the next 2 months he and I got close...My mother blood adopted him and named her his heir...of course that was after he saved her life durring that battle and when she caught us in bed together...We were married and soon after I found out I was pregnant with Relena."

Helena looked down at the floor and said "It was Holloween night that his memories came back and he told us the truth about his life and his past...He was going to stay there and be with me and Relena...give up everything here to create a better world...but then Relena came down with Dragon pox...he knew there was a cure for it but he didn't know it...he knew that he could bring her here and cure her...but the problem is that if I was not killed like history says then the future that had the cure to dragon pox may not have existed...He had to make a choice...stay with me in the past and create a new life but then watch as Relena died, or bring Relena here but let history happen like it was recorded and let me die...I told him to save our daughter...I told him that if my ghost did not tell him to go back in time in the first place then Relena never would be born...that's why I told you headmaster that after he came back I would be passing over...if I stayed here as a ghost the guilt, pain, and suffering that he will feel will destroy him inside just like it did for Cadmus Peverell...Relena will become the only thing that keeps him alive and when she doesn't need him anymore he will kill himself...or become a dark lord worst then Grindelwald and Tom put together...I won't let that fate befall my husband if I can help it." as everyone saw tears in her eyes.

Helena wiped her eyes and said "Tomorrow morning the French Minister of magic will arrive with his family. The minister family is the ones who cured Harry of the magic poisoning. I've had the house elves deliver a message to them for me explaining everything...When the wards detected Harry's return they immediately went to inform the minister family. Harry is engaged to the eldest daughter of the french minister as part of a line continuation contract for her family...She will most likely transfer here from her school to be with Harrison to help him deal with my passing...at least this year...will you have a problem with that." 

Dumbledore frowned and said "No."

Helena nods and turned toward the Gryffindore table and said "Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione eyes widen as she saw everyone turned to her and she said "Yes." in a half scared voice.

Helena smiled sadly at her and said "Relax, I just wanted to say that Harrison told me about your train ride with him here to Hogwarts and he told me before he came back in time he was looking forward to becoming friends with you at least...Will you do me one favor from one woman to another."

Hermione swallowed and said "What do you need me to do."

Helena said "Harrison told me how intelligent you were and from what I have seen over the last few days I am honestly suprised that you weren't sorted into my house with how bright you are...Harrison feel's he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and that if he doesn't succeed that everyone will die...my death proves that no matter how powerful a person is they can't save everyone...sometimes things are just outside our control...I honestly fear that once I am gone that he will be alive...but he won't live...Don't let him close himself off. He told me he told you when he taught you Occlumency about what happens when something stagnates...I ask you to be there for him...challenge him...don't let him stagnate."

Hermione took a deep breath before she looked at Helena's eyes and after a few moments nods her head and Helena smiled and said "Thank you...now if you will excuse me, I wish to go spend one last evening with my family before I leave this world...goodbye everyone." as she turned and began to float away.

Just before she floated out the walls she stopped with her back to everyone and said "Oh and Tom...I knew from talking with my husband and knew what you would become. I knew when you asked me about my mothers diadem what you wanted it for...The locket, the ring, the cup, the diadem, and the book. All but the book have been destroyed but the Goblins tracked the book to the blond you gave it to and took it. The moment Harrison returned an elf went to inform them that he's back...you tried to kill my husband when he was a baby...enjoy hell you half blood bastard son of a whore." as she turned her head to look at the staff table.

Just then one of the Professors who was wearing a turban began to scream before his body fell forward and then the a black mist came out of the body screaming in pain before vanishing.

Severus Snape grabbed his arm a moment later and he rolled up his sleave and said "ALBUS, THE MARKS GONE."

Everyone who knew about the dark mark, Snape being a death eater, and now knew who Tom was began to make the connection before they began to look at Helena who was floating there and she looked at Dumbledore and said "Nobody harms my family...Even if I'm dead I'll still protect them...I'm a Ravenclaw, we are all just a bunch of know it all's...understand."

Dumbledore swallowed a moment before he nods and Helena turned and floated through the wall and left leaving a stunned room behind.

A few minutes later Helena waited at the door to the room she had showed Harry and the door opened and Harry stood there with tears in his eyes and Helena said "You heard everything...didn't you."

Harry swallowed a moment and said "Please...don't..."

The next morning Helena felt the wards alert her of the arrival of someone that was not keyed into the wards and thought "_Wonder who that could be." _as she looked down at the form of Harry asleep while beside his bed was a small crib with Relena who was sucking on her thumb in her sleep.

A tear fell down her cheek and thought "_I will miss you both my loves."_ as she turned and floated through the door to the bedroom and then through the door to leave the living area.

A few minutes later she floated into the great hall where most of the student body were already eating breakfast though most of the males in the room looked to be in a daze.

At the front of the staff table stood a 14 year old silverishly blond hair girl in a blue outfit that Helena recognised as a school uniform from a magical school in France. At taking a closer look at the girl Helena thought "_That must be her...the one Harrison told me about."_

As Helena floated toward the girl she could see and hear the girl speaking angrily at the headmaster and kept switching between english and french.

Helena floated near them and said "You must be Fleur Delacour, daughter of the French Minister of Magic Jean Delacour. Harrison told me so much about you. I'm Helena Ravenclaw." as she smiled at Fleur.

Fleur hearing Helena voice looked at Helena and took several breaths to calm herself and said "I wish to see my fiance." in a flat tone.

Helena nods but hearing the tone thought "_She must not like me."_ and said "I can understand that you might hate me and I will gladly except your hate but please don't hate Harry or our daughter Relena. Harrison had amnesia and could not even remember his name much less anything else in his life besides instincts. I admit I seduced him. Our daughter was concieved out of that but please do not take any..."

Fleur took a deep breath and said with more of a French accent "I am not angry at you. I am barely controlling my emotions at the moment out of worry for Harrison and anger at this...what's the word I am looking for."

Helena said "Manipulative old bastard is how I usually think of him"

Fleur smiled slightly at that and said "I don't know how much Harry has told you about his life but his heart and soul have been hurt deeply by the actions of others. The year we spent together preparing to clense _THAT_ dark magic from his scar allowed me to see his heart and soul and I love who he truly is inside and want to protect him...I knew all along that he would be forced by law to have other women in his life and I admit this is a bit sudden since for me it's only been 6 weeks since I have last spoken with him when he had to return to his aunt's but for him it's been much longer...please take me to him."

Helena nods and said "Follow me." as she started to float toward the Gryffindore table with Fleur following her. Both of which ignored an angry looking Headmaster.

Helena floated to where Hermione was sitting and said "Ms. Granger, if you wouldn't mind coming with us. I would like to show you also where Harrison and Relena are staying."

Hermione looked between Fleur who was looking at Hermione curiously and then at Helena and then glanced at the staff table where Dumbeldore was glaring at them and Helena said "It's alright Hermione. Harry need's to see us."

Hermione made a decision and nods her head once and she grabbed her bookbag and slipped it over her shoulder and began to walk toward the doors with Helena and Fleur both going the same way.

At the staff table Dumbledore saw them leave and saw several students and staff looking at him and he stood up angrily and left the room out the side door.

Once Dumbledore made it to his office he went to his desk and pulled out one of his drawers before he pulled out a necklace that had an hour glass on it and he began to say a chant before he vanished.

Meanwhile Fleur, Hermione, and Helena were walking down the hallway in Hogwarts and Fleur asked "Who is this and why is she here."

Helena said "This is Hermione Granger, she is a friend of Harrison who he made on the train ride here to Hogwarts...I asked her to come with us because I believe we will need her to help Harrison."

Fleur who was looking at Hermione who was watching the other two women and Hermione said "It's nice to meet yo Ms. Delacour."

Fleur said "It's nice to meet a friend of Harrison as well."

Helena said "As much as I would like to talk to you both and give you both a chance to talk about Harrison I ask that we wait until we get to where he is. The other ghost and paintings report back to the headmaster of the school and I don't want certain things to reach his ears."

Fleur and Hermione frowned at this but remained silent until they got to the door and Fleur reached for the door knob and tried to open it but the door wouldn't open.

Helena said "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you would be able to open it or not. Harrison warded it. Hermione, you probably will be able to open it this once since Harrison gave you a small amount of his magic when he taught you Occlumency...but opening the door will most likely take that small amount from you so you won't be able to open it again until Harrison adds you into the wards. Please try to open the door."

Hermione reached for the door and as her hand touched it she felt a small pull on her magic before she turned the door knob and the door opened.

Helena floated into the room quickly and both Fleur and Hermione followed her in.

As they got inside both thier eyes widen and Helena smiled slightly and said "Harrison after he got his memories back hated how outdated our living comforts were from this time so he remodeled these rooms himself...Of course that was after he personally created all the bathrooms in Hogwarts. The look on his face the first time he had to use the restrooms after he got his memories was priceless."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked "Why was that."

Helena looked at her with an amused look on her face and said "Back then we still used chamber pots."

Both Hermione and Fleur blinked before they both burst out laughing as did Helena.

This was the sight Harry walked into with Relena in his arms and he asked "What's so funny."

Fleur looked at Harry and said "Chamber pots." in an amused tone as she took in Harry's appearance.

Harry blinked a moment before scowling and looking at Helena who smiled before she blinked and said "That's odd." as she looked to her right.

Harry asked "What's odd."

Helena said "Dumbledore just disappeared and his connection to Hogwarts has been broken."

Harry frowned and started to open his mouth when all of a sudden the walls began to glow blue with runes all over them.

Hermione asked "What's going on."

Harry frowned and said "I think I know why Dumbledore connection to Hogwarts was broken. Damn that fool to hell." as he glared at the walls.

Fleur said "What is happening Harry."

Harry who was looking at the walls said "After I got my memories back and we had Relena I was afriad that I would change the future enough to destroy Relena or myself by creating a time paradox. You know, go back in time and kill my grandfather before he concieved my father type of thing...To protect Relena and myself I studied time magic as best as I could and I placed these runes on the walls of this chamber to protect it as a safe place to put Relena unless she was wearing her protective earings that have the same runes...the walls are glowing because I think Dumbledore has used a time tuner to try and change the past...probably trying to prevent me from going to the past...unfortinately the old fool doesn't realise how much of an impact my arrival in the past actually had. I created the protection and many of the secrets of Hogwarts not to meantion the battle I originally saved Helena in. Odds are the founders of Hogwart's and the student's of Hogwarts at that time would have all been killed that day if it wasn't for me...If I'm right then odds are the world that we all knew no longer exist...odds are none of us besides Helena here have even been born...oh shit." as the walls glowed white blinding them before everything vanished.

As the light disappeared Hermione and Fleur both seemed to be trying to regain thier balance while Harry held Relena in his arms and Harry pursed his lips and said "Are you both alright." as he looked around the room and notice Helena was gone.

Fleur said "What was that."

Harry looked at her and said "That was a time paradox. History has been changed and I am not sure how much...I'm not even sure WHEN we are in time. We could be anywhere between the year 991 A.D. to who knows when...The fact that we are even alive and in this room is a good sign that things aren't as bad as they could be."

Hermione asked "What do you mean. Can't we just go back and..."

Harry began to shake his head before Hermione even began her second sentence and said "Time doesn't work like that. There are rules about messing with time that must be followed. There are those that can be bent or broken but then there are also those that must be followed to the letter. The biggest rule of all is that you can't do something in the past that would prevent your past self from going back in time in the first place. Dumbledore caused that rule to be broken and we are now forced to live with the consequences of that. Hermione, Fluer, this is important. Until I tell you otherwise you are not to use your last name or give your blood status. Do not tell anything personal like what year you were born or your family or ancestory. Until I know exactly when we are and figure out how much our timeline is different from this one then we can't take the risk of doing something that could cost us to break the rules of time even more then has already been done."

Fleur said "Then what are we to do."

Harry said "The first thing we do is find out when we are. This is Hogwarts but we need to find out what year it is so we should head to the great hall. Either the portraits will notify a member of the staff about us or there will be students in the halls or in the great hall we can


	11. harry ascended

I don't own anything. Story will have multiple crossovers.

March 30th, 1960, a man with a long grey beard looked sadly at the form of a woman with redish dark hair who held an infant female child close to her chest as she said "I don't want to do this Moros."

The man now identified as Moros said "Neither do I Ganos but we both know what the others would do if they found out. For not only our protection but our daughters she must be hidden away from the eyes of our people. The family we have chosen to raise her will take good care of her and treat her well."

The woman now named Ganos closed her eyes and kissed the forehead of the infant in her arms and said "I love you my little flower...my Lily."

The infant child now named Lily whose hair was dark red opened her eyelids and displayed a paif of beautiful green eyes and took in the sight of the woman who had just woke her with a kiss before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Moros walked over and put his hand on the shoulder of Ganos who nods her head once before setting Lily in a crib beside the sleeping form of a black hair child and both Moros and Ganos disappeared in a bright flash of light.

October 31st, 1981

Lily Potter, stood defiantly in front of her infant son and said "Not Harry, please, kill me, but not Harry."

Two words from the man in front of her and a bright flash of green light left the tip of a wand in the mans hand and the life of Lily Potter ended.

In a plane of existance far above the human world a man and woman both screamed out "NO." at the same time catching the attention of others who surrounded them.

Both the man and woman disappeared in a bright flash of light and appeared in front of the body of Lily Potter as the man who had just killled her pointed his wand at the infant child and repeated the same two words that had ended the life of the infants boys mother.

Time froze as three figures appeared in the same room looking at the man and woman who had just appeared and one of the male figures said "What is going on here Moros, Ganos. Why have you both returned to the lower planes."

Ganos had tears in her eyes as she looked at the body of Lily on the ground and she said "What is going on is she's dead. Anthosis."

The man now named Athosis said "And that should concern us why. She is but a mortal."

Ganos said "NO SHE IS NOT...SHE'S..." as she looked to be ready to kill as well as break down.

Moros interupted her and said "Our daughter...Lily was our daughter...born to Ganos and I back when I decended the first time and took the identity of Merlin for myself and the council sent Ganos to spy on me and my work as Morgona Lefey. We brought her to this era because we believed she would be safer here...but she was just killed by that..._THING_ who stands there...look into his memories and see what this creature has done...even now you can see the energy he has used that just killed our daughter and now is heading toward our grandson...We are watching the last death of the children of Alterans...We could stop this death. It is within our power...but your here to make sure that doesn't happen."

As the eyes of all the people not frozen in time looked at Moros as he began to talk while a silver creature much like a spider slid down the back leg of Moros and crawled quickly and quitely over the floor toward the crib where the infant child stood frozen facing his own death.

Moros who saw the creature touch the infants leg and was absorbed into the boys body walked over to Ganos and said "But you know what...your laws may have stopped us from being able to save our daughter...but you'll die long before our grandson does." as both him and Ganos who he grab the arm of disappeared.

Just then time resumed to the shock of everyone present and as the green light hit the child there was a bright blinding light and all the figures in the room screamed in pain.

When the lgith disappeared there was only a passed out baby laying in the crib while everyone else in the room had disappeared.

Moros and Ganos reappeared in the room and Ganos asked "What was that."

Moros said "I used my phase technology I used to hide that weapon just then to send you and me out of phase. When I began to talk getting everyone's attention I sent a special nanodrone spider down my leg and had it crawl across the floor and attach itself to our grandson. The nanodrone absorbed the energy of everyone in phase in the room but it's host and sent out a control burst of energy that vaporized everyone in the room that was in phase...in other words Athosis and the others are dead."

Ganos asked "What about that monster that killed our daughter."

Moros said "He's defeated but not dead. I've been watching him closely for some time and learned he copied his soul into several objects somewhat like an evil bastardized version of what the Asguard do. I only know what one of these objects are heard him say that it was another to help him on his path to immortality. I unfortinately don't know where the object is or what the other objects are or thier locations...but that's not important. It's only going to be a matter of time before more of our people come to find out what is going on. We can't be here when that happens and we unfortinately can't bring our grandson with us either because he would be in danger for what we did to protect him."

Ganos asked "What will we do then Moros."

Moros looked in thought a moment and then said "I got an idea." as he looked at Ganos and a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

Ganos thought "_Oh hell...last time he got that look on his face I woke up 3 days later married, pregnant, and wanted on 20 planet for crimes against nature as well as being crowned the most evil and sadistic dark witch in this world...but damn was it a wild ride."_

4 years later,

A 5 year old Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked as he found himself in a metal object with a glass window in front of his head.

A hiss noise was heard and the glass and metal slowly rose into the air and Harry took a deep breath looked around confused.

A female voice said "How are you feeling today Harry."

Harry blinked and blinked again as he looked around confused before his eyes landed on the form of an elderly looking man and woman sitting in a pair of wing back chairs and Harry asked "Huh...what's going on. Who are you...were am I." as he tried to figure out what is going on.

The man stepped forward and said "My name is Moros and this is Ganos."

Harry blinked and said "Hello."

Ganos said "Your name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, born, July 31, 1980 in Godric Hollow in the United Kingdom."

Harry said "Yes, I know that already...would you answer my earlier questions."

Moros said "I think it would be easy to say that you can see we are both very old Mr. Potter and that our time in this world is short. Our last child died before us and we have no one to leave our legacy in this world to. We were searching through public records and came across a report someone filed with the authorities that explained they believed you were being abused Mr. Potter by your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. While the authorities decided not to investigate withour more proof we decided to investigate and we discovered the condition you were forced to live under. As such we threatened your relatives and they signed over custody to you in exchange for not pressing charges against them."

Ganos said "Both my husband and I are students of science I guess you could say. Always looking to improve things. Looking for a way to leave things better then they were before. As such when we brought you here we used our life time of knowledge to heal your body you could say."

Moros said "Go ahead and check. You will find your body is in better shape then it's ever been and you will feel better then you ever have."

Harry blinked and stood up slowly and looked at his hands and arms and looked back up at the elderly couple in shock and asked "How."

Moros said "You will find out someday...that is if you will agree to become our legacy. Will you become our legacy Harry Potter."

Harry bit his lip and asked "What does that mean...What would I have to do."

Ganos said "All you would have to do Harry is explore, learn, and try to find ways to make things better then they are. Try to become the best and surpass it. Do you agree to do that Harry."

Harry said "I...guess."

Moros said "Excellent Harry. As I told you Harry, my wife and I are very old and our time in this world is coming to an end. As our legacy we leave this house and it's contents to you."

Ganos said "You are no longer in the United Kingdom. You are in the United States of America. This house is now yours as is the land it sets on...but only as long as you are continue your promise you made to us."

Harry looked confused and Moros said "What my wife is trying to tell you is that we have set up a system to make sure that you keep exploring, learning, and trying to find ways to make things better then they are. Try to become the best and surpass it."

Ganos said "But what I will tell you is that if you want to truly be our legacy then you are going to have to earn it." 

Moros said "There is a universal law Harry, for every action there is a reaction. Besides that sleeping chamber you just woke up in this house is empty except a single bookshelf with 10 books on it and a list that is stuck on your fridge. I know you will be able to read them. Those 10 books tell about ancient tool making. You have 30 days worth of food in this house if you eat one meal a day...unless you eat more then one meal a day. You will have between now and the time the food is gone to finish those 10 books make the tools that the books talk about and use them to make the items on the list and deliver them to the location on the list. If you do then the next day after you deliver the items someone will show up with a crate that will have supplies in it. There will be 10 more books, some more food, and a new list you need to complete."

Ganos said "I know this doesn't seem fair but what you need to understand is that we can't be there to support you all the time Harry since we will be gone soon. You will have to learn to take care of yourself. You need food, money, and shelter at least just to survive. Then you need to worry about supply and demand as well. Your first job is to build a wooden table and a set of 4 chairs. You will have to cut a tree and use it's wood to make the table and chairs. You only have so many tree's on your property. If you don't have no wood how are you going to make the chair. You have to learn what supplies you have available and how to properly use them for the best quality at the least amount of loss of resources. That is why we are doing things this way. It will help you in the long road ahead and to teach you the skills you will need if you are to continue to not only survive but to continue our legacy."

Harry looked in thought a moment and said "I think I understand."

Moros looked at Ganos and said "I hope you truly do...I think it's time we left you now Harry. You have things you need to do and we have things we need to do...that bed we left you will help heal you and let you sleep while in it. It's the only other aid we are giving you for free...but it only has enough power to heal you and keep you well for 2 years. If you are to stay in good health and prosper then you need to push yourself to finish your task not only before you run out of food but as fast as possible. The skills you need to keep that bed powered are actually in the task set 3 and a half years from now...but if you finish a task earlier then expected you will get your next set of supplies earlier. Always the next day...but that's only if you complete your task correctly."

Ganos said "It's not just about doing it, but doing it right."

Harry nods his head and both Ganos and Moros got up and said "Good luck Harry Potter." before both disappeared in a flash of white light shocking Harry who thought "_That was so cool...how did they do that."_

TIME SKIP

General George Hammond of the SGC stepped out of his military car and looked around at the sight before him. He saw what looked to be a stone building being constructed out of white stone in the center of a property that had a long grass field.

The white building was being constructed by grey looking spider like machines that were about 3 ft wide carrying the stones for the building from another machine that had some more of the spider like creatures carrying material into the machine.

The General said "Amazing...simply amazing." as he looked around and saw a 10 year old looking boy that sat on a beach chair with a lab top computer in front of him wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

Not seeing anyone else Hammond walked toward the boy and said "Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Harry Potter."

The boy said in a neutral tone "A lot of people are looking for him. What makes you think he would want to speak with you." without looking up as he kept typing.

Hammond said "I'm afraid that it's a matter of national security. I'm with the United States Airforce."

The boy stopped typing a moment and tilted his head and said "Look General...Hammond." as he took a glance at the nametag on Hammonds chest.

The boy said "Your looking for someone who is very busy and your not the first person from the government whose showed up here looking for him with all kinds of promises of things to threats and demands. There's been a few Senators, a couple of Congressmen. A couple members of the CIA, FBI, NID, and several other alphabet groups America is famous for naming. Each of them have asked me the same thing you have and gave me the same answers so I'll tell you the same thing I told them. What does a General with the USAF want from Harry Potter. I can promise you this, your window of meeting him is closing and once closed it has a habbit of shattering. I think the NID officers sent here are still in the hospital from where the security drones removed them from this property after they couldn't take a hint and leave on thier own after they annoyed me. Now I ask again, what do you want him for General."

Hammond frowned a moment as he heard the boys words before he took made a decision and said "I'm looking for him to help with a secret government project I am in charge of as a consultant."

The boy said "I see...and what are the details for this project."

Hammond said "I really would like to discuss this with him. The project is classified."

The boy looked at Hammond and few moments before he said "Fine." before his features began to change and the boy turned into a man who looked the same as the boy but a few years older. 

Hammonds eyes widen in shock and said "How did you do that, who are you."

The man said "My name is Harry Potter. You could say that what you have seen is a disguise I use to protect myself from people who I don't want to bother me and no, I will not explain how I did it. It's something I spent a great deal of time learning to do. Now you asked to speak with me about a classified project, what is it." 

Hammond still looked shocked but recovered and said "I'm in charge of a top secret military program. This program regularly comes in contact with advance technology as well as ancient artifacts."

Harry looked at Hammond and said "General...you and everyone else who has come here to speak with me seeks me out because I currently am the largest developer of advance technology on the planet and an currently have 13 degrees in several advance fields...Now you come here telling me that your program is dealing with advance technology and ancient artifacts. Now either that means that the government has a lot of ancient artifacts they wish to catagorize and possibly preserve using new age technology which I doubt since that would be done by a pencil pusher and not a general in the USAF. Since it's the USAF and since I'm the expert on earth based tech then it means you are most likely working on something space related...but since you said ancient artifact tells me that you have alien tech and need someone to study it in order to help develop it's use for the government. Correct. Possibly a downed alien aircraft."

Hammond frowned and said "Possibly."

Harry looked at him a moment and said "What exactly would I be doing and what exactly am I allowed to do with what I learn and how long would I have to work for this project."

Hammond said "If you agree to join this project you would have access to nearly all our data on the project. You would not be allowed to market in technology without clearing it through the government first."

Harry said "I have no problem keeping certian technology from being released. Our world is still realing from the effects of technology they weren't ready that ended WW2 and has hung over our heads every day since however I have many advance research projects that I already am working on that may be discovered aliens also discovered. My construction drones you see could be ancient ancestors for some advance race out there and I refuse to limit my research and development with a blanket cover...I will however agree to a 3 month hold on any new tech I develop based on what I might have learned from your project provided that it's not weapon technology. I will not market weapon tech for earths use against earthlings but I will help develop weapon tech if we discover aliens are hostile toward the earth. I will submit to you a report of what my new tech can do but not how it does it. I will not allow someone else to steal my work or research because they stole those plans from a report you file."

Hammond said "I believe that can be agreed on but you will have to live on or around the base I run since you will need to be on call for any emergency that arises."

Harry eyebrows rose slightly and said "Well, well...either you have a live alien as a prisoner or we've had more contact then ufo sightings on a more regular bases. This might be more interesting then I thought."

Hammond said "So do you agree to work for the Air Force."

Harry looked at him and said "I'll agree provided this research is not to develop weapons to be used against anyone born on this planet...but there are things I will have to take care of that are personal. In about a year I will have to start taking some time away from your project for personal matters. I have to go to school."

Hammand blinked and said "School."

Harry said "That's the official story about it. It's more of a biomedical reseach program that was originally created by one of my ancestors back around the 10th century. Some of it's research is based on astronomy, herbology, and chemistry but they call it potions since when the school was founded that was thier idea of chemistry. They have some other courses they offer but the basics of thier research is take plant a and collect it's leaves durring point a in the day or point b in the month depending on lunar cycles or planetary alignment. It's a waste of time in my mind but unfortinately since my ancestors founded this school and it's endorsed by the british crown which also has a statue of secrecy about the school and it's research I have no choice but to attend. Either I attend or I'll be charged with treason and my entire family fortune that has been built on since the school was founded will be confiscated...my family fortune is about 1/10 of the british treasury."

Hammonds eyes widen in shock as he heard this and Harry said "So you see General, I have no problem with working for your project and I'll be willing to leave school for emergency or just to get the hell out of there to take some breaks because I don't really want to deal with it but I don't want to goto jail or lose everything my ancestors worked fought, and died for. I'll just have to focus some of my attention and time for this damn school."

Hammond frowned and said "I've never heard of something like what you just described."

Harry said "I wish I hadn't either. The school is an old castle in Scottland and it doesn't have any modern conveniences except plumbing. There is no computers at this school and they don't have electric either. They use candles for light and they developed candles that last longer to reduce the price of buying them or making them. They have a huge library that has books on thier research going back all the way to even before the school was founded...I honestly don't know how much more I can tell you about it without getting myself in trouble with the crown. I know that America has a branch of this program working here and I can get you in contact with a government agent of your government who contacts me to keep me updated on my responsibility on this if you doubt me since this project is sort of a world wide program...there's more to it but like I said, I can't tell you anything else."

Hammond said "I think I might need to speak to this agent. When can you get in contact with him."

Harry said "If you got time I might be able to get him here today. I can contact him and have him come here if you wouldn't mind so that way we won't have to reveal this to anyone else who doesn't need to know."

Hammond said "Alright, I suppose I can spare a little time."

Harry nods and said "Give me a few minutes to make a call. I'll bring us some food and drink as well as something for your driver. Have a seat on my chair. I'll bring another one out." as he grabbed his laptop computer and walked toward the white building and entered it.

Hammond sat down on the chair and the chair seemed to move slightly and Hammonds eyes widen as he felt the chair start to vibrate.

A few minutes later Harry came back out with a drone carrying a tray and a chair and while Harry carried a tray with glasses of ice and a container of tea.

Harry said "Agent Smith said he would be here in about 30 minutes since he was in the area. I got us a deli meats and cheeses that we can make some sandwiches on. Go ahead and have your driver come and get him a glass of sweet tea and a sandwich General." as he pulled the lid off the tray from the drones back while setting up a chair for him to sit in.

Hammond said "I'm suprised this chair is so relaxing."

Harry said "Nano technology. Your not sitting on a chair. Yout sitting on about a million tiny nanobots. My drones here are made of about a million each also. Thier self replicating and programable...though I'm still working on thier finer motor control which is why I needed to carry our drinks...it's one of the things I'm proud to have recreated but also I am the most scared of."

Hammond driver came over and got a sandwich and drink and went back to the car when he was signaled to by Hammond.

Hammond asked "What do you mean recreate."

Harry chewed on his sandwich a moment and looked in thought and said "My parents were killed by a terrorist when I was 15 months old back in the UK. I was sent to live with my aunt and her family on my mother side but my aunt...she and her family were real pieces of work. Until I was 5 I lived in the cupboard under thier stairs and was mentally and physically abused by them until I was rescued by an elderly couple who set me up with this property. They put me in a medical coma and healed all the damage in my body from the abuse I suffered including all the old scars. They set me up on my track to scientific discovery before they died...or at least I think they died. They asked me to become thier legacy and try to make the world better for the next generation. They set me up to recieve books to learn with but made it where I had to put what they sent me into practical use before I would get new books on new subjects...They molded my first 3 years even though I hadn't seen them since the day they first awoke me from my medical coma...Back then I didn't know how they did it but I've learned they had injected nanobots into my body and a nanobot bed that was programmed with thier knowledge of medical healing."

Harry took a sip of his tea and said "Nanobots can be a great source of good in the world...but I can see how it can also be used for evil...That is also how I was able to change my features earlier. I've studied the programming of the nanobots and have program them to help change my features."

Hammond said "Doesn't it hurt."

Harry looked in thought a moment and said "It does but not as much as you would think...but I also think it's because the nanobots have done more to my body then what you would suspect. I don't think I actually have a true skeletal structure anymore. I think the nanobots have absorbed my bones and replicated themselves with my bones. I was working with a knife in the kitchen once and cut off my finger I was freaking out for a moment but my finger began to crawl and I felt my hand jerk away from my own control and move toward the severed finger. I watched in shock and amazement as they connected back together and sealed it like there was never a cut to begin. I'm good...but in nanotechnology Ganos and Moros, which was the name of the elderly couple who helped me...they are better...which is one of the reasons I'm not sure they are actually dead. If the nanobots can do this to me...what could it have done to them."

Harry took another sip of his tea and said "But they may not have actually injected themselves...they told me thier children had died long before they did so they may not have injected themselves so that they could die and see them...but it makes me wonder about my own mortality...I'm sure I can be killed...but I got the feeling it will be a hell of a lot harder to kill me compared to a normal human...and speaking of normal humans, here comes Smith."

Hammond turned to look up the driveway as a government issued car pulled to a stop behind his car and a man got out of the car and walked over and the man said "I'm Agent Smith the the AMGFCS." as he held up a government issued bade.

Smith said "Mr. Potter informed me that he is going to be working with you for some time in the coming days on a Military project and that he has informed you that he will be going to school back in the UK for studies related to the program I work for. Is that correct."

Hammond said "Yes but he couldn't give me any real idea what your program was besides that it was a school for studing plants and medicine in courses about plants and chemistry along with astronomy and he said there was other courses but he couldn't talk about it."

Smith said "Then he's given you enough information to keep from getting himself in trouble for breaking the international statue of secrecy on this matter. This is a contact number for me but I request that you do not give it to anyone else. If you are unable to get in contact with Mr. Potter you can contact me and I'll work on contacting him through more secure channels. I trust that you understand General there is a reason this matter is classified and you do not have the clearance to know more details like I am aware that what ever it is you and Mr. Potter are working on will most likely be classified and I do not have the clearance to know. I trust there will be no issues after this."

Hammand frowned and said "No. However I have never heard of the AMGFCS. What does that stand for."

Smith said "Classified. Even I am not allowed to give more information about the project or it's name then what I have told you because the letters are the first letter of the words that will reveal the exact interest of the agency I work for and what we do. I'm sorry but if this does not satisfy you then I will have to keep Mr. Potter from being involved in what ever you are working on. There is to much at stake."

Hammand said "I see...very well. I'll have to put in my files about your Agency name but I will keep the contact information for myself should the need arise."

Smith nods and reached into his coat inside pocket and pulled out an envelop and said "This is for you Mr. Potter, Gringott's asked me to deliver it to you since your location is being kept secret from the UK government."

Harry said "Thank you Smith."

Smith nods and got back in his car and left and Hammond said "Why is your location being kept secret from the UK."

Harry said "Two reasons actually. I'm distantly related to the royal family in the UK. I'm like 46th in line for the throne so it will most likely never happen but they want to keep an eye on me in case something happens to the other 45 ahead of me. The second reason is the terrorist who killed my parents...his body was never found but's he believed to be dead and many of his followers have sworn revenge to kill me since thier leader said he was going to kill my entire family but he failed to kill me before he disappeard...I think my parents injured him and he's in hiding somewhere recovering but I have no proof. As such I limit what contact I have with the UK and keep my exact location a secret. It's part of the reason I developed the ability to change how I look using nano's."

Hammond said "Why did this terrorist target your family. Was it your relationship to the crown."

Harry said "This terrorist was like a Hitler impersonator. Anyone who didn't match his standard having the right to live was to be eliminated. Official reports read that he and his followers killed closed to 14,000 people between 1969 and 1981 in the UK. My parents were part of a strike force designed to target and stop this group of terrorist. As such the leader targeted my family as an example of what happens to those who stand in his way...my godmother and her husband were both tortured by his followers into insanity. Both are in a long term mental ward in the UK and can't even recognise thier own family when they visit them."

Hammond frowned as he heard this and said "I see...Do you expect any trouble from this group."

Harry shrugged and said "I hope for the best, but expect the worst General. When Voldemort vanished after he killed my parents many of his followers either were arrested, killed, or went into hiding. Some were captured but some were not. They called themselves Death Eaters but they were primarily located in the UK. Thier influence out of the UK was never that good. Here in America they have even less influence...but you can never tell with terrorist. These terrorist were closer to cult followers though. They worshiped thier leader as some type of God among man. With that kind of followers I always have to expect trouble...but I won't let the fear of what may happen prevent me from living my life."

Hammond nods and said "I see. That's a commendable outlook."

Harry said "Thanks...so how do you want to do this. Should I go with you today or meet you somewhere at a certian date."

Hammond asked "How soon would it take you to be ready to leave."

Harry said "All I need is my laptop and a couple of changes of clothes. I can remotely access my nannites here and I also can communicate with any business I have with it usually using my laptop. If I need to leave for some reason I'll just inform you and you can give me clearance. I'll live on base at first when we get there until I find a place I can buy in the nearby area that suits my needs as well as get appropriate clothing for the area when we get there. Give me about 5 minutes and I'll get my cloths."

Hammond said "I see...well if your ready then we can leave."

Harry grabbed his laptop and left for the house. A few minute later he came out with a dufflebag and his laptop and said "Let's go then. I'll use the time on the trip to finish my business that needs to be finished before I can start work for you." as he walked to the car.

Hammond walked over and opened the door and Harry walked around and got on the other side and Hammond said "Take us to the airport."

Harry got in and opened his laptop and Hammond saw Harry pull out a small cable from his laptop and connect it to his sunglasses and began to quickly type on it while the screen of the laptop went from seeing symbols and words to a blue screen that prevented Hammond from seeing what was on the screen.

Hammond shook his head and looked out the window as they drove to the airport and got on a plane heading for Colorado.

A few hours later Hammond tapped Harry on the shoulder as he slept on the plane and followed Hammond out of the airport where an army hummer was waiting for them and they both got in and Hammond said "Colonel Jack O'neill, this is Dr. Harry Potter, the tech export I told you about. Harry, this is Colonel Jack O'neill, leader of SG1. The SG units are the teams we send on missions through the Stargate."

Harry paled slightly as he heard this and said "Did you say Stargate."

Hammond said "Yes. It's an alien device that we discovered that allows us..."

Harry said "to travel to different worlds."

Hammonds looked slightly suprised and Jack said "How did you know that."

Harry looked at Jack and said "It's...I...My family has some really old archives...Some are so old that I thought that they would fall apart because of thier age so I scanned them and been working on translating them...I remember reading about the stargate in my family records but I thought that it might be a fictional story since what was written about it seem so unreal."

Hammond said "What exactly did your family records say."

Harry said "I...I only read a little bit of it since I thought it was fiction and quit translating it but I can begin begin to translate it again...I only remember it said it was a gateway to worlds."

Hammond said "You say it's in your family archives."

Harry said "I've got some family archives that were written in sandstone. That's how old my family is on my father side. Do you think what might be written in my family archives might be important. I mean those archives are really old."

Hammond said "I would appreciate it if you would translate them or if you could allow us access to..."

Harry said "No...I can't give you my family archives General. I am willing to translate them and if they relate to what we are going to be working on then I will be willing to share the info but there are things in my family archive that I can not and will not allow access to. You already know about my other classified stuff General. While I've told you a basic generalized statement about it, there are things that are involved in that, which can blow your mind away. Things that would be classified as miracles by some..like curing cancer."

Hammond said "That project has a cure for cancer."

Harry said "They don't have a cure but they have a treatment that would prevent someone from getting cancer. A preventative cure."

Jack said "I don't know what classified project your talking about but if they can prevent cancer then why don't they."

Harry said "Because one of the ingrediants needed for the cure is blood from a female virgin and I mean the actual blood lost from losing her virginity, not just taken from someone who is a virgin. And the cure can only work on someone who is a blood relative of the girl who lost her virginity. That's why most of those who worked on the project always married a virgin and they collected thier wifes bloods and gave the treatment to thier first born child. Do you think modern medicine is prepared for THAT kind of treatments."

Both Hammond and Jack looked shocked and Harry said "Exactly. That is only one of many different things that are hidden in my family archive. Some would call that a miracle but others would call it the work of evil. That's one of the reasons it's classified. There have been times in human history where my ancestors were hunted down and killed out of fear of what they knew because they thought it was the work of evil. That's why the crown agreed to a statue of secrecy over it and why nearly every government in the world knows about this and has thier own department who conducts the same research but keeps it contained out of the general knowledge. Last time I checked there was close to 2.5 million people in America who fall under the statue of secrecy on this matter. There are 6 of those schools I told you about General here in the US that are working on things like that cure I just told you about. Each is classified and hidden."

Hammond said "I see."

Harry laughed and said "No, you don't. You just assume you understand because you are trying to figure out what is the best way for you to handle this information. Think back to my nanobots I told you about. There are those who would see them as some kind of miracle while others would consider that a work of evil. The best I can tell you is that fiction always has some level of fact in it. I thought the stargate was fiction when I read about it in my family archives but here we are. Humans can not handle the truth until they have proof standing in front of them and while some can accept the truth, others flee from it in fear or try to destroy it in order to try and make it where the world still has it's innocence before they learn the truth."

Jack who was driving looked down a moment and said "He's right General. It's just like my first mission with the Stargate."

Hammond said "I know Colonel."

Harry chuckled and Hammond said "What's so funny."

Harry said "This talk just reminded me about a movie quote. You want the truth..."

Jack said "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH."

All 3 chuckled at that and Jack said "So tell me about yourself Potter."

Harry said "Just call me Harry since we will be working together. As for myself...You could say I'm an jack of all trades. I try to learn as much as I can about as many things as I can because you never know when some useless fact may end up saving your life. It's better to have and not need then need and not have."

Jack said "I suppose your right. I figure you and Daniel will get along great."

Harry asked "Daniel who."

Jack said "Daniel Jackson, our resident language and culture expert. He's forgotten more about ancient languages and cultures then most ever knew."

Harry smiled slightly and said "Sounds like an interesting guy...Please tell me there are at least a few women on this base General."

Jack chuckled and Hammond said "I do have several female officers working under my command as well as a few civilian specialist though I hope you will try to keep things professional Harry."

Harry said "I have no problem being professional when it's required General but I also know that when you get a group of men together without a few women to distract them every once in a while then your asking for a headache because then the professional level will decrease to that of teenagers or college frat boys...besides, it's not just a womans body that can be a distraction. No man has ever been able to figure out a womans mind but entire lives have been lost trying to answer that eternal question. By having some women on base means that some of us will get a few laughs by watching other guys realize they have no idea what the woman they are speaking to or were speaking to was going off on. The look on a mans face when that happens is priceless."

Jack chuckled and said "I think I'm going to like having you around Harry. I can't wait to introduce you to Carter."

Harry looked at Jack as they came to a stop at the gate to a military base that looked like it was built into the side of a mountain and asked "Whose Carter."

Jack said "You'll see." as the gate opened up. 

30 minutes later General Hammond rubbed his temples and said "Dr. Potter, as much as I hate it, paperwork is important. Can't you please just fill in all the blank questions."

Harry said "I would but remember why I told you I was in hiding. There are currently 2,037 people in the world named Harry Potter that I am aware of living all over the world. Nearly every public record related to me has been sealed making it that much harder to find me...unfortinately my birthday is one field that would narrow down that list from 2,037 to 1. As would each of the other fields I left blank. Deal with it because I won't fill them in."

Hammond frowned and said "Very well, private, file the paperwork as is. Put zero's in each field that are blank. Come along Potter."

Harry nods and began to follow the General to an elevator and watched as the General pressed one of the lower level buttons and the elevator began to decend.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the elevator before his eyebrows rose slightly and said "Well that was suprising."

Hammand glanced at him and asked "What."

Harry said "We just passed radiation shielding."

Hammonds eyebrows rose and said "How do you know that."

Harry opened his eyes and said "I linked the nanobots inside of me to a satalite I put in orbit and the signal between the two just went down greatly. I've been cave exploring and deep sea diving. Being deep in the earth or ocean doesn't block my connection to those satalites


	12. harry makes a cup fun

I don't own anything.

A 14 year old Harry Potter opened his eyes and slipped on his glasses he found himself in his bed in the Gryffindore boys dorm room.

Smiling to himself Harry grab his wand and cast a tempus spell that showed the date and time to be September 2, 1994 at 5 am.

Smirking to himself Harry quickly entered into the bathroom and after putting up a silencing spell and making sure no one was in the bathroom he said "Dobby."

A pop sound was heard and an excited house elf appeared and said "The great Harry Potters sirs be calling Dobby."

Harry said "Yes Dobby, I was wondering, are you happy working at Hogwarts."

Dobby said "Oh yes, Dobby is very happy."

Harry said "Oh...well you see Dobby, the reason I asked is because I am in need of a couple of elves and I happen to know that a female elf named Winky was freed from her family not to long ago and I was wondering if you and her might like to become my house elves."

Dobby said "The great Harry Potter sir is wanting Dobby as his elf. Dobby accepts." as he grabbed Harry arm and there was a flash of light before Dobby disappeared and reappeared with a female house elf Harry recognised.

Harry looked at Winky and said "I know that you were a house elf of the Crouch family and I know that your master freed you unfairly. I just told Dobby that I needed a couple of elves and he agreed to join me and I would like to know if you would like to join me also Winky."

Winky eyes widen and said "You would want a disgrace elf like Winky."

Harry said "Oh yes Winky. I plan to begin showing the world how great house Potter is and I need a couple of great elves working for me to assist me...especially when I have little babies that I will need help raising in a few years. Would you be interested."

It took less time for Winky to decide to bond herself to Harry then it did Dobby.

Winky said "What's can Winky and Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry said "Well, I have a couple of rules. First you are not to punish yourself. If you do something bad then you are to come to me and tell me what you did and I will decide if you are to be punished. Do you both understand."

Both elves nod thier heads and Harry said "Good. Now I want you Winky to start by getting me some proper cloths for the heir of House Potter. I want both muggle and magical cloths though. Blue jeans, dress shirts, formal pants. I need an entire wardrobe and if you can find me something nice to wear today quickly would be great because I have a lot to do and want to start dressing for success."

Winky nods her head and disappeared quickly and Harry looked at Dobby and said "Alright Dobby, while Winky is getting my cloths I got a couple of letters I need to write. Once I get done with them I need you to deliver them for me. I believe someone is messing with my mail like you did back in second years which is why I'm asking you to deliver my letters. OK."

Dobby nods and Harry said "Well let me get a shower and when I get out I will begin writing my letters."

3 hours later most of the students in the great hall were sitting together eating breakfast waiting for thier head of houses to pass out thier schedule for the year.

Harry Potter walked into the room wearing a pair of black slack pants and a green silk shirt and a pair of brand new high top shoes with his school robes over the top of it.

Conversation at many tables quited down and Harry said loudly "Hey Fred, George, I got something for you to look at." as he walked over toward where Fred and George Weasley were seated.

Fred said "Well Harry, what is it. Nice cloths by the way."

Harry smirked and said "Yes, I like them. Anyways here." as he pulled out a scroll and handed it toward the twins.

Fred took the scroll and asked "What is this."

Harry said "I am aware of your plans for a certain business venture after you leave Hogwarts and I can see the potential profit for such a business. That is why I drawed up this contract. If you both would look over it and decide if you are interested. It you agree I was told that you would have to place a drop of your blood on it and tap the blood with your wands and say your accept. Hopefully you both agree to the terms and we can look together toward a bright and fruitful future."

George took the scroll and began to quickly look it over and his eyes widen and said "I think we just might. I'll need to talk it over with Fred but I believe this agreement might be something we could agree to."

Harry said "Great gentlemen. Pleasure doing business with you. Now I need to speak with another pair of twins."

Harry turned and walked down the Gryffindore table and stopped and looked at Parvati Patil and said "Excuse me Parvati but I was wondering if I could speak with you and your sister about a personal matter."

Parvati said "And what would that personal matter be Harry." as she got an excited look on her face. 

Harry said "Well, you see after the whole heir of Slytherin thing I decided to look up a little information about parcel magic and I learned that in India it was actually reguarded as a good thing and since you and your sister are from there I decided to do a little more reading just to see if I could understand your homeland and it's culture better. While reading I came across some information that at the time I didn't think about but after contacting Gringott's and learning a few things I thought I would ask you both if you might either know something about this matter or could point me in the direction of where I can find information on this matter."

Since Harry's voice was carrying over the entire great hall Padma who was at the Ravenclaw table heard Harry and asked "What is it you want to know Potter."

Harry turned and looked at her and said "I need to know about the running and managing of a harem."

Many people who had either been eating or drinking suddenly got choked or spit out thier drink.

Ginny Weasley screamed "WHAT."

Harry turned in her direction and said "I need to find out about running and managing a Harem."

Hermione said "Harry, how can you..." 

Harry interupted her and said "**ENOUGH."**

Silence was heard through the room as everyone was shocked by the commanding voice Harry used while Harry looked at Hermione who looked almost like she had been slapped.

Harry seeing this said "Hermione...I'm only going to say this once. Usually I sit back and listen to you because I value your opinion but sometimes you assume you know everything when you only have just a little bit of information. Ron and I have been listening to you go off about elves but let me ask you something, have you even asked WHY things are the way they are with elves or even ASKED elves themselves if they want the things you were ranting about. I can already answer that question with a big fat NO because if you had then you would know that nearly everything you have been ranting that should be changed would result in the mass death of an entire species. Do you want to go down in history as the witch responsible for the genocide of House Elves."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped by Harry's words and Harry said "I'm sorry for having to go off on you like this but there are things going on right now that are a lot bigger then you or me. Things so important that I can't tell anyone, including those I am close to. Not unless there were some drastic security measures taken place. So drastic that either you would have to give me a wizard oath, become my wife, or use the life debt you owe me and force you become a member of my family and use my family magic to make sure you couldn't tell anyone."

Many eyes went wide as they heard this and Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter, I think we should speak privately in my office."

Harry said "Headmaster Dumbledore, there are many things that I can respect you for but there are many things that I can not and will not ever try to respect you for. You've proven to me over the last several years that because of your duties to each of your offices that you hold you are unable to properly perform many of the duties that those offices required. Many times those duties have caused you to do things that has put my life and the lives of the students of this school in danger including this year. This is suppose to be a school of learning, yet to me it feels like every year is a test where someone is trying to manipulate my life to turn me into somekind of weapon where if I pass the test another is waiting for me or where I fail and I am killed. I've faced a 60 ft basilisk, 2 mountain trolls, a giant three headed dog, about a hundred adult acromantula's, several people accused of being death eaters, including the man who betrayed my parents, and another who actually tried to hit me with an unforgivable right outside your very office. I've faced dementors, a werewolf, a wraith like creature that feed on the blood of unicorns, and every defense teacher for the last 3 years has attacked me. Even if there was outside cirmcumstances on one of those times it still was an attack. All while in what many call the safest place in the country."

Harry crossed his arms and said "And now we have a group of death eaters attack at the Quidditch World Cup and a deadly tournament where people have been killed in the past including those not involved in the actual tournament...No, I can't count on you to protect me Dumbledore. I got up this morning early and contacted a few people outside of Hogwarts to check on a few things. With what I have found I can already predict what is going to happen this year. Even though I won't enter my name in the tournament or ask anyone to enter my name for me, I'll somehow be forced to participate in it and you want to know why."

Dumbledore said "You won't be able to compete Mr. Potter, your not old enough."

Harry said "Want to bet your life and magic on it."

Many people gasped as they heard this and Professor McGonagall said "You shouldn't joke about things..."

Harry interupted her and said "DRAGONS."

Many people looked startled and began to look around and McGonagall asked "What." as she tried to figure out why Harry said that.

Harry said "You didn't listen to me in first year and proved I can't come to you for help because like Dumbledore your to busy doing other things to actually take care of helping the students who come to you or trust Dumbledore to much to think for yourself. You knew the kind of life I would be faced when you and he placed me with people who in your own words are the worst kind of people but because Dumbledore said it would be alright you agreed to it. In my first year Dumbledore endangered the lives of the student and you did nothing to stop him because you trusted his judgement. Second year same thing...and then last year. You think I actually believed the broom you gave me back was the same one you took. You took my broom and destroyed it and then had the nerve to use my own money to replace it and you destroyed my first one. Give me one reason I should not have you arrested by goblins for theft Professor."

McGonagall looked like she swallowed something foul and Harry said "Ron's brother works with dragons. He said he would be in the country for a couple of month on business. There's no dragon reserve here but there is a tournament that uses dangerous beast here this year. That tells me that one of the task will have something to do with dragons and like I said, I'll be forced to compete in this tournament and you want to know why."

Draco Malfoy said "Why Potter."

Harry smiled and said "Several reasons but the two main reasons is because of the two men most directly responsible for running and organizing the tournament. Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman. Bagman is a compulsive gambler who made several bets durring the World Cup that he was unable to cover and to escape the people he owes money to he used some of the gold coins the Irish mascots dropped durring the game. Right now the Goblins are after him because he is in very deep debt and so he needs a way to try and win back the money which means this tournament here at Hogwarts. He also needs to get the attention of more people who will bet since many people are now warry of making bets with him. Now you ask how he's going to do that."

Harry raised his left hand and looked at the front of it before looking at the back of it and said "From what Dumbledore told us last night the champions are being selected by an impartial judge. The only way I can think of anyone being impartial is if it wasn't a person but an object that chooses the champions. Something like the sorting hat. Something that is heavily enchanted...The problem with those kind of objects is that the magic that makes them can either be changed or tampered with...After I found out what the other two schools were I made an inquiry about who was the most famous students at all 3 schools not including me. Victor Krum is a famous Quidditch star and is a student who goes to Durmstrang, Fluer Delacour is the daughter of the French Minister of Magic and is a student of Beauxbaton and odds are Cedric Diggory will be selected for two reason. Since he's the student with the highest ranking government official for a parents since his father is the head of his own department but is also the only person was able to defeat me at Quidditch. I'll also be somehow added because not only will it increase the number of people who will bet but also brings up the question about conspiracy, cheating, who and why I am in the tournament."

Harry saw the shocked look on many peoples faces and said "Ludo Bagman needs the tournament to gain the attention of many gamblers in order to try and win enough money to pay his debts before he is arrested or killed by those he can't pay...Now we also have Barty Crouch Sr. Crouch almost became Minister at the end of the war until the scandel of his own son being a death eater came out. This caused him his chance to not only be minister but cost him his job as the head of the DMLE. I've recently learned that he sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trail or even being questioned and I have started to try and get this person released and cleared. As such this scandel will cost Crouch either his job at the Ministry or might even see him sent to Azkaban himself. This tournament is a good way to help stop my inquiry by not only trying to destroy my reputation when I deny putting my name in but also possibly killing me to keep me silent...Then there is also Draco over there."

Draco said "WHAT."

Harry said "Don't act like an idiot Draco. Every pureblood here knows my father James Potter was the son of Dorea Potter nee Black. The Malfoy family have a claim to the Black family fortune but so do I. By eliminating me you have a better chance at claiming it and might have a chance to claim the Potter fortune...There is also the scandel from our 2nd year when your father tried to get Dumbledore fired when he used a cursed object, which was created by the dark lord, on a student here at Hogwarts that caused the student to open the Chamber of Secrets. When all the evidence came out your father was fired from his position as a member of the school board. Your father blamed me and even attacked me before a third party saved me and blasted your father back to protect me and forced him to flee. It's obvious that either you or your father would love to see me die or be humilated so one of you most likely have paid someone who is old enough to put my name in the tournament. I don't know how my name will be entered and I don't want to be entered into this tournament but I know someone will place me in the tournament and I'll be forced to compete against my will."

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore and said "And that is one of the reasons I don't respect or trust you Dumbledore, because I know that you will sit back and do nothing except tell me I have to compete and people will call me a liar and cheat and it will be just like 2nd year when everyone said I was the one causing the attacks on students and the staff of this school did nothing."

Harry smirked and said "A student who has completed thier OWLS and passed them can quit school without having thier wands snapped. This tournament is for students who are considered adults in the eyes of the law. When I am forced into your tournament I will legally become an adult in the eyes of the law. I plan to prepare myself this year for the OWL's at the end of the year and take them...Either by death or passing my OWL's, this is my last year as a student at Hogwarts...try and stop me and I've got a portkey to another country already set up as well as a secure way to escape this castle at any moment. Remember I said it felt like someone was manipulating my life and setting me up...suprisingly your name comes up at the top of everyone of the list of possible suspects who could and would do such a thing...especially since your duty as Chief Warlock says you are responsible for making sure everyone is given the chance of a trial. The fact an innocent man who could have stopped your manipulations in my life was sent to Azkaban without a trial or questioning gives prove that you are most likely the manipulative puppet master...well this puppet is cutting his strings." as he turned and walked out of the great hall leaving everyone completely shocked.

Hermione bit her lip before she stood up and quickly left to follow Harry.

Minerva McGonagall frowned a moment before she looked at Dumbledore and said "Are you happy now Albus. Lily and James would be rolling in thier graves." as she threw down her napkin and stood up and moved toward the students table and began to pass out time tables to all the students before she left the room. 

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts looking everywhere for Harry and thought "Where are you Harry."

The next day at breakfast the students of Hogwarts were talking to each other about the words Harry had said the day before as well as the fact it seemed he had disappeared since nobody had seen him since he left the great hall the day before.

Many members of the staff frowned as they look at the spot where Harry usually sat as they saw the worried looks many students had on thier faces before they looked at the worried look on the Headmaster face as they began to glare at him.

Owls began to deliver the morning mail but to everyone's suprise there was a picture of Harry standing in front of the body of a 60 ft basilisk. Many students saw the picture was on the cover of the Quibbler newspaper.

The students read the title **HARRY POTTER, BEAST SLAYER**

After reading the title the students read the story

**Dear readers,**

**As you look at this picture I am sure many of you are shocked by seeing such a creatuer and seeing the title that a 14 year old boy killed such a creature. Well it may come as even more of a shock that this boy actually killed this creature when he was 12 years old. Many of you who have children who attended Hogwarts two years ago have most likely heard your children talk about the Chamber of Secrets being opened but can't tell the truth from fiction.**

**I've been contacted by Mr. Potter who has given me an exclusive into the real story about what happened. The story starts with Lord Malfoy. As many of you know Lord Malfoy was one of the people who claimed to be under the Imperious curse of the dark lord and was forced to be a death eater. Both Mr. Potter and myself do not wish to point a finger at Lord Malfoy and deny his claim, however as many of you know Arthur Weasley created a bill to crack down on dark objects that had a habit of finding thier way into the hands of muggles. Durring this time Lord Malfoy who had several family heirlooms of questionable status found several dark objects 'you know who' forced him to hide which we can only assume he had been forced to forget about. One of these items was a book that was created by 'you know who' that would force anyone who touched it to begin to write in it and begin to follow the orders of you know who similar to the imperious curse. These orders were a way 'you know who' planned to attack Hogwarts.**

**Lord Malfoy instead of turning this item and the other items he found over to the Ministry decided to sell them to a shop in Knockturn Ally for a profit. As you can see by the picture provide of Lord Malfoy and heir Malfoy selling such items. He sold all these items except the book. He instead gave the book to a student at Hogwarts who is a minor as well as an innocent who was forced to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the creature you see above onto the student body. This isn't the first time 'you know who' has done this. He opened the Chamber of Secrets in the 1940's and caused the death of a student then as well as several students being petrified. We are lucky that this time no students died while several were petrified. Why the staff of Hogwarts did not protect the students from such a threat, especially since Headmaster Dumbledore was a teacher at Hogwarts when the student was killed in the 1940's causes this editor to wonder what Headmaster Dumbledore is up to**

**Mr. Potter claims that it's because Dumbledore is so busy with his own agenda and his duties to the several offices he has that he is unable to actually fulfill the duties for all the offices. Some people would agree with Mr. Potter statement, especially when you see how much danger our children were in.**

**Mr. Potter who with the help of three magical items that was bound to Hogwarts by the founders was able to kill the Basilisk. These items were the Sword of Gryffindore which only someone of Gryffindore's bloodline can call on, the sorting hat, and Fawkes, the pheonix Headmaster Dumbledore claims is his familiar but with evidence provided by Mr. Potter has proven that Fawkes is the Familiar of Hogwarts and helps the champion of the school in defense of the school. When Headmaster Dumbledore was removed from the office of Headmaster of Hogwarts in Mr. Potter 2nd year by the board of Govenor Fawkes came to assist Mr. Potter to protect the school since there was no one else defending the school from this creature. The remaining staff were having meetings about closing Hogwarts at the time. Mr. Potter would have died when he stab the Basilisk in the mouth with the sword of Gryffindore as was bit by the Basilisk had Fawkes not cried healing tears into the wound and stop the poison.**

**This paper wishes to thank Mr. Potter for protecting our children and Hogwarts and see no reason to deny him the right of magical conquest by slaying this deadly creature as stated by law. This paper would also like to ask the Ministry to ask Lord Malfoy why he would do the actions claimed by Mr. Potter who has shown this paper pensive proof of Lord Malfoy slipping the cursed book into the school supplies of the student who was being controlled and who this paper has sent a copy of those pensive memories to not only the DMLE here in Great Brittian but also in France, where the Malfoy family originally came from and where they still have homes they can flee to in order to escape justice. Looks like Lord Malfoy is living up to his family name of bad faith as it looks like those who had faith to trust Lord Malfoy can see it was not worthy of it. This paper also ask why a 12 year old student had to save the school and why the school staff has failed to protect our children.**

As the students and staff finished the paper they looked at each other and Snape screamed "POTTER." as he looked ready to kill.

Every student in the great hall looked around them looking for Harry while keeping an eye on Snape.

Dumbledore frowned as he read the paper and looked around for Harry while Snape looked ready to explod again.

Just then the doors to the great hall opened and Albus eyes widen as he saw Amelia Bones walk in with several Aurors as well as Harry Potter who had Fawkes sitting on his left shoulder and his snow white owl Hedwig on the right.

Snape screamed "POTTER, DETENTION."

Bones said "Auror's arrest Snape." causing many eyes to widen as Snape paled slightly and quickly looked at Dumbledore who said "Severus Snape has my complete trust and..."

Bones sighed and said "Arrest Dumbledore as well."

Everyone gasped as they heard this and Dumbledore said "On what charges."

Harry smirked and said "Murder."

Many gasped as they heard this and Dumbledore said "What." as he looked in shocked.

Bones said "It's over Dumbledore. We know about the part you played in the attacks on not only the Potter family but also the Longbottoms as well as the part Snape played. We know how you offered your current Divination teacher a job in exchange for pretending to give a prophecy that was created by you at a certian time and location where a death eater could here the prophecy and then target the Potters and Longbottoms who were thinking about taking thier infant sons and fleeing the country to protect them. You needed the Potters and Longbottoms to fund your Order of the Pheonix so you created this false prophecy in order to force them to go into hiding where they would still be able to fund your group before you set them up to die where you would claim thier family vaults. You had all members of your order make a stipulation in thier WILLS that if thier family died then the money would goto you to help fight the dark lord and his followers as well as keep it out of thier hands. The fact Mr. Potter lived was part of the reason you helped arrange for his godfather to be sent to Azkaban without a trial or being questioned as well kidnapping Mr. Potter and placing him with magical hating muggles who might succeed in killing him while they tried to beat the magic out of him."

Harry smirked and said "I want to thank you Snape. You always claimed I used my fame. Well I decided to do just that. As we speak many people around the country are reading thier free copy of the Quibbler that I paid for and starting to question about what Dumbledore is doing. Tomorrow when an article appears detailing the crimes you and Dumbledore are charged with comes out the people are going to be screaming for blood for the betrayel and lies that you have been feeding them. The day after that the story about Arianna Dumbledore's death will be coming out and how Dumbledore and Gallert Grindelwald were involved in her death and then the day after that the people will read the story detailing the real reason Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald was because he learned the ICW was sending a team of hit wizards to kill Grindelwald. Dumbledore would rather Grindelwald spend his life in prison then die...after all they were lovers."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began to cast a spell when the wand was snatched from his hand and a snap sound was heard as an invisibility cloak fell off a figure standing beside Dumbledore and Dumbledore saw Harry Potter standing beside him before he was blasted by a red light and fell to the ground knocked out by a stunner fired by Harry.

The Harry Potter standing beside Madame Bones looked at her and she nods and pulled out an hour glass object with a gold chain from her pocket and handed it to Harry who slipped it on and twisted it back one turn before he disappeard.

The othe Harry Potter who had came out from the invisibility cloak pulled out the same gold chained hour glass and said "See, I told you that he would resist." as the Auror handcuffed Dumbledore and Snape.

Amelia took the hour glass and said "Yes you did and I'm glad you were so stubburn when you were telling us how dangerous arresting him to be...I still find it hard to believe who Albus Dumbledore really is but..."

Harry said "I know...He's a tough one...right Madeye."

The Defense against the Dark Arts Professor suddenly slumped to the ground as he was covered in a red light and a figure appeared under an invisibility cloak behind the downed Professor and another Professor Moody stood there and he said "Yeah lad. You were right...this is a handy cloak you have kid. You ever think about selling it."

Harry said "No...but would you mind setting it back on the table and would you director have someone take the time tuner and the cloak I am holding to the other Moody outside the room."

Amelia handed both objects to one of the Auror who left the room and Harry walked over and took the cloak Moody had set down on the ground.

Professor McGonagall said "Would someone please explain what is going on."

Harry said "It's simple really, the Moody who just left wasn't Moody. It was actually a death eater using Polyjuice whose job was to enter my name into the tournament. The death eater was actually Barty Crouch Jr. whose father had freed him from prison years ago at the request of his wife and Jr. mother. Yesterday while everyone in the castle was looking for me I had a meeting with the Minister, the head of the Department of Mysteries as well as the DMLE. I gave them proof of not only what Dumbledore was doing and why he was doing it but also the truth about Voldemort and how he wasn't dead but severely injured. Last night I lead a team of Goblins as well as DMLE member to where Voldemort was staying and captured him along with Peter Pettigrew who faked his death in order to help Dumbledore to blame my godfather Sirius Black for the crimes Peter did including betraying my parents and killing those 12 muggles. With Voldemort in custody the DMLE was able to question about the truth about the so called imperious defense for all those death eaters who escaped justice which was a lie."

Amelia said "After getting that info Lord Potter here was able to get Fudge to agree to sign off giving me the right of martial law to capture every death eater who was free and they will be questioned with veritaserum in public trial over the next few days. The article in the Quibbler was to help get the public to support the arrest when they realize how close thier children came to dying because of Malfoy and the other death eaters could do the same things. With the info we got from all the death eaters we have already arrested Fudge has no choice but to punish them and punish them hard. With the truth about Dumbledore coming out there will be no one who can stop the ending of the reign of you know who and his death eaters once and for all."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and said "Dumbledore's been manipulating the lives of people for nearly 100 years. We got Dumbledore's journals that details he was the mastermind behind Grindelwalds rise to power until Grindelwald outlived his purpose and Dumbledore betrayed him. He was also the one who created Voldemort. He was the deputy headmaster before you and he was the person who introduced the boy who would become Voldemort to the world of magic and began to manipulate his life into turning him into the next dark lord because he used his fame from defeating Grindelwald to begin his own quest of power. Think about what positions he actually had. Head of the courts as Chief Warlock, head of the ICW as Supreme Mugwump, and head of Hogwarts where he's been manipulating the education of students for years in order to make them weaker and control what they learn. He help create the war against pureblood and muggles because purebloods have access to knowledge that could be used later to fight him when he made his own move. You know the Flamels stone he brought here in first year."

McGonagall could only nod her head and Harry said "It was a fake. Dumbledore did have the real stone...but he got it after he murdered the Flamels and stole thier notes and claimed he was the flamels assistant when he published the flamels research on the 12 uses of dragons blood. He plan to use the stone to keep himself alive forever as he slowly manipulated the magicals of the world into seeing him as the savior of the magical world. He plan to allow Voldemort to rise again and be defeated by him and then with his status of being the defeater of two dark lords would have had complete control of this country where the people would worship him and he would have went and took over Europe next as he created another dark lord he would let terrorize the people until Dumbledore stepped in and saved them."

Amelia said "And his plan would have worked except he didn't know about Harry here."

Harry said "You know my request Madame Bones. I don't want the fame of people knowing about THAT. If I didn't need to use it to help explain everything I would never have told you or the Minister. I just want to be me. Date a few women, restart my family and help it grow and then at an old age with my wives and my children and grandchildren by my side leave this world and rejoin my parents and wait for the rest of my family to join us."

Amelia looked at Harry and then glanced to the side and said "Well if you want to date my niece I give you permission."


	13. harry overlord

I don't own anything.

An 11 year old Harry Potter felt something touching his arm and he blinked as he opened his eyes.

Trying to focus his eyes enough to try and see he notices a figure in front of him.

Reaching for his bedside table Harry felt for his glasses before he found them and put them on his face.

As he did he was shocked as he saw Hermione standing there with a finger on her lips in a shushing motion and beside Hermione was one of the ghost of Hogwarts floating there who also had her finger to her mouth.

Harry looked between them both when the ghost waved her free hand in a follow motion as she started to float away.

Hermione tilted her head and began to follow the ghost out of the boys dorm room.

Harry frowned and got up and pulled on his sleep coat and began to follow Hermione and the ghost.

When they got to common room the ghost said in a quite voice "Don't say anything. A house elf is about to appear and take us to another part of the castle. We can speak once we get there. For now just be quite."

Just then a pop noise was heard and a creature with big eyes and pointy ears appeared and grabbed the arm of both Hermione and Harry shocking them before the world shifted around them.

They soon found themselves in a stone room with 4 doors and a torch above each door. The house elf let go of them and disappeared.

Harry looked confused and said "What's going on Hermione."

Hermione said "I don't know Harry. I was woke up by the Ravenclaw ghost who whispered in my ear to follow her and we went to the common room and she whispered that we needed to wake you up and keep you quite and have you follow us back into the common room. She said it was important."

A female voice said "It is." startling both of them.

The female Ravenclaw ghost floated over toward both of them and said "Forgive me for startling you both but I needed to speak with you both about a sensative matter. My name is Helena Ravenclaw the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and the ghost of Ravenclaw house."

Harry said "What did you need to talk to us about."

Helena looked at Harry and said "Harry, Hermione...as I said, I am the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and I have endured as a ghost for many years. The reason I do so is because there is a duty I must fulfill...there are things going on...things that I am unable to speak about but what I can tell you is that you Harry Potter are in great danger."

Harry frowned and said "What do you mean."

Helena said "Harry...what do you know about the founders besides thier names and that they created this school."

Harry frowned and said "Not much really. I didn't learn about magic until I was 11 years old."

Helena sighed and said "Look, as hard as this might be for you to believe but there is a war going on. An ancient war that has been going on for thousands of years and unfortinately Harry, the war is actually what caused the death of your parents and why you were abused as a child."

Hermione gasped as she heard this and looked at Harry in shock and Helena looked at Hermione and said "But what is this war about...and why haven't I read about it."

Helena snorts and said "What else would a war be about, power. And the reason you haven't heard about it is because people are so focused on the battles they don't see the actual big picture...but I guess I should probably give you both some history so you can understand. Please sit down as this might take a little while."

Both Harry and Hermione sat down and Helena said "Alright, the first thing you should know is that magic isn't natural in this world. All magic actually comes from another world. I don't know the actual name for this world because every time someone takes over the world they usually change the name into something to honor themselves. For reference we will call this world Avalon since that is what Merlin and the founders called it when they were able to take over it."

Hermione gasped and said "The founders."

Helena said "Yes. Now you should understand that there are many magical races in our world and in Avalon there are even more. This worlds magic actually leaks from Avalon into locations where ley lines meet. Here in our world Merlin is seen as a great man who protected our world and brought peace to these lands. To the people of Avalon Merlin was thought of as far more darker because he fought against the leaders of Avalon who would come into our world and capture people and take them back to Avalon as slaves or steal treasuers or other such things...In Avalon those people called themselves Heroes and called those who came from our world to attack them to either retrieve what was stolen or fight against them to stop them as evil...Merlin himself was called an Overlord because he actually took over Avalon with the help of the muggle king Arthur."

Helena took a deep breath and said "Merlin after he took over Avalon knew that it would be only a matter of time before someone tried to rise against him to take over for themselves and so he began to train his deciples, the founders."

Hermione said "But why isn't any of this written in Hogwarts a history."

Helena said "In order to protect the truth. You see Hermione, Merlin and the founders wanted to protect our world from the people of Avalon and so tried to seal off the locations where the magic from Avalon created doorways between the two worlds. Hogwarts castle is built on one such location as are other important magical locations like the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Ally, and other locations around the world. We can't seal off the link between the two worlds because it would cause us to loose are ability to use magic and everyone who is magical here would die...so we try to block the doors as much as possible...but unfortinately there are Heroes from Avalon who sometimes slip through the cracks...When they do they start trying to gain power for themselves to try and either take over the world here or to take over Avalon."

Harry said "Voldemort was a Hero."

Helena frowned and said "No...Voldemort sadly was nothing more then a pawn who was manipulated by a Hero who has been manipulating things for years to gain power for himself."

Harry asked "Who."

Helena looked at Harry and said "Your not ready to know."

Harry said "What...Why not."

Helena said "Because if I tell you who it is you would try to avenge your parents and would wind up either having this conversation obliviated from your memory or you will be killed by the Hero. You are not strong enough to defend yourself yet and I will not let my last living relative get himself killed for being an idiot."

Both students gasped and Harry asked in a shocked voice "Were related."

Helena said "Godric Gryffindore was my father. You are the last living decendant of Godric through the blood of your father...Godric was also Merlins son."

Harry looked like he was about to faint and Hermione was looking at Harry in shock.

Helena said "The reason I have never passed on is because I was a stupid little girl who thought she knew better when I was alive who did not listen to my mothers words and I was seduced by a Hero who I thought loved me. He tricked me into stealing my mothers most treasured item which helped give her power. I luckily was able to hide my mother treasure but my mother had sent someone to rescue me and recover her item...but I wouldn't go with the person because of my guilt and...well we got in a fight and he accidently killed me...His ghost however is still here...He is the Bloody Baron. He won't pass over until I do because he promised my mother he would return me to her...but I made a vow to myself to protect my family from Heroes. That is why you are here. I want to help you learn to protect yourself from those who would hurt or kill you Harry."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Why am I here."

Helena looked at Hermione and said "Tell me Hermione, if you knew someone was trying to kill Harry, would you do everything in your power to protect him."

Hermione said "Of course I would."

Helena said "Even though you weren't friends with Harry before yesterday when he saved your life from that troll."

Harry said "Ron helped also."

Helena snorts and said "No he didn't...the hero who manipulated Voldemort was using a spell to hid himself and he cast the spell to cause the trolls club to knock him out...or actually he was trying to kill you. If you hadn't of let go at the last second that club would have hit you on the head crushing your skull and everyone would have blamed Ron for your death. Remember, the hero doesn't want to reveal himself as being the evil bastard that he is. That was why he manipulated Voldemort and why he tried to frame Ron."

Harry frowned and Hermione said "But that still doesn't explain why I am here."

Helena said "I'm afraid that's because of old family magic Hermione. I told you how Harry is a decendant of Godric and how Godric was Merlins son and he was known as the Overlord right."

Hermione nods and Helena said "Merlin created a group of magical creatures called Minions. He placed a spell on himself that transferred down to his decendants that make it where the Minions would recognise Merlins decendants as the new Overlords and be loyal to them. The magic creates a bond between the Minions and the Overlord. When Harry saved your life a life debt was created which basically makes a bond between you both. The Overlord magic accepted the bond and in doing so a small part of your magic has been gifted to Harry in order to protect him making him stronger then he was before. Basically you know all those stories about a knight saving a princess and they ride off into the sunset happily ever after. Well with magic that's a little bit more real."

Harry gulped and said "Does that mean Hermione and I are going to get married."

Hermione went bright red in the face and Helena said "No. A normal life debt basically makes it where the person whose life was saved feels a small debt toward the person who saved them and they try to help the person who saved them making the debt feel less and less each time they help the person who saved them. In Hermione case she still has that small feeling of wanting to pay you back for saving you but she also is giving just a little bit of her magic as well. Anything else is her own free will. It does not make you a slave of the person who saved you or forces you to do something against your will."

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding as she heard that and Helena saw Harry looked relieved also.

Helena bit her lip and said "Look, I know your both relieved that your not being forced against you will to do something that you don't want to do but there is something I want you both to think about. Harry, if Hermione was in danger would you try and save her again."

Harry said "Yes."

Helena said "And you Hermione stated that you would do the same for Harry, right."

Hermione nods and Helena said "Do either of you know why you both are so willing to help protect each other."

Both students looked confused and looked at each other and Helena said "It's because your both had lonely lives. Many magical children who grow up in the muggle world often don't fit in quite as well as other children do which makes making friends difficult for you and so when the bond formed between you both, you both felt an instant friendship between each other because your desperate to have a friend and not feel alone...The reason I am telling you this is part of the reason why you are here Hermione."

Harry asked "What do you mean."

Helena said "Harry...I plan to give you access to Avalon. I want you to goto Avalon and find the minions and become an Overlord like your family before you. The hero that caused your parents death is only going to keep trying to kill you because he believes that if he can kill you then he will be able to claim the minions as his own as spoils of victory as well as the legendary items of power your ancestors were rumored to have. I would like Hermione to join you on this quest also."

Hermione asked "But why."

Helena said "Hermione...I'm not going to lie to you and I'll admit that my reasons are selfish. I do not want to see my family die. I honestly believe that you and Harry will quickly grow closer and become best friends and when you get a little bit older I can see you also possibly becoming physically involved...There are thousands of women up and down the country who would jump at the chance to become close to Harry and use him for thier own purpose. They would use anything from seduction to potions, charms, threats, or manipulation to get with him. They won't care about him or his family. Only about themselves...I have brought you here because I would rather have you as his first because I honestly believe that you would honor and care for him but also protect him from those who would use him."

Harry started to open his mouth and Helena said "Don't Harry. You may think you can take care of yourself but you have no idea how manipulative a woman can be. I may not know all the details Harry but I have seen the scars you have on your body so I know you were abused as a child. I bet the people you were placed with never showed you affection or love, did they."

Harry lowered his head and looked down and Hermione looked shocked and Helena said "Your so desperate for someone to care for you, all it would take is a girl to walk up to you, kiss you and tell you that she loved you and you would be nothing but putty in her hands to use and manipulate and trust me Harry, women are not above using emotional or sexual feelings against someone in order to get what they want. Why else would I bring up the fact you were abused just now except to make you feel bad so that you would not be willing to fight against what I was saying. That is just a sample of what women can do to you Harry. I care about you Harry because you are family to me Harry so if I have to use dirty tricks like I just did to protect you I will."

Harry frowned and said "I..." as he struggled to figure out what to say.

Helena saw this and her eyes softened and said "Harry...I want you to think about Hermione...do you think she would care for you. She did say she would protect you."

Harry said "But that's because of the life debt."

Hermione said "No. Helena said I still have free will Harry...I would protect you because...because I do care for you...your my first friend...My only friend...nobody wants me." as she looked down.

Harry looked at Hermione in shock and saw her looking down.

Biting his lip he moved forward and put his arms gently around her causing Hermione to tense a moment and he said softly "I want you."

Hermione hearing this wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder shocking him.

Helena looked at them with a sad smile and


	14. harry promise

I don't own anything.

36 year old Dan Granger was sitting in a recliner chair in his living room reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, Dan placed a book marker in his book and stood up before going to the door.

Opening the door Dan saw a black hair boy with green eyes who looked to be about 14 or 15 years old standing there and Dan said "Yes, can I help you."

The boy said "My name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for the home of Hermione Granger. Is this the right place."

Dan eyes widen recognising the name and said "Yes, I'm Dan Granger, Hermione father."

Harry smiled at Dan and said "Thank goodness. I was afraid I was making a fool of myself by having the wrong house. Is Hermione home."

Dan said "I'm sorry, she's currently with her mother Emma out running a few errands. If you want to come in and wait for her to get home you can."

Harry said "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you privately about a few things." as he looked nervous.

Dan said "Oh...like what."

Harry bit his lip and said "Do you mind if we sit down somewhere. I don't want to take the chance anyone overhears us."

Dan nods his head and said "Right, come on in." as he stepped aside and let Harry in.

Harry walked into the house and Harry looked around and said "Nice place."

Dan smiled to himself and motioned down the hall and said "Follow me. We can talk in my study." as he grab his book he had been reading and went down the hall a couple of doors and motioned toward the room.

Harry entered the room and he blinked as he saw a bunch of guns on the walls and he said "You have a lot of guns sir."

Dan said "I'm a member of the local shooters club." as he placed his book on his office desk and walked around it and sat down in it and said "So what does a young man like yourself whose friends with my little girl want to speak to me about Mr. Potter."

Harry who had took a seat in one of the chairs across from Dan took a deep breath and said "Well...I don't know how much about me you might know sir but I go to Hogwarts with Hermione...and I would like to request that you and your family join me this summer."

Dan glanced at the side of his desk that had a small box with a red light blinking on it and he reached over and threw a switch on the small box and said "And why would you like to invite my family to join you this summer Harry Potter."

Harry said "I thought Hermione and your family might enjoy it sir."

Dan leaned back in his seat and said "Why are you really here and why do you want to invite my family with you this summer. What are you intentions toward my daughter Mr. Potter. "

Harry leaned back and took a deep breath and after a few moments of silence said "In a perfect world I would say that I was here to invite you to try and impress your family so that I could ask you for permission to date your daughter and then before Hermione 17th birthday where she would become an adult in the magical world I would ask your permission to marry her where on her 17th birthday I would ask her to be my wife."

Dan eyes widen and said "Are you serious."

Harry smiled a little and said "No, that's my godfather. His name is Sirius and when people ask him that question he jokes about his name...I wish that I was really here to do what I just said..but sadly this isn't a perfect world."

Dan saw Harry look down and Dan said "I don't like to be joked around about my daughters feelings so..."

Harry interupted him and said "I am not here to joke around about your daughters feelings or the feelings I have for her sir. In fact I've come to realise that I love her so much I would honestly ask your permission to marry her today if she would...it's just that a lot of things are going on and...and I'm afraid that I might loose Hermione as a friend when we go back to school after she learns what all has been going on."

Dan eyes widen as he heard Harry words and saw the emotions flicker across Harry face and Dan said "Why don't you start from the beginning Harry."

Harry bit his lip and said "When we got back home from Hogwarts my uncle Vernon nearly killed me...I...I had a nightmare about facing the basilisk again...My uncle came into my room and grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to the edge of the stairs and said I was to go back and sleep in the pantry under the stairs again like I did for 10 years before he threw me down the stairs and I busted my head and broke my arm."

Harry bit his lip ignoring the gasp from Dan and Harry said "I passed out from the pain and blood loss and I dreamed about my entire life...When I woke up it was still dark outside so I decided it was time to take charge of my life or I was going to die so I grab my broom and invisibility cloak and my school trunk and tied my trunk to my broom and put my cloak on and flew my broom to Diagon Ally and went to Gringotts Bank where I had the Goblins get me some medical help and in order to help heal me I had to tell them about my life and what little I knew about my family or status and so they helped heal me and then help me to become emancipated."

Dan said "But what does this have to do with my daughter."

Harry sighed and said "There is many different types of magic in the world sir. Hermione told me before school got out that she signed up for all the classes this year that were available even though some of them were at the same time. She said that Professor Mcgonagall said she would work it out. I found out when I was at Gringott's that there is a magical artifact known as a time tuner which can be used for educational or business needs. Hermione will most likely be issued a time tuner so that she could attend one class and then use the time tuner to attend another class after going back in time an hour or so. Gringott's have thier own time tuners they can use for bank business needs. When I became emancipated they allowed me access to their time tuners so that I could take care of all my family business needs quickly as well as to teach me the things I need to know about my position as the head of my family...I spent nearly 2 years doing this so on July 31st I will be turning 16 instead of 14...but it's because of what I learned that will be causing problems."

Dan leaned back in his chair and said "So your wanting to invite my family..."

Harry interupted him and said "Because I want to tell Hermione myself what I learned so she doesn't hear it from others...so that...so that...After everything Hermione and I have been through she deserves to know the truth about me...If...if she decides that she doesn't want to be around me anymore after she learns the truth I won't be going back to Hogwarts...There are other magical schools and I can always get private tutors...I...I just don't want to hurt her...Someone once said that if you truly loved someone...sometimes you have to let them go...If...If Hermione..." as he closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

Dan bit his lip and said "What did you learn that you fear Hermione learning."

Harry was silent a few moments and said "Has Hermione told you about Voldemort."

Dan thought a moment and said "She told us that he was defeated when he tried to kill you and that somehow he was able to come back and possess a teacher in your first year and then possessed a student in your second year somehow but she wasn't sure how. Why."

Harry looked down and said "When I was at Gringott's I had an inheritance test done. What you have to do is cut your hand with a special dagger and let your blood go into this golden cup that fills magically with ink. The goblins then place a special bloodquill in the ink and blood mixture and it magically rises out of the cup and begins to write out any titles, properties, vaults, debts, or special abilities you have as well as creating a family tree...My test showed that Voldemort whose real name is Tom Riddle...that he had a twin sister who was my grandmother on my mother side."

Dan eyes widen and said "So your saying your related to the man who killed your parents and is trying to kill you."

Harry said "Yeah...but that's not all I learned at Gringott's...I know how he survived and keep's coming back...and...and it's this that I'm afraid Hermione will hate me for." as he looked down.

Dan frowned and said "What."

Harry looked up at him and said "Tom created several magical items called Horcruxes...What a Horcrux is, is basically a soul anchor...It makes it where your don't pass onto the other side when you die and makes it where you can possess someone who willingly gives you access to thier body...It's considered one of the most evil magic in the world because in order to create one you have to willingly murder someone and I don't mean in self defense, I mean you have to kill someone who is unable to defend themselves...When you do you break a piece of your soul off and then seal that piece into an object...The diary that possessed Ginny this last year...it was one of those Horcruxes. Every time Ginny wrote in it the dairy would take a little bit of her magic and soul making it where the piece of soul in the diary could slowly take control of her."

Dan said "That's disgusting. How can someone do something like that." in a sick and disgusted voice.

Harry said "Only someone whose truly evil would ever even think of doing something like that...but...but that brings us back to why I am here...The night Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me...he planned to use my death to create another Horcrux...Dumbledore told me that it was my mothers love for me that protected me from his killing curse...the truth is that in his quest for power, Voldemort sacrificed his ability to have children and in doing so lost his right to be called the head of house Slytherin...there's an old saying that a snake can't die from it's own venom...With my mother dead I was the last person with the ability to have children to carry on the Slytherin family so when Voldemort tried to kill me the Slytherin family magic turned on him and would have killed him if he hadn't of created those Horcruxes...but...but he had already prepared the ritual to create a Horcrux and since he wasn't able to defend himself from his own magic turning on him, his current body's death acted as payment for the ritual."

Harry reached up and moved his hair away and said "This scar...the scar everyone worships...it's actually one of Voldemort's Horcruxes...In order for Tom to finally be killed...I...I have to..to die."

Dan sat there shocked as he heard this and Harry said "I...I've set my affairs in order...I've named Hermione as my heir in my will sir. I...There...Gringott's has encountered Horcuxes before and can usually destroy them without destroying the object the soul is sealed in...So far Gringott's has found 2 more Horcruxes that Voldemort created and have cleansed them...I...they think there are at least 2 more pieces out there."

Taking a deep breath Harry said "When they have destroyed the other pieces I...I plan to let them perform the ritual on me...When they do the ritual will rip my magic from my body and kill the Horcrux...Without my magic though I'll die within a year."

Dan swallowed hard and asked "Is...Is there anything they can do...I mean, can't they do something to save you."

Harry bit his lip and said "Dumbledore...When my parents were killed he used his postion as chief warlock to freeze my parents wills...My godfather who pretened to be my family secret keeper went after the real secret keeper who betrayed my parents and killed him and in the fight against Peter, 12 muggles were killed and he was sent to Azkaban prison...My godmother, Alice Longbottom, she was attacked by death eaters shortly after Voldemort defeat and was tortured into insanity...With my parents wills frozen and my godparents unable to take care of me, Dumbledore used his position as Headmaster to declare himself my magical guardian and sent me to live with my muggle aunt without ever having me checked by a healer or cursebreaker about the scar...if he had back then, before Tom's soul had began to merge with my magic then it could have been removed and no harm would have befallen me."

Dan looked down and said "So because of Dumbledore failing to give you proper care your going to have to die."

Harry said "Looks that way...What's bad though is I found out Dumbledore knows about the Horcrux in my scar...he...as my magical guardian he's had access to my trust vault all these years and he's been taking my money and using it to pay the Weasley family tuition to Hogwarts so all of thier children would be able to attend...The reason he's done that is because he's placed me in an arrange marriage with Ginny Weasley...That way when I had to die in order to kill Voldemort the Weasley family would inherit all my family money and properties."

Dan gasped as his eyes widen and said "That means that..."

Harry nods and said "Dumbledore been planning my death all these years...that's why he's done nothing about the dangers that have been happening at Hogwarts these past two years forcing me to deal with them...I think that's also why he keeps sending me back to my abusive relatives also...but the thing that hurts me the most is I can't hate him for it."

Dan stood up and screamed "AND WHY NOT."

Harry looked at Dan sadly and said "The people of the magical world were so scared of Voldemort back then that if they found out about the Horcrux in my scar they would have killed me as a baby...Wizard don't generally trust goblins because of the bloody past both have shared. The ritual to remove the Horcrux requires Goblin magic to perform. As such, if Dumbledore had told anyone or let me be checked odds are they would have killed me and since he didn't have me checked I still have to die...at least I got the chance to live to meet and fall in love with Hermione."

Dan slumped back in his chair and Harry said "So do you see why I want to invite your family with me this summer...I don't know if Hermione cares for me like I care for her...if she does then between now and the time the Goblins find the other Horcruxes I can die with a smile on my face knowing that I was loved by the most wonderful woman in the world...but if she doesn't feel the same way for me or hates me then I don't have any reason to wait for the Goblins to find the Horcruxes...If Hermione chooses to still be my friend or maybe something more then I can't ask her to choose between us...and I don't want her to have to feel she needs to keep us apart...That is why I wanted to talk to you privately sir...to see if now that you know the truth about me and my past...if you would allow me to spend time with your daughter and her family." in a calm voice.

Dan looked at Harry and after a moment said "Hermione and my wife Emma most likely already know...Earlier when we first came in the room here I saw I had a phone call. Since this is my private room I rewired my phone so that instead of ringing it would flash the light not to disturb me if I was busy. Nobody but me knows the number for this phone and I have it programmed as the only number in Emma car phone which I wired into the car radio system...I also hit the volume control so no matter what Hermione or Emma were trying to say they wouldn't disturb us which is why I asked you about your intentions toward my daugher because I thought that you were here like a normal teenage boy to ask me permission to date my daughter...If...If I had known what you were going to say I...Well I can't say I'm sorry. At least now you won't have to repeat yourself...I'm sure they will be home soon and will want to speak with you. Would you like to stay."

Harry bit his lip and said "I..."

Just then a female shout from a voice both men recognised was heard saying "HARRY."

Harry who was still sitting turned his body to look toward the door when Hermione came running into the room with tears on her face as her eyes landed on Harry she quickly ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him tightly causing him to flinch slightly.

Hermione who was crying said between sobs "I don't care...I don't care who your related to...I don't care what others think about you...I...I love you Harry...You can't leave me...I won't let you...We'll find a way to save you...I swear..."

She stopped when Harry quickly pushed her foward startling her and covered her mouth with his hand and said "DON'T...Don't make promises you can't keep Hermione...If your not careful you could say something that will cause your to lose your magic or your life...Please don't...I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because of me so please...Please be careful what you say or you might make a magical oath that will end up killing you." as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione reached up and pulled his hands away from her mouth and said "And what...you think that I can stand the thought of you being hurt or dying because of me...I remember when you jumped on the back of that troll to save me...I owe you my life...but I gave you my friendship and my heart Harry...a girl only has one heart to give and if you die I won't be able to go on without you in my life...There has to be some way to save you..."

A grandfatherly voice said "There is." causing Harry, Hermione, Dan, and Emma who had followed Hermione into the room shortly after she first hugged Harry to startle in shock.

Looking around the room everyone saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the corner of the room and Dumbledore saw everyone but Harry about to speak and he waved his wand causing them all to freeze in place including Harry.

Dumbledore said "Forgive me for intruding and freezing you but I can imagine how much you all must hate me at this time considering all that you have heard and I am afraid that Harry is mostly correct about my part. I admit I suspected that Voldemort had created a Horcrux in Harry scar but I wasn't for sure since I have only read about them and had never actually encountered one before. And I did not have you examined Harry because of fear of what the general public would do to you if I was right in my assumption. I heard you admit that you have the same fear to thier reaction as I do."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared that he sat down in and Dumbledore said "And yes I did place you in an arrange marriage with Ginerva Weasley and give them money from your trust fund as a bride price because I thought that with your fame it would be difficult for you to find someone that would not be using you for your status and would be able to help you to ensure that your family name did not die out because there was no garuntee that you would have found someone who loved you and you loved before your eventual death...No I did not plan out your death but I knew that Voldemort was going to come after you because he fears you Harry...The reason he fears you is because your mother was at one time best friends like you and Ms. Granger are with a young man named Severus Snape...Snape like you is a half-blood who due to peer pressure accidently called your mother a mudblood in a moment of anger at your father James because of a dangerous practical joke your father and his friends pulled on Severus that nearly got him killed."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Snape tried everything he could in order to earn your mothers forgiveness and became a death eater in order to protect her...He contacted me before he did and agreed to become my spy in Voldemorts ranks and began sending me information that could be used to protect others including Lily."

Taking a deep breath Dumbledore said "Nobody will admit how close we were to being defeated by Voldemort back then but when Voldemort was stopped he was only weeks away from victory...When Lily and James were to marry Lily had to perform an inheritance test at Gringotts and learned about her relations to Slytherin and she and James came to me about it...Because of how desperate things were back then a plan was decided to try and buy some time...To do this Lily and James along with Frank and Alice Longbottoms who were best friends with your parents and who had gave birth to thier son Neville only a few hours before you Harry, agreed to become a distraction to try and save others...They were selfless people who would do anything to save others...something I am proud to say you inherited Harry."

Looking down Dumbledore said "I arranged for a squib whose family has a history of having Seers in thier family to give a false prophecy. I arranged it for Severus to overhear the first half of the prophecy so that he would return to Voldemort with it though he didn't know it at the time the prophecy would cause Voldemort to specifically target the Longbottoms and the Potters...or I should say to target Neville and YOU Harry...The part of the prophecy that Voldemort heard is this...**The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies**...Both the Longbottoms and the Potters were able to battle Voldermort himself on 3 seperate occassions and escape."

Dumbledore put his hands together in front of him and said "That is why he still comes after you Harry and why I knew that you would have to face him and knew that he would come after you while he thought you were weak since the longer he waits the stronger you had a chance to become...I suspected that he was not truly defeated that Holloween and suspected he would target you when you first came to Hogwarts...That was why I had allowed rumors that the Philosopher stone would be at Hogwarts your first year. I knew if he was still alive that he would go after the stone in order to try and return instead of targetting you so I had a fake stone brought to Hogwarts...I also arranged for Hagrid to pick up the stone while you were with him so that way you would be currious about what was going on so you would be on guard in case he decided to come after you instead. I knew he possessed a professor when he first came on the school grounds and I admit I could have attacked him but if I did then if I was right about you being a Horcrux then I wouldn't have been able to kill him and he would just find another way to go after you."

Pinching his nose again Dumbledore said "I placed wards around Hogwarts that would slowly weaken him while he was there so that the longer he was there the weaker he got...when I saw that he was going to go after you and the stone when he tried to kill you durring your first match I then began to leave clues about the stone so you would realise someone was trying to steal it and would be more on guard...I even returned to you, your fathers cloak so that if you were in danger you could use it to hide under to protect you...I know I willingly placed the students of Hogwarts in danger by doing this but after everything you were forced to sacrifice and were going to be forced to sacrifice to bring the other people peace and happiness I had to do everything I could to try and give you a chance to be happy and to protect your family who sacrificed everything for others...especially after my plan for your stay at your relatives turned into such a failure."

Dumbledore sighed and said "The reason I placed you with your aunt is because I placed blood wards around her home keyed to you and your mothers love for you...you see Harry...In my research into Horcrux I learned that love could be used as a weapon against them...There have been cases in the past where someone who was being possessed by a Horcrux like with what happened to Ms. Weasley would be able to expell the Horcrux from thier body by the love they felt for someone who also felt love for them...I thought that your aunt would love you because you would be a reminder to your mother...Had she done so and you felt love for her as well then the wards I placed would have weakened the Horcrux in your scar enough so that when you were intimate with someone who you loved and who loved you, your love for each other would have expelled the Horcrux out of you...at least that is what I had hoped would happen."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said "When the monitoring devices I had keyed to you indicated that you had left your aunts home I placed a monitoring charm on both Ms. Granger home here as well as the Weasley that would signal me you were here because I had figured you would come to one of those locations...When the monitor I had that indicated your general location stopped working I knew you had went to Gringotts because that was the only place you could have found with your limited knowledge of our world that could have removed that charm...I did not inform you about your family status or responsibilities because life is to short and yours was already doomed to be shorter then it should be because of my failures...Had I stopped Tom when he was a student then none of this would have happened."

Dumbledore said "Now I have explained most of the reasons why I have failed you Harry and I am sure you are all still mad at me and I am truly sorry. I know it must seem that I am a manipulative old bastard because of my actions...but I want you all to remember something...I maybe a powerful wizard and hold a lot of power in magic and in politics but I am still just a man and can make a mistake like anyone else can...sadly when I make a mistake lives are often lost...there's an old saying that with great power comes great responsibilities...I have done everything I can for the greater good of everyone and I know when my time in this world is up I will most likely be doomed to burning in hell...I am truly sorry Harry for the pain that my actions have caused you...I only wanted you to enjoy your youth...I know you say you love Ms. Granger here and by her actions I saw earlier I think that she might return those feelings. The contract you have with Ms. Weasley was not a magical binding contract but more of a business deal. I specifically placed rules in it that said that if you or Ms. Weasley were to be in love with another you wish to marry before Ms. Weasley 17th birthday since she is the younger of the two of you then the contract would become voided and the money the Weasley family were paid would be turned into a educational loan that would be paid back to your family over time."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and said "Now I am going to release Mr. Potter first from the spell you are all under so that this will not become a screaming match between who wants to yell at me first. I will calmly answer any questions about what you have learned to the best of my abilities and then once Mr. Potter runs out of questions then I will release Ms. Granger because of her knowledge of things in the magical world over her parents knowledge who will have the same oppertunity as Mr. Potter and then once she has run out of questions I will release the elder Grangers...I ask that you do not attack me Harry with magic because I will defend myself with shields that could bounce an attack back and hurt one of the Grangers."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and Harry suddenly felt he could move.

Harry shifted Hermione who had been sitting on Harry lap holding him when they were frozen where she wouldn't fall off and he looked at Dumbledore and said "Is the reason the Weasley family treated me the way they have because of the contract."

Dumbledore said "Arthur Weasley feels that one of the only things he can give his family since they don't have a lot of money is pride in themselves...as such he would never take money to send his children to school like this...The only person who knows about the contract is Molly Weasley and she is under a magical oath not to meantion it. I know that she has tried to manipulate Ms. Weasley into having a crush on you over the years by reading her the books about you and about how it would be a fairy tell ending if you and her would meet and fall in love with each other...but many other mothers and fathers have all done the same thing because the Potters were a well respected family even before Tom was defeated thanks to them...Most parents would want thier daughters to be with someone like you Harry because of your family status as well as your own status as a Hero and don't think you aren't one. You have saved many lives at personal loss over the years."

Harry bit his lip and after a few moments said "If you knew about my life with my aunt since it didn't work like you planned...Why didn't you do something about it."

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly and said "And put you where Harry...Who could I trust you with who wouldn't use you and your family status for thier own purpose...Do you know who has the most legal claim right now to you Harry with your godfather in prison and godmother in the long term spell damage at St. Muugo's...Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucious Malfoy."

Harry looked down and said "Because she's my closest living relative being a Black, right."

Dumbledore said "Yes...If I had placed you with a magical family then Lucious would have been able to fight me over your placement and most likely won and you would most likely have been either another Draco Malfoy or dead. I couldn't place you with a muggle family besides then I would have to break the statue of secrecy by revealing our world to them...The only place I could have placed you other then your aunt was in a muggle orphanage...And I could not place you there with the fact I know Tom's treatment at his orphanage caused some of his hate for muggles and with what I feared your scar to be I was afraid that being in an orphanage would most likely cause the Horcrux to take over you giving Voldemort a new body...I did the best I could do."

Harry bit his lip and said "My godfather...why didn't he get a trial to prove he didn't betray my parents since he wasn't the secret keeper and you know it."

Dumbledore said "Sirius agreed to become a decoy for Peter to protect your family so he had to act like he was the secret keeper...we knew we had a spy in the Order of the Pheonix which was a group I formed durring the last war to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters but we didn't know who. We had to tell others in the order that Sirius was the secret keeper in order to fool the spy having not known that Peter was the spy. The Auror who captured Sirius was a member of the order and new that he was told like the other members that Sirius was the secret keeper...when he captured Sirius, Sirius was mumbling crazy from a headwound as well as his guilt over your parents death. He was saying it's his fault they were dead and with him being caught at the scene where the 12 muggles were killed and all of Peter that was found was a finger the Auror who captured him had no doubt that Sirius was guilty...and by the time I took care of getting you placed with your aunt he was already in prison. I asked for him to be given a trail but Crouch who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE said there was to much evidence to prove Sirius guilt as well as his crazy talk confession...He said there was no need to waste everyone's time."

Harry bit his lip and said "I've become emancipated and claimed my status as Head of my family...Are you going to fight to take it back from me."

Dumbledore said "No...If you want the responsibilities it's yours...I also heard that you left everything to Ms. Granger as your heir since it appears that you have come to terms with what might happen."

Harry said "Yes...She's the only person I know who see's me for me and who has shown me they care for me and not because of my name or family...or because of my parents sacrifice or guilt like you have sir...Over the 2 years I studied at Gringotts, the memory of her friendship with me was really the only thing that kept me going."

Dumbledore said "I see...While I don't have a problem others might...If that is your choice of what you want to happen if you should pass away then I would suggest that you have Gringotts to..."

Harry said "Already taken care of...When I said I have named Hermione my heir I mean that I have already taken everything from my family vaults and placed them in an account under her name. I have also sold all my family properties to her as well except 2 and I mean all my families. All I have left is two houses and a single vault that has enough money to last me until I would graduate...I doubt I will be alive until then."

Dumbledore said "You might Harry. There is a way to save you."

Harry snorts and said "I know what your talking about and it's to dangerous. I refuse to take the risk."

Dumbledore bit his lip and said "Do you have anymore questions."

Harry shook his head no and Dumbledore pointed his wand at Hermione who immediately said "What way sir. How can you save Harry."

Harry opened his mouth and Hermione covered it with her hand and said "No, you had your chance you let me talk. If there is a way to save you I want to know what it is Harry."

Dumbledore said "As I said earlier...Love. Love has a magic all it's own even muggles can feel. If Mr. Potter were to have enough love in his heart and be surrounded with enough love then the Horcrux could be expelled from his body."

Harry reached up and moved Hermione hand away from his mouth and said "It's not that simple and you know it."

Hermione said "Then explain it Harry." as she looked into his eyes.

Harry who looked into her eyes a few moments sighed and said "The ritual the goblins use is like a tug of war. They use thier magic to grab ahold of the Horcrux and rip it out of what it's sealed in and then seal it in something that they can destroy. In my case the Horcux is connected to me by my magic so when they do the ritual they will simply have to use more power to rip the Horcrux and my magic from me...What Dumbledore is talking about is where someone does the same things the Goblins are going to do but instead of grabbing the Horcux they will grab onto my magic while the Goblins grab the Horcrux. Then it comes down to a tug of war. The Goblins will have to use more magic to try and pull the Horcux from me but if the person who is trying to hold my magic back isn't strong enough to match the power the goblins use then they will also have thier magic ripped from them."

Hermione said "So...basically what happens is the Goblins will be pulling at one side while someone who loves you would be pulling from another side trying to rip the connection the Horcrux and you have apart."

Dumbledore said "Basically yes but not exactly. You see, if you were simply pulling on both ends then you would most likely have the Horcux ripped from Mr. Potter going to the Goblins and Mr. Potter magic being absorbed into the person who was pulling to save him...In order to actually save Mr. Potter you would have to make Mr. Potter magic heavier in order for him to stay in his body when the Horcux was ripped out which is where love comes into it."

Hermione looked confused a moment and Harry said "Dobby."

A pop sound was heard and Dobby appeared dressed in a pair of bermuda shorts and a tie-die t-shirt and said "What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir."

Hermione started to open her mouth and Harry covered it and said "No Hermione. Before you go off on me you need to hear what Dobby says. Dobby, please explain to Hermione about the origins of magic like you did me."

Dobby nods and said "Dobby be doing that Master Harry Potter sir. Magic has always existed in the world around us. The more magic in the world, the more magic there is. It is in the water, the earth, the plants, the air, and the Sun. When's we are young ours souls connect to the magic around us...The mores magic around us the more magic we connect to."

Hermione looked confused and Harry said "Have you ever heard about how when someone goes blind they usually compensate for it by getting better hearing, taste, touch, and smell."

Hermione nods and Harry said "When we are still inside our mothers since we are basically blind to the world our other senses reach out to try and compensate for the loss we have. When this happens if a person were to be able to connect with something magical like a plant, person, or something like that we gain a little bit of magic. The more of these connections we make the stronger our magic becomes. Sometime while you were still inside your mother you were exposed to magic and formed a soul bond with it giving you magic."

Dumbledore said "Are you sure about that Harry."

Harry said "Yes, I learned about this from the Goblins and Dobby when they were explaining to me about why elves are bound to wizards as well as family magic. The Goblins also told me about how stupid they see wizards because instead of embracing these connections many magical families in hopes to control thier magic make it harder for infant babies to make these connections."

Hermione frowned and moved Harry hand from her mouth said "What do you mean Harry."

Harry said "I'll use elves for example. Elves at one time were the most magical creatures in the world and surrounded themselves with magical plants and locations. Elves would perform a ritual with every newborn baby in thier tribe where the baby magic would be bound to the leader of thier tribe called the High elf. The High elf would be the strongest elf in the tribe because he was powered by not only the magic in the enviroment around him but also by the other elves in the tribe making it where he could live longer...This is actually what caused the elves to be bound to wizards also because the High Elves grew greedy with power and wanted more so they began to capture slaves and expand thier territory. The slaves over time learned the secret about magic by observing the elves and slowly became magical themselves and then in order to free themselves from the elves destroy all the magic they could in the enviroment around the elves and killed the High Elves. With the loss of the High elf and the magic around them the Elves who had become dependant on the magic in the area became weak and were captured by the humans who had gained the ability to use magic and in order to save themselves from dying from the loss of magic bound themselves to thier former slaves who were the first wizards...Those whose family can be traced back to this time now have the title of Ancient in thier family name."

Dumbledore said "I knew that there was a war with the elves and those wizarding families who could trace thier lineage back to that time had the title of Ancient in thier name but I did not know all the details you have shared."

Harry said "Elves became so dependant on the magic in the world around them they couldn't live without it. It's also why when an elf is freed from his family he is given cloths because elves don't own anything they can make a bond with. By giving an elf something to bond with an elf can absorb any magic it has in order to free itself...I bound Dobby to me because he was going to die if I didn't but I am also working on trying to find a way to help him. The cloths Dobby has on are bought by him with money I pay him for service to me as part of our bond. I have him learning to read so that he could learn from my old school books. I said I have two properties I have kept for myself...well truth is one of those properties belong to Dobby...It's an island. I'm hoping that Dobby can use it to try and regain what was lost by the actions of his ancestors so that his decendants can be free elves who can live without being bound to someone...Dobby has named the island Rivendale after the ancient Elven city I read in a book once...That is all Dobby. I'm sorry to disturb you, I just thought you might be able to help me explain something...You are happy, right Dobby."

Dobby said "Yes Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is very happy and has already found 3 more elves to helps Dobby withs Rivendale."

Harry nods and said "Then I wish you good luck my friend."

Dobby had tears in his eyes and said "Masters Harry Potter's is the greatest wizard evers." as he popped away.

Harry bit his lip and said "You see Hermione...In order for me to survive the Goblin ritual, I would have to basically become a high elf. Have others bind thier magic to me so that I could withstand the pull...unfortinately the Goblins have told me that the dark mark each of the death eaters had on them acts the same way which is why Voldemort was so powerful. The Goblins don't know if the Horcrux in my scar would be able to connect to the dark marks of any death eaters or all of them or if it just might be the ones it was closest to and could draw power from...The only way I could survive is if I had a lot of magical bindings to connect my magic to. I could have bound myself with the magic in each of my families properties to help but that most likely wouldn't be enough...I would have to bind someone to me and the only way I could do that legally is if they were my family...Unfortinately the only binding that would be strong enough is a marriage binding which means I would have to marry..."

Hermione said "YES."

Harry blinked and said "Yes what."

Hermione said "I'll marry you Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and said "I...I...You don't know how much that means to me Hermione...and if we knew for sure that the Horcrux couldn't draw power from anything else then I would have your parent and you out getting the dress of your dreams this moment...but we don't have any idea what all Tom had bound himself to. There is the other Horcrux, the death eaters...any properties he had that Gringott's knew of I have already stripped from him when I cast him out of the Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell families which should weaken him some but there is just no way to know what else he could have bound himself to...and when I go through the Goblin ritual, if the Horcrux is able to draw magic from elsewhere then every person bound to me will die and all the properties magic that was bound to me will most likely be lost as well...I can't ask you to risk your life on a chance or disgrace any feelings you have for me by having me marry other women if I could find some who would be willing to do this...I guess I spent to much time with Arthur Weasley because I've learned to have pride in myself...Goodbye...PRONGS."

Harry suddenly disappeared from the room and Hermione fell to the ground on her butt.

Dumbledore sighed and said "Harry had a password activated portkey that took him most likely to where ever he is now staying...I am actually surprised he stayed as long as he did and that he left on such a high note."

Hermione turned glaring at Dumbledore and said "HIGH NOTE. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT THIS ENDED ON A HIGH NOTE."

Dumbledore looked at her calmly and said "Because he said that HE couldn't ask you. That does not mean that others can't...Mr. Potter has given me much to think about. I think that I will contact Gringotts to tell them what little I know about Tom's Horcux to see if I can help them in thier search and see if there is anything I can do to assist them in this matter...I think I might also speak with the elves of Hogwarts to see if they can give me some new information about what all we now know...I know that with all that your parents have heard they may not feel comfortable sending you back to Hogwarts. If you choose not to return I will be glad to give you a letter of recomandation as well as a list of all the other premier magical schools in the world and how you could contact them. You could just owl me if you choose not to return...or you might try seeing if you have any elves bound to you since Mr. Potter named you his heir and gave everything to you. Well I must be off. Good day." as he waved his wand freeing the adult Grangers before leaving with a crack sound


	15. harry time

I don't own anything

A 10 year old Harry Potter blinked as he opened his eyes and found himself in the pantry under the stairs at Number 4 Pivot Drive, the home of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.

Blinking several times as he patted around him he eventually found his glasses and put them on.

With his eyes now in focus Harry looked around and pursed his lips a moment and thought "_No...No this will not do at all."_

20 minutes later, the wall holding the only door in the pantry was glowing with bloody symbols before the wall vanished.

Harry nods and walked toward the front door grabbing the car keys to his uncles car that were hanging on the wall and walked out the door leaving the door standing open.

Several hours later, Vernon's car pulled up to a to a dead end road that had a view of the english channel.

Harry stepped out of the car and looked around and took a look around and thought "_This should work."_

Reaching up Harry ripped off the sleave of his shirt and walked toward the back of the car before unscrewing the gas cap and began to stick the sleave into the gas tank.

Walking back up toward the driver door Harry grab a lighter out of the ash tray and placed his foot on the brake before putting the car in neutral.

Climbing back out of the car Harry moved back to the rag and using the lighter he set the rag on fire before moving to the back and pushing the car forward toward the dead end.

The car rolled off the dead end and moments later a huge explosion was seen coming from the edge.

Smirking Harry turned and began to walk away and thought "_Let's see you explain to your job about your company car that you cared more about then your own nephew Uncle V_."

4 months later, Harry walked into a dentist office in London and quickly looked around before walking up to the reception desk.

A curly, brown hair woman with brown eyes sat behind the counter and said "Hello young man, Welcome to the Grangers Dentist Office. How can I help you today."

Harry bit his lip looking at the name plate on the woman shirt seeing Emma Granger and said "I'm actually looking for Hermione Granger. Are you any relations to her."

Behind the counter, Emma blinked and sat back slightly and said "She's my daughter...Why are you looking for her."

Harry let out a deep breath and said "Thank goodness. I've been going through every phonebook I can find in order to track her down. Um...Is there anyway I can talk to you privately. I mean I don't want to disturb your business or anything like that."

Emma asked "What exactly do you need to talk to me about...What does this have to do with my daughter."

Harry looked around and not seeing anyone else and said "I'm actually not looking for her but you and yes I know that sounds confusing but if you will give me a moment I can explain."

Emma nods and Harry said "On July 31, 1980, a red hair green eye woman named Lily gave birth at a birthing class to a son. The baby was coming out backwards...do you remember that." as he looked at her.

Emma eyes widen and said in a shocked voice "Yes I do...How do you know about that."

Harry smiled and said "That baby was me."

Emma eyes got a look of wonder on her face and put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh wow...I...I don't know what to say. I...What are you doing here. Where is your mom."

Harry smiled slipped slightly and said "Well...I wanted to say thank you for saving mine and my mothers life. According to her diary, if you hadn't of done what you did then we both would have died...As for my mother...She's dead."

Emma eyes softened and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

Harry looked down and said "That's part of the reason I was looking for you besides saying thank you. You see, my father was in law enforcement and a crime boss wanted revenge on my family and began to hunt us down...On October 31, 1981 dad died trying to protect mom and me after we were betrayed by someone who knew where we were hiding at and then after dad died mom fought to protect me and died but not without saving me...government workers placed me with my aunt and uncle until recently when something my mom had prepared for in case she passed away was put into action by our bank and I am now living in my family home."

Emma frowned and said "I'm sorry to hear that...So what can I do for you."

Harry bit his lip and said "I was wondering if you might be willing to tell me anything you might remember about my mother. I know it's been years and you probably only barely remember her but the only memories I have of her are from her diary and hearing dad telling mom to take me and run and mom refusing to abandon me to save her own life when the crime boss offered her a chance to live in exchange for watching me die...I...I was hoping you could tell me anything...even if it's something like what she color shoes she wore or something. I know this must be wierd for you but I just want to know anything about my parents. That's why when I read mom's diary I began to look for you. Mom wrote in it that you had a daughter named Hermione and that your name was Granger. She didn't put your first name so that way if her diary was discovered by the crime boss that you and your family would be protected...please...anything." as he had tears in his eyes.

Emma bit her lip and said "She...She loved you very much. She told me durring the classes how you were her magical miracle...Your dad...He couldn't come to most classes because of work so I was her coaching partner most of the time...She was very beautiful and kind but she also could be quite stubern also...She wore robes and soft padded sandels...when...when you were being delivered she told me if the choice came down between you and her that I was to save you no matter what...she had a craving for treacle tart."

Harry smiled and said "That's my favorite."

Emma smiled softly and said "I...I'm not sure but I think I have some pictures of her back at home. Some of the other mothers took pictures of her holding you since your father wasn't there at the time you were delivered and they sent them to me and your mom said she would come by and get them but she never did for some reason. I think I still have them. If you want I could try and find them for you."

Harry eyes widen and said "I would like that if it's not to much trouble."

Emma shook her head and said "It's no trouble at all Harry. Why don't you give me your mailing adress and..."

Harry quickly said "That's not possible...I mean, the bank makes sure all mail I get is sorted by them and all bills are paid by them. My family home is under special security provided by my bank. It's official mailing address was removed from all registries to help protect me just in case any of the followers of the crime boss decide to get revenge for thier boss. The bank also makes sure the only mail I get is from trusted individuals who have been cleared by security. Even if I tell them to expect something from you it would most likely take several months before they risk my life to give it to me...Is there any way I might be able to pick them up from you."

Emma frowned and said "I suppose but is it safe for you to be out traveling if your bank is taking so much precaution."

Harry said "All the security my parents and the bank set up to protect me would only last until my birthday. When I turn 11 I'll be taking a test and once I pass it I'll be legally recognised as a emancipated minor which means I have nearly all rights of an adult. Besides that I'll be leaving the country September 1st to attend a private school my parents both attended. My trips out in public are part of the test to show that I can get from point A to point B and back again without trouble. I'm sure I've got a security agent following me in disguise to make sure I am safe. I won't live my life in fear. To do so means that even though I am alive those men who took my family from me have already won."

Emma bit her lip again and said "I see...Well if you want your aunt or..."

Harry interupted her again and said "My aunt and uncle won't do anything for me. The government workers who placed me with them basically had to threaten to have my uncle fired from his job and my cousin taken from my aunt in order for them to take me after my parents were killed. My aunt and mom didn't get along. I think there was a problem with my grandparents thinking there was a mixup at the hospital or possibly my grandmother cheated on my grandfather. For what ever reason my aunt and mom look nothing alike and this caused such bad blood between them that I once got my arm broke and it took them two weeks to take me to a hospital to get it checked and only then because it was getting infected. It's one of the reason I now live pretty much alone besides my maids."

Emma frowned and said "Then I guess we will just have to arrange to meet again."

Harry bit his lip and said "How about letting me treat you and your family to a meal at my home. I figure you don't like the thought of someone my age being alone and that way you can see I am actually being taken care of and everything is fine. How about Saturday afternoon. I can have someone pick your family up here and drive you to my home...say 3pm."

Emma blinked and said "I'm flattered by the offer but why...why would you want my family and I to come for dinner with you."

Harry looked down and said "I...My mother's diary spoke a lot about you and your daughter Hermione...My mother promised herself in her diary that she was going to repay you for what you did after things calmed down with the crime boss dad was trying to take care of...She also hoped that I would get a chance to become friends with your daughter because she wanted to become friends with you...I...I feel that if I can fulfill my mothers promise then I'll be a little bit closer to her...I don't have any friends myself. My cousin made sure anyone who tried to be friends with me in school would be threatened by his little gang because his parents wanted to make sure that I was unhappy...my aunt hated my mother so much she told me all these years my mother was a whore who died in a car wreck with a drunk and my father was just some guy who paid her to spread her legs for a one night stand who gave her an STD...until recently those were the only knowledge I had of my parents...I...I don't know what my new school is going to be like but I was hoping that if I can become friends with you and your family that I could write to you then if I don't make any friends there I won't be completely lonely...pretty stupid, huh."

Emma couldn't keep herself calm any longer. She got up and walked out into the lobby quickly and bent down and wrapped Harry in a hug causing him to flinch which was noticed by Emma who had tears in her eyes and she said in a kind motherly voice "No...it's not stupid at all and my family would love to become friends with a nice young man like you. We will be glad to have dinner with you Saturday."

Harry smiled a small smile and said "Thanks." softly as a tear fell down his face.

20 minutes later when Dan and Hermione Granger returned with lunch it was a misty eyed Emma who looked up at them from her desk and said "Don't make plans for this weekend. I've already made plans for us."

Shortly before 3 PM on Saturday, Emma was leaning against the front of her family dental clinic with her husband Dan standing beside her with his arms crossed. Sitting beside them on the ground with a book in her hand was Hermione who was reading the book.

A black limo pulled up to the curb in front of thier practice and the back door opened and Harry stepped out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

Emma eyes widen seeing Harry while the rest of her family looked at the limo before looking at Harry and Emma said "Hello Harry. It's good to see you again."

Harry smiled at her and said "It's good to see you again as well Mrs. Granger. Is this your family." as he motioned toward Dan and Emma.

Emma nods and said "This is my husband Dan and this is my daughter Hermione." as she motioned to each one.

Hermione who had quickly got up when the Limo pulled to a stop smiled a small smile and Dan held out his hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. My wife has told us about your meeting and about your history together."

Harry shook the hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet the man who captured the heart of a kind hearted woman like your wife sir."

Dan smiled slightly and Harry turned to Hermione who was looking nervous and Harry said "Hello, my name is Harry and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Granger." as he gently grab her hand and bent down and kissed it shocking Hermione and her parents.

Hermione blushed slightly and said "It's nice to meet you Harry."

Harry nods and said "If you all are ready we can leave at any time." as he motioned toward the car.

Dan asked "Where are we going exactly."

Harry looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head and said "I already explained to Mrs. Granger about all the precautions the bank has taken to insure my protection so I couldn't tell you the address even if I had wanted to. Even I don't know the exact location of my home. If you wish to cancel I'll understand since you don't..."

Emma said "NO. We are going." as she shot a glare at Dan.

Harry nods with a small smile and Emma placed her hand on her husband arm and said "Alright Harry, we are ready to go though I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Harry nods and said "Shall we." as he opened the door to the limo.

Emma nods and moved toward the limo followed by Hermione and Dan followed after them but not before shooting a glance at Harry.

Harry climbed inside and closed the door and Dan said "This car looks bigger on the inside then it does on the outside." as he sat beside his wife on the seat on the far side away from the door they all climbed in with Hermione beside her on the other side.

Harry who had sat beside the door said "It will be about 30 minutes before we get there due to traffic. Can I get you something to drink. Soda, water, wine." as he motioned toward the mini fridge that was beside his seat.

Emma said "Aren't you a little young to be drinking wine."

Harry shrugged and said "I had a bottle placed inside to chill since I read some where in the books on manors that you suppose to give a gift when you invite someone over."

Hermione giggled slightly causing Harry to look at her and she said "The person you invite is suppose to bring you a gift and that's only for really high class meetings."

Harry blushed and said "Oh...Well would you like anything anyways."

Emma said "Water please."

Harry nods and after the other 2 agreed with her Harry retrieved 4 bottles of water from the fridge and handed them out.

After taking a sip Harry said "I'm really sorry about all the secrets and thank you all for taking the time out of your life to join me today and to trust me enough to come with me."

Emma smiled gently and said "It's alright Harry. I'm suprised that your bank though has so much influence over you though."

Harry bit his lip and said "My mother...she...when you went to deliver me, she said in her diary that my cord was around my neck...she wrote down that when you were trying to free it that she was blacking in and out...she...she wrote that during one of those spells that she had a vision...I know it sounds crazy but this vision scared her a lot...It showed her my life. It showed her that a politic figure they trusted would use his power to have my parent's will's supressed and then make himself my guardian so that he could steal my families fortune claiming it was for my care wehn it was going to go in his pockets...the scary thing is that part of her vision really did happen." as he took another sip of water.

Harry eyes glossed over slightly and said "He did have my parents will's supressed and he did make himself my guardian and then had me placed with my aunt and uncle who he knew hated my mother...mom's vision saw my life in her vision and most of what she wrote was pretty close to what happen...I guess it could have been just her mind showing her what she suspected my happen and not really a vision...but what ever the reason she saw what she did it scared her enough that she secretly made plans to make sure that if it did happen that I could escape from his control and escape from my aunt and uncle."

Taking another sip of water Harry continued "Mom had set up arrangements with the bank...My family is considered an ancient and noble family. It can be traced back to before the time of King Arthur."

Hermione said "But King Arthur was just a myth."

Harry looked over at her and said "Myths are often based on truths. Sure some of the stories about him are fake or have been distorted over time and by word of mouth but there really was a King Arthur who did have a kingdom in this country named Camelot. He did have an advisor name Merlin who was a chemist of some degree. My family on my fathers side can prove this because it can be showned that Merlin was a student at the very school that I will be attending September 1st. The school was founded by four families back in the middle of the 9th century in Scottland of which I am one of the last decendants of. My bank has been a partner of this school since the time of the founding."

Taking a moment to catch his breath and to drink another sip of water Harry said "That's part of the reason why the crime boss was after my family...Like myself he is also a decendant of one of the four founders. Our families are linked to this school...There are nearly 200 vaults inside the bank full of gold, jewels, and other treasures...Enough to buy a country and still have change left over...With me being the last of my family...If I die without a blood heir then all that gold will be transfered into the schools vaults...Because of the crime boss's criminal activities he can't access those vaults as long as another founder heir lives. If all the founder heirs die without blood heirs then control of those vaults as well as the school would switch over to the ministry."

Finishing off his bottle of water Harry looked over at the Grangers and said "That is why the bank is doing everything they can in order to protect me...If the minstry got control of those vaults then not only would over a thousand years of history be lost but the bank would lose it's largest customer, the school would most likely be changed to destroy what it stood for or closed, and that's not even counting the economic disaster that would cause. Right now the world governments are pretty balanced out because they have a system of checks and balance to make sure no one government can overpower another. What would happen if suddenly a government came into control of that much wealth...it could cause WWIII by either those who get the wealth, those who want the wealth, or those who fear what others would do with or for the wealth."

Dan said "How is it that you can bring such a compelling argument Harry."

Harry sighed and said "Every day for the last 4 months I have had 6 hours of lessons with private tutors provided by the bank. Econemy, politics, history geography, self defence, laws and customs...please don't tell my teachers about me making the mistake about the wine gift I have in the fridge here. I'll have another 3 page essay over them again if you do." with a look of fear on his face.

Emma giggled at the look on Harry's face and said "We won't tell but will we be meeting your tutors."

Harry became nervous and said "I...I don't think you will but you can never be sure...My lesson's usually start at 5 am with physical training and self defence until 7:30 am. I then have a half hour break to take a shower and eat a snack before which ever lesson I have that day begins. Time is money and neither should be wasted...at least that's the way the people at the bank feel. At least by noon every day I'm free and I have Sunday to rest as well as to complete any homework that I didn't get done earlier in the week."

Just then there was a knock on the tinted window that divided the front of the limo from the back and the window lowered a little and said "We're here."

Harry sighed and said "Right. Welcome to my home." as he opened the door.

Dan who was the first out of the car went wide eyed as he saw a huge 3 story tall white mansion.

A gasp from Emma as she got out caused Dan to look at her and help her out of the limo followed by Hermione.

Harry said "Welcome to my home Deathly Hollows."

All 3 Grangers turned thier head toward Harry and Emma asked "Why is this place called that...Where are we. The weather here is totally different. It was around 55F and cloudy when we got into the car. It's at least 80F here and sunny. There are also palm tree's growing here...what is going on Harry."

Harry closed his eyes a moment and said "Right now we are on a tropical island in what is known as the Bermuda Traingle. I knew you wouldn't believe me unless you saw proof with your own eyes which is why I waited until we got here and let you see that we are actually in a different region of the world before I explained the other reason why I have been tracking you down...Bebe."

A pop sound caught everyone attention as a 3 ft tall figure with large eyes, and pointy ears wearing a white dress appeared and the figure said in a female voice "Yes master Harry."

Harry motioned toward the Grangers and said "Bebe, these are the Grangers. This is Emma, Dan, and Hermione. They will be joining us for supper today. Can you fix us some tea and bring it to the deck."

Bebe said "Yes Master." before she disappeared in a pop.

Harry looked at the Grangers and said "Bebe is a house elf. Just like the story of King Arthur being based on some truths, other things like elfs, goblinss, and dragons are also true. Magic is real also. We were brought here by magic. In England there are over 19,000 witches and wizards and around 20 million world wide. We have our own government who works secretly with the governments of the world. My own grandfather was knighted by the Queen of England along with 3 other wizards who helped assassinate 12 of Hitlers Generals durring WWII who were planning to use an experiment nerve gas on England. My family on my fathers side have been magical since the 9th century while my mother was a first generation witch or a muggleborn witch. Muggles are non magicals humans. The school I talked about is a magical school called Hogwarts. My dad was a magical police officer called an Auror. I know this is a lot to take in and normally I would get in a lot of trouble for telling you all this."

Dan said "Then if you could get into trouble then why are you doing it. Why bring us here." angrily.

Harry took a breath and said "Because when your wife saved my mothers life and my own life it created a debt called a life debt. I told your wife that I plan to become an emmancipated minor before I goto school this fall...when I do the 2 life debts my family owes her will activate and either one of 3 things has to happen. Either she acknowledges the debt which means either one of two things happen. Either I become a slave of your family where everything I own will become yours or I become betrothed to your daughter."

Everyone's eyes widen and Emma said "What if I don't acknowledge this...life debt."

Harry said "Then that which is given will be taken. My own magic will kill me. You saved my mothers and my life without the thought of reward. You put your own life at risk to save ours because if we had died from you doing something wrong you could have been arrested or killed for accidental manslaughter. There is one universal law. Nothing can be created without something of equal value being lost. Magic is bound by that law as is everything else in the world. If my mother was still alive then other options would be available but since my mother passed away before she could repay the life debt she owed you then the debt passed to me who also owed you a life debt. I have to repay the debt before I become an adult or the universal law will be broken and I'll pay the penalty for breaking it with my life."

Hermione asked "Is there anyway you can repay it before then."

Harry said "If I somehow saved your mom's life before then without it being a setup or preplanned then yes but that would require your mom to be put in a life or death situation like she wasn't paying attention and walked out in front of a car and I see it and react without thinking about the life debt and put my own life at risk doing it like shoving her out of the way and then hope the guy in the car stops in time or that I survive the hit then yes but because of all the variables then it's nearly impossible to arrange it...but that still would leave the life debt I owed her and not my mothers...No, the only way for me to live past July 31 is either have your mom accept the life debt an have me become your families slave or I become betrothed to to either her if she was single or the first single female to come from her if she was married meaning you."

Dan frowned and said "Why should we acknowledge this debt. We don't owe you anything." in an angry voice.

Harry took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth "You think I want this. You think that I woke up one morning and decide, hey, I want to get hitched to a girl I don't know or that I want to give up my freedom to become a slave or that I want to die." as he began to raise his voice.

Taking a quick breath Harry said quickly "I hate this. I hate that I had to spend the last 4 months tracking down every person in England with the last name Granger and hope that you hadn't left the country or that your wife hadn't remarried. I hate that I have a calander on my bedroom that is counting down to July 31st like an execution date. I hate that odds are that I'll be forced to marry Hermione and have a loveless marriage because she will hate me with you hating me and if by some miracle she does decide to marry me and we do fall in love that I'll see her pass away about 60 years before I do."

Harry began to pace back and forward and said while talking "I hate the fact that I have to act like a rich bastard so that way either you will be greedy and take me as a slave just to take what I have or that you want the best for your daugther and figure that by marring me then she won't be force to work at a job she hate's and can instead choose what she want to do be it taking care of the needy or if she want's to act like a rich bitch."

Panting Harry bent over and held his knees and said "Until 4 months ago I lived in a 3 foot by 5 foot pantry underneath the stairs in my aunt's home. I had to cook, clean, do laundry, take care of the yard and every other little thing her and her family could come up for me to do. I would get 2 pieces of bread and a glass of water for breakfast and that was all the food I was allowed a day unless there was company visiting that knew I was there. If it wasn't for school lunches then I would have starved to death years ago. Until a week before I started school I thought my name was freak. Anytime that I did better at school then my cousin I was beat within an inch of my life."

Looking up at Dan, Harry had tears in his eyes and said "I know what it's like to be treated as a slave. Once I found out I could escape that fate I took it but then I learned that I either had to become a slave again or marry someone who only has to sleep with me once to consumate our marriage and can leave me to do what ever the hell she once...the day I met your wife in your practice was the first time I can ever remember being hugged and I have no memories of ever being kissed or comforted or anything other children take for credit...I hate that I can't even look forward to dying because I've been told that if I die without a child related to me by blood then it will be my fault the world will dissolve into WWIII. That all those deaths will be because of me...I hate that I can't blame you because your all innocent in this...I hate that I can't blame anyone but myself and I can only blame myself for being born...Every night when I lived with my aunt I would pray that I would never wake back up so that I could be with my parents...I can't even do that now...now every night I curse myself and wish I never been born."

Falling to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest Harry said softly with his face in his legs "The best thing you could do for me is take me as a slave and then put me out of my misery. That way you and your family line would have the responsibility of making sure theres another generation."

Emma had her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry while Dan had a look of sorrow on his face.

Hermione who stood there with tears rolling down her face slowly began to walk forward and sat down on her knees in front of Harry and pulled him into a hug and whispered "Shh...just let it out Harry...Just let it out."

Harry broke down and wrapped his arms around Hermione and cried into her shoulder.

Emma eyes softened and she looked at her husband who had a guilty look on his face and she moved to his side and embraced him and began to cry into his shoulder.

It was 5 minutes later that Hermione looked back at her parents and said "He's passed out. What should we do."

A pop sound drew thier attention and Bebe stood there with a sad look on her face and said "Master Harry cry himself to sleep again. Master should be in bed resting, not on ground." as she snapped her finger and Harry disappeared shocking the grangers.

Hermione looked around quickly and said "Where's Harry. What happened to him."

Bebe said "Bebe being a good elf and help master to bed. Does Master guest wish to eat. Dinner is served." as she fiddled with her dress.

Dan asked "Why do you call Harry Master...what are you."

Bebe looked up and said with pride in her voice "Bebe be house elf of the great Harry Potter. Bebe serve Master Harry."

Emma said "So your a...maid."

Bebe said "Bebe be anything Master Harry ask her to be. Bebe take care of Master Harry after bad people hurt Master Harry."

Bebe turned toward Hermione and asked "Will you be Master Harry witch."

Hermione asked "Do you mean his wife."

Bebe said "No. Bebe can feel your magic. You be magical like Master Harry. You be witch."

All 3 Grangers eyes widen and Dan said "You must be mistaken. We not magical."

Bebe shook her head and said "Bebe not mistaken. Bebe be elf. Bebe can feel magic. You both be muggle but you be witch."

Emma said "But...how can she be witch. She doesn't have magic."

A female voice that almost nobody recognised said "ENOUGH." causing everyone to look around except Bebe who said "Does Mistress wish to quit hiding now."

A sigh was heard before a 15 year old looking girl with brown bushy hair and green eyes stood there while removing what looked like a silver cloak.

Dan frowned and said "Who are you." in a defensive tone.

The girl said "My name is Harmony...Bebe, please go wake Harry back up and get him cleaned up and bring him to the dinning room. It's time I guess I told everyone the truth." as she reached up with her left hand and began to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Bebe said "Yes Mistress Harmony." as she disappeared with a pop sound.

Harmony looked up and over at the Grangers and said "Forgive me for startling you and allow me to tell you I am sorry for all the inconvienance that my actions have caused you."

Hermione asked "What do you mean. You haven't caused any inconvience."

Harmony smiled a small smile and said "Actually I have. I was the one who arranged for Harry to be given the books he read about life debts so that he would put all the effort he could into trying to get close to you and your family...unfortinately I did not realise how bad his life with his relatives he really was and how emotionally scarred he is by it."

Emma who had narrowed her eyes asked "But why would you do that."

Harmony smiled a small smile at her before a male scream was heard from the mansion and Harmony covered her mouth as her eyes showed she was amused and said with her hand still hiding her mouth "I guess Bebe actually dumped a bucket of cold water on him this time." causing the Grangers to go wide eyed a moment.

Harmony shook her head and said "Anyways, if you will join me for dinner I'll explain everything about why I have been secretly manipulating Harry into finding you and as well as explain the truth about the life debts and explain what Bebe said about your daugther being a witch. Follow me please." as she turned and began to walk toward the house.

The 3 Grangers shot looks at each other and began to follow her but Hermione was in the middle with her mom on her left and dad on the right with each holding onto her shoulder.

They walked into the mansion and found a huge greeting room with stairs leading up on both the left and right side of the room and Harmony who was standing on the other side of the room by a pair of large doors said "In here please." as she opened the door showing a large dinning room and walked to the table and sat down at the head of the table.

The Grangers glanced around the mansion and entered the dinning room and sat down across from Harmony at the other end of the table and Dan said "Will you explain now."

Harmony held up her finger a moment before a male voice was heard saying "Stupid elfs and stupid cold water. Why can't I ever catch a break."

As Harry came into the dinning room he froze and said "Who the hell are you." in a questioning and shocked tone.

Harmony smiled and said "If you would sit down Harry I'll be glad to explain everything to everyone here."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said "And why the hell should I. This is my house and you don't have permission to be here."

Harmony smiled even wider before her body began to change and Harry's eyes got wide as her body changed again and again taking the appearance of several people before changing back to her brown hair and green eyes and Harmony said "As you were saying."

Hermione asked "How did you do that." in an awed and shocked voice.

Harmony glanced at her and said "As soon as Harry sit's down I'll explain everything."

Harry frowned and said "What is your name because you just changed yourself to look like all my teachers."

Harmony said "That's because I was all your teachers Harry. Now please sit down."

Harry moved over and sat at the table but put himself where he could see both the Grangers and Harmony.

Harmony waved her hand and a book flew off a small table on the side of the room and landed in Harmony's hand and she turned the pages and said "I know you all have questions but if you will bear with me for a few moments I'll be able to start explaining everything but the information I am going to read to you is very important to understanding what I'm going to tell you so all of you be quite and stay seated."

Harmony looked at each of the people in the room and noticed they were all focusing on her and Harmony began to read "There once was a river so swift that no man who attempted to cross the river survived. One day three brothers came upon the river and using thier knowledge and power created a path to cross the river. As they were crossing it a figure appeared before them. The figure was Death. Death was angry at the three brothers but decided to trick the brothers by claiming to reward them for thier cleverness with one request. The eldest brother asked for a wand so powerful that no other could match it so death took a branch from a nearby tree and crafted a wand for the eldest brother. The..."

Harry said "What the hell does this story have to do with what is going on."

Harmony reached up her sleaved and pulled out a wand before a beam of light shot out of it and hit Harry before she did the same to the Grangers.

Harmony said "There. I have used a body binding spell on each of you to keep you in your seat and to make sure you don't interupt me again. Now where was I...Oh yes, the middle brother. The middle brother wanted to emberrass death even more and requested the ability to bring someone back to life so death reached into the river and removed a stone before giving it to the middle brother. The youngest brother who was by far the wisest did not trust death and asked for the ability to hide from death. Death Reluctantly handed his own invisibility cloak to the youngest. After the brothers crossed the eldest brother went to seek out a man who had defeated him in battle and fought the man before killing him. He then bragged about his wand and it's power and that he could never be defeated. Later that night another man snuck into the elder brothers room and cut his throat killing him before taking the wand and the elder brother soul was taken by death."

Getting a drink of water Harmony continued "The middle brother returned to his home and turned the stone three times clockwise while thinking about the girl he loved in his youth who had died and the stone brought her back to life, however she did not belong to this world she now found herself in and became depressed with it and the middle brother in his misery hung himself and again death claimed his soul like his eldest brother...Now death searched for many years for the youngest brother but thanks to the invisibility cloak death was not able to find him until the eldest brother at a very old age gave the cloak to his son before meeting death like an old friend. This is the story of the Deathly Hollows."

Closing the book Harmony took another drink of water and said "Now this may seem like a fairy tale and the way it is written is fictional...but fiction does have a root in fact. There were three brothers, thier names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. Now these brothers were real...in fact Harry here is a decendant of the youngest Peverell brother. The granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell married a Caspion Harold Potter."

Getting another sip she continued "Now the river the three brothers learned to cross wasn't a river of water...the river was time itself. The three brothers learned to travel time. As hard as that might be for you to believe but time travel is possible."

Harmony smirked and reached into her pocket pulling out a gun causing everyone else in the room eyes to go wide and get a look of fear before she pointed the gun at Dan and said "You want proof, here's proof." as she shot Dan and then Emma and she said "Look at them Harry. Thier dead. Now look into Hermione eyes. Look at the fear in her eyes. Rememeber it."

Harry looked at Hermione eyes which were crying and looking at his with fear in them and a look of desperation...BANG.

Harry's eyes began to cry as he saw Hermione being killed. Turning his eyes back at Harmony his eyes went wide as he saw tears in her eyes and she said "My name is Harmony Emma Potter...I'm the daughter of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger...I just killed my mother and my grandparents, dad, so that you can have proof that time travel is real. You can go back in time and change things. Make sure mom doesn't die."

Harmony had tears in her eyes as she laid the gun on the table and looked at Harry and said "You don't know how hard this is for me dad...The story of the three brothers is mostly real. The figure known as death is not really a god or spirit but an evil wizard who manipulated things from the shadows, arranging for accidents to happen causing death to those who cross him...Our ancestors defeated him in battle and took the three items of power he had but he retreated before they could finish him off...he vowed revenge on our family...and arranged for the death of the two eldest brothers and it was only to save his son that the youngest brother went and faced death in battle."

Harmony wiped her face with a napkin and said "Death survived the battle and searched for the Hollows to reclaim them as well as search for our family to end it...He was the one who manipulated things from the shadows so that your parents would die. He's manipulated your life and will continue to do so until you die in battle leaving my mother who was unknown to both of you pregnant with me. Wanting to end our line he would manipulate someone to use a love potion on mom which was poisoned by him that killed her after giving birth to me. He then took over the world and use the world to hunt me down and try to exterminate me and anyone who get's close to me."

Harmony looked sadly at Harry and said "This is my end game dad...You saw how I changed my appearance. It's a special ability some people have. Those who have it are called metamorphs. A metamorph can never die of old age. Our morphing abilities allow us to change our organs just like our appearances. The only way we can die is to be killed in some way or by running out of magic...I'm telling you this so that you can use the knowledge that I am giving you to do what you feel is right. If you want to be with mom, then be with her, if not then at least I won't ever have to live the life I have had. I rather not exist then live the life I do...You dad though can do what I never could. This place is a sanctuary created by our ancestor to help fight death. Use the knowledge here to live...it's your time."

Standing up Harmony walked over and nealt down beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a long hug and whispered "In case I never see you again I want you to know that I love you dad and I would have loved to been able to have grown up with you as my father...but I can't live with the memories of my past...this is my end game...I can't live with the memories of knowing the suffering that I have caused you this day...nor the memories of killing my mother and grandparents that I never knew but desperately wanted to...Goodbye father." as she let go of him and walked over to the gun that was on the table and placed it to her temple.

BANG

For Harry Potter it had been a long time since Harmony's end game. That day changed Harry's life in ways that no one could image. Gone was the boy who cried himself to sleep at nights in the cupboard under his aunt's stairs. In his place was not a weak abuse child. Instead there was a person with hidden strength and depths that defied logic.

Harry stood in a pair of blue jeans with a dark green silk shirt and a black cotton vest over the top of it. He had a leather jacket on over the vest Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a gold pocket watch from the pocket of his vest and read the face on it

**10:14 am, July 1st 1991**

Closing the pocket watch Harry thought "_Absolutely perfect."_ as he turned and began to walk up the street.

After walking for 20 minutes, Harry notice the wall beside him began to shift as a building seem to pop out at him. Harry thought "_Hello, what have we here. Could this me..."_ as he looked up at the sign in the front of the building and read

**Leaky Cauldron**

Nodding to himself, Harry walked into the tavern and his eyes began to take in the people dinning, drinking, conversing, and passing through.

A gasp from the bar had Harry look over to see short balding hair man with a brown vest cleaning a bar mug said "Could it be. Blessed be, it is, it's Harry Potter."

Whispers and mumbles began to break out and Harry saw several people getting up and quickly heading toward him while getting louder in volume.

Quickly reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out something the others in the tavern hadn't had time to see before

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Silence.

Everyone was looking on at wide eyed and in shock at Harry who was holding a gun in his hand that was smoking and Harry turned his gun to the man at the bar and said "YOU."

The man behind the bar said in a scared voice "Me."

Harry said "Yes you. Are you the owner of this place."

The man said "Yes." in a shaky voice.

Harry said "What's your name."

The man said "Tom."

Harry said "Then Tom, as the owner of this tavern, do you let people form what looks like a mob on every person who enters here."

Tom shook his head and Harry said "Do you know every person who walks in this place and call them by name to loudly so everyone in here can see who enters, even if they are just passing through minding thier own business who are on thier way to Diagon Ally from the muggle world."

Tom shook his head no again and Harry asked in a calm but cold voice "Then Tom, what makes you think you have the right to single me out. I never introduce myself to you or anyone else in this place. Hm."

Tom who was shaking slightly said "Everyone knows you. Your Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Before Harry could say anything a female voice said "What's going on here." in a commanding tone.

Several people relaxed as they saw the woman who walked in from the back dressed in robes with a monocle over one of her eyes.

Harry still pointing his gun at Tom glanced at the woman and said "I was just walking in with Tom here called out my name to everyone here and then they started to act like a pack of rabid animals forming a pack while getting louder and louder while approaching me. I don't know anyone here or what they were thinking so I was forced to fire off a couple of rounds of noise makers to get everyone to back off so that I can find out what is going on and if I need to defend myself from possible attack."

The woman said "So your gun is nothing more then a noise maker."

Harry said "You wish lady. All it takes is me to send a little magic into the runes on it and the noise makers will be instantly replaced with poison covered bullets that explode on contact. All it takes is a scratch and you will be dead in 3 seconds."

The woman said "My name is Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement and I order you to drop your weapon Mr. Potter."

Harry said "And why should I when the mob that caused me to defend myself still stands behind you and how do you know my name. I've never met you before or heard or this so called job title you have. I don't see any identification that tells me that you are who you claim to be and not someone using polyjuice or enchantment. Why should I drop my defense and not allow my house elf to kill the guy sneaking up on me with his wand drawn. Bebe, if he starts drawing magic or takes another step toward me, finish him."

A squeeky female voice said "Yes master."

Amelia eyes widen and said "Jordon, stop."

The man who was sneaking up on Harry stopped and Amelia said "It appears that we have a misunderstanding Mr. Potter. There is no reason for violence." as she held out her hand.

Harry said "Perhaps your right. If you would answer a few questions then I'll be glad to put my gun away. If you lie to me or attempt to use that wand you have hidden up your sleave then I'll defend myself and I don't take prisoners."

Amelia said in a shocked voice "You would kill someone."

Harry said "Considering I've seen 4 people murdered in front of me including my mother and another commit suicide while possibly being under the imperious curse I refuse to go down without a fight."

Amelia whose eyes had widen again nods her head slowly and said "Very well. I will try and answer your questions. We don't want anyone to die needlessly."

Harry nods slowly and said "First, Tom here says everyone knows me, that I'm the boy who lives. What the hell is he talking about."

Amelia said "I don't like being made a fool Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned and said "Amelia, I have no idea what your talking about. The only magical person I can remember meeting in the last 10 years until besides my house elf, was a witch who murdered 2 muggles and a muggle born witch before she killed herself. I only know about Diagon Ally from a book I found in an old library that is nearly 150 years old. I was just passing by when the enchantment over this place dropped and I decide to pass through to see how much about that book I read was real and how much was not."

Amelia who was staring into Harry's eyes said "On the night your parents were killed, the dark lord who killed them tried to kill you. Somehow his killing curse rebound and killed him and you survived the killing curse."

Harry pursed his lips and said "I can see your telling the truth...but now after the actions of the people gaping at us and this story I find myself believing that you are all a bunch of idiots because if what you said is true then why didn't the person who witness this help defend me or my parents instead of letting them be killed and he try to kill a helpless 1 year old. The way I see it is either someone made a rumor about what they think happened and word of mouth spread it from ther or the person who started the rumor was in fact working for this dark lord and lied in order to cover up something for him. So my next question to you is according to who. Who is the person who claimed I survived this so called killing curse." 

Amelia frowned and said "I...I don't know."

Harry eyes darted around the room and said "What about any of you. Do any of you know who said I survived it."

Silence was all that could be heard as several people looked around nervously.

Harry frowned and said "Well if you can't produce a witness, do any of you have any other proof to back your story."

A male voice from the back of the room said "Your scar on your forehead."

Harry frowned and said "My scar...How dumb are you all. I got this scar when my mother jumped in front of my crib and the dark lord to try and defend me. She bumped into my crib causing me to stumble and hit the corner of my crib on my head. Besides that, the killing curse does not leave any mark on the body of anyone hit with it. How in the hell could a curse that kills instantly and doesn't leave a scar, leave a scar and let's someone survive it...The answer is it doesn't. Now do you have any other proof to support that title."

Amelia who was frowning said "No." 

Harry nods and said "Well this has been a waste of time." before he apporated away.

Appearing several blocks away Harry pulled out his pocket watch and began to wind it.

Looking at the clock Harry read

**10:14 am, July 1st 1991**

Closing his watch Harry looked up and smirked.

Harry Potter sat at a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Ally wearing the same cloths as before but this time he also had a gray fabric fedora hat over his head and a pair of sunglasses on. Sitting in front of him was a cup of ice coffee on the table next to a small journal.

Harry reached forward and took a sip of his coffee and sat it back down before picking up the small journal and read

**Hello Harmony, **

**Today was the first day I have set foot away from the Hollow since I last saw you. It took me a while to come to terms with what happened that day...If it hadn't of been for Bebe, my house elf, then I would most likely have died before now.**

**Thanks to her I rebuilt myself into someone I think you would be proud to have known...I explored the Hollow completely and believe that I have learned all it's secrets. Using those secret's I have taken my first steps into the river.**

**Arriving in London I began to explore my world with a new understanding. In doing so I encountered the ****Leaky Cauldron where I discovered a few answers about my past that have eluded me. I now know that the person who killed my parents was called the Dark Lord. I have also learned someone is using my tragic past as propoganda. While the information the propoganda claims is some what true from the memories I have seen in a pensive I am unsure if this Dark Lord is truly dead as they claim as well as how the information was obtained. When I asked about it I learned that no one knew who is actually responsible for the propoganda.**

**Having learned all I could at the moment I then fled the scene and used my bridge to cross the river to head back up stream. **

**Once I arrived on the other side I decided to observe to see if there was another traveler like myself and upon learning there was another traveler on the other side of the river I had Bebe deliver a message to him about the bridge I made. **

**The other traveler upon contact with my message gained the knowledge of my journey. Thanks to this one journey ended and another began. The traveler decided to send a message back to his family about what he learned...I realise now, that is how my journey began when I left my aunt's house. I was given a message from another traveler who crossed the river but only part of the message was recieved. Someone must have damage the letter in transit because I now know that I didn't recieve the full message.**

**Deciding to learn from my discovery I wrote back home so someone there would learn about the river and about my journey. That means someday I might see you again since I sent back infomation that will help your mother and grandparent's to be healthy with thier condition that will help them make a full recovery.**

**Harry**

Nodding to himself Harry thought "_I believe Harmony should be able to decode that."_ and he looked around before standing up and began to head toward Gringott's.

Entering Gringott's Harry eyes widen slightly as he read the message on the silver doors

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_  
_**Of what awaits the sin of greed**_  
_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_  
_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_  
_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_  
_**A treasure that was never yours,**_  
_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_  
_**Of finding more than treasure there**_

Snorting to himself Harry thought "_So the money is in vaults hidden underground. Why enter through the main entrance when you could come in from somewhere outside. Wonder what kind of protection they have against that."_ as he kept walking on into the main part of the bank.

In the lobby Harry looked at the goblins tellers and got in the shortest line.

After a few minutes the goblins teller looked at Harry and sneered at him as he said "And what do you need."

Harry thought "_Thank god for the books on Goblin's I read."_ and said in a commanding tone "I seek what is due to me."

The goblins teller nods his head and motioned toward another goblins who came forward and the teller said "Take this person to the halls of records and have him tested...Please follow Slayguard here."

Harry nods and said "May your enemies blood flow like the gold in your vaults."

The goblins said "May your enemies gold flow to you as thier blood flows across your blade."

Harry turned and began to follow Slayguard.

Entering a side door they soon entered into a long hallway before coming to a blood red door and Slayguard open the door and said "Have a seat. Grudgepick will be with you shortly."

Harry walked into the room and there was a set of chairs facing a stone chair on the other side of a marble desk and Harry sat down.

A few minute later a wall shimmered as an archway appeared an another goblins walked out of the archway that vanished after he entered the room and said "My name is Grudgepick. What do you need of me."

Harry said "I seek what is due to me."

Grudgepick grunts and said "Very well." as he turned and grabs a bowl, a vial of blue liquid, a knife, and a book and he opens the book to a blank page after setting the other items on the table. He then pours the vial of blue liquid in the bowl and holds the knife toward Harry and said "Cut your palm with this blade and let the blood flow into this bowl until the blue liquid turns gold. Once that happens the wound will heal as if it was never there."

Harry nods and does as he was told and after the cut healed he watched Grudgepick pour the gold liquid on the blank page of the book and within moments words began to appear.

Grudgepick looked at the words a moment before his eyes widen slightly and looked at Harry and then back at the book and said "I shall return shortly." as he grabbed the book and quickly left through the arch that had became visible again.

Harry frowned and pulled out his watch from his pocket and looked at the the time and began to wait.

10 minutes later the arch appeared again and Grudgepick stood there and said "Follow me." as he began to walk down the hall but the arch remained visible.

Harry got up and began to follow and they soon came to a pair of golden doors and Grudgepick opened the door and said "Step inside."

Harry stepped in and saw what looked to be a thrown room and sitting on the golden thrown on the far side of the room was a goblins wearing black and gold armor who unlike the other goblin's Harry had seen, this one was twice as big and looked to be have large muscles.

Grudgepick bowed and said "Lord Ragnok, this is the person I told you about."

The now identified Ragnok said "You are Harry James Potter, correct."

Harry said "Yes."

Ragnok said "You were born July 31, 1980, correct."

Harry nods and Ragnok said "Then if that is correct, can you explain why your blood says that you are in fact many years older then the 10 year old child I should be speaking to."

Harry frowns and said "Are you familiar with the legend of the deathly hollows Lord Ragnok."

Ragnok eyes narrowed and said "What does a myth have to do with this matter."

Harry whose eyes had stayed locked on Ragnok's said "I travel freely across the same river as my ancestor's."

Ragnok's eyes widen slightly before his lip twitched upwards and said "I see...Grudgepick, leave us. I wish to speak with him privately."

Grudgepick quickly leaves the room and Ragnok turned to Harry "I believe I have a proposition for you that would be mutually benificial." as a smirk appeared on his face.

Harry blinked as he heard Ragnok statement and asked "And what is this proposition."

Ragnok raised his hand and a chair merged from the floor and he said "Please sit. We have much to discuss."

Harry moved forward and sat down and Ragnok said "Before I get into any specifics, I want to verify the river you spoke about is..."

Harry frowned and said "Time."

Ragnok nods and said "And are you able to control when you goto or are you using some non specific form of time travel that can not be controlled or is a one time ability."

Harry asked "What does that have to do with anything."

Ragnok lip curled a little and said "It has to deal with the fact that if you can choose when and where to go in time then I can proceed with the proposition that I was going to give you. If not then we will have to come up with some other arrangement. My people have been cheated by wizards using time tuners to time travel in order to borrow the same money over and over again in order to fraud us so anytime we suspect a person of being a time traveler we have them take the test you did earlier and if it shows their age is different then it should be then we close thier accounts and remove everything that they own and give it to them, minus what ever wealth they have gained for the difference between thier real age and the age they should actually be...but if you can control where and when you go then I am willing to make a deal with you and not do what I just claimed I should do."

Harry looked at Ragnok for several moments and said "I can control when I go but not where."

Ragnok nods and said "Very well. I believe that you could help me. You see, 4 years ago, my wife and I were expecting the birth of our first child. A rival Goblin who wanted this position poisoned my wife that caused both her and our child to die. I want you to travel back to 1985 and bring a scroll to the younger me that will warn me about the threat to my wife and child."

Harry asked "What would I get out of doing that for you."

Ragnok placed his hands together and said "According to the blood test, there are several things about you that you have no way of knowing. What I am offering is to send you somewhere that you will be able to learn to use your abilities to thier fullest."

Harry leaned back in the chair and asked "What abilities are you talking about."

Ragnok said "You are a metamorph which I assume you know since you appear your correct age but not your true age. You are also a parselmouth which means you are also able to speak to snakes. You also have the affinity ability. It is the last ability that could be your greatest strength if you are trained in it."

Harry looked confused and asked "What is an affinity ability."

Ragnok smirked and said "It means that by coming in contact with certian items that you can enhance either the item itself or absorb an ability from an item like for example your parselmouth ability. You were not born with that ability. The man who killed your parents was a paselmouth and when he tried to kill you, your affinity is what most likely saved your life and allowed you to absorb his magic and gained the parselmouth ability. The same thing could explain how you are a metamorph when neither of your parents were. I admit I am not an expert but if you agree to my preposal and go where I send you then you will meet someone there who would be able to teach you how to use it to your advantage...so do we have a deal."


	16. hermione hero

I don't own anything.

A 9 year old Hermione Granger was walking as quickly as she could out of her school's entrance.

Hermione bit her lips and thought "_Oh no, thier catching up."_ as she could hear the sound of several other girls getting closer and talking loudly about her.

Hermione had just walked past the stone arch that was built into the wall that surrounded her school when she was quickly grabbed and spunned around and before she had a chance to say or do anything a male voice said softly in her ear "If you want those girls to leave you alone then when I let go say loudly 'Of course I would be delighted to Harry. You know me so well."

Hermione then got her first look at the person who grabbed her and noticed it was a boy about her age but not one she recognised.

Hermione was trying to decided what to do when she notice the girls who had been following her had stopped walking and were watching and Hermione said loudly "Of course I would be delighted to Harry. You know me so well."

Harry said loudly "Good Hermione, I can't wait until we get there. Now let's go, you know how upset the grown ups are when we are late. Don't want to give them a reason not to let us go. Come on." as he grabbed Hermione books and held them in his left arm while linking his right arm with Hermione left.

As they began to walk away Hermione looked at Harry and said "Who are you." softly.

Harry softly said "The names Hary like you told those girls. Now those girls are watching us and are wondering who I am, where did I come from, and what it is that you were agreeing to earlier. Now I'm only walking in the direction you were heading before so you will need to tell me where to go so it looks like we know each other. Those girls will follow us for a little while but soon they will have to go since they also have places they need to be."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Why did you do that back there."

Harry sighed and said "Your special Hermione. You don't know it because so few people are special like you are and those that are special like you usually have different social circles then those that those girls earlier are a part of. I'm also special."

Hermione glanced at Harry but also looked behind them and saw a couple of girls still following and she said "So your a bookworm like me."

Harry said "I do love a good book but that's not what makes you special. You know how strange things happen around you. Like when your parents take away a toy or a book or cookies that you want to play or eat with that it suddenly appears back in your reach or floats or flies from where it was placed."

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard this and she said softly "How do you know about that."

Harry smirked at her and said "Like I said earlier, I'm special also. I know why you can do that and when we get somewhere private we can talk like at your home with your parents or where ever it is you were heading before I stopped you then I'll explain everything."

Hermione said "I was going to the library just a couple of more buildings down. My parents come and pick me up there at 5:30. They get off work at 5."

Harry said "Then when we get there you and I can sit down and talk and don't worry about those 2 girls that are still following us. I'll take care of them."

Hermione asked "How."

Harry said "Just wait and watch."

Hermione and Harry entered the library and Hermione sat down at one of the tables near the back but still in clear view of the librarian's desk. Harry walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book and came back over and sat down besides Hermione.

The 2 girls who had followed them sat down at a nearby table and Harry said to Hermione "I can't believe how silly those little kids at your school are not to realise the truth about you Hermione."

Hermione looked confused and said "What do you mean Harry."

Harry said "I mean the fact that they think they are actually hurting your feelings with thier silly little comments when they try to make themselves feel better. It shows how childish they really are and I can't believe how good an actor you are when you indulge them and act like you actually care what they think and act like thier words or actions hurt you. You really should get an American Oscar award for your acting skills. Of course they have no idea that I am actually a Lord and that when you turn 11 you will be going to a private school where most of the students are heir to Lords or Ladies whose families were given the status of Nobles dating back all the way to the nineth century and recognised by the crown...It would be amusing to see the look on thier face to see you in a few years on the arm of a Noble durring one of the Crown's social events."

Hermione eyes widen as she heard this and the 2 girls gasped as they heard this and looked at each other shocked.

Harry said "I am so glad that you agreed to join me for my ballroom dancing classes that I have to goto this weekend. Your parents will be here around 5:30 right."

Hermione who was looking shocked nods her head and Harry said "Then I guess you and I have around 2 hours we can kill. We can stay here and keep trying to help the little girls ego's who think that they are important and that we can't tell they are trying to spy on us. It's insulting considering how amature thier actions are when we have had to deal with reporter's and other little ant's who wish to gossip about our lives. I know your parents insisted that you goto a public school so that you would be able to understand the little people better but seriously, this is just insulting...Of course you do have a wicked since of humor by indulging them as you have...so do we stay here and indulge the little people or do you want to go get something to eat and drink at the diner around the block. I could use an afternoon tea, couldn't you."

Hermione saw both the girls get up and leave quickly while shooting looks at both Harry and Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help it but a smile came to her face and Harry saw this and said "Sad thing is that most of what I just said was true. You really will goto a private school when your 11 and most of the students will be heirs of families who can trace thier lineage all the way back to the nineth century. It's also possible that one day if you marry someone from that school that you might be seen on T.V. durring one of the Crown's media events."

Hermione eyes widen and said "But..."

Harry pushed the book he grabbed off the shelf toward Hermione and said "Start reading that. This book was placed in the library to help those like you who don't understand why those wierd things that happened to you happened. As hard as it is to believe but the things you will read in that book are real. You won't be able to show it to anyone else though because they will see the book as a history book and not what it really is. You'll understand better once you start to read."

Hermione slowly grab the book and read the title "Hogwarts: A History." as she opened the book and began to read.

Hermione's eyes widen as she read the book.


	17. lily's revenge

I don't own anything

Petunia Dursley rubbed her eyes as she looked at her 2 year old son Dudley and then looked at her 16 month old nephew, Harry Potter who was sleeping.

Petunia thought "_What am I going to do. Things were already tough for us but now with an extra mouth to feed, I don't know what to do."_

A noise in the hall caught her attention and she thought "_Mail's here."_ as she got up out of her chair and moved to the hall and picked up the mail off the floor.

Looking through the mail she thought "_Bills, bills, junk mail, bills, junk mail...what the..."_ as she saw a letter with her name on it.

Opening the letter she found a letter inside for her and began to read

**Hello Petunia, **

**It's me, Lily, if you are reading this then it means that I'm dead and that my son Harry has somehow survived and was placed in your care. If that is the case then I want you to know that it wasn't my choice for him to be placed there. It means that what I feared is true and the man my husband trusted was actually using us for his own goals. **

**I know that you and I haven't always gotten along and I know that you are probably still mad at me. You have every right to be because I was a stupid bitch who should have made sure that we stayed close like we did when we were little instead of being seperated. I was like those people in America who were hooked on sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Magic was like a drug that I used and it wound up costing me my life.**

**Petunia, I can't change what happened in the past. If you want to make me suffer then the chance to do so is in your care right now. My son Harry is the most important thing in the world to me. You could take your hate out on him but would that actually do anything besides prove that when we meet on the other side that the stupidity I had fallen into was actually right...if you truly want revenge on me then prove that your a better mother then I was. Harry is magical, you know as well as I do that means when he is eleven he will be taken to Hogwarts like I was.**

**I believe that Harry was given to you because the person who I believed used my husband and me, Albus Dumbledore, yes, the headmaster of Hogwarts, I believe that he knows how you feel toward me and he believes that you would mistreat and abuse Harry so that he could come in and save Harry from his abusive life and have Harry indebted to him in order to take Harry's financial and political power. James, my husband is from what is called an ancient and noble family. It means that they are VERY rich and have a lot of political power. Harry is the last of his family line. **

**I bet Dumbledore hasn't revealed this to you when he gave Harry to you so that Harry would seem like a burden to you so you would be even more willing to hate and mistreat him so Albus could have his little 'pet'.**

**Petunia...I'm begging you please, if you have any love for me in your heart sister...please, I beg you, please don't let Harry become a Dumbledore pet. If you hate me then take your revenge by proving your the better mother and the better woman...I wish I could be on the floor in front of you on my knees groveling and begging for your forgiveness...a mothers love for her child is the greatest power in the world...it's more powerful then magic...it's enough to make me see how wrong I am and how right you were...PLEASE...**

Petunia had tears in her eyes as she read the letter and covered her mouth not to wake the pair of sleeping boys in the next room. Reading on Petunia read

**I have opened a bank account in the Bank of England under the name Petunia Evan's. The account will have 200,000 pounds deposited in it on July 31st, Harry's birthday, every year he is in your care. There is also a safety deposit box there for you with the title to your home. Remember when you and Vernon got married and you wanted your home but kept getting turned down for a loan. I secretly helped you by buying the house and having a friend set up a fake bank loan for you so you wouldn't know that I was helping you. All your payments have been going into an account in Dudley name and have been gaining interest. It's a college fund for him that he can access when he graduate's. I also placed 10,000 pounds in it also to help my nephew as a way to try and mend things between us.**

**Petunia...you can't imagine how many nights I have stayed awake and regretted the past...**

**If you find it in your heart to grant my final request then please take care of my son and make sure that he doesn't fall into the trap of a manipulating old man like I have...knowledge is power...inside the safety deposit box with the title to your home is also my magical school trunk. The trunk has 7 magical compartments inside it that you access by which key you use to open it. One key will take you to my magical library with every book on the magical world that I've ever read and collected, Charms, magical history, transfiguration, potions, care of magical creatures, magical politics, magical laws, etc. Another has my non magical library. History, science, biology, chemistry, politics, geography, fiction, non fiction books, etc. **

**Another key I believe you would like very much sister, it will take you to my private gym. There are hundreds of excercise machine and loads of training equiptment that can be used to help anyone get into shape or stay in shape durring those unpleasant days without having to worry about taking children out in the weather.**

**The next key would take you to a room that is full of family heirlooms and photo's including magical photo's. There will also be a magical painting of me that I am going to commission tomorrow. Magical paintings are paintings of a witch or wizard that will has a persons personality and knowledge up to the time it was made. That means that my portrait will know about this letter and the other things I have set up. If you want to come say you told me so or gloat or brag to my portrait or rant your anger at me then please do as long as you don't hurt my son.**

**The next key is a room that I started when I started Hogwarts. I had felt bad about you not being able to come and I spoke to the headmaster to see if he would let you come but he told me that he had already recieved a letter from you requesting the same thing and he told you no because you couldn't use magic...I began to work on trying to find a way that you could use magic. All my research is in that compartment including some wands that I learned to make. I was hoping that I could create a wand that would store magic like a battery and would be able to be used my non-magical muggles like a battery so you could come...I think I might have been close but I never got to finish my research.**

**The other keys go into different training rooms that are shielded so the ministry of magic can't detect magic being used. Inside them a person can train with magic without being detected. Harry will have to learn to use his magic so he doesn't accidently hurt someone with accidental magic.**

**I hope that you can see that even though we may have not been as close as we were once that I still care about you and your family sister and that you still have some feelings for me and my family as well. **

**Goodbye**

**Love, you sister**

**Lily**

Petunia looked at the letter in her hand and then walked a few steps so she could look into the room where both the boys were at and thought "_No matter what Lily, you are still my sister."_

Time skip

4 years later, a nearly 6 year old Harry Potter was inside his mothers school trunk along with his cousin Dudley and his Aunt Petunia.

Harry dodged to the left as a red color ball flew past where he had been. His cousin Dudley ducked as a blue color ball shot where his head had been moments before.

Harry jumped as an orange ball came from behind trying to hit him and he screamed "Dudley, jump left." as he saw the orange ball heading toward Dudley.

Dudley hearing his cousin voice did as he was told and as the orange ball barely missed him he said "Thanks R2."

Harry chuckled before he winced as the blue ball hit him in the back.

Petunia said "Point. That's 5 Harry, you lose." as she stood up from a small desk with different color marbles on it.

Harry sighed and Dudley said "Don't feel bad. We both did pretty good R2."

Harry glared at Dudley and said "Can't you call me something besides R2."

Dudley snorts as he grab a towel to wipe his face and said "Not on your life R2."

Petunia smiled as she handed both boys a bottle of water and said "I think it's cute Harry that Dudley gave you a nickname like that."

Harry said "But I'm not a droid."

Dudley placed his hand on Harry shoulder and said "You are the shortest member of our family, you remember everything you read, both in the books mom gives you as well as the books you mother left you in this trunk, your the only one in the house who can figure out how to program the VCR and your not afraid to stand up to anyone, no matter what size they are, just like R2, thus the name." as he stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Harry pursed his lips before he smirked and said "At least I don't like to hear myself speak 3PO."

Dudley's eyes widen and said "I'm not 3PO. Mom, tell him not to call me that."

Petunia shook her head and said "Sorry dear, R2 won't let even let the Wookie win."

Dudley hung his head in defeat as Harry began to laugh before running toward the ladder to escape the trunk before Dudley began to chase him.

Time skip

A nearly 11 year old Harry Potter sat at the table at number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging.

It was 2 days after his cousin birthday and Petunia said "


	18. luna's eclipse

I don't own anything

It was June 15, 1995 and Sirius Black was at Number 12 Grimwald place, the ancestory home of House Black. The Order of the Pheonix, a group of volunteer's who were fighting against Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters had set up headquarters at this location.

The meeting was about to begin in the kitchen when the door to the kitchen opened up and the room went silent as a woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

There was about 20 people in the room and they all looked at each other confused.

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Order of the Pheonix said "Who are you and how did you get here."

The woman said "You must be wondering how I could find and enter this place with the Fidelius charm up. The Fidelius charm is a good security precaution but there are ways around it. You should have also asked me WHY I was here Dumbledore. For now you can call me Luna."

Dumbledore frowned and said "Then why are you here Luna and how did you bypass the Fidelius charm."

Luna smiled at him and said "Before I answer that I have something I want to say. I hate Voldemort and his death eaters more then you could ever imagine and I would be willing to do almost anything to stop them since they kidnapped and tortured me when I was younger...but there are a few things that could cause me to help them."

At this several wands were being pointed at Luna from the different people in the room.

Luna said "I'm not here to fight...besides, you kill me or obliviate me then the deadman switches I created before coming here will activate and if that happens then you will never be able to defeat Voldemort because he will hide his horcruxes somewhere else."

Several people looked confused while some paled or looked at Luna shocked.

Luna seeing the shocked look and said "He split his soul into 7 pieces Dumbledore. The diary Harry destroyed in his second year was the first. Shall I tell you what the others are and where they are...if not then obliviate me or kill me. Then the deadman switches I created will send the messages to Voldemort informing him that you are aware of his Horcruxes and thier location with a list of thier locations and he will hide all of them he can and you will never find them."

A woman with brown hair said "For someone who claims they hate Death Eaters you sound like your loyal to them."

Luna looked at the woman and said "Them, no. My loyalty lies with only a few people, the ones who saved me from the death eaters and also my own loneliness and it is they that I came here to help. I'm an unspeakable who works for the Department of Mysteries in the year 2015. I created a time tuner that allowed me to come back to change the future because while the light defeated Voldemort it failed to win the war. Those classified as muggleborn, halfblood, half breed, or blood traitor have little to no rights in the future and are little more then slaves to the dark families who can come into your home and take your children or sample your wives...who control who you marry, and who is allowed to marry...who control where you work and what you learn...No, the light wins the battle but loses the war and my friends and family along with countless others are the one who suffer...and that is why I have suffered and sacrificed everything I could to be able to get into the Department of Mysteries in order to get my hands on a time tuner that would allow me to come back here to change the future."

Everyone looked at Luna shocked and Luna looked at Dumbledore and said "That is why I created the Deadman switches that I told you about. If you refuse to make the changes that I request then I would rather see the light fall here and now then suffer the slow and painful death it does in the future. A future created by you and your manipulation and mistakes. You who thinks he knows best...well guess what, every person in this room dies in the next 3 years including you except Molly and Arthur Weasley but they do lose a son because of your mistakes and nearly lose Arthur as well...Even you Snape die at the hands of Voldemort because of Dumbledore mistakes."

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said "I know you are not evil Dumbledore but you are not perfect or a god either. You knew for sure that Voldemort created Horcruxes since 1981 and you have not found or destroyed any of them. It was Harry Potter who destroyed one and that was only because Malfoy wanted to try and discredit Arthur Weasley by making his daughter Ginny be found responsible for the deaths of muggleborn at Hogwarts by being possessed by the Horcrux. 14 years and you still have not had any progress...you had 14 years to stop Voldemort from being reborn but you didn't because you were playing god after you heard that prophecy...the prophecy that caused Voldemort to target the Potters and Longbottoms in order to kill the child of prophecy."

Dumbledore frowned and said "What do you want."

Luna said "On August 2, Dolorus Umbridge will have Dementers sent to Little Whinging to attack Harry forcing Harry to either be kissed or use magic to defend himself which will cause the Ministry to try and expel him for underage magic. They will even give him a trial before the entire Wizengamet. This one event is the key to changing the future but for it to work certian things need to be done between now and then. Do these things and you will cripple Voldemort and his death eaters before they have a chance to gain power and control and not one life has to die to do it."

Molly Weasley said "And what do you want us to do."

Luna looked at Molly and said "Harry needs to claim his Lordship before the Dementor attack. By him claiming his Lordship then when he defends himself and his family who he places under his protection then he can't be charged for doing magic as a minor. Harry when he appears before them can then as a legal adult use either a pensive or veritaserum to prove there were dementors that attacked him. After that he can then demand in front of the entire Wizengamet to present pensive evidence of the murder of Cedric. By doing this he can show Peter kill Cedric and is alive. He can then show the memory of telling Fudge that Peter was alive an entire school year earlier. This will allow Harry to point out that Fudge, a friend of Malfoy, who was there in the memory of Voldemort return when Cedric died, knew Peter was alive and allow Harry to call for a vote of no confidence because Fudge did not inform the DMLE and withheld vital information. With the fact that Dementors attack Harry, proof of Voldemort return, Peter being alive and Fudge knew about it and the fact that Fudge has cut the DMLE budget every year he's been in office and his biggest financial backer is Malfoy and it's proof that Fudge has been a supporter of Voldemort through his action and inaction. It's dirty politics but we are at war and need a leader who will fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not weaken us."

Dumbledore said "And who might that be."

Luna looked at Dumbledore and said "Personally I would choose Lady Longbottom...but I would let you choose that. I don't really care who it is as long as it's someone whose willing to fight against the Death Eaters. I'm more worried about Harry and what he has to do to become an adult."

Everyone in the room blinked and Sirius said "What do you mean."

Luna said "Harry's dying."

Several gasp and shouts were heard in the room and Dumbledore looked at Luna closely and Molly said "What do you mean dying."

Luna said "There is dark magic in his scar that is killing him. Dumbledore knows about it but doesn't know any way to remove it without killing Harry. The only thing keeping it from already killing him is the blood protection his mother gave him that Dumbledore helps with the blood wards at his aunt. If Harry becomes an adult the blood protection will be gone and Harry will have less then a year to live however..."

Sirius said "However what." in a distraught voice.

Luna said "However there is a way to remove the dark magic from him while at the same time making him an adult and it is this that I want you to do."

Dumbledore seemed to be in thought and asked "How." after several moments.

Luna looked at him and said "Harry needs to marry 6 girls, each a virgin, and they have to perform a tantric purification ritual. The girls purity will be sacrificed to cure him of the dark magic...It has to be 6 specific girls though. All 6 girls owe Harry a life debt."

Several gasp went through the room as they heard this and Molly said "Ginny."

Luna said "Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Fluer Delacour and Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks said "I don't owe Harry a life debt."

Luna looked at Tonks and said "You do. When you were a little girl you came down with a magical disease that all metamorphs get. They have to perform a ritual to link your magic to anothers. Harry has limited metamorph ability because he can access your magic slightly because of the ritual they used. It had to be someone with black blood in them that was within 7 years of the age of the metamorph. It had to be either Harry, Draco, or the Weasley's and so your mom contacted Sirius who talked to James and Lily who agreed to let Harry be the one to help you. The problem is that he's a boy and your a girl so the magic wasn't exactly compatible. It worked but almost killed Harry."


	19. new life

I don't own anything

A 14 year old Harry Potter had just got out of the shower in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Last night Harry had arrived there and was met by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge after he ran away from his Aunt Petunia home.

As he looked at himself in the mirror he felt an incredible pain behind his scar on his forehead before he fell to the floor passed out.

A little while later he woke up and blinked as he sat up and looked around the room and then down at his body.

Frowning Harry thought "_This looks like the bathroom in the room I rented at the Leaky Cauldron back in third year. If it is then I guess that it wasn't a dream and that I died after letting Voldemort hit me with a killing curse...DAMN."_ as he fell back onto the bathroom floor and covered his head with his arm as he remembered what happened when he died.

Flashback

A 17 year old Harry Potter blinked as he found himself on the floor of what appeared to be the Ministry of Magic courtroom that he had to go when he defended himself from Dementors in his 5th year.

Looking around Harry saw a figure sitting where the judges was suppose to be and the figure said "Harrison James Potter. I am known as Judgement."

Harry said "Well Judge Ment, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. The last thing I remember was dying at the hands of Voldemort...and why did you call me Harrison. It's Harry."

Judgement glared down at Harry and said "I am called Judgement because I judge men to the letter of law set forth by the Elder. Your birth name is Harrison James Potter but people call you Harry as a nickname before your parents death then after they didn't know the difference...And yes you were hit by the killing curse at the hands of Voldemort but you were not meant to die. This is why you have been brought before me."

Harry looked wide eyed and said "What do you mean that I wasn't suppose to die."

Judgement said "First, Voldemort used the Elder Wand to kill you but the Elder Wand was held originally by Dumbledore who was disarmed by Draco Malfoy who was disarmed by you. You were the Elder Wands true master so it could not kill you but could and would have killed the Horcrux in your scar since Voldemort Horcrux was not it's master. This was the first issue. The second issue is that Voldemort used your blood in his restoration ritual. Your blood in his body should have acted similar to that of a Horcrux which should have anchored you to the living world."

Harry pursed his lips as he heard this and Judgement said "Third, you were the current owner of all 3 Deathly Hallows. United by thier true master they make it where thier master if holding all 3 can not die."

Harry said "Then why am I here."

Judgement gave Harry a long look that caused Harry to begin to fidget and Judgement closed a book that was in front of him on his desk that Harry did not see before and did not know was there.

Judgement said "Very well. I will not continue to explain why you are not meant to be here. Needless to say that thanks to your own actions and the actions of others you died when you were not meant to and because of that what you were suppose accomplish in life did not happen...Luckily for you, death himself likes your since you remind him of your ancestor Ignotus Peverell. Because of this he has asked that you be given a chance to change things."

Harry's eyes widen and said "So that means that I can go back and live."

Judgement said "Yes and no. You will be sent back in time to the Summer before your third year the morning after your first night you stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. You will goto Gringott's as quickly as possible and you will ask the Goblins that you wish to know about your parent's WILL's and that you want to settle any Inheritance or debts on record. This is not negotiable. You will do that before noon on the day you return or you will die at the stroke of noon. What ever it takes to settle all debts or inheritance you will do it. Do you undertand me."

Harry nods quickly and Judgement said "Now when settle your accounts at Gringott's, you will recieve your parents WILL's. It will tell the truth about Sirius Black not betraying your parents and that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Ask the Goblins about Peter. They will be able to tell you that he is still alive. Once you hear that ask him to send the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement a copy of the WILL's as well as any evidence they can that proves Peter is alive. Ask them to also send a copy to every magical newspaper in the country and have them place a bounty on the head for the capture of Peter alive so he can be arrested and have your godfather cleared of the false charges that are against him. If you want to really get the ball rolling ask the Goblins about how this info did not come out at Sirius trail and when they tell you that he never had a trail ask for them to send that info also to the papers and DMLE. You may decide how much of a bounty you want on Peter head."

Harry said "Then that means that Peter won't be able to bring Voldemort back to life."

Judgement said "Be silent boy...Now when you do this the timeline will change completely. By revealing Peter is alive early he will most likely run earlier then he did and this will most likely change the timeline even more from what you know of the future so you won't be able to tell anyone about the future unless you want them to think your crazy or something else like that since they won't believe that you died and came to this place. They will either believe it was a dream, a lie, or that your crazy. You won't also be able to use the words soul anchors or Horcruxes. You might be able to convince Dumbledore that you had a dream or vision about Voldemort. You might be able to tell him that in your dream or vision that when Voldemort learned about the dairy that he became scared for the life of his pet snake he had and the number 3 was important for some reason to Voldemort. That is all the help you can give about the Horcruxes to anyone else. If you don't want to tell Dumbledore about the snake then you will have to deal with it yourself. Now that I have explained all of this are there any questions."

Harry said "Yeah, how am I suppose to destroy the snake and Voldemort."

Judgement said "That is your problem. Remember, head to Gringott's before noon or else. Leave through the white door behind you. Death wishes to speak with you before he takes you back."

Harry looked nervous and turned seeing the door and looked back at Judgement who was now gone before Harry walked out the door and saw a figure standing


	20. one ring

I don't own anything

13 year old Hermione Granger was at her home in Crawley preparing to have lunch with her parents the first Saturday after returning from Hogwarts for her second year there when there was a knock on her front door.

Her father, Dan Granger and her mother Emma glanced at each other before Dan got up and went to the door.

When Dan opened the door there was a boy standing there who looked to be about 15 years old with shagy black hair and green eyes.

Dan said "Yes, Can I help you."

The boy said "My name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for the home of Hermione Granger...Is this the right place."

Dan said "Your Harry Potter." in a suprised voice.

Harry said "Yes. Hermione and I goto the same school together."

Dan nods and said "I see. Well would you like to come in. We were just about to have lunch."

Harry said "I would appreciate it."

Dan moved to the side and allowed Harry to enter and Harry looked around and said "Nice place." as he saw the living room.

Dan said "Thanks, follow me." as he lead Harry across the living room toward a swinging door.

When Dan entered the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, Emma said "Who was at the door dear."

Dan smiled and said "A schoolmate of Hermione's."

Hermione blinked and then the swinging door opened and Hermione eyes widen and said "HARRY." as she quickly got to her feet and shot into Harry's arms who smiled seeing her and they spun around for a moment before Harry set her back down.

Hermione said in an excited voice "What are you doing here Harry and how did you find me."

Harry said "Well I came to see you and I found you like this." as he held up his hand and had a small gold coin that had an arrow that was pointing toward Hermione. Harry moved his hand and the arrow moved in his hand toward where Hermione was standing.

Harry said "It's a tracking charm. All I had to do was have either something that came from you and I could track you so I used a hair from my hairbrush when you borrowed it."

Hermione looked shocked and said "How did you do that. You can't perform magic outside of school or you will be expelled."

Harry started to open his mouth and then saw Emma and said "Forgive me Ms. I have not properly introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter." as he gave a half bow.

Emma said "I'm Emma, Hermione mother. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. Would you like to sit down and join us."

Harry said "If it's not any problem. I can always just wait in the other room until you finish to visit or come back later."

Dan said "No, it's fine though I think our daughter here is about to get angry with you because you seem to be ignoring her question." with an amuse look on his face.

Harry said "I'm not ignoring her. I am just waiting to see if she notices I'm not wearing glasses and look older then I should be since we only saw each other 7 days ago and I had glasses then and looked a lot younger."

Hermione who was standing next to Harry blinked and took another look at Harry and asked in an unsure voice "Harry...what happened to you."

Harry motioned toward the table and said "If you don't mind. It's a pretty long story and I'm sure you and your family would like to eat while I entertain you by explaining why I am here and why I look different." as he pulled out the chair Hermione had been sitting in before he came into the room.

Hermione cheeks turned pink slightly as she sat down and Harry sat down at the empty seat next to her and said "Thank you." as Emma fixed him a plate and Dan sat a glass of water in front of Harry before sitting down in thier seats.

Harry took a sip of water and said "Well...Do you ever wonder WHY or HOW you have magic Hermione but neither of your parents do."

Hermione said "Of course I have."

Emma said "So have we. Do you know."

Harry nods and said "Yes and it answers SO many questions that I have never understood about other wizards and witches. Why they seem so obsessed with blood purity and all that crap." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag and reached into the bag and pulled out a small plant.

Harry sat the plant on the table and said "Do you recognise this plant Hermione."

Hermione looked at it a moment and said "Devil's Snare."

Harry said "It's a magical plant, right."

Hermione nods while looking confused and Harry moved the plant closer to Hermione and said "I want you to do something as a demonstration to help me explain and don't worry, the Ministry can only detect magic that an underage witch or wizard uses thier wand to do. What I want you to do is a bit of wandless magic that they can't detect."

Hermione said "But I can't do wandless magic."

Harry looked at her and said "Hermione, did you do magic as a small child before you got your Hogwarts letter."

Hermione said "Of course I did but I didn't know what I was doing or how to control it."

Harry said "Did you need a wand to do it though."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head no and Harry said "See, you can do wandless magic, you just have to learn to do it. Now what I want you to do is hold both your hands over that plant and say, I, then your name, claim this plant and it's magic as mine, so mote it be."

Hermione looked at the plant and Dan said "Why do you want her to do that. What is going to happen when she does."

Harry looked at Dan and said "If Hermione does what I just told her to do then she will form a bond with that plant which will allow her to absorb it's magic slowly making her get stronger. When a baby is still inside thier mother, if thier mother eats or drink something like a plant, animal, or medicine that has magic in it then the baby will absorb a small amount of that magic from thier mother. The more magic a mother absorbs over the time she is pregnant the more magic a baby will have. Are you with me so far."

Everyone nods and Harry said "Now that is only a temperary bond that is absorbed through food. While we are at Hogwarts our food, water and air there is drenched in magic in order to help us to become stronger in magic which is also just a temperary bond. Now I want to talk about perminate bonds."

Taking another sip of water Harry said "Now besides food from a baby mother a baby also absorbs blood from both thier father when they are concieved and blood from thier mother while they grow. If both parents are magical then there is a better chance any child they have will be magical as well because of the bond. Now if Hermione does like I asked her to do she will form a perminate bond with that plant. As long as that plant lives she will keep her extra magic she gained from it but if the plant dies then she loses it. Old magical families who have lots of land or property with magical items on them gain magic from these properties since they have a perminate bond with them. The more magic on a property a person has, the more powerful they become. This is actually where the pureblood belief in blood status comes from."

Hermione said "But what about squibs. Children born from magical families with no magic."

Harry said "The more bonds a person has the more powerful they become but the problem is over time purebloods have forgotten the real reason behind thier blood status and have been marrying to closely causing birth defects that causes them to lose magic. Also you have to remember that they get thier magic from the bonds they have so if a wizarding family home and property was destroyed then they would lose the bonus and if they had enough of a birth defect from marrying to closely then they will produce children with little to no magic...but the biggest reason for squibs is because pureblood magical families still sometimes uses arrange marriages and draw up magical binding contracts. If a contract states that a woman has to be completely faithful to her husband then when she concieves a child, she will be unable to form a magical bond with her child which means the child would only get a temperary bond from thier mother through what ever food or drinks she had."

All 3 Grangers looked shocked as they heard this and realised the truth and Emma said "So Hermione has magic because I ate something that had magic in it while I was pregnant with her."

Harry said "Your husband could have also had magic in him the same way at the time she was concieved and then there is the possibility that you either gained a piece of property before Hermione was born that had magic on it that connected to you as it's owner. It's basically that simple."

Dan pursed his lips together and said "How do you know all this and why are you telling us. Why are you here."

Harry looked at Dan and said "There is nobody in this world I trust more then Hermione. I'm hoping that Hermione would agree to help me with something I am working on which would give her a chance to learn more about magic outside of school as well as give you both a chance to see what your daughter is learning and who and what your daughter really is. That is why I am telling you this and why I am here."

Emma bit her lip and Hermione asked "Exactly what is it your here for Harry."

Harry said "I think it's best if I introduce you all to someone who can help me to explain. Dobby."

A pop sound was heard and Dan and Emma's eyes widen as this was the first time they saw an elf and it was standing there next to Harry and said "What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sirs."

Harry said "I wanted to tell Hermione and her parents about what you told me...Now Hermione already recognises Dobby or at least his name and species. Dobby is known as a house elf. He is a decendant of the elves you would read about in books like Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit...and yes, the ring war was real but not exactly like the book said it was."

Hermione said "Harry, how is Dobby here."

Harry looked at her and said "I'll explain. You see, many years ago before the ring war, Elves were the most powerful magical creature in the world...like I meantioned earlier about bonds, elves were the first to learn of this and elves as children would have a bond formed between them and the leader of thier tribe who would become known as the high elves...There is an old saying about power corrupts. Well the elves became corrupted by thier greed for more power and began to fight other magical creatures for thier properties and started to enslave those they captured. The elves back then had conquered the world but then one high elf wanted even more power and it was he who created the Ring of power. He used those under him to attack his fellow elves and conquered thier territories uniting them under one ruler."

Harry looked down and said "He succeeded but those who were conquered by him wanted freedom...They united against him and began to destroy his properties causing him to slowly lose his magic...unfortinately it also caused all the elves who served under him to also lose thier magic even as they helped to fight against him...The elves considered it payment for thier treatment of other races and made a magical oath that thier decendants are still bound by. They surrendered thier magic and would die unless they serve another magical who would allow them to draw magic from them. This is how the elves and high elves became known as house elves...A few weeks before school got out I freed Dobby here from his former master who abused him but in doing so caused Dobby to start to die."

All 3 Grangers went wide eyed and Harry said "I offered Dobby a chance to bond with me in order to save his life which is why he is here...but I couldn't bind Dobby to me while still a minor in the magical world. In order for me to be able to save his life I had to become the Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. In order to do that I had to goto Gringott's who helped me to claim my inheritance and become a legal adult in the magical world. Dobby, you can go now."

Dobby disappeared with a pop and Harry said "Even though I told him he could go he's most likely hidden somewhere nearby waiting to see if there is anything I need him to do as payment for allowing him to have my magic." as he finished off his glass of water.

The next moment the glass was refilled and Harry said "See...Anyways, in order for me to become the head of house Potter I had to be at least 15 years old. The Ministry of Magic has magical devices called time tuners that allows a person to go back in time an hour each time they turned it. They are usually given to students who have two classes scheduled at the same time. I figure since you said you were taking all the classes this year Hermione that you'll most likely be issued one. Gringotts also has a time tuner but thiers is built into a room that allows them to take care of business needs that are usually caused by a life or death situation from a magical binding contract. When I told them what I wanted to do in order to save Dobby and explained I had no knowledge about the magical world or my family besides the few things I learned since starting to Hogwarts they agreed to allow me to use one of thier time rooms. One day outside of the time room is equal to one YEAR inside the room. I spent two years inside the time room learning from my family library and magical family potraits that were stored in my families vaults."

Harry saw that the Grangers were shocked and Harry looked at Hermione and said "Hermione...The last couple of wars have destroyed most of my family magical heritage. All that I really have is basically land that has been overgrown for years and what is in my families vaults...I want to restore my family to it's former glory and bring it into a new age...but I can't do it alone." 

Hermione said "What is it you want me to do."

Harry said "I have nearly a hundred properties spread across the world. What I want to do is 


	21. pheonix love 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

A 14 year old Harry Potter and 15 year old Hermione Granger stood in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Dumbledore standing in front of them

"What we need, " said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time. "

"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention, " said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law-you know what is at stake... You-must-not-be-seen. "Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here, " she said urgently. "Quick!" Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. "Here -"She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times. The hospital wing dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and when everything came into focus again he was standing next to Hermione in a white void.

Hermione blinked and said "What the...this never happened before. Where are we." as she began to look around.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked "What do you mean this never happened before. What's going on Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around and said "Um...I'm not sure what's going on Harry."

Harry frowned and said "But you meantioned that this never happened before. What were you trying to do. What was that chain thing you put around our necks."

Hermione continued to bite her lip and after a few moments said "You know how I have more classes then should be possible...How some of the classes were at the same time as others."

Harry nods and Hermione said "When we first arrived this year, Professor McGonagall called me to her office before the sorting cerimony, remember."

Harry nods again as he watched her and she continued "Professor McGonagall gave this to...What the...where is it." as she reached for the gold necklace before finding it gone.

Harry said "I don't know. What is it exactly. I just saw a gold chain with an hour glass thingy on it." as he began to look around.

Hermione started to get worried as she also began to look aroun and said "It's called a time tuner. It allows a person to go back in time a few hours but you have to be careful because if your younger self see's your older self then bad things could happen."

Harry blinked and then froze and thought "_Could it be..."_ and he looked over at Hermione and said in an unsure voice "What kind of bad things."

Hermione looked back at him and said "Well...your younger self could see you as some kind of trick or dark magic and attack you or you might do something that could kill your younger self killing you also and there are other things possible but I'm not really sure. Those are the ones the Professor told me when she gave me the time tuner." as she went back looking around the white void.

Harry bit the inside of his lip and said "Hermione...what would happen if a younger version of yourself actually did see you and then tried to go back in time later that day. Would that be a paradox."

Hermione stopped looking around the void and back at Harry and said "It might...why." in a worried tone.

Harry looked nervous and said "When we were being attacked by Dementors...I...Before I passed out, I saw someone on the other side of the lake using the Patronus and I thought that it might be my dad because he looked like me but...what if it was my older self."

Hermione got a worried look on her face before a female giggle was heard from somewhere in the void before a female shushing with her lips was heard.

Harry and Hermione both tensed as they heard this and Harry quickly stood up pulling out his wand and said "Whose there."

A female voice said "Good going Ivy. You blew our cover."

A different female voice said "Sorry Isis, I just couldn't help seeing her getting all worked up and worried."

Harry who was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from said "Show yourself." in a commanding tone.

A tinkle sound was heard before something flew quickly into Harry's vision and stopped just a few inches from his face causing him to fall backwards onto his ass in shock.

Floating in the air was a bluish looking creature both Hermione and Harry instantly recognised and Hermione said "Pixies."

The Pixie said "That's right."

Harry said "Hey wait, I could understand you. How can I understand you. Pixies voices are so bad it hurts hearing them."

The pixie said "I'll answer that in a moment bur first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isis and you are Harry Potter and _YOU..._are Hermione Granger." spitting the word _YOU_ in disgust as the female sounding pixie scowled at Hermione.

Harry frowned and Hermione said "Why do you look at me like that. I don't like it. I've never seen you before and I haven't done anything to you to make you look at me like that."

Isis snorts and said "You didn't do anything. You go all year using a time tuner and never questioned how it was made or what allowed the magic of it to work. Well here's a clue _BRAINY._ A time tuner is filled with sand that has the blood of pixies mixed in it. It's charged by draining a Pixie of thier magic and soul and binding it inside the time tuner. My friend Ivy and I were both bound to that time tuner you were using and thanks to the runes on the time tuner forced to use our life force and magic to allow you just a few extra hours of study so you could see take a couple of extra useless classes. Luckily for us when you were fighting the dementors, that tree, and in that shack the runes binding us were damaged and allowed us to manipulate our magic the next time you used the time tuner. We created a void in time to put you in here where you would eventually go insane with nobody to talk to and nothing to keep your mind occupied."

A second pixie flew forward and stopped next to Isis and said "At least that was our plan before our hero here saved us." as she looked at Harry dreamily.

Harry frowned and said "What do you mean save you. I didn't do anything."

Isis said "What she means is that your wand has a pheonix feather for it's core. When our magic met it the magic stored in the feather acted like we were pheonix's ourselves and restored our bodies and lives causing the time tuner to explode freeing us. Unlike _BRAINS _here, you didn't use our power for stupid selfish reason. You didn't even plan to use our powers. Since _BRAINS _was trying to help you and because we found out reading her mind that she owes you a life debt from when you saved her from the troll we are going to reward you for saving our lives and give you a chance to do something you want more then anything. A chance to be with your parents and godfather."

Both teens eyes widen and Harry said in a shocked voice "What did you say."

Ivy said "We are going to give you a chance to not only save your godfather but possibly save your parents as well...but it comes at a price."

Harry quickly said "Anything. I'll do anything to save my parents and Sirius." with a desperate voice.

Isis looked between Harry and Hermione and said "What about you _Brains_. Would you do anything to help him to be able to be with his godfather and parents."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Harry who looked at her hopefully and and she nods slowly and Isis said "You value knowledge and quest for it above all else. Even your own health, friends, and family. Ivy and I have both seen how selfish you are about your quest for knowledge this year so don't deny it. You also claim you would be willing to do anything to help Harry with his quest. Luckily for you, the quest we are willing to put him on so that he may reach his goal is filled with chances to gain vast amounts of knowledge...however for you to be allowed to do it then you must accept the life debt you owe him fully and become his advisor, companion, bodyguard, concubine and anything else he desires of you, to serve and obey him, even in death."

Both teen's eyes widen in shock and Harry said "Wait a minute. Your making it sound like she has to swear to become my slave. If that's what your saying then I refuse."

Isis smirked and said "That's exactly what we are saying. She used us as slaves, even if she didn't realise it in her quest for knowledge. Rewarding her with a chance for unlimited knowledge is not what we consider punishment for what she did to us. By her swearing to accept the life debt and fulfill it as we stated she get's the chance to get exactly what she wanted, unlimited knoweldge, but in exchange for that she has to sell her heart, mind, body, and soul to you to use as you please."

Harry said "I REFUSE. I WON'T ACCEPT IT." angrily.

Hermione closed her eyes and after a few moments said "If I don't accept then will Harry still be able to see his parents and Sirius."

Isis said "Yes, he still get's the chance...but it's not being given to him on a silver platter. He will have to work to figure out how to do it. In a few minutes he will leave this place and wake up in his eleven year old body on July 31, 1991, his eleventh birthday as well as the day he first bonded with his wand. If you accept then you will be in your body on the same day and can help him in his quest for what he is looking for however to keep things interesting we are going to make it where randomly you will disappear back into this void and after 1 hour here be sent back to July 31, 1991 again. Anything you are holding when you leave the time you were to come here will be brought with you and can be taken with you back in time to July 31 if you are still holding it when you leave here an hour later. If not it will stay here like a storage locker for you to leave things you don't want to carry around or let others see...but you never know when or what you might need."

Harry frowned and said "But what good would being able to start on that day and time traveling like your suggesting do to unite me with my parents. Sure I could free Sirius but my parents died years ago."

Ivy smirked similar to Isis and said "There are several ways for you to either save your parents or revive them but you are going to have to study and research in both the magical and muggle world. You never know what you might need to know or have to help you achieve your goal...There is also the fact that Voldemort is still out there trying to find a way back to life to kill you...Do you know how to defeat him. What good is saving your parents for them to be killed later by him again. What secrets are being hidden from you and are the people who you trust really worth that trust or are they using you for thier own plans...It doesn't matter to us. You are being given this gift to use it as you see fit even if Brains doesn't agree to our terms to join you...of coarse if you die then it's over...unless Brains go with you. If she goes with you then if you die and she lives then when the reset happens you will be brought back to life and it works in reverse if she dies and you live."

Harry said "Then I'll die. I refuse to let Hermione..."

Hermione screamed "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO HARRY. YOUR NOT MY MASTER YET." as she huffed for breath.

Isis smirked even bigger and said in a questioning tone "YET."

Hermione glared at her and said "Yes, yet. Harry is my best friend and I trust him with my life...I...You probably saw everything I did this year so you probably saw some of what I feel for him as well...I would do anything for him, even if it meant my life so I'll agree to your terms. I just want to know what exactly it is required of me so that way I can't accidently hurt him or break our deal."

Ivy looked at Isis and said "Told you she would do it because of her feelings for him."

Isis glared at Ivy before turning back to Hermione ignoring the shocked looking Harry and she said "Harry can and will be with other women because this quest can take many, many life times to complete. You both will basically be immortal unless both of you die and even then we may step in. You can't be with anyone else unless ordered to by Harry. You yourself can't tell anyone about the time travel. Only Harry can but he should be cautious about it because there are some who would either try to get in on the time travel if you figure out how to or try to obliviate his knowledge and memories. It's your job to help protect him from this. If he gives you an order, you must do it, even if you don't want to unless it is an order that put's his life in danger or goes against a previous order given to you by him or us as part of our deal. You are responsible for keeping track of what is learned and achieved as well as help direct him toward his goal. Your are to please him every way you can."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Hermione, please don't."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Harry...do you really not want me."

Harry said "Not like this Hermione. You are one of my best friend. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. Please don't accept."

Hermione bit her lip and looked into Harry's eyes and said "Do you care for me Harry."

Harry eyes widen slightly and said "Of coarse I do Hermione. You know that."

Hermione smiled softly and said "Not that way...I mean...Harry...I understand what your saying and I understand what they are saying as well...I'm undecided. You can help me decide by doing something for me."

Harry said "Anything Hermione."

Hermione whose face became beet red said "I want you to kiss me and I mean kiss me on the lips and put all your feelings for me in it."

Harry's eyes widen and his face turned red and said "But..."

Hermione said in a desperate voice "Please Harry...They haven't said what will happen to me if I refuse. This might be the last time we see each other. I mean you will see my younger self but it won't be me. It won't be the one who has been beside you all this time...please."

Harry bit his lips and said "I...I don't know how to. I've never kissed anyone before."

Hermione looked down and said "Just try...for me."

Harry nods and swallows hard as he slowly walked over to where she was standing and began to lean forward before pausing and turning his head slightly and moved his head forward some more before lightly kissing her on the lips before pulling back just a second before diving forward and placing a harder kiss on her lips and putting his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he tried to put all his feelings into the kiss.

A few moments later when the need for them both to breath arrived they broke apart and opened thier eyes and looked into each others eyes and Hermione said softly "I accept."

Harry's eyes widen and before he could say anything Isis screamed "DAMN IT. I THOUGHT FOR SURE SHE WOULD REFUSE."

Both teens turned and saw Isis flying away with her arms crossed and Ivy smirked and said "You pass."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "What do you mean we pass."

Ivy said "The part about the time travel was real. The part about Hermione becoming your slave was not. If she refused then we would have forced her to accept that but because she accepted it she pass the test and she's not bound by the deal as we said...Well I guess that's it. You are on your own from this point on...I wish you both luck. Goodbye."

The next thing Harry saw was darkness.

Hermione saw Harry disappear and Ivy said "Now that he's gone you and I can have a nice private chat."

Hermione frowned and said "What do you want."

Ivy smirked and said "You may have realised a short term problem earlier when you said we never meantioned what would happen to you if you refused. You see...when the time tuner exploded some of our magic merged with yours and some of yours merged with us. That is why we are able to speak and you can understand us. You both have been poisoned by our magic since it's not yours. When your body starts to die from it's effects you will be brought back here and then sent back an hour later to your real time. Slowly you will build up a tolerance to allow you more time before you are pulled back in time but there are things in the world that will cause the effects to speed up shortening your time. That is why we said your time traveling was random."

Hermione thought a moment and said "Makes since."

Ivy said "Now I think you should realise why Isis hate's you so much. You see, we were hunted down like animals, us along with other Pixies and we watched as they were drained of thier souls, blood, and magic. You humans don't care about the world. Only about yourselves. You never think about the lives or feelings about the creatures you eat, wear, or use. Only about what you can use them for. Your kind doesn't know it but the world is dying. Every day something is lost to the world, most likely forever. Perhaps in your time loops you might see the end results. I can't say for sure and truthfully, I don't want to think about it. Isis and I will live here until we die and hopefully meet our loved ones on the other side...but that fate doesn't exist for you." as she smirked evily at Hermione

Hermione got a scared look on her face and asked in a nervous voice "What do you mean."

Ivy said "Harry doesn't really have anyone he cares about that will be effected by the time loops right now but you, you on the other hand have parents you care about, who you are going to see every time you reset but they aren't going to be your parents. They will become strangers to you over the course of the time loops since any relationship you have with them will be lost in the time loops."

Hermione eyes widen and a hurt and scared look crossed her face and Ivy said "Also there is the problem about if you someday want to have children. Are you going to leave them when time resets or are you going to find a way to bring them back with you...but they don't have a body they can get younger in like you and Harry do. Sure, anyone alive on July 31st 1991 could be restored to a younger body if you figured out how to take them back but any children you have would most likely ceast to exist or wouldn't be able to handle the effects of the time travel as well as you can...what do you think would happen to Harry if he had a child but lost it because of the time loops, especially with how his life already has been."

Hermione began to bite her lip as she tried to come up with an answer and Ivy said "Don't forget anyone who goes back with you to start over. What kind of life will they have. Can they just go back to the lives they had on that day and live like they were, your parents for example. If you were able to form a new bond with them and took them back with you, what kind of life would they have. Could they handle seeing the same patient with the same problem over and over and over and over again."

Hermione looked worried and Ivy continued "Yes...your starting to see the big picture now, aren't you...You would have been better off being forced to become Harry's slave. You would have been able to hate him and us for what has happened and blamed him and us but you accepted this fate so you can't blame anyone but yourself and your quest for knowledge for all this...When the effects of time travel actually hit's Harry he may blame you for what has happened since it was you who started this. You will realise this and realise that you couldn't stand for Harry to hate you since he is your only life line in this time loop and will do anything including becoming anything and everything you can to make him happy in a desperate attempt to keep him just like you accepted even though we told you that wasn't required. You will volunteer to do it."

Ivy stopped and looked at Hermione who seem to be ready to burst into tears and Ivy said "The loneliness and desperation is starting to set in already, driving you mad...and I know just the thing to speed it up and make you suffer more for all the pain and suffering you and every other human has caused us and the rest of the world. I'm going to tell you how to take someone back with you since it's so simple. All you have to do is either be holding them or holding something like a magical storage trunk that has them inside it when you arrive here and go back to July 31, 1991. Any living thing will merge with it's past self but any non living thing or dead thing will remain in what you are holding or carrying as long as it wasn't alive when you first travel back...but now you have to figure out can you be selfish enough to take away thier lives so they can join you for your own use. Can you use a fellow human like you would a non human creature or will you be able to find some way to make things right for them and if you can do it for them why can't you do it for non human creatures like us...because you don't care for anyone or anything but yourself...You got your wish _BRAINS_. You get a chance to learn everything in the world now...but what good is being the best if your alone when it's finished. I hope it was worth the price." before the world around Hermione went dark.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in her room at her parents house. Sitting up in her bed she looked at the calander on the wall and notice the date was July 31, 1991 and she thought "_It's real...I'm really here...Oh Merlin...what have I done."_ as she put her face into her hands and began to cry.

On a small rocky island in a fisherman's hut, Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked as he reached around him and found his glasses before he slipped them on and sat up taking in the scene and thought "_It can't be...I'm really here again...I'm back."_ as he heard a tapping noise on the window and saw an owl sitting there trying to get in.

Frowning Harry looked around and saw he was using Hagrids coat as a blanket. He saw Hagrid sleeping nearby. Biting his lip Harry thought "_What should I do...I can't tell Hagrid because he can't keep a secret...Oh man, I wish Hermione was here. She's always good at coming up with a plan...That's it. I need to get to Hermione...but I don't know where she lives exactly so...I know, Hedwig. I can send Hedwig to her with a message. I can just stay at Diagon Ally today...or maybe not. I just remember who all is going to be there today...Hmm...I know what to do._" as he nods to himself and said "Hagrid, there's an owl knocking on the window."

Hagrid mummbled "Pay him."

Harry sighed and thought "_Here we go again."_

A few moments later Harry felt a burning sensation before he disappeared.

When Harry could see again he found himself in a familiar looking white void and blinked a few times to try and get his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking down to look at his hands and body and he thought "_I'm in my eleven year old body._"

A sob was heard coming from his left and Harry turned and saw Hermione with her knees up to her chest sitting on the ground crying.

Harry got a worried look on his face and said "Hermione."

Hermione looked up with tears covering her face and Harry moved toward her and said "What's wrong Hermione."

Hermione jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around Harry burrying her face in his neck and continue to cry.

Harry who was in shock seeing Hermione like this did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her gently while biting his lip and thought "_What should I do."_

Hermione legs gave out on her a few moments later and Harry put more pressure into holding her and help lower her to the ground before he leaned back and looked at her worriedly.

Hermione sat there a few inches in front of him and she looked down biting her lip.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when a elderly male voice said "You know, a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't stain her face with tears unless thier tears of joy."

Both teens froze as they heard the voice and both turned quickly and saw an elderly looking man with brown eyes, white hair, and a white beard sitting on a chair a few feet away from them and Harry said "Who are you and how did you get here." as his eyes darted around.

The man reached up to a corn cob pipe in his mouth and pulled it out and said "It is proper to give one's name when asking anothers young one. I've gone by many names over the years but for now you may refer to me as Tempo, and you are." as he put the pipe back in his mouth while looking at both teen's.

Harry bit his lip and said "I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

Tempo nods and said "Pleasure to meet you both...How did you both get here and how long have you both been here if you don't mind me asking."

Hermione said "It was an accident with a time tuner sir...at least that's what the pixies told us when we were here before."

Tempo said "I see...I assume you both are familiar with magic then."

Both teen's nod and Tempo said "Well that's good. You wouldn't believe the number of times non magical's find this place and wind up getting stuck...so what exactly were you both trying to use a time tuner to do exactly."

Hermione glanced at Harry who said "It's personal."

Tempo shrugs his shoulders and said "Fair enough." as he leaned back on his chair.

Hermione bit her lip and said "If you don't mind me asking but why are you here."

Tempo closed his eyes and said "Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Hermione blinked and said "I've read those words before...I...I think it was in a book called the..."

Tempo eyes glazed over and said "Lord of the Rings...yes...those words were written in that book...but were actually said by another many, many, years before...You ask why I am here...You can identify where those words come from yet you prove you do not realise what they truly meant. You also prove that yourself and your companion here have not a clue about what is going on." saying the last half in a dismissive tone as his eyes refocused on Harry and Hermione.

Harry hearing the tone Tempo used glared and said "Well sorry for not knowing. We never planned to be here right now."

Tempo eyes got an amused look in them and said "And finally one of you actually made some since." causing both teens to get a confused look on thier faces.

Tempo seeing this said "TIME. You got here because of a time tuner. How does a time tuner work, by moving you from the future to the past. WRONG. You can't reach the future from the past without passing through the present. The exact moment right here, right now. A time tuner looks like an hour glass because the top half moves you from the future to the present moment and then from the present to the past."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and asked "Do you understand what he's talking about."

Before Hermione could say anything Tempo sighed and said "Look Harry, look around you and tell me what you see."

Harry looked around and said "All I see besides us is nothing but whiteness."

Tempo nods and said "What is the present without the past."

Harry looked even more confused and Tempo sighed and said "Stop and think a moment. The dirt on the ground that you walk on. Is it the same dirt that will be there when you walk on it. NO. It will be slightly different. Maybe a single grain of sand in a different spot but it is different. That means the future doesn't exist yet. You can never actually reach the future because the future has to be built on the present and the present is nothing without the past to build on it. Right now you are in what the present would look like without a past."

Harry frowned and Hermione blinked as she looked in thought and she said "I think I understand what your saying."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Well I don't...Can you explain it to me."

Hermione looked at him and said "Hm...I know. Think about Hogwarts. If the founders never agreed to build Hogwarts then would we have went to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head no and Hermione said "Right, the founders agreeing to build Hogwarts would be consider the past. Hogwarts and it's history would be the present and you and me being students there would be the future. If Hogwarts history would not have happened then it's possible that you would never have been born because your parents wouldn't have met and I would never have met you if you were never born so that means if the present did not exist then the future can not exist."

Harry looked down in thought and said "So without the founders there would not be a Hogwarts so without a past the present would not exist...right." as he looked up at her and Hermione nods yes.

Harry frowned and looked back at Tempo and said "But what does that have to do with us."

Tempo sighed and looked at Harry before turning to look at Hermione and ask "Is he always so irritable."

Hermione gave a look to Tempo that gave him the answer and Tempo shook his head and said "What this has to do with you Harry is that you no longer have a past to build on. When what ever happened to cause you to come here happened, the timeline you were in was erased. All that is left of it is nothing more then a memory. Look at your bodies. I bet you that your bodies are not the same ones you had when you tried to use the time tuner...Are they."

Hermione frowned and said "No. Harry is 14 and I'm 15 but our bodies are that of our 11 and 12 year old selves."

Tempo nods and said "Do either of you believe in life after death."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "Why." in a neutral tone.

Tempo said "There is life after death because a soul never ages. Look at yourselves. Are you 14 and 15 or are you 11 and 12. The answer is neither. Your soul never ages. All it does is gain new memories and experience. Your souls could be placed in your 90 year old bodies or your 9 day old bodies and your soul would still be the same age. All that matters is your memories and experience."

Harry said "But we are 14 and 15." angrily

Tempo smirked and said "Really...well then how did you get in that body and what happened to the soul that was already in it."

Both teens blinked and looked unsure and Tempo sighed and said "Harry...this isn't the first time I have met you and Hermione...People ask how a baby could defeat Voldemort...the answer is because it wasn't a baby that defeated him. At least not the soul of a baby...You tried to go back to save your parents and change things. After you destroyed his body someone came in the room and saw your mother dead and what was left of Voldemort's body and you alive and that person obliviated your memories and no I do not know who it was that obliviated you...Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Both teen's looked shocked and Hermione asked in a scared voice "What about me...why don't I remember...Have I been obliviated also."

Tempo looked at Hermione and after a moment said "The you and Harry that I knew Hermione were two of my greatest friends...You had been through so much and had such a great future before you. You could not imagine all the things that you had experienced and the lives that you both help changed...and you were not alone either...You both met Ivy and Isis...they were both with you durring your adventures and remember what you both were like I do. The plans that you both had for the future you were both creating...it was something we all was looking forward to...but then durring one of your resets where you both using to gather more things for the future you were building...Voldemort oblivated you and used a loyalty charms and love potions on you so that you would be with one of his servants and loyal to him."

Both teen's eyes widen and paled and Tempo said "You had several close calls before that thanks to others but you had created a way to store all your memories here where even if you were obliviated all your memories could be restored once you returned here...but because of the things that you were forced to do and that you willingly did while under the effects of the charms and potions you couldn't handle it...you felt...I can't even say it and I pray that I never have to see you like that...in the end Harry gave you your freedom. Free of the time loops and the memories and experiences you both had. You both had already learned to escape the time loops but you both decided that the future you were creating was worth more to you...You and Harry had been through so much that Harry refused to live in the future without you...that was why he went back to defeat Voldemort and to save his parents but it didn't work right I guess since you are both here again...that is why Ivy and Isis don't like you Hermione and why they worship Harry." as he sighed.

Hermione eyes darted back and forward and whispered "That's why they wanted me to swear an oath to Harry...if I did then I wouldn't be able to do what ever I did again. I'd die before I could."

Tempo said "And be back here again free of the potion and loyalty charm as soon as Harry returned and waited an hour to start a rest again that would end after only a few minutes in the past and you would have all your memories and experience together...Hell, it might have been Ivy and Isis who obliviated Harry as a baby just so that they could hopefully get you both back." as he looked in thought.

Harry said "Then you could give us our memories so that..."

Tempo shook his head and said "Can't. You destroyed them after you freed Hermione right before you went back in time to stop Voldemort."

Hermione frowned and said "If we were building a future...is there anything here that we could use to help us that we might have left."

Tempo looked at her sadly and said "For me It has been over 10 generations since I last saw you both. Anything that was left by either of you has been passed down to others who had joined you and remained after you both were gone and thier decendant's. Even if it's yours by right I can't and won't take from them what they have since it's also thiers by right. I'm sorry."

Harry frowned and said "Then what do we do."

Tempo looked at Harry and said "Well that's up to you. I mean your stuck with the time loops right now. I'm willing to help you get started and I am willing to pop back in to talk to you both from time to time but one thing I know about you Harry is that you don't like being controlled and like to be in control of your own life and future so I won't tell you what to do. I'll help if you want and may suggest a thing or two if I feel it might be needed but for the most part your both on your own. I won't tell you anything else about your future besides what I have except a small warning and I only told you them so that you can try to be aware of the risk and possibly avoid them. While you are Harry and Hermione you are not the ones I knew in my past. As such if I don't want to tell you something then nothing you say or do will make me...So...are you willing to allow me to help."

Hermione bit her lip and then looked at Harry who stared at Tempo for several minutes and said "Where do we start."

Tempo smiled and said "The first thing you should know is that you are not alone in the time loop. Ivy and Isis will appear sometime after the date and time where you first came back from. What they do or don't do I can't tell you because truthfully I can't control them and neither can you. They are after all living beings who are also pixies. Think of them as shorter versions of the Weasley twins."

Both teen's paled as they thought of that and Tempo said "Along with them I should warn you that the night Voldemort and you battled as a baby Harry that Voldemort tried to possess you Harry in order to save himself. You were able to force him out of you but a small piece of his soul remained within you hidden behind your scar."

Both teen's eyes widen and Tempo said "When the accident happened with the time tuner, that soul fragment was freed and merged with Voldemort in the past when you first went back. Because he doesn't have a physical form he can't come here but if sometime in the future he is able to get a body he will be able to come to this place until the hour time limit is up."

Hermione asked "Why is it we can only stay here an hour."

Tempo said "Because the time tuner you used worked in hours. It is possible to stay longer but you need to figure out how to do that on your own but you have to stay here at least an hour so you will need to plan a way to be able to defend yourself here in the future should he be able to come here."

Harry frowned and said "In other words he did come here. Is he aware of the time loops."

Tempo said "He will loop every time you do unless you are able to destroy him and that is only for the loop you are currently in. Once the loop resets he will have the memories that he gained from the piece that was freed when the accident first happened."

Harry frowned and said "So there is no way to destroy him completely."

Tempo said "There is always a way Harry. You just have to find it...but you should know that when you first went back and merged with your eleven year old body that a piece of Voldemort soul was in that body...that means right now all that you know and will learn is being learned by it. If you die and Hermione reset time to bring you back to life then Voldemort will gain your knowlege up to that point when the reset happens...there are ways to protect yourself and limit what he learns though."

Harry asked desperately "How."

Tempo said "There is a type of magic called mind magic which the two main branches are Occlumency and Legilemency. Occlumency is learning to organize and defend your mind from Legilemency which is being able to enter a person mind. There are two type of Legilemency. Active and Passive. Passive Legilemency can be used wordlessly and wandlessly by making eye contact with a person but you can only read the surface thoughts of a person. Active Legilemency can read deeper memories but must have a wand to use and be cast verbally but it is also more powerful and agressive. Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort are all masters of both branches of mind magic. In order to protect your mind from the soul fragment in the scar you need to learn Occlumency and become masters of it. You should also learn it Hermione because anyone whose skilled in Legilemency could use it on you to learn yours and Harry's secrets."

Hermione asked "How do we learn it."

Tempo said "Unfortinately you will have to get books on it and learn it yourself. I wouldn't trust any of those I meantioned in learning how to use it because they are the ones who are most likely to use Legilemency on you since Dumbledore knows about the soul fragment in Harry scar and believes the only way to remove it is for Harry to die."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "No...he couldn't..." in a shocked voice.

Tempo said "Think about the test to reach the stone. The logical potion test for you Hermione, the flying keys for Harry, the chess set for Ron and since Neville got in trouble with you earlier in the year for being out after hours, The devil snare for Neville and your friendship with Hagrid for Fluffy and you already defeated one troll...Those weren't defenses to protect the stone, those were test for Dumbledores plan to see if Harry was what he wanted him to be. Even the mirror was explained to Harry by Dumbledore before it was added as a test."

Harry frowned and said "My dad's cloak...to make sure that we would be able to sneak in to get the stone."

Tempo nods and said "The house your parents were in when they were killed belongs to a member of the order of the pheonix which was a group created to defeat Voldemort and lead by Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper but your dad wanted Sirius so Dumbledore convinced Sirius that he was the obvious choice and that Voldemort would target him hoping that Sirius would get your parents to make Dumbledore the secret keeper. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all members of the order and had to take a magical oath. I can't prove it and your future self never did prove it but we suspected that Peter told where your parents were so that he could become a spy in Voldemort's camp."

Hermione asked in a desperate voice "But why would Dumbledore do that."

Tempo sighed and said "The war against Voldemort was going bad. The ministry of magic was about to collapse and when it did Voldemort would have become victor. Shortly before Harry was born Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawney for her job. Durring the interview she made a prophecy, **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. **There is more to it then that but Snape who was a death eater at the time and not a professor was outside spying on Dumbledore when the prophecy was heard and he only heard that much of the Prophecy and reported it to Voldemort. Because of the Prophecy Voldemort began to hunt down and kill any who might be the one meantioned. That was why he wants to kill you so badly Harry."

Harry clenched his fist and said in an angry tone "Snapes the one who sicked him on my family."

Tempo said "Yes...but there is something about Snape you don't know. He loves your mother and has since they were children before they went to Hogwarts together. They were best friends until one day when the Marauders pulled a prank on him that emberrassed him and your mother tried to help him he lashed out at her calling her a mudblood."

Both teens eyes widen as Hermione gasped.

Tempo continued "You weren't born at the time the prophecy was made so Snape had no idea who the prophecy was about. When he found out about you he went to Dumbledore and begged him to protect your mom and confessed what he did. That is why Dumbledore had your parents along with Nevilles go into hiding since the prophecy could have been about him as well since he was born a few hours before you on the 30th. Snape became a spy in Voldemort's camp for Dumbledore and after your parents death Snape made a vow on your mothers grave to protect you for her."

Both teen's eyes widen again and Harry said "But if what your saying is true then..."

Tempo asked "Why does he treat you like he does."

Harry nods and Tempo said "Because he knows that Voldemort is still alive. Make no mistake, Snape hates your dad, especially since he owed your dad a life debt over what happened with Remus and Sirius...If Voldemort returns in order to protect you he has to convince Voldemort that he's still loyal to him so he uses his hate for your father for all to see. The fact he can keep his promise to your mom while getting revenge on your father is just the way Snape is."

Harry frowned and Hermione said "But..."

Tempo interupted her and said "Why does Dumbledore allow him to do it. Why does he allow Snape to teach and so many other questions...When Dumbledore was young he was best friends with Grindelwald, yes, THAT Grindelwald. An argument between Dumbledore's brother, Grindelwald and Albus himself became a battle. Durring the battle Dumbledores sister was killed."

Both teens eyes widen and Tempo continued "None of them know who fired the spell that killed her. Albus blames himself because of what happened. He dedicated his life to trying to redeem himself to earn his sister forgiveness so he does what he believes is best for the greater good. I'm sure you all heard the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Well that is Dumbledore mindset. Dumbledore considers Voldemort a threat to the greater good so he is willing to let a lesser evil happen in order to stop the greater one. It was Dumbledore who froze Harry's parents WILLS, made himself Harry magical gaurdian and sent Harry to the Dursleys all so that when Hagrid came and got Harry and told him about how great Dumbledore was that Harry would see Dumbledore as great and make it easier to turn Harry into a martyre so that he would be willing to fight Voldemort who would be focused on Harry and would be weakened after killing Harry so that he can be defeated by Dumbledore...that's not the worst of it though."

Harry pursed his lips and asked "What could be worse then what you have told us."

Tempo said "Remember the day you first met the Weasley. How many times has Molly been to the train platform to catch the Hogwarts Express either as a student or taking her other sons to the station and yet she couldn't remember where it was and was shouting about muggles and the platform in front of muggles."

Harry eyes widen and Hermione looked confused for a moment before she saw the shocked look on Harry face and Tempo said "The Potters are an ancient and Noble house Harry. As such, you are very rich. Dumbledore believes that you have to die so he plans to have you leave an heir to recieve your family fortune and who better then a family who is consider light and is loyal to him. I'm not saying all of them are involved and I can't say that they are an active member of Dumbledores plot. Dumbledore could have just asked Molly to keep an eye out for you after he learned Hagrid didn't tell you how to get on the train and she saw you and wanted to honestly help you...they could be nothing more then pawns in Dumbledore's plans for you...but I do know that Molly would like to see you and Ginny together...She's also told Hermione and Ginny when Hermione was in her second year about when she's used love potions on her husband to get him to notice her when they were still at Hogwarts. Molly wants one big fat happy Weasley family with Hermione as her daughter in law to Ron and you to Ginny."

Harry looked down and said "So they used me." quitely.

Tempo said "They may or may not have...that's the thing about time loops. An ally could be an enemy and an enemy could become an ally. Our choices are what defines us. There is no fate or destiny. There is only our future and what we make of it...answer me this Harry...If you and Hermione were to become more then friends and she asked you to meet her parents. Would you want them to meet you as the weak, scared, abused little boy you were when you first boarded the Hogwarts express or would you rather them meet you as Hermione here has come to see you."

Harry blinked an asked "What do you mean by how she see's me." as he looked from Tempo to Hermione who cheeks turned red as she blushed.

Hermione bit her lip and Tempo said "What about you Hermione. If you were to one day meet Harry's parents, what kind of person would you like them to see you as. The bucktooth, know it all, book worm or the woman Harry see's you as."

Harry frowned and said "Are you saying that Hermione are..."

Tempo interupted him and said "Destined to become more then just friends...Remember when I meantioned those who were left after you and Hermione were gone...The decendants of Hermione still live on in that place as do your decendants."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "WE HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER."

Tempo leaned back in his chair and smirked and said "I never said they were both of your children, did I. I also didn't say they weren't. All I will tell you is that you both had decendants...and not all of them were from the same father or the same mother. There are also decendants from others who you both either called friends or family like the decendants of Remus and Sirius and also decendants from Hermione brother."

Hermione said "But I don't have a brother." as she frowned.

Tempo said "Not yet." causing Hermione eyes to widen.

Tempo chuckled as he saw this and said "The Harry I knew had children with Ginny...but he also had children with Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley."

Both Harry and Hermione eyes widen and both screamed "WHAT."

Tempo laughed and said "Oh, you think that's funny, listen to this, Hermione you naughty, naughty girl. You've had children with Draco Malfoy, Professor Snapem, and Professor Lockeheart and once had a harem with all 3 men and didn't know who the father of the kids you were having was until they were born."

Both teen's paled and Hermione covered her mouth and said "I think I'm going to be sick." as Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

Tempo laughed hard seeing thier reactions and said "Oh god, I love making fun of you both like this. I've become a Marauder after I met my Harry. Of coarse I'm going to prank you both. That's why I'm called Tempo because I'm the expert on time...I told you both earlier I wasn't going to tell you anymore about the future unless it was a small warning which I did about Occlumency and all that we discussed with it. Your future is yours to make. If you want to have kids together or with someone else then do so. Your futures are yours to make."

Hermione glared at Tempo as did Harry and Hermione said "THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

Tempo said "It was to me." with a smirk.

Harry frowned and said "So none of what you just said happened."

Tempo shrugged his shoulders and said "Who knows. It might have and it might not have. Whose to say that you don't build yourself a harem of a 1000 women and had it where you were with one or two of them every reset while the others did research or stayed behind here to take care of any children that were born when they were going through a reset with you or durring the time you spent here before a reset. You have no idea what the future is going to bring."

Harry frowned and said "I can't believe your joking about something like that. Can't you be sirius."

Tempo smirked and said "Well I guess I could. I only need some polyjuice and a couple of his hairs but who is Sirius going to be."

Harry slapped his forehead and said "Damn it. Your not helping us. You said you would."

Tempo sighed and said "Fine...What you need to understand is magic is built up by 3 things. The first is your bodies physical abilities. The healthier and stronger the body, the stronger your magic will be. Next is mental energy. The better you understand something and the smarter and more comfortable you are of doing it by having experience doing it the stronger your magic becomes but the easier it is to use. Lastly is your spiritual energy or your soul energy. Your emotions are connected to your soul and act as a filter to put your soul energy into your magic. The unforgivables are called that because your have to have the emotions to cast them. You have to emotionally hate someone enough to see them in pain in order to use the Crucio. The Imperio requires you to be unable to see the person you use it on as human and unworthy of life. The Avada Kedavra or killing curse requires you to hate someone so much that you wish for them to be dead. If your soul can not see the person your using those spells on in that way then the curse will not work. Using them causes harm to the soul and of the person who uses them as well as the person it is used on. Also any child produced by a person after they have been hit by any of those curses or used those curses will be magically weaker then they would have if thier parent hadn't of either used those spells or been hit with them. That is why they are called the unforgivables because harming the soul witch is immortal is unforgivable."

Seeing both teens focusing on what he was saying Tempo took a breath and said "Now that you understand basically what magic is you need to understand that your magic is stronger then your body can currently handle. If your older body could do a spell 100 times before it became tired but your body your in now can only do that spell 80 times, there is 20 times that spells magic flooding your body causing it to become unstable so the time magic that you were exposed to brings you back here to give your body a chance to recover before sending you back. The more experience and knowledge you gain from the resets will cause your magical powers to increase even further meaning you will have even less time before a reset again."

Harry asked "What do we do to fix this then."

Tempo said "What you need to understand is that unless you are shielded from it, anything with a soul that is sent back in time to a time where they have a soul already at will merge with thier past self while anything that does not have a soul will go where ever your soul is going which is why if you look under your cloths you will see your future cloths underneath the cloths you were wearing when you were eleven."

Hermione asked "Does that mean that if you were holding something that was one of a kind that existed in the past when you came to the past there would actually be two of them in existence then."

Tempo said "Exactly. Anything you bring from the future that does not have a soul will not merge with it's past self. That is what is going to be your greatest gift right now with these resets. Hermione, when you go back I know you got your school trunk with all your stuff in it. Grab it as quickly as you can and hold onto it. Inside it is your cauldron and also your not taking supplies. Hold onto them untill you get back here. OK."

Hermione nods and Harry asked "What about me."

Tempo smiled sadly and said "If I remember right, you will be covered up in Hagrids coat when you wake up. Keep ahold of it until you reset."

Harry's eyes widen and said "You want me to steal Hagrid coat."

Tempo asked "No, I also want you to grab ahold of Hagrid and hold onto him until the reset hits so that he can be brought here also."

Harry frowned and said "Hagrids a good guy but why do you want Hagrid."

Tempo said "I'll explain once he get's here...looks like it's just about time."

Before Harry or Hermione could ask him what he meant they both disappeared.

When Hermione appeared in her room her eyes widen as she began to look around a moment before she rememeber the words of what she was suppose to do. Jumping out of her bed Hermione ran over and grab ahold of her trunk and began to look around before she felt a burning sensation and disappeared.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw himself in the fisherman's shack again and he set up and biting his lip as he felt Hagrids coat he got up to his feet and moved toward Hagrid while holding onto the coat and thought "_I hope he knows what he's doing."_

Hagrid blinked as he felt Harry grab ahold of him and Hagrid said sleepily "Morning Harry. Sleep well."

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he felt a burning sensation and both he and Hagrid disappeared.

Hagrid immediately set up completely when he felt himself fall to the ground and found himself in a white void.

Blinking a few times he said "What in the name of Merlin is going on."

Tempo who was still sitting where he was a few minutes before looked at a watch in his hand and said "6 minutes."

Hagrid hearing the voice turned quickly toward Tempo and stood up and got in front of Harry and said in a booming voice "What's going on here. Where are we and who are you."

Harry seeing how protective Hagrid was being smiled and said "Relax Hagrid. He's a friend...Where's Hermione." as he began to look around.

Hagrid hearing Harry's words looked down at Harry and opened his mouth when the sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard and everyone turned and saw Hermione along with her school trunk and Tempo said "8 minutes. That means that Harry magic is stronger then yours Hermione."

Hagrid said in his booming voice "You know these people Harry."

Harry looked up at Hagrid and Tempo said "Perhaps I can answer you Hagrid. My name is Tempo and the lovely young lady over there is Hermione, one of Harry's best friends and a witch. She and Harry were both in a magical accident with a time tuner that caused them to be sent back in time from thier third year at Hogwarts to thier first year. If you want proof, ask Harry what the special mission Dumbledore has you doing while at Gringott's."

Hagrids eyes widen and he said "How do you know about that."

Harry said "Because I was with you when you got the Philosophers stone out of the vault at Gringott's witch is a good thing because later that same day someone broke into Gringotts trying to steal it. You also have a three headed dog named Fluffy who is going to help guard the stone at Hogwarts and all you have to do to get by him is play him some music."

Hagrid grab his head and said "I must be dreaming. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped for that night cap."

Tempo said "It's no dream Hagrid. I know this is shocking but Harry and Hermione are in trouble because of the accident and need your help. Will you be willing to help Harry and Hermione here."

Hagrid blinked and looked at Tempo before turning to look at Harry and Hermione and Hagrid said "Is this all true Harry."

Harry said "Yes Hagrid. It's real and you won't believe all that we been through. Buckbeaks allowed me to ride him and I've met Firenze and Bane though he doesn't like me that much. I've also met Aragog and Fang though Fang is a coward and Aragog is blind."

Hagrid said "Blimey Harry...you really are from the future...what were you doing in the Forbidden Forrest." as he looked at Harry sternly.'

Harry said "Trying to save you after you were arrested when the Chamber of Secrets were opened again by Tom Riddle who framed you last time and yes we know you were framed and had your wand snapped."

Hagrid frowned and said "Riddle...I thought he died."

Harry said "I wish. Look at this." as he held up his wand that he pulled out of his pants and began to right in the air **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** before the letters rearranged and wrote **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Hagrids eyes widen as he paled and took a step back with a look of fear on his face.

Harry seeing this moved quickly toward Hagrid and grab his hand and said "Don't be scared Hagrid. Fear of the name causes fear of the thing itself. I beat him when I was a baby and I defeated him in both my first and second year Hagrid. I'll keep doing it until he really does die so calm down."

Hagrid took several breaths and said "Blimey Harry. If Vol..He-who-mu..."

Harry interupted Hagrid and said "If you can't say his name then call him Tom Hagrid. It's his real name and not the fake one. You attacked him when he tried to hurt Aragog remember so don't fear him."

Hagrid took several more breaths and said "Your right Harry...I remember Tom...I can't believe that he's really...You said you need my help. What do you need me to do."

Tempo said "In less then an hour, Harry and Hermione will disappear to go back in time, they will only be there for a few minutes before they come back. I need to know you, do you have anything made of gold or silver on you Hagrid or in your coat."

Hagrid thought a moment and said "I might...why."

Tempo said "Thier magic is unstable right now. In order for them to escape from here they need to make something like a rune stone made out of either gold or silver with a drop of thier blood in it to bind the metal to them. It will stabilize thier magic enough until they can get proper help. Hermione grab her school things so we have a cauldron that we can melt the gold or silver down into and I believe your umbrella can give us some dragon fire if what I heard about you is true."

Hagrid said "Alright, let me see my coat Harry."

Harry handed Hagrid his coat and Hagrid began to dig through the pockets and pulled out a pile of gold and silver coins and said "It's not much but it's all I got."

Tempo said "Hagrid, That will be more then enough. Thank you."

Hagrid smiled kindly and Hermione who heard what Tempo said had already pulled out her cauldron and set it up and said "I guess we can get started."

Tempo said "Harry, would you help Hagrid melt the gold down and when I tell you to grab ahold of him so that you can take him back with you. I need Hermione to grab her ink and parchment and join me so we can begin working on the runes you will need."

Harry nods and moved over to where Hermione set up her cauldron and Hagrid handed Harry the gold galleons and Harry put them in the cauldron before stepping back and watched as Hagrid used his umbrella to shoot out a few fireballs under the cauldron causing a fire to start.

Hagrid nods to himself and said "So Harry...why don't you tell me about yourself and what all has been going on."

Harry smiled and began to talk to Hagrid telling him about his life and adventures.

A short distance away Hermione was sitting next to Tempo who was drawing runes on a scroll with a quill and said "I can't stay for much longer. I have responsibilities I have to deal with so pay attention."

Hermione nods and Tempo said "After Harry leaves taking Hagrid back with him and return, Hagrid will not remember ever meeting me or about this place since that time line will not exist anymore. While he's gone, when you return I want you to try and find anything in your home that might be made of gold or silver and bring it back with you. Gold is better though."

Hermione asked "Why."

Tempo said "Gold holds magic better then silver does...Now what I haven't told you yet is that Harry, Voldemort, you, Ivy, Isis, and Fawkes magic have all been blended together. Because of this, since Harry and Voldemort are both Parseltongues, you are also one now."

Hermiones eyes widen as she heard this and Tempo continued "You will also recover from injuries quicker thanks to Fawkes magic. Ivy and Isis magic will cause your magic to be random though. Sometimes it will be slow to charge and other times it will be even quicker to fill then normal. That is why we are doing this." as he motioned toward the parchement in his hands that had runes on it.

Hermione asked "What will this do though."

Tempo smiled and said "These 10 runes are the easiest and most common magical power and storage runes. With your experience in rune class you should be skilled enough to draw them on the gold and silver orbs we are making. You and Harry must both place a drop of blood in both orbs so that it will bind yours and his magic to the orbs."

Hermione bit her lip and said in an unsure voice "So the orbs are basically going to become like batteries."

Tempo said "Basically except instead of draining magic from them, you will be sending your extra magic to them. The bigger the orbs the more they will hold and the longer you will have until a reset happens unless it's one of those times where the pixie magic screws with you...Luckily for you Harry's got a vault full of galleons and sickles that can be melted down to give you extra time."

Hermione said "So what do we then."

Tempo looked at her and said "Hermione...what primary things does a human need to survive. Food, water, shelter, right."

Hermione nods and Tempo waved his arm and said "Do you see any of that here."

Hermione blinked and quickly looked around and said "No." as she bit her lip.

Tempo said "Don't rush Hermione. You got time on your side. Use it to your advantage. I warned you that Voldemort can get here. Do you want to face him with what you have now."

Hermione shook her head no and Tempo said "Your a smart young lady Hermione. You can figure out what you need to do and what needs to be done. Don't be afraid to stand up to Harry if you think you need to. You were sent to Gryffindore for a reason after all. The firebolts proof of that."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked at Harry a moment.

Tempo smiled sadly at her and handed her the scroll and said "I guess that's all the help you need for now. Remember my words Hermione." as he stood up.

Hermione frowned and said "Your leaving already."

Tempo looked down at her and said "I told you I have other responsibilies I have to get to...I believe in you Hermione...also...I think my parents would have been proud to have met you, goodbye my love." saying the last part quitely before he disappeared.

Hermione blinked as she looked at the spot where Tempo had been standing a moment before the words registered in her head and her eyes widen and she gasped as a shocked look covered her face and tears began to form in her eyes and thought "_It can't be...Harry."_

Hermione continued to sit where she had been watching Hagrid and Harry talk as they watched over the gold being melted. As she sat there she thought "_Could that really have been Harry in the future...the more I think about it, the more it seem's it could be...Shoud I tell Harry about his future self...No, that could cause a paradox and cause things even more trouble for us."_

Sighing to herself she looked back down at the parchment in her hands and looked at the 10 runes and she thought "_I recongise 2 of these, a storage and a powering rune...wait, whats that."_ as she unrolled the top of the scroll a little and her eyes widen as she read

**Time till next reset 32:54...32:53...32:51**

As she watched the number she thought "_That tells us how long we have until our next reset...Your helping us Har...I better think of him as Tempo. If I don't I might say his real name to his past self and who knows what might happen...The funny thing is...I think he actually showed up for me to help me feel better because I'm not so scared and worried anymore."_ as a small smile appeared on her face.

Just then Hermione felt herself freeze and a female voice whispered in her ear "Hello Hermione...You can't move. I used Petrificus Totalus on you so that is why you are frozen...I know you can't move or speak so listen closely. I'm standing behind you under an invisibility cloak so nobody can see me or know that I am here. I bet you can imagine all kinds of things I could do with you in this position, can't you."

Hermione thought "_Oh no, oh no..."_ as she began to get worried.

The female voice began to whisper in her other ear "You most likely are wondering who I am and why I am doing this...My name is Merope Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle...Yes THAT Tom Riddle."

Hermione thought "_Oh please Merlin, someone help."_

Merope voice filled Hermione other ear again "But my mother was none other then Hermione Granger...That's right, your future self was my mother."

If Hermione could have moved any she would have gasped and went wide eyed as she heard Merope words.

Merope whispered "You heard Tempo meantion that Voldemort oblivated your future self and gave you loyalty potions. They were keyed to him...He made you his right hand and lover so that you would become a weapon to use against Harry...He had you figure out a way I could travel in the resets with him and after you regained your memories of who you really were and who you were loyal to he used me as a weapon against you to force you to serve him so that Harry either had to serve him or watch as he tortured you. You had to serve him or watch as he would torture and threaten to kill me...Now I am going to release you from the spell I placed on you and you have a choice. You could warn Hagrid and Harry about me being here which would most likely cause them to attack me either because of who my father was or because of me possibly being a threat to you or you could hold that scroll in front of your mouth like your studing it and we can talk quitely. The choice is yours. Will you cause the death of your own flesh and blood..._Mother."_

Hermione felt herself released and she quickly jumped to her feet and looked around trying to see Merope.

Off to the side Harry seeing Hermione jump to her feet said loudly "Is everything OK Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and said loudly "Yeah...Just stretching my legs Harry. My legs were falling asleep." as she glanced back at him before looking back toward where she had been sitting.

Harry said "Alright. Is there anything I can do to help you."

Hermione said "No...Just let me study this scroll a few minutes."

Harry nods and turns back toward Hagrid and continue to talk.

Hermione glanced around and whispered "Merope."

Merope said softly "I'm here. Sitting next to where you were a few moments ago.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "Why are you here."

Merope said "Revenge...For the first 10 years of my life, my _father_ took sick twisted pleasure out of using us against each other like he did. My mother saw the only way for any of us to have a chance without being used by him was for her to end it herself. She used every moment she had available to secretly created a way to save us...It took her until just before my 13th birthday to complete her plan...She saved me from Tom...but it cost her her life inside the time loop and her memories of everything that happened...Tom believed that what my mother did caused me to cease to exist and Harry seeing her gone decided to break free of Tom control that had loosened over the years since all he really had over him was Harry feelings for my mother...Harry decided the only way to save you was to prevent what happened from happening."

Hermione listened intently to Merope and asked "What did he do."

Merope said "You saw it earlier. Tempo was Harry. Before you got into the time loops you were attacked by dementors and should have died but someone saved you. It was Tempo who cast the Patronus that saved you. He gave Ivy and Isis thier memories and had them try to get you to give a magical oath to Harry so that Tom wouldn't be able to use you and when he saw they screwed that up he came here himself to help you get started and warn you about what Tom did as a back up plan in case his other plan failed. His plan to go back to the night his parents were killed to stop Tom...unfortinately I knew Tom could not die because he created something called a Horcrux that anchors his soul to keep it from passing on. Since I knew that I knew the only way to stop Tom or possibly others from learning the truth before now was to go back myself and obliviate Tempo after he tried to kill Tom. Then I came back here and we have gone full circle."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought over everything that Merope had said and asked "What now."

Merope said "That depends on you."

Hermione asked in a shocked voice "Me...what do you mean me."

Merope said "I do not see you as my mother. You are not the woman who concieved me and gave birth to me. You are not the woman who did everything she could to protect me from Tom...I was named after Tom mother, Merope Gaunt. The Gaunt family was the worst of the worst when it came to pure blood status. They were pure bloods who would marry cousing, siblings, or _fathers and daughters_." saying the last part with disgust.

Hermione eyes widen as she gasped and covered her mouth and after a moment asked "Did he..." in an uncertian voice.

Merope sighed and said "He plan to...Once I started my period when I was 11 he told my mother she had to train me on how to serve him because on my 14th birthday he would marry me and force me to continue his line...If I failed to please him then he would force her to have another daughter and he would kill me...that is why I am here now."

Hermione who was still shocked by what all she was hearing asked "What do you mean."

Merope said "I have seen the faith, love, and devotion that Tempo had for my mother. To suffer like he did all those years at Tom's hands in order to protect her...Even now I can see signs of Harry feelings for you, not quite as strong as Tempo's and mothers but they are there...I want to have someone love me like that also...that is why I decided that I would get revenge on my father by joining his enemy. I plan to flaunt the fact I am his daughter and then flaunt the fact that I belong to Harry for him to use me as he pleases. I don't care what Harry does to me, he can beat me, hurt me, love me, use me as a sex toy or a pet...I don't care. There is nothing Harry can do to me that is worst then Tom did."

Hermione opened her mouth and Merope said "No, listen to me. I know you think what I am saying is wrong but you have no idea what Tom is capable of. You don't know how to use these resets to your advantage. Do you honestly want to take the chance of history repeating itself...I know you care for Harry...but this about this, we have two arms and two hands...If you swear a magical oath to Harry making it where Tom can't use you like he did then you can become his left hand, the one closes to his heart. I will also swear an oath to him and become his right hand, his servant, his whatever to do with as he pleases...You know of the loneliness in his heart and how great it is. Do you honestly think that you would be able to fill it all by yourself...Get real. He is the last heir of an ancient and noble house. Unless he surrenders his family name he has no choice but to have more then one woman in his life in order to ensure his family line does not die out and if he surrenders his family name he surrenders his fortune, status, and magic. Do you want that for him."

Hermione bit her lip as she began to worry and Merope said "I'm only telling you this so you will know why I am doing this. I have placed the information of who my mother is under a Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper. You will not be able to tell anyone and I do not want anyone else to know, including Harry. I will tell him that I am Tom daughter and tell him that I want him and why. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. I'm only informing you of what I have out of respect for my mother...Now you got 6 minutes before the next reset. I will appear when you return...The choice is yours...do you want to be my ally, or my rival and possible enemy."

Hermione frowned and said "I don't want to be your enemy Merope and I don't want to be your rival either...but I can't stand by and let you use Harry."

Merope voice sounded amused and said "Really...and what are going to do. Kill me. Tell Harry about me...Go ahead. I have information about Tom and how to beat him. Tom, the same man who murdered his family and hurt you in the future...the same man who is after Harry to kill him. You saw how Harry reacted when he thought Sirius was guilty when he wanted revenge...what do you think he will do when I give him a chance for it...What would he be willing to sacrifice for it...would he pick revenge over someone he doesn't understand his feelings for."

Hermione bit her lip as she got a worried look on her face and Merope said "I may hate Tom with every ounce of my being but I can admit he did teach me how to be cunning enough to go after what you want and I want Harry as my master...something I took from you mother...remember the pixies."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked down and thought "_If Ron was here he would say Bloody Hell."_

After Hermione sat quitely worried about what she heard from Merope and wonder if she was still around hiding invisible she saw that time was almost up before the reset would happen. Getting up from where she was sitting, she walked over to Harry and Hagrid and said "Harry, Tempo left a countdown until the next reset. It's less then 2 minutes left. You will need to hold onto Hagrid to take him back with you."

Harry stood up from the ground and said "But the gold is just now melting good. We haven't had time to use it or the silver yet." 

Hermione said "I know but we don't have a choice. You need to take him back or he may get stuck here forever."

Harry frowned and said "Do I bring him back again or..."

Hermione bit her lip and said "No. Until we finish using the gold and then do the silver I doubt we will have time to really do anything. I'm sorry Hagrid but there are a couple of things Harry and I need to talk about also like what we should do next and some other things." as her eyes darted around.

Hagrid said "Tis alright there 'ermione. I'll be waiting for you when your done so do what you need to." as he stood up also.

Harry frowned and started to open his mouth and Hermione said "Harry, please listen to me. When you get back come to me quickly and I'll explain."

Harry seeing the look on Hermione face nods his head and Hermione looked at the scroll in her hands and said "We got less then 30 seconds now. Hold onto his hand Harry and he should be taken back with you."

Hagrid held out his hand and Harry grab ahold of it and a few moments later they both vanished along with Hermione.

After Harry reappeared in the shack his relatices were in he suddenly felt a sensation of something hooking him around his navel before the world spun around him.

When he felt himself crash into the ground he felt something hit him in the side and his world went black.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and found a hand hovering in front of his face with a small bottle of something foul smelling.

The hand pulled back from his vision and he saw that the hand belong to what appeared to be a teenage girl with black hair and red eyes. The girl pulled out a wand and Harry's eyes widen as she pointed it at him and he felt himself get hit by a spell and became frozen.

Harry eyes darted around and he saw Hermione next to him sitting on a chair with her eyes wide open and like him darting around quickly and the girl who sat down across a small tea table said "Now that your both awake and I have used Petrificus Totalus on you both to make you unable to move I am sure that I can speak to you without being interupted." as she reached for the silver tea set that was on the table and poured herself a cup of hot tea.

She took a little honey and poured a spoon full into her tea which she then began to stir before tapping the spoon against the cup softly and said "First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Merope Riddle and I am the daughter of Tom Riddle or as you may know him Voldemort."

Harry eyes got a look of fear as he tried to find some way to be able to move and to break free.

Merope who had took a sip of her tea said "Yes, I figure it must be shocking that a heartless bastard like Tom could have a child...well you should know that I am also related to Hermione here. We are both decendants of Rowena Ravenclaw which is part of the reason why Tom captured my mother and basically raped her to concieve me and later murder my mother so you can safely say that I hate Tom and hope he burns in hell someday and that also means that you do not have any reason to fear me Harry Potter. I mean you and Hermione no harm and since my mother is dead, Hermione and her family are all the family I actually have left in the world and almost any enemy of my father would be my friend."

Taking another sip of her tea she looked up and met Harry's eyes and said "You are most likely wondering where we are and how you got here, especially with the time accident you and Hermione were in...Yes, I know about time travel because you see, I haven't even been born yet. Tom captured my mother in the future and I know about you and Hermione because the future Hermione had been captured by Tom also who after learning of her heritage decided to use her like he used my mother."

Harry eyes darted to Hermione with worry as he heard this and Merope looked at Hermione and said "The future Hermione help raise me as best as she could even though any time she was caught by Tom trying to teach me anything but what he allowed she was tortured...I told Hermione who my mother was and I would tell you also Harry but you see, I know about the piece of Tom soul you have behind your scar. I can't take the chance that you get killed and he gets the information on who she is which is why I have placed the identity of my mother as well as my family history and Hermione family history under the Fidelius charm. While you were talking with Hagrid before the reset I was using an invisibility cloak to talk secretly to Hermione and told her about who my mother was as well as how we are related. She was planning to tell you after the reset but I had placed a port key on you both to bring you here, which was the hook sensation you both felt behind your navels, when you arrived in the reset so that I could speak to you."

Merope looked back at Harry and said "She wanted to tell you but she was so shocked learning that she had other family out there and about what could happen in the future she didn't know how to tell you, especially with Hagrid there so please don't be angry with her. Be angry with me if you must."

Pouring herself some more tea Merope smelled it from her cup before taking another sip and set it back down and said "Now you are wondering what I am here for and I am sure you have many questions. I am here to ask for your help Harry...You see, Tom will learn about me, even if I am not even born yet he still will learn about me and when he does my life will become a nightmare filled with pain and suffering. There are many things about magic as well as magical law that he can use to do basically anything he wants to me and don't think that he will love me. My life will be a lot worse then yours was with your aunt Petunia."

Merope looked up at Harry and said "You probably think I don't know anything about you because you never told anyone but let me tell you what I know because I bet I know a lot more then you do. The night your parents were killed, your godfather, Sirius came to where your parents were hiding and found Hagrid there who had been sent by Dumbledore to get you. Sirius let Hagrid take you to Dumbledore believing you would be safe with him while he went after Peter. After Hagrid took you to Dumbledore he went to a pub in Hogsmeade and as you can guess he started talking about your parents being dead and about you being alive and your scar along with Voldemort's cloths being found beside your mothers body which is how the story of the boy who lived began."

Standing up Merope began to walk a few feet before turning around and continued her pacing in front of the table Harry and Hermione was sitting frozen at as she continued "The next night Dumbledore went to your aunts home and discovered Professor Mcgonagall was sitting there watching the house because she had heard the news about your parents death and was hoping it wasn't real so she went there to see if your mom might have contacted Petunia. Hagrid brought you there and Minerva begged Dumbledore not to place you there. He ignored her request and placed you there in a basket on the doorstep with a letter which basically said that your parents had died and if they didn't take you in that the followers of Tom would kill them but if they took you in then magical wards could protect you."

Merope stop pacing and sat down again and said "Harry...I know your life with your relatives was painful but there are things you don't know...Your aunt and mom were close when they were kids until right before your mom got her Hogwarts letter. That was when your mom met Snape who told your mom about magic and her being a witch. With his help your mom learned a little about magic before school and would show off what she knew to her parents who were so amazed that they made Petunia feel inferior to Lily. When Lily got her Hogwarts letter Petunia went to Diagon Ally and sent a letter from there to Dumbledore begging him to let her go...if Dumbledore would have known the truth about your mother he would have let her but he believed your mom was just a first generation witch...the truth is she a decendant from a line of Squibs of Helga Hufflepuff which means your aunt is actually a squib Harry and as a squib she could have went to Hogwarts."

Merope saw that Harry looked shocked as did Hermione and Merope said "But since Petunia was turned down she began to see magic was the reason she was seen not as special as your mom by thier parents as well as the fact she was loosing her sister by only seeing her on holidays and summer but even then she didn't see her much...I know there is more to that then what I have told you but I don't know anything about it...anyways that brings us to when you were left on her doorstep with a note...Petunia doesn't really hate you, she hates magic...When she asked about her sister body so she could give Lily a funeral she was told she couldn't have her sister body...but that's not the worst of it. The same day they were told they couldn't have her body they found that your mom and dad had thier bodies in glass coffins on display where people had to pay to see them. Vernon was with her and that was the first time he saw the magical world...Petunia doesn't even know where your parents are buried so she can't pay her respects or take you there to see them."

Taking a sip of her tea before pouring a little more into it to warm it back up she said "Now think about things from her view and think about you, her last link to her sister. If you were her, what would you do to make sure you didn't lose that link. I know it's not right but Petunia feels that if you thought magic was bad and didn't want anything to do with it she wouldn't lose you like she did her sister...I would gladly take that instead of what I had growing up. Do you know my life was like or why I was born."

Merope threw her cup of tea across the room and it shattered against the wall and said "I was born for the simple fact I was to be raped by my father to produce the next generation and use me to control my mother by threatening to kill me if she didn't do what he said or if I did not meet his expectations and once I have outlived my usefulness I would be destroyed...I know this because that is what he did to both my elder sisters and what he would do to me and then my children and he killed my elder brother and would have killed every son my sisters produced for him."

Taking several breaths she looked at Harry and said "I want him dead but I don't want it quick and painless. I want him to suffer and suffer and suffer for all the pain and suffering he has caused not only in your past but mine as well...Because of the blood that flows through me, he can use family magic to force me do to his bidding and use me as he see's fit once he learns about me. The only way I can be protected is if I am magically bound to someone else already when he learns about me. All but one magical bond can be eliminated if he captures my mother and use her blood and magic to break those bonds. That leaves me with only one option for freedom and I hope that Hermione will listen to this and accept the same thing for her protection. If a witch swears an oath of fidelity to a wizard who says the words 'So Mote It Be' as he takes her virginity then the virgin sacrifice will magnify the power of the oath the witch gives making it impossible for her to break the oath or for anyone else to force her to break it. This vow will protect me from not only the family blood magic Tom could use on me but also make it where nobody will ever be able to have sex with me but you. If someone tries to rape me then the magic will repel them forcefully and protect me."

Merope stood up and reached behind her and the dress she was wearing slipt off her shoulders and fell to the floor at her feet leaving her completely nude except a gold wrist guard on her left arm.

Picking up her wand she pointed it at Harry who suddenly found he could move but found his cloths disappear leaving him completely nude also. Merope pointed her wand at Hermione who found she could move also but still clothed.

Merope waved her wand and the table changed into a bed and Merope sat down on it and laid back on the bed with her legs spread wide in front of the chair Harry was still sitting on showing him her female body and said "I, Merope Riddle, present myself to you Harry James Potter. I swear on my life, mind, body, and magic to be yours and to serve you and your house until the end of time. My life belongs to you to decide when it should end, my body is yours to do with as you please, my knowledge is yours to assist you, and my magic is yours to serve you, I give myself to you freely and without reservation and offer my virginity to you to bind my oath until the end of time, So mote it be."

Silence filled the room after that for several moments as both Harry and Hermione realised what was going on and what was expected to happen now. Harry looked unsure until his eyes connected with Merope and Harry saw the pain and suffering in her eyes that she had experienced in her life.

Standing up slowly Harry heard Hermione gasp and he turned his head to look at her and she bit her lip seeing Harry nude before her as well as Merope and her eyes darted back and forward between the two and Hermione stood up slowly as she bit her lip and said "Harry...I..." as she tried to say something but couldn't.

Harry frowned and looked back at Merope and then at Hermione and after a moment said "Merope is your daughter, isn't she."

Both Hermione and Merope's eyes widen and Merope said "How the hell did you figure that out."

Harry sat back down and began to rub between his eyes and said "I know my grades don't show it but I am smarter then I pretend to be because every time I got better grades then my cousin then I was punished. I downplayed my intelligence because I figured Hogwarts would send my grades to my aunt who would punish me for doing good...Your eyes and hair color are Tom's but everything else seems to scream Hermione to me. At first I passed it off as you being related from Ravenclaw but then I thought about all the conversations that I have had since this time thing started and there seems to be a common theme. Everyone seems to want Hermione to give a magical oath to bind herself to me and there seems to be the fact that Hermione gets captured by Tom who forces her to do things she regrets."

Looking up at Hermione and said "The biggest clue though was the look I saw in Merope's eyes a few moments ago...I saw the same look in your eyes Hermione the night that we went to save the stone when you gave me that hug. When you were talking to me before we walked into those fires the emotions I saw in your eyes was the same ones I see now in Merope's."

Looking away from Hermione to Merope he said "Now I want answers Merope. What is really going on here."

Merope frowned and said "I told you already." as she shifted her naked body trying to distract Harry.

Harry crossed his arms and said "In case you haven't notice, even if I am 14 years old mentally, my body is that of an 11 year old and I'm 11 today."

Merope sighed as she closed her legs and set up on the bed and said "I forgot that you don't have time braces. If you had them then my plan would have worked."

Hermione asked "What plan."

Merope glanced at Hermione and after a few moments said "Tom didn't capture you in the distant future. He got Harry's memories from the time accident. He will remember you placing the time tuners necklace around Harry's neck and once he realises what it is he won't know if you always had it or not so right now Quirrell who he is possessing right now is trying to get to Hogwarts to learn where you live. Once he finds that he will begin the process of getting to your location to capture you to find out what he needs to know. Once he uses legilemency on you to read your mind to learn all the info Tempo gave you. Tom will then use you against Harry who will be forced to serve him as a death eater or Tom would kill you while he has you work on ways to extend the time loops and when you get old enough use you as his personal sex toy until you give birth to a child whose future I already told you about...the only thing I didn't tell you is that he plans to use an army of daughters as his followers and each would be bound to him through the magical oath I was offering to Harry...I know you love Harry mom...I want you to be happy and to protect you from Tom. That is why I am here."

Hermione looked down and said "But..."

Merope interupted her and said "There is no but. I have to live my life knowing that my entire existance means nothing but pain and suffering for the one person I care for in this world. I don't love Harry. I admit that. Do you want to know how I know so much about his life. It's because every reset Harry was forced to capture his relatives and bring them to where Tom's base was because as long as Petunia lived and Harry lived there, then the wards that protect Petunia's house prevent Dumbledore or others from being able to get to Tom. Petunia and her family were held in a dungeon and Tom forced me and the rest of my sisters to torture them as part of our training. We had to learn to hurt them in order to shed us of our emotions that would make us weak as part of Tom's army. We had to mentally and physically break them over and over again each reset as well as grandma and grandpa Granger who you were forced to capture each reset or watch as Tom killed your children...As much as I hate to say it, the only person who can protect you from Tom is Harry...But Harry isn't able to defeat Tom right now...My life is meaningless. If I die, I die. It won't matter. All I care about is protecting you and making sure you are happy. In order to do that I have to help Harry...don't you understand mom. I'm doing this for you." with tears in her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes and after a few minutes said "Harry...what do you think."

Harry who was frowning asked "What do I have to do Merope."

Hermione eyes widen and she turned to Harry who held up his hand and said "Listen Hermione...If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be in this mess and you and your family would not be in danger. I don't care what happens to me but you are my best friend. I'll do what ever I have to in order to protect you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes while Merope's eyes widen as she looked at Harry in shock before a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

Hermione wiped the tears off her face and said "You stupid and noble ass hole." as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry slowly put his arms around her and said softly "I'd do anything for you Mione."

Hermione smiled softly and looked over at Merope and bit her lip before she held her arms out toward her while still holding Harry.

Merope walked over and allowed Hermione to pull her closer to her as well as Harry.

In thier embrace each became lost in thier own battling emotions.

It was a while later that Harry stepped back out of the 3 way hug and said "What do I need to do now."

Merope stepped back away from Hermione reluctantly and Hermione said "The first thing you and Merope should do is get dressed." as her cheeks turned a little red.

Harry whose cheeks also were red began to look around and Merope said "Actually...the first thing that needs to be done is the magical oaths. I know that both of you are stuck in younger bodies which means it's going to be more uncomfortable for all of us but until those are out of the way I refuse to explain anything else that needs to be done."

Harry frowned and said "Is there any way around doing those. I don't like the idea of both of you basically becoming..."

Merope interupted him and said "Listen to me Harry Potter. Did you know that it's possible for you to never have to set foot in the Dursley's home again. Your mother was a witch from a decendant of Squibs and you are related to Helga Hufflepuff from her. You are also the primary decendant of Gryffindore from your fathers side. Since both of your parents were magical with that heritage, you are in fact a PUREBLOOD. That means that you have a lot more rights then you do before. Since you are the last of the Potters, you have the right to be emancipated at 11 years old provided that you meet a few conditions that are in place to insure that your family line does not die out. Those conditions are that you must have at least 2 female bound to you."

Hermione asked "What good will that do."

Merope sighed and said "Alright. I see that I am going to have to give you a brief account of the way magical society really works. Lets start with a job in the wizarding world for example. It doesn't matter what job it is. The first person to get the job would be a male from an ancient and noble house. Next would be a male from an ancient house and then one from a noble house. Then a woman from an ancient and noble house, then a woman from an ancient house, and then a woman from a noble house. Each of those were if each was a pureblood. After the purebloods for each of those turned the job down then the process would begin again starting with the half blood males of each position before a female. After those then muggle born males, then muggleborn females, then squib males, then squib females, and lastly muggle males and lastly muggle females...and that is if you are completely human."

Both Harry and Hermione were shocked by what they just heard.

Merope walked over to a small table and grab a scroll and a quill and began to write.

Turning the scroll around Harry and Hermione read

**FOUNDER 12X4=48**

Slytherin, Gryffindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw

**PUREBLOOD ANCIENT AND NOBLE 10X5=50**

Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottoms, Potter,

** ANCIENT 9x5=45**

Gaunt, Lovegood, Peverell, Prewitt, Weasley

** NOBLE 7x7=42**

**HALFBLOOD ANCIENT AND NOBLE 5x8=40**

** ANCIENT 4x9=36**

** NOBLE 3x8=24**

**MAGES 11x2=22**

Merlin Emyres, Morgona Le Fay

**MINISTRY DEPARTMENT HEADS 1X12=12**

**CHIEF WARLOCK 11X1=11**

**MINISTER OF MAGIC 10X1=10**

**HOGWARTS 5x1=5**

4 Head of Houses, Headmaster

**MUGGLEBORN 2x1=2**

Male, Female

**SQUIB 1x2=2**

Male, Female

**MUGGLE 0x2=0**

Male Female

**TOTAL VOTES/VOTERS 349/80**

**TOTAL PUREBLOOD VOTES 137/26**

**TOTAL HALFBLOOD VOTES 100/25**

**FOUNDERS 48/4**

**MAGES 22/2**

**MINISTRY 12/12**

**CHIEF WARLOCK 11/1**

**MINISTER 10/1**

**HOGWARTS 5/5**

**MUGGLEBORNS 2/2**

**SQUIBS 2/2**

Harry and Hermione looked at what Merope wrote and Harry asked "What is that Merope."

Merope said "Basically how power works in the wizarding world. There are only 80 seats available in the Wizengamot and a total of 349 votes. Right now Harry, since his mother was techically a halfblood from a line of squibs and since and his father a pure blood, Harry is a pureblood so that means as the heir of both Gryffindore and Hufflepuff he has 24 votes. Plus the Potters are an ancient and noble pureblood house so he gets an additional 10 votes bringing him up to 34 votes. Harry is also a decendant of House Peverell which is an ancient house so there is another 9 votes so Harry has 43 votes there...but if you swear the oath to him Harry will get an additional Founder votes which adds another 12 votes bringing him to 55. With his defeat of my father if he takes me as well by right of conquest then he gets 12 more votes from the last founder bringing him upto 67 total votes with 11 seats. He also gets the Gaunts who were an ancient Pureblood house so 9 more votes and another seat bringing him upto 76 votes and 12 seats. Do you know what that means."

Both shook thier heads no and Merope smirked and said "It means that if every seat was equal that the combined might of the rest of the votes versus seats would make each seat worth 4 votes while Harry's 12 seats would be worth 6 votes. Politically he would be the most powerful person in magical Brittian. Right now, with Dumbledore as Harry's magical guardian he has Harry's 43 votes without us plus his 11 for being chief warlock plus the 5 from Hogwarts since he has never let the head of houses know they have a seat meaning he has 59 votes. If we bond ourselves to Harry then Dumbledore will only have 16 votes."

Harry sighed and said "I don't see what becoming politically powerful would do us against Tom though."

Merope smirked and said "Harry...with those votes if you capture Peter then you can present him before the Wizengamot and get Sirius a trial to prove his innocence and that is only the beginning of what you could do. There are others who if we can


	22. pheonix love 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

A 14 year old Harry Potter and 15 year old Hermione Granger stood in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Dumbledore standing in front of them

"What we need, " said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time. "

"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention, " said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law-you know what is at stake... You-must-not-be-seen. "Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here, " she said urgently. "Quick!" Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. "Here -"She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times. The hospital wing dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and when everything came into focus again he was standing next to Hermione in a white void.

Hermione blinked and said "What the...this never happened before. Where are we." as she began to look around.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked "What do you mean this never happened before. What's going on Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around and said "Um...I'm not sure what's going on Harry."

Harry frowned and said "But you meantioned that this never happened before. What were you trying to do. What was that chain thing you put around our necks."

Hermione continued to bite her lip and after a few moments said "You know how I have more classes then should be possible...How some of the classes were at the same time as others."

Harry nods and Hermione said "When we first arrived this year, Professor McGonagall called me to her office before the sorting cerimony, remember."

Harry nods again as he watched her and she continued "Professor McGonagall gave this to...What the...where is it." as she reached for the gold necklace before finding it gone.

Harry said "I don't know. What is it exactly. I just saw a gold chain with an hour glass thingy on it." as he began to look around.

Hermione started to get worried as she also began to look aroun and said "It's called a time tuner. It allows a person to go back in time a few hours but you have to be careful because if your younger self see's your older self then bad things could happen."

Harry blinked and then froze and thought "_Could it be..."_ and he looked over at Hermione and said in an unsure voice "What kind of bad things."

Hermione looked back at him and said "Well...your younger self could see you as some kind of trick or dark magic and attack you or you might do something that could kill your younger self killing you also and there are other things possible but I'm not really sure. Those are the ones the Professor told me when she gave me the time tuner." as she went back looking around the white void.

Harry bit the inside of his lip and said "Hermione...what would happen if a younger version of yourself actually did see you and then tried to go back in time later that day. Would that be a paradox."

Hermione stopped looking around the void and back at Harry and said "It might...why." in a worried tone.

Harry looked nervous and said "When we were being attacked by Dementors...I...Before I passed out, I saw someone on the other side of the lake using the Patronus and I thought that it might be my dad because he looked like me but...what if it was my older self."

Hermione got a worried look on her face before a female giggle was heard from somewhere in the void before a female shushing with her lips was heard.

Harry and Hermione both tensed as they heard this and Harry quickly stood up pulling out his wand and said "Whose there."

A female voice said "Good going Ivy. You blew our cover."

A different female voice said "Sorry Isis, I just couldn't help seeing her getting all worked up and worried."

Harry who was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from said "Show yourself." in a commanding tone.

A tinkle sound was heard before something flew quickly into Harry's vision and stopped just a few inches from his face causing him to fall backwards onto his ass in shock.

Floating in the air was a bluish looking creature both Hermione and Harry instantly recognised and Hermione said "Pixies."

The Pixie said "That's right."

Harry said "Hey wait, I could understand you. How can I understand you. Pixies voices are so bad it hurts hearing them."

The pixie said "I'll answer that in a moment bur first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isis and you are Harry Potter and _YOU..._are Hermione Granger." spitting the word _YOU_ in disgust as the female sounding pixie scowled at Hermione.

Harry frowned and Hermione said "Why do you look at me like that. I don't like it. I've never seen you before and I haven't done anything to you to make you look at me like that."

Isis snorts and said "You didn't do anything. You go all year using a time tuner and never questioned how it was made or what allowed the magic of it to work. Well here's a clue _BRAINY._ A time tuner is filled with sand that has the blood of pixies mixed in it. It's charged by draining a Pixie of thier magic and soul and binding it inside the time tuner. My friend Ivy and I were both bound to that time tuner you were using and thanks to the runes on the time tuner forced to use our life force and magic to allow you just a few extra hours of study so you could see take a couple of extra useless classes. Luckily for us when you were fighting the dementors, that tree, and in that shack the runes binding us were damaged and allowed us to manipulate our magic the next time you used the time tuner. We created a void in time to put you in here where you would eventually go insane with nobody to talk to and nothing to keep your mind occupied."

A second pixie flew forward and stopped next to Isis and said "At least that was our plan before our hero here saved us." as she looked at Harry dreamily.

Harry frowned and said "What do you mean save you. I didn't do anything."

Isis said "What she means is that your wand has a pheonix feather for it's core. When our magic met it the magic stored in the feather acted like we were pheonix's ourselves and restored our bodies and lives causing the time tuner to explode freeing us. Unlike _BRAINS _here, you didn't use our power for stupid selfish reason. You didn't even plan to use our powers. Since _BRAINS _was trying to help you and because we found out reading her mind that she owes you a life debt from when you saved her from the troll we are going to reward you for saving our lives and give you a chance to do something you want more then anything. A chance to be with your parents and godfather."

Both teens eyes widen and Harry said in a shocked voice "What did you say."

Ivy said "We are going to give you a chance to not only save your godfather but possibly save your parents as well...but it comes at a price."

Harry quickly said "Anything. I'll do anything to save my parents and Sirius." with a desperate voice.

Isis looked between Harry and Hermione and said "What about you _Brains_. Would you do anything to help him to be able to be with his godfather and parents."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Harry who looked at her hopefully and and she nods slowly and Isis said "You value knowledge and quest for it above all else. Even your own health, friends, and family. Ivy and I have both seen how selfish you are about your quest for knowledge this year so don't deny it. You also claim you would be willing to do anything to help Harry with his quest. Luckily for you, the quest we are willing to put him on so that he may reach his goal is filled with chances to gain vast amounts of knowledge...however for you to be allowed to do it then you must accept the life debt you owe him fully and become his advisor, companion, bodyguard, concubine and anything else he desires of you, to serve and obey him, even in death."

Both teen's eyes widen in shock and Harry said "Wait a minute. Your making it sound like she has to swear to become my slave. If that's what your saying then I refuse."

Isis smirked and said "That's exactly what we are saying. She used us as slaves, even if she didn't realise it in her quest for knowledge. Rewarding her with a chance for unlimited knowledge is not what we consider punishment for what she did to us. By her swearing to accept the life debt and fulfill it as we stated she get's the chance to get exactly what she wanted, unlimited knoweldge, but in exchange for that she has to sell her heart, mind, body, and soul to you to use as you please."

Harry said "I REFUSE. I WON'T ACCEPT IT." angrily.

Hermione closed her eyes and after a few moments said "If I don't accept then will Harry still be able to see his parents and Sirius."

Isis said "Yes, he still get's the chance...but it's not being given to him on a silver platter. He will have to work to figure out how to do it. In a few minutes he will leave this place and wake up in his eleven year old body on July 31, 1991, his eleventh birthday as well as the day he first bonded with his wand. If you accept then you will be in your body on the same day and can help him in his quest for what he is looking for however to keep things interesting we are going to make it where randomly you will disappear back into this void and after 1 hour here be sent back to July 31, 1991 again. Anything you are holding when you leave the time you were to come here will be brought with you and can be taken with you back in time to July 31 if you are still holding it when you leave here an hour later. If not it will stay here like a storage locker for you to leave things you don't want to carry around or let others see...but you never know when or what you might need."

Harry frowned and said "But what good would being able to start on that day and time traveling like your suggesting do to unite me with my parents. Sure I could free Sirius but my parents died years ago."

Ivy smirked similar to Isis and said "There are several ways for you to either save your parents or revive them but you are going to have to study and research in both the magical and muggle world. You never know what you might need to know or have to help you achieve your goal...There is also the fact that Voldemort is still out there trying to find a way back to life to kill you...Do you know how to defeat him. What good is saving your parents for them to be killed later by him again. What secrets are being hidden from you and are the people who you trust really worth that trust or are they using you for thier own plans...It doesn't matter to us. You are being given this gift to use it as you see fit even if Brains doesn't agree to our terms to join you...of coarse if you die then it's over...unless Brains go with you. If she goes with you then if you die and she lives then when the reset happens you will be brought back to life and it works in reverse if she dies and you live."

Harry said "Then I'll die. I refuse to let Hermione..."

Hermione screamed "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO HARRY. YOUR NOT MY MASTER YET." as she huffed for breath.

Isis smirked even bigger and said in a questioning tone "YET."

Hermione glared at her and said "Yes, yet. Harry is my best friend and I trust him with my life...I...You probably saw everything I did this year so you probably saw some of what I feel for him as well...I would do anything for him, even if it meant my life so I'll agree to your terms. I just want to know what exactly it is required of me so that way I can't accidently hurt him or break our deal."

Ivy looked at Isis and said "Told you she would do it because of her feelings for him."

Isis glared at Ivy before turning back to Hermione ignoring the shocked looking Harry and she said "Harry can and will be with other women because this quest can take many, many life times to complete. You both will basically be immortal unless both of you die and even then we may step in. You can't be with anyone else unless ordered to by Harry. You yourself can't tell anyone about the time travel. Only Harry can but he should be cautious about it because there are some who would either try to get in on the time travel if you figure out how to or try to obliviate his knowledge and memories. It's your job to help protect him from this. If he gives you an order, you must do it, even if you don't want to unless it is an order that put's his life in danger or goes against a previous order given to you by him or us as part of our deal. You are responsible for keeping track of what is learned and achieved as well as help direct him toward his goal. Your are to please him every way you can."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Hermione, please don't."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Harry...do you really not want me."

Harry said "Not like this Hermione. You are one of my best friend. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. Please don't accept."

Hermione bit her lip and looked into Harry's eyes and said "Do you care for me Harry."

Harry eyes widen slightly and said "Of coarse I do Hermione. You know that."

Hermione smiled softly and said "Not that way...I mean...Harry...I understand what your saying and I understand what they are saying as well...I'm undecided. You can help me decide by doing something for me."

Harry said "Anything Hermione."

Hermione whose face became beet red said "I want you to kiss me and I mean kiss me on the lips and put all your feelings for me in it."

Harry's eyes widen and his face turned red and said "But..."

Hermione said in a desperate voice "Please Harry...They haven't said what will happen to me if I refuse. This might be the last time we see each other. I mean you will see my younger self but it won't be me. It won't be the one who has been beside you all this time...please."

Harry bit his lips and said "I...I don't know how to. I've never kissed anyone before."

Hermione looked down and said "Just try...for me."

Harry nods and swallows hard as he slowly walked over to where she was standing and began to lean forward before pausing and turning his head slightly and moved his head forward some more before lightly kissing her on the lips before pulling back just a second before diving forward and placing a harder kiss on her lips and putting his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he tried to put all his feelings into the kiss.

A few moments later when the need for them both to breath arrived they broke apart and opened thier eyes and looked into each others eyes and Hermione said softly "I accept."

Harry's eyes widen and before he could say anything Isis screamed "DAMN IT. I THOUGHT FOR SURE SHE WOULD REFUSE."

Both teens turned and saw Isis flying away with her arms crossed and Ivy smirked and said "You pass."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "What do you mean we pass."

Ivy said "The part about the time travel was real. The part about Hermione becoming your slave was not. If she refused then we would have forced her to accept that but because she accepted it she pass the test and she's not bound by the deal as we said...Well I guess that's it. You are on your own from this point on...I wish you both luck. Goodbye."

The next thing Harry saw was darkness.

Hermione saw Harry disappear and Ivy said "Now that he's gone you and I can have a nice private chat."

Hermione frowned and said "What do you want."

Ivy smirked and said "You may have realised a short term problem earlier when you said we never meantioned what would happen to you if you refused. You see...when the time tuner exploded some of our magic merged with yours and some of yours merged with us. That is why we are able to speak and you can understand us. You both have been poisoned by our magic since it's not yours. When your body starts to die from it's effects you will be brought back here and then sent back an hour later to your real time. Slowly you will build up a tolerance to allow you more time before you are pulled back in time but there are things in the world that will cause the effects to speed up shortening your time. That is why we said your time traveling was random."

Hermione thought a moment and said "Makes since."

Ivy said "Now I think you should realise why Isis hate's you so much. You see, we were hunted down like animals, us along with other Pixies and we watched as they were drained of thier souls, blood, and magic. You humans don't care about the world. Only about yourselves. You never think about the lives or feelings about the creatures you eat, wear, or use. Only about what you can use them for. Your kind doesn't know it but the world is dying. Every day something is lost to the world, most likely forever. Perhaps in your time loops you might see the end results. I can't say for sure and truthfully, I don't want to think about it. Isis and I will live here until we die and hopefully meet our loved ones on the other side...but that fate doesn't exist for you." as she smirked evily at Hermione

Hermione got a scared look on her face and asked in a nervous voice "What do you mean."

Ivy said "Harry doesn't really have anyone he cares about that will be effected by the time loops right now but you, you on the other hand have parents you care about, who you are going to see every time you reset but they aren't going to be your parents. They will become strangers to you over the course of the time loops since any relationship you have with them will be lost in the time loops."

Hermione eyes widen and a hurt and scared look crossed her face and Ivy said "Also there is the problem about if you someday want to have children. Are you going to leave them when time resets or are you going to find a way to bring them back with you...but they don't have a body they can get younger in like you and Harry do. Sure, anyone alive on July 31st 1991 could be restored to a younger body if you figured out how to take them back but any children you have would most likely ceast to exist or wouldn't be able to handle the effects of the time travel as well as you can...what do you think would happen to Harry if he had a child but lost it because of the time loops, especially with how his life already has been."

Hermione began to bite her lip as she tried to come up with an answer and Ivy said "Don't forget anyone who goes back with you to start over. What kind of life will they have. Can they just go back to the lives they had on that day and live like they were, your parents for example. If you were able to form a new bond with them and took them back with you, what kind of life would they have. Could they handle seeing the same patient with the same problem over and over and over and over again."

Hermione looked worried and Ivy continued "Yes...your starting to see the big picture now, aren't you...You would have been better off being forced to become Harry's slave. You would have been able to hate him and us for what has happened and blamed him and us but you accepted this fate so you can't blame anyone but yourself and your quest for knowledge for all this...When the effects of time travel actually hit's Harry he may blame you for what has happened since it was you who started this. You will realise this and realise that you couldn't stand for Harry to hate you since he is your only life line in this time loop and will do anything including becoming anything and everything you can to make him happy in a desperate attempt to keep him just like you accepted even though we told you that wasn't required. You will volunteer to do it."

Ivy stopped and looked at Hermione who seem to be ready to burst into tears and Ivy said "The loneliness and desperation is starting to set in already, driving you mad...and I know just the thing to speed it up and make you suffer more for all the pain and suffering you and every other human has caused us and the rest of the world. I'm going to tell you how to take someone back with you since it's so simple. All you have to do is either be holding them or holding something like a magical storage trunk that has them inside it when you arrive here and go back to July 31, 1991. Any living thing will merge with it's past self but any non living thing or dead thing will remain in what you are holding or carrying as long as it wasn't alive when you first travel back...but now you have to figure out can you be selfish enough to take away thier lives so they can join you for your own use. Can you use a fellow human like you would a non human creature or will you be able to find some way to make things right for them and if you can do it for them why can't you do it for non human creatures like us...because you don't care for anyone or anything but yourself...You got your wish _BRAINS_. You get a chance to learn everything in the world now...but what good is being the best if your alone when it's finished. I hope it was worth the price." before the world around Hermione went dark.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in her room at her parents house. Sitting up in her bed she looked at the calander on the wall and notice the date was July 31, 1991 and she thought "_It's real...I'm really here...Oh Merlin...what have I done."_ as she put her face into her hands and began to cry.

On a small rocky island in a fisherman's hut, Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked as he reached around him and found his glasses before he slipped them on and sat up taking in the scene and thought "_It can't be...I'm really here again...I'm back."_ as he heard a tapping noise on the window and saw an owl sitting there trying to get in.

Frowning Harry looked around and saw he was using Hagrids coat as a blanket. He saw Hagrid sleeping nearby. Biting his lip Harry thought "_What should I do...I can't tell Hagrid because he can't keep a secret...Oh man, I wish Hermione was here. She's always good at coming up with a plan...That's it. I need to get to Hermione...but I don't know where she lives exactly so...I know, Hedwig. I can send Hedwig to her with a message. I can just stay at Diagon Ally today...or maybe not. I just remember who all is going to be there today...Hmm...I know what to do._" as he nods to himself and said "Hagrid, there's an owl knocking on the window."

Hagrid mummbled "Pay him."

Harry sighed and thought "_Here we go again."_

A few moments later Harry felt a burning sensation before he disappeared.

When Harry could see again he found himself in a familiar looking white void and blinked a few times to try and get his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking down to look at his hands and body and he thought "_I'm in my eleven year old body._"

A sob was heard coming from his left and Harry turned and saw Hermione with her knees up to her chest sitting on the ground crying.

Harry got a worried look on his face and said "Hermione."

Hermione looked up with tears covering her face and Harry moved toward her and said "What's wrong Hermione."

Hermione jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around Harry burrying her face in his neck and continue to cry.

Harry who was in shock seeing Hermione like this did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her gently while biting his lip and thought "_What should I do."_

Hermione legs gave out on her a few moments later and Harry put more pressure into holding her and help lower her to the ground before he leaned back and looked at her worriedly.

Hermione sat there a few inches in front of him and she looked down biting her lip.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when a elderly male voice said "You know, a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't stain her face with tears unless thier tears of joy."

Both teens froze as they heard the voice and both turned quickly and saw an elderly looking man with brown eyes, white hair, and a white beard sitting on a chair a few feet away from them and Harry said "Who are you and how did you get here." as his eyes darted around.

The man reached up to a corn cob pipe in his mouth and pulled it out and said "It is proper to give one's name when asking anothers young one. I've gone by many names over the years but for now you may refer to me as Tempo, and you are." as he put the pipe back in his mouth while looking at both teen's.

Harry bit his lip and said "I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

Tempo nods and said "Pleasure to meet you both...How did you both get here and how long have you both been here if you don't mind me asking."

Hermione said "It was an accident with a time tuner sir...at least that's what the pixies told us when we were here before."

Tempo said "I see...I assume you both are familiar with magic then."

Both teen's nod and Tempo said "Well that's good. You wouldn't believe the number of times non magical's find this place and wind up getting stuck...so what exactly were you both trying to use a time tuner to do exactly."

Hermione glanced at Harry who said "It's personal."

Tempo shrugs his shoulders and said "Fair enough." as he leaned back on his chair.

Hermione bit her lip and said "If you don't mind me asking but why are you here."

Tempo closed his eyes and said "Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Hermione blinked and said "I've read those words before...I...I think it was in a book called the..."

Tempo eyes glazed over and said "Lord of the Rings...yes...those words were written in that book...but were actually said by another many, many, years before...You ask why I am here...You can identify where those words come from yet you prove you do not realise what they truly meant. You also prove that yourself and your companion here have not a clue about what is going on." saying the last half in a dismissive tone as his eyes refocused on Harry and Hermione.

Harry hearing the tone Tempo used glared and said "Well sorry for not knowing. We never planned to be here right now."

Tempo eyes got an amused look in them and said "And finally one of you actually made some since." causing both teens to get a confused look on thier faces.

Tempo seeing this said "TIME. You got here because of a time tuner. How does a time tuner work, by moving you from the future to the past. WRONG. You can't reach the future from the past without passing through the present. The exact moment right here, right now. A time tuner looks like an hour glass because the top half moves you from the future to the present moment and then from the present to the past."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and asked "Do you understand what he's talking about."

Before Hermione could say anything Tempo sighed and said "Look Harry, look around you and tell me what you see."

Harry looked around and said "All I see besides us is nothing but whiteness."

Tempo nods and said "What is the present without the past."

Harry looked even more confused and Tempo sighed and said "Stop and think a moment. The dirt on the ground that you walk on. Is it the same dirt that will be there when you walk on it. NO. It will be slightly different. Maybe a single grain of sand in a different spot but it is different. That means the future doesn't exist yet. You can never actually reach the future because the future has to be built on the present and the present is nothing without the past to build on it. Right now you are in what the present would look like without a past."

Harry frowned and Hermione blinked as she looked in thought and she said "I think I understand what your saying."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Well I don't...Can you explain it to me."

Hermione looked at him and said "Hm...I know. Think about Hogwarts. If the founders never agreed to build Hogwarts then would we have went to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head no and Hermione said "Right, the founders agreeing to build Hogwarts would be consider the past. Hogwarts and it's history would be the present and you and me being students there would be the future. If Hogwarts history would not have happened then it's possible that you would never have been born because your parents wouldn't have met and I would never have met you if you were never born so that means if the present did not exist then the future can not exist."

Harry looked down in thought and said "So without the founders there would not be a Hogwarts so without a past the present would not exist...right." as he looked up at her and Hermione nods yes.

Harry frowned and looked back at Tempo and said "But what does that have to do with us."

Tempo sighed and looked at Harry before turning to look at Hermione and ask "Is he always so irritable."

Hermione gave a look to Tempo that gave him the answer and Tempo shook his head and said "What this has to do with you Harry is that you no longer have a past to build on. When what ever happened to cause you to come here happened, the timeline you were in was erased. All that is left of it is nothing more then a memory. Look at your bodies. I bet you that your bodies are not the same ones you had when you tried to use the time tuner...Are they."

Hermione frowned and said "No. Harry is 14 and I'm 15 but our bodies are that of our 11 and 12 year old selves."

Tempo nods and said "Do either of you believe in life after death."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "Why." in a neutral tone.

Tempo said "There is life after death because a soul never ages. Look at yourselves. Are you 14 and 15 or are you 11 and 12. The answer is neither. Your soul never ages. All it does is gain new memories and experience. Your souls could be placed in your 90 year old bodies or your 9 day old bodies and your soul would still be the same age. All that matters is your memories and experience."

Harry said "But we are 14 and 15." angrily

Tempo smirked and said "Really...well then how did you get in that body and what happened to the soul that was already in it."

Both teens blinked and looked unsure and Tempo sighed and said "Harry...this isn't the first time I have met you and Hermione...People ask how a baby could defeat Voldemort...the answer is because it wasn't a baby that defeated him. At least not the soul of a baby...You tried to go back to save your parents and change things. After you destroyed his body someone came in the room and saw your mother dead and what was left of Voldemort's body and you alive and that person obliviated your memories and no I do not know who it was that obliviated you...Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Both teen's looked shocked and Hermione asked in a scared voice "What about me...why don't I remember...Have I been obliviated also."

Tempo looked at Hermione and after a moment said "The you and Harry that I knew Hermione were two of my greatest friends...You had been through so much and had such a great future before you. You could not imagine all the things that you had experienced and the lives that you both help changed...and you were not alone either...You both met Ivy and Isis...they were both with you durring your adventures and remember what you both were like I do. The plans that you both had for the future you were both creating...it was something we all was looking forward to...but then durring one of your resets where you both using to gather more things for the future you were building...Voldemort oblivated you and used a loyalty charms and love potions on you so that you would be with one of his servants and loyal to him."

Both teen's eyes widen and paled and Tempo said "You had several close calls before that thanks to others but you had created a way to store all your memories here where even if you were obliviated all your memories could be restored once you returned here...but because of the things that you were forced to do and that you willingly did while under the effects of the charms and potions you couldn't handle it...you felt...I can't even say it and I pray that I never have to see you like that...in the end Harry gave you your freedom. Free of the time loops and the memories and experiences you both had. You both had already learned to escape the time loops but you both decided that the future you were creating was worth more to you...You and Harry had been through so much that Harry refused to live in the future without you...that was why he went back to defeat Voldemort and to save his parents but it didn't work right I guess since you are both here again...that is why Ivy and Isis don't like you Hermione and why they worship Harry." as he sighed.

Hermione eyes darted back and forward and whispered "That's why they wanted me to swear an oath to Harry...if I did then I wouldn't be able to do what ever I did again. I'd die before I could."

Tempo said "And be back here again free of the potion and loyalty charm as soon as Harry returned and waited an hour to start a rest again that would end after only a few minutes in the past and you would have all your memories and experience together...Hell, it might have been Ivy and Isis who obliviated Harry as a baby just so that they could hopefully get you both back." as he looked in thought.

Harry said "Then you could give us our memories so that..."

Tempo shook his head and said "Can't. You destroyed them after you freed Hermione right before you went back in time to stop Voldemort."

Hermione frowned and said "If we were building a future...is there anything here that we could use to help us that we might have left."

Tempo looked at her sadly and said "For me It has been over 10 generations since I last saw you both. Anything that was left by either of you has been passed down to others who had joined you and remained after you both were gone and thier decendant's. Even if it's yours by right I can't and won't take from them what they have since it's also thiers by right. I'm sorry."

Harry frowned and said "Then what do we do."

Tempo looked at Harry and said "Well that's up to you. I mean your stuck with the time loops right now. I'm willing to help you get started and I am willing to pop back in to talk to you both from time to time but one thing I know about you Harry is that you don't like being controlled and like to be in control of your own life and future so I won't tell you what to do. I'll help if you want and may suggest a thing or two if I feel it might be needed but for the most part your both on your own. I won't tell you anything else about your future besides what I have except a small warning and I only told you them so that you can try to be aware of the risk and possibly avoid them. While you are Harry and Hermione you are not the ones I knew in my past. As such if I don't want to tell you something then nothing you say or do will make me...So...are you willing to allow me to help."

Hermione bit her lip and then looked at Harry who stared at Tempo for several minutes and said "Where do we start."

Tempo smiled and said "The first thing you should know is that you are not alone in the time loop. Ivy and Isis will appear sometime after the date and time where you first came back from. What they do or don't do I can't tell you because truthfully I can't control them and neither can you. They are after all living beings who are also pixies. Think of them as shorter versions of the Weasley twins."

Both teen's paled as they thought of that and Tempo said "Along with them I should warn you that the night Voldemort and you battled as a baby Harry that Voldemort tried to possess you Harry in order to save himself. You were able to force him out of you but a small piece of his soul remained within you hidden behind your scar."

Both teen's eyes widen and Tempo said "When the accident happened with the time tuner, that soul fragment was freed and merged with Voldemort in the past when you first went back. Because he doesn't have a physical form he can't come here but if sometime in the future he is able to get a body he will be able to come to this place until the hour time limit is up."

Hermione asked "Why is it we can only stay here an hour."

Tempo said "Because the time tuner you used worked in hours. It is possible to stay longer but you need to figure out how to do that on your own but you have to stay here at least an hour so you will need to plan a way to be able to defend yourself here in the future should he be able to come here."

Harry frowned and said "In other words he did come here. Is he aware of the time loops."

Tempo said "He will loop every time you do unless you are able to destroy him and that is only for the loop you are currently in. Once the loop resets he will have the memories that he gained from the piece that was freed when the accident first happened."

Harry frowned and said "So there is no way to destroy him completely."

Tempo said "There is always a way Harry. You just have to find it...but you should know that when you first went back and merged with your eleven year old body that a piece of Voldemort soul was in that body...that means right now all that you know and will learn is being learned by it. If you die and Hermione reset time to bring you back to life then Voldemort will gain your knowlege up to that point when the reset happens...there are ways to protect yourself and limit what he learns though."

Harry asked desperately "How."

Tempo said "There is a type of magic called mind magic which the two main branches are Occlumency and Legilemency. Occlumency is learning to organize and defend your mind from Legilemency which is being able to enter a person mind. There are two type of Legilemency. Active and Passive. Passive Legilemency can be used wordlessly and wandlessly by making eye contact with a person but you can only read the surface thoughts of a person. Active Legilemency can read deeper memories but must have a wand to use and be cast verbally but it is also more powerful and agressive. Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort are all masters of both branches of mind magic. In order to protect your mind from the soul fragment in the scar you need to learn Occlumency and become masters of it. You should also learn it Hermione because anyone whose skilled in Legilemency could use it on you to learn yours and Harry's secrets."

Hermione asked "How do we learn it."

Tempo said "Unfortinately you will have to get books on it and learn it yourself. I wouldn't trust any of those I meantioned in learning how to use it because they are the ones who are most likely to use Legilemency on you since Dumbledore knows about the soul fragment in Harry scar and believes the only way to remove it is for Harry to die."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "No...he couldn't..." in a shocked voice.

Tempo said "Think about the test to reach the stone. The logical potion test for you Hermione, the flying keys for Harry, the chess set for Ron and since Neville got in trouble with you earlier in the year for being out after hours, The devil snare for Neville and your friendship with Hagrid for Fluffy and you already defeated one troll...Those weren't defenses to protect the stone, those were test for Dumbledores plan to see if Harry was what he wanted him to be. Even the mirror was explained to Harry by Dumbledore before it was added as a test."

Harry frowned and said "My dad's cloak...to make sure that we would be able to sneak in to get the stone."

Tempo nods and said "The house your parents were in when they were killed belongs to a member of the order of the pheonix which was a group created to defeat Voldemort and lead by Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper but your dad wanted Sirius so Dumbledore convinced Sirius that he was the obvious choice and that Voldemort would target him hoping that Sirius would get your parents to make Dumbledore the secret keeper. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all members of the order and had to take a magical oath. I can't prove it and your future self never did prove it but we suspected that Peter told where your parents were so that he could become a spy in Voldemort's camp."

Hermione asked in a desperate voice "But why would Dumbledore do that."

Tempo sighed and said "The war against Voldemort was going bad. The ministry of magic was about to collapse and when it did Voldemort would have become victor. Shortly before Harry was born Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawney for her job. Durring the interview she made a prophecy, **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. **There is more to it then that but Snape who was a death eater at the time and not a professor was outside spying on Dumbledore when the prophecy was heard and he only heard that much of the Prophecy and reported it to Voldemort. Because of the Prophecy Voldemort began to hunt down and kill any who might be the one meantioned. That was why he wants to kill you so badly Harry."

Harry clenched his fist and said in an angry tone "Snapes the one who sicked him on my family."

Tempo said "Yes...but there is something about Snape you don't know. He loves your mother and has since they were children before they went to Hogwarts together. They were best friends until one day when the Marauders pulled a prank on him that emberrassed him and your mother tried to help him he lashed out at her calling her a mudblood."

Both teens eyes widen as Hermione gasped.

Tempo continued "You weren't born at the time the prophecy was made so Snape had no idea who the prophecy was about. When he found out about you he went to Dumbledore and begged him to protect your mom and confessed what he did. That is why Dumbledore had your parents along with Nevilles go into hiding since the prophecy could have been about him as well since he was born a few hours before you on the 30th. Snape became a spy in Voldemort's camp for Dumbledore and after your parents death Snape made a vow on your mothers grave to protect you for her."

Both teen's eyes widen again and Harry said "But if what your saying is true then..."

Tempo asked "Why does he treat you like he does."

Harry nods and Tempo said "Because he knows that Voldemort is still alive. Make no mistake, Snape hates your dad, especially since he owed your dad a life debt over what happened with Remus and Sirius...If Voldemort returns in order to protect you he has to convince Voldemort that he's still loyal to him so he uses his hate for your father for all to see. The fact he can keep his promise to your mom while getting revenge on your father is just the way Snape is."

Harry frowned and Hermione said "But..."

Tempo interupted her and said "Why does Dumbledore allow him to do it. Why does he allow Snape to teach and so many other questions...When Dumbledore was young he was best friends with Grindelwald, yes, THAT Grindelwald. An argument between Dumbledore's brother, Grindelwald and Albus himself became a battle. Durring the battle Dumbledores sister was killed."

Both teens eyes widen and Tempo continued "None of them know who fired the spell that killed her. Albus blames himself because of what happened. He dedicated his life to trying to redeem himself to earn his sister forgiveness so he does what he believes is best for the greater good. I'm sure you all heard the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Well that is Dumbledore mindset. Dumbledore considers Voldemort a threat to the greater good so he is willing to let a lesser evil happen in order to stop the greater one. It was Dumbledore who froze Harry's parents WILLS, made himself Harry magical gaurdian and sent Harry to the Dursleys all so that when Hagrid came and got Harry and told him about how great Dumbledore was that Harry would see Dumbledore as great and make it easier to turn Harry into a martyre so that he would be willing to fight Voldemort who would be focused on Harry and would be weakened after killing Harry so that he can be defeated by Dumbledore...that's not the worst of it though."

Harry pursed his lips and asked "What could be worse then what you have told us."

Tempo said "Remember the day you first met the Weasley. How many times has Molly been to the train platform to catch the Hogwarts Express either as a student or taking her other sons to the station and yet she couldn't remember where it was and was shouting about muggles and the platform in front of muggles."

Harry eyes widen and Hermione looked confused for a moment before she saw the shocked look on Harry face and Tempo said "The Potters are an ancient and Noble house Harry. As such, you are very rich. Dumbledore believes that you have to die so he plans to have you leave an heir to recieve your family fortune and who better then a family who is consider light and is loyal to him. I'm not saying all of them are involved and I can't say that they are an active member of Dumbledores plot. Dumbledore could have just asked Molly to keep an eye out for you after he learned Hagrid didn't tell you how to get on the train and she saw you and wanted to honestly help you...they could be nothing more then pawns in Dumbledore's plans for you...but I do know that Molly would like to see you and Ginny together...She's also told Hermione and Ginny when Hermione was in her second year about when she's used love potions on her husband to get him to notice her when they were still at Hogwarts. Molly wants one big fat happy Weasley family with Hermione as her daughter in law to Ron and you to Ginny."

Harry looked down and said "So they used me." quitely.

Tempo said "They may or may not have...that's the thing about time loops. An ally could be an enemy and an enemy could become an ally. Our choices are what defines us. There is no fate or destiny. There is only our future and what we make of it...answer me this Harry...If you and Hermione were to become more then friends and she asked you to meet her parents. Would you want them to meet you as the weak, scared, abused little boy you were when you first boarded the Hogwarts express or would you rather them meet you as Hermione here has come to see you."

Harry blinked an asked "What do you mean by how she see's me." as he looked from Tempo to Hermione who cheeks turned red as she blushed.

Hermione bit her lip and Tempo said "What about you Hermione. If you were to one day meet Harry's parents, what kind of person would you like them to see you as. The bucktooth, know it all, book worm or the woman Harry see's you as."

Harry frowned and said "Are you saying that Hermione are..."

Tempo interupted him and said "Destined to become more then just friends...Remember when I meantioned those who were left after you and Hermione were gone...The decendants of Hermione still live on in that place as do your decendants."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "WE HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER."

Tempo leaned back in his chair and smirked and said "I never said they were both of your children, did I. I also didn't say they weren't. All I will tell you is that you both had decendants...and not all of them were from the same father or the same mother. There are also decendants from others who you both either called friends or family like the decendants of Remus and Sirius and also decendants from Hermione brother."

Hermione said "But I don't have a brother." as she frowned.

Tempo said "Not yet." causing Hermione eyes to widen.

Tempo chuckled as he saw this and said "The Harry I knew had children with Ginny...but he also had children with Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley."

Both Harry and Hermione eyes widen and both screamed "WHAT."

Tempo laughed and said "Oh, you think that's funny, listen to this, Hermione you naughty, naughty girl. You've had children with Draco Malfoy, Professor Snapem, and Professor Lockeheart and once had a harem with all 3 men and didn't know who the father of the kids you were having was until they were born."

Both teen's paled and Hermione covered her mouth and said "I think I'm going to be sick." as Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

Tempo laughed hard seeing thier reactions and said "Oh god, I love making fun of you both like this. I've become a Marauder after I met my Harry. Of coarse I'm going to prank you both. That's why I'm called Tempo because I'm the expert on time...I told you both earlier I wasn't going to tell you anymore about the future unless it was a small warning which I did about Occlumency and all that we discussed with it. Your future is yours to make. If you want to have kids together or with someone else then do so. Your futures are yours to make."

Hermione glared at Tempo as did Harry and Hermione said "THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

Tempo said "It was to me." with a smirk.

Harry frowned and said "So none of what you just said happened."

Tempo shrugged his shoulders and said "Who knows. It might have and it might not have. Whose to say that you don't build yourself a harem of a 1000 women and had it where you were with one or two of them every reset while the others did research or stayed behind here to take care of any children that were born when they were going through a reset with you or durring the time you spent here before a reset. You have no idea what the future is going to bring."

Harry frowned and said "I can't believe your joking about something like that. Can't you be sirius."

Tempo smirked and said "Well I guess I could. I only need some polyjuice and a couple of his hairs but who is Sirius going to be."

Harry slapped his forehead and said "Damn it. Your not helping us. You said you would."

Tempo sighed and said "Fine...What you need to understand is magic is built up by 3 things. The first is your bodies physical abilities. The healthier and stronger the body, the stronger your magic will be. Next is mental energy. The better you understand something and the smarter and more comfortable you are of doing it by having experience doing it the stronger your magic becomes but the easier it is to use. Lastly is your spiritual energy or your soul energy. Your emotions are connected to your soul and act as a filter to put your soul energy into your magic. The unforgivables are called that because your have to have the emotions to cast them. You have to emotionally hate someone enough to see them in pain in order to use the Crucio. The Imperio requires you to be unable to see the person you use it on as human and unworthy of life. The Avada Kedavra or killing curse requires you to hate someone so much that you wish for them to be dead. If your soul can not see the person your using those spells on in that way then the curse will not work. Using them causes harm to the soul and of the person who uses them as well as the person it is used on. Also any child produced by a person after they have been hit by any of those curses or used those curses will be magically weaker then they would have if thier parent hadn't of either used those spells or been hit with them. That is why they are called the unforgivables because harming the soul witch is immortal is unforgivable."

Seeing both teens focusing on what he was saying Tempo took a breath and said "Now that you understand basically what magic is you need to understand that your magic is stronger then your body can currently handle. If your older body could do a spell 100 times before it became tired but your body your in now can only do that spell 80 times, there is 20 times that spells magic flooding your body causing it to become unstable so the time magic that you were exposed to brings you back here to give your body a chance to recover before sending you back. The more experience and knowledge you gain from the resets will cause your magical powers to increase even further meaning you will have even less time before a reset again."

Harry asked "What do we do to fix this then."

Tempo said "What you need to understand is that unless you are shielded from it, anything with a soul that is sent back in time to a time where they have a soul already at will merge with thier past self while anything that does not have a soul will go where ever your soul is going which is why if you look under your cloths you will see your future cloths underneath the cloths you were wearing when you were eleven."

Hermione asked "Does that mean that if you were holding something that was one of a kind that existed in the past when you came to the past there would actually be two of them in existence then."

Tempo said "Exactly. Anything you bring from the future that does not have a soul will not merge with it's past self. That is what is going to be your greatest gift right now with these resets. Hermione, when you go back I know you got your school trunk with all your stuff in it. Grab it as quickly as you can and hold onto it. Inside it is your cauldron and also your not taking supplies. Hold onto them untill you get back here. OK."

Hermione nods and Harry asked "What about me."

Tempo smiled sadly and said "If I remember right, you will be covered up in Hagrids coat when you wake up. Keep ahold of it until you reset."

Harry's eyes widen and said "You want me to steal Hagrid coat."

Tempo asked "No, I also want you to grab ahold of Hagrid and hold onto him until the reset hits so that he can be brought here also."

Harry frowned and said "Hagrids a good guy but why do you want Hagrid."

Tempo said "I'll explain once he get's here...looks like it's just about time."

Before Harry or Hermione could ask him what he meant they both disappeared.

When Hermione appeared in her room her eyes widen as she began to look around a moment before she rememeber the words of what she was suppose to do. Jumping out of her bed Hermione ran over and grab ahold of her trunk and began to look around before she felt a burning sensation and disappeared.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw himself in the fisherman's shack again and he set up and biting his lip as he felt Hagrids coat he got up to his feet and moved toward Hagrid while holding onto the coat and thought "_I hope he knows what he's doing."_

Hagrid blinked as he felt Harry grab ahold of him and Hagrid said sleepily "Morning Harry. Sleep well."

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he felt a burning sensation and both he and Hagrid disappeared.

Hagrid immediately set up completely when he felt himself fall to the ground and found himself in a white void.

Blinking a few times he said "What in the name of Merlin is going on."

Tempo who was still sitting where he was a few minutes before looked at a watch in his hand and said "6 minutes."

Hagrid hearing the voice turned quickly toward Tempo and stood up and got in front of Harry and said in a booming voice "What's going on here. Where are we and who are you."

Harry seeing how protective Hagrid was being smiled and said "Relax Hagrid. He's a friend...Where's Hermione." as he began to look around.

Hagrid hearing Harry's words looked down at Harry and opened his mouth when the sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard and everyone turned and saw Hermione along with her school trunk and Tempo said "8 minutes. That means that Harry magic is stronger then yours Hermione."

Hagrid said in his booming voice "You know these people Harry."

Harry looked up at Hagrid and Tempo said "Perhaps I can answer you Hagrid. My name is Tempo and the lovely young lady over there is Hermione, one of Harry's best friends and a witch. She and Harry were both in a magical accident with a time tuner that caused them to be sent back in time from thier third year at Hogwarts to thier first year. If you want proof, ask Harry what the special mission Dumbledore has you doing while at Gringott's."

Hagrids eyes widen and he said "How do you know about that."

Harry said "Because I was with you when you got the Philosophers stone out of the vault at Gringott's witch is a good thing because later that same day someone broke into Gringotts trying to steal it. You also have a three headed dog named Fluffy who is going to help guard the stone at Hogwarts and all you have to do to get by him is play him some music."

Hagrid grab his head and said "I must be dreaming. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped for that night cap."

Tempo said "It's no dream Hagrid. I know this is shocking but Harry and Hermione are in trouble because of the accident and need your help. Will you be willing to help Harry and Hermione here."

Hagrid blinked and looked at Tempo before turning to look at Harry and Hermione and Hagrid said "Is this all true Harry."

Harry said "Yes Hagrid. It's real and you won't believe all that we been through. Buckbeaks allowed me to ride him and I've met Firenze and Bane though he doesn't like me that much. I've also met Aragog and Fang though Fang is a coward and Aragog is blind."

Hagrid said "Blimey Harry...you really are from the future...what were you doing in the Forbidden Forrest." as he looked at Harry sternly.'

Harry said "Trying to save you after you were arrested when the Chamber of Secrets were opened again by Tom Riddle who framed you last time and yes we know you were framed and had your wand snapped."

Hagrid frowned and said "Riddle...I thought he died."

Harry said "I wish. Look at this." as he held up his wand that he pulled out of his pants and began to right in the air **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** before the letters rearranged and wrote **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Hagrids eyes widen as he paled and took a step back with a look of fear on his face.

Harry seeing this moved quickly toward Hagrid and grab his hand and said "Don't be scared Hagrid. Fear of the name causes fear of the thing itself. I beat him when I was a baby and I defeated him in both my first and second year Hagrid. I'll keep doing it until he really does die so calm down."

Hagrid took several breaths and said "Blimey Harry. If Vol..He-who-mu..."

Harry interupted Hagrid and said "If you can't say his name then call him Tom Hagrid. It's his real name and not the fake one. You attacked him when he tried to hurt Aragog remember so don't fear him."

Hagrid took several more breaths and said "Your right Harry...I remember Tom...I can't believe that he's really...You said you need my help. What do you need me to do."

Tempo said "In less then an hour, Harry and Hermione will disappear to go back in time, they will only be there for a few minutes before they come back. I need to know you, do you have anything made of gold or silver on you Hagrid or in your coat."

Hagrid thought a moment and said "I might...why."

Tempo said "Thier magic is unstable right now. In order for them to escape from here they need to make something like a rune stone made out of either gold or silver with a drop of thier blood in it to bind the metal to them. It will stabilize thier magic enough until they can get proper help. Hermione grab her school things so we have a cauldron that we can melt the gold or silver down into and I believe your umbrella can give us some dragon fire if what I heard about you is true."

Hagrid said "Alright, let me see my coat Harry."

Harry handed Hagrid his coat and Hagrid began to dig through the pockets and pulled out a pile of gold and silver coins and said "It's not much but it's all I got."

Tempo said "Hagrid, That will be more then enough. Thank you."

Hagrid smiled kindly and Hermione who heard what Tempo said had already pulled out her cauldron and set it up and said "I guess we can get started."

Tempo said "Harry, would you help Hagrid melt the gold down and when I tell you to grab ahold of him so that you can take him back with you. I need Hermione to grab her ink and parchment and join me so we can begin working on the runes you will need."

Harry nods and moved over to where Hermione set up her cauldron and Hagrid handed Harry the gold galleons and Harry put them in the cauldron before stepping back and watched as Hagrid used his umbrella to shoot out a few fireballs under the cauldron causing a fire to start.

Hagrid nods to himself and said "So Harry...why don't you tell me about yourself and what all has been going on."

Harry smiled and began to talk to Hagrid telling him about his life and adventures.

A short distance away Hermione was sitting next to Tempo who was drawing runes on a scroll with a quill and said "I can't stay for much longer. I have responsibilities I have to deal with so pay attention."

Hermione nods and Tempo said "After Harry leaves taking Hagrid back with him and return, Hagrid will not remember ever meeting me or about this place since that time line will not exist anymore. While he's gone, when you return I want you to try and find anything in your home that might be made of gold or silver and bring it back with you. Gold is better though."

Hermione asked "Why."

Tempo said "Gold holds magic better then silver does...Now what I haven't told you yet is that Harry, Voldemort, you, Ivy, Isis, and Fawkes magic have all been blended together. Because of this, since Harry and Voldemort are both Parseltongues, you are also one now."

Hermiones eyes widen as she heard this and Tempo continued "You will also recover from injuries quicker thanks to Fawkes magic. Ivy and Isis magic will cause your magic to be random though. Sometimes it will be slow to charge and other times it will be even quicker to fill then normal. That is why we are doing this." as he motioned toward the parchement in his hands that had runes on it.

Hermione asked "What will this do though."

Tempo smiled and said "These 10 runes are the easiest and most common magical power and storage runes. With your experience in rune class you should be skilled enough to draw them on the gold and silver orbs we are making. You and Harry must both place a drop of blood in both orbs so that it will bind yours and his magic to the orbs."

Hermione bit her lip and said in an unsure voice "So the orbs are basically going to become like batteries."

Tempo said "Basically except instead of draining magic from them, you will be sending your extra magic to them. The bigger the orbs the more they will hold and the longer you will have until a reset happens unless it's one of those times where the pixie magic screws with you...Luckily for you Harry's got a vault full of galleons and sickles that can be melted down to give you extra time."

Hermione said "So what do we then."

Tempo looked at her and said "Hermione...what primary things does a human need to survive. Food, water, shelter, right."

Hermione nods and Tempo waved his arm and said "Do you see any of that here."

Hermione blinked and quickly looked around and said "No." as she bit her lip.

Tempo said "Don't rush Hermione. You got time on your side. Use it to your advantage. I warned you that Voldemort can get here. Do you want to face him with what you have now."

Hermione shook her head no and Tempo said "Your a smart young lady Hermione. You can figure out what you need to do and what needs to be done. Don't be afraid to stand up to Harry if you think you need to. You were sent to Gryffindore for a reason after all. The firebolts proof of that."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked at Harry a moment.

Tempo smiled sadly at her and handed her the scroll and said "I guess that's all the help you need for now. Remember my words Hermione." as he stood up.

Hermione frowned and said "Your leaving already."

Tempo looked down at her and said "I told you I have other responsibilies I have to get to...I believe in you Hermione...also...I think my parents would have been proud to have met you, goodbye my love." saying the last part quitely before he disappeared.

Hermione blinked as she looked at the spot where Tempo had been standing a moment before the words registered in her head and her eyes widen and she gasped as a shocked look covered her face and tears began to form in her eyes and thought "_It can't be...Harry."_

Hermione continued to sit where she had been watching Hagrid and Harry talk as they watched over the gold being melted. As she sat there she thought "_Could that really have been Harry in the future...the more I think about it, the more it seem's it could be...Shoud I tell Harry about his future self...No, that could cause a paradox and cause things even more trouble for us."_

Sighing to herself she looked back down at the parchment in her hands and looked at the 10 runes and she thought "_I recongise 2 of these, a storage and a powering rune...wait, whats that."_ as she unrolled the top of the scroll a little and her eyes widen as she read

**Time till next reset 32:54...32:53...32:51**

As she watched the number she thought "_That tells us how long we have until our next reset...Your helping us Har...I better think of him as Tempo. If I don't I might say his real name to his past self and who knows what might happen...The funny thing is...I think he actually showed up for me to help me feel better because I'm not so scared and worried anymore."_ as a small smile appeared on her face.

Just then Hermione felt herself freeze and a female voice whispered in her ear "Hello Hermione...You can't move. I used Petrificus Totalus on you so that is why you are frozen...I know you can't move or speak so listen closely. I'm standing behind you under an invisibility cloak so nobody can see me or know that I am here. I bet you can imagine all kinds of things I could do with you in this position, can't you."

Hermione thought "_Oh no, oh no..."_ as she began to get worried.

The female voice began to whisper in her other ear "You most likely are wondering who I am and why I am doing this...My name is Merope Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle...Yes THAT Tom Riddle."

Hermione thought "_Oh please Merlin, someone help."_

Merope voice filled Hermione other ear again "But my mother was none other then Hermione Granger...That's right, your future self was my mother."

If Hermione could have moved any she would have gasped and went wide eyed as she heard Merope words.

Merope whispered "You heard Tempo meantion that Voldemort oblivated your future self and gave you loyalty potions. They were keyed to him...He made you his right hand and lover so that you would become a weapon to use against Harry...He had you figure out a way I could travel in the resets with him and after you regained your memories of who you really were and who you were loyal to he used me as a weapon against you to force you to serve him so that Harry either had to serve him or watch as he tortured you. You had to serve him or watch as he would torture and threaten to kill me...Now I am going to release you from the spell I placed on you and you have a choice. You could warn Hagrid and Harry about me being here which would most likely cause them to attack me either because of who my father was or because of me possibly being a threat to you or you could hold that scroll in front of your mouth like your studing it and we can talk quitely. The choice is yours. Will you cause the death of your own flesh and blood..._Mother."_

Hermione felt herself released and she quickly jumped to her feet and looked around trying to see Merope.

Off to the side Harry seeing Hermione jump to her feet said loudly "Is everything OK Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and said loudly "Yeah...Just stretching my legs Harry. My legs were falling asleep." as she glanced back at him before looking back toward where she had been sitting.

Harry said "Alright. Is there anything I can do to help you."

Hermione said "No...Just let me study this scroll a few minutes."

Harry nods and turns back toward Hagrid and continue to talk.

Hermione glanced around and whispered "Merope."

Merope said softly "I'm here. Sitting next to where you were a few moments ago.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "Why are you here."

Merope said "Revenge...For the first 10 years of my life, my _father_ took sick twisted pleasure out of using us against each other like he did. My mother saw the only way for any of us to have a chance without being used by him was for her to end it herself. She used every moment she had available to secretly created a way to save us...It took her until just before my 13th birthday to complete her plan...She saved me from Tom...but it cost her her life inside the time loop and her memories of everything that happened...Tom believed that what my mother did caused me to cease to exist and Harry seeing her gone decided to break free of Tom control that had loosened over the years since all he really had over him was Harry feelings for my mother...Harry decided the only way to save you was to prevent what happened from happening."

Hermione listened intently to Merope and asked "What did he do."

Merope said "You saw it earlier. Tempo was Harry. Before you got into the time loops you were attacked by dementors and should have died but someone saved you. It was Tempo who cast the Patronus that saved you. He gave Ivy and Isis thier memories and had them try to get you to give a magical oath to Harry so that Tom wouldn't be able to use you and when he saw they screwed that up he came here himself to help you get started and warn you about what Tom did as a back up plan in case his other plan failed. His plan to go back to the night his parents were killed to stop Tom...unfortinately I knew Tom could not die because he created something called a Horcrux that anchors his soul to keep it from passing on. Since I knew that I knew the only way to stop Tom or possibly others from learning the truth before now was to go back myself and obliviate Tempo after he tried to kill Tom. Then I came back here and we have gone full circle."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought over everything that Merope had said and asked "What now."

Merope said "That depends on you."

Hermione asked in a shocked voice "Me...what do you mean me."

Merope said "I do not see you as my mother. You are not the woman who concieved me and gave birth to me. You are not the woman who did everything she could to protect me from Tom...I was named after Tom mother, Merope Gaunt. The Gaunt family was the worst of the worst when it came to pure blood status. They were pure bloods who would marry cousing, siblings, or _fathers and daughters_." saying the last part with disgust.

Hermione eyes widen as she gasped and covered her mouth and after a moment asked "Did he..." in an uncertian voice.

Merope sighed and said "He plan to...Once I started my period when I was 11 he told my mother she had to train me on how to serve him because on my 14th birthday he would marry me and force me to continue his line...If I failed to please him then he would force her to have another daughter and he would kill me...that is why I am here now."

Hermione who was still shocked by what all she was hearing asked "What do you mean."

Merope said "I have seen the faith, love, and devotion that Tempo had for my mother. To suffer like he did all those years at Tom's hands in order to protect her...Even now I can see signs of Harry feelings for you, not quite as strong as Tempo's and mothers but they are there...I want to have someone love me like that also...that is why I decided that I would get revenge on my father by joining his enemy. I plan to flaunt the fact I am his daughter and then flaunt the fact that I belong to Harry for him to use me as he pleases. I don't care what Harry does to me, he can beat me, hurt me, love me, use me as a sex toy or a pet...I don't care. There is nothing Harry can do to me that is worst then Tom did."

Hermione opened her mouth and Merope said "No, listen to me. I know you think what I am saying is wrong but you have no idea what Tom is capable of. You don't know how to use these resets to your advantage. Do you honestly want to take the chance of history repeating itself...I know you care for Harry...but this about this, we have two arms and two hands...If you swear a magical oath to Harry making it where Tom can't use you like he did then you can become his left hand, the one closes to his heart. I will also swear an oath to him and become his right hand, his servant, his whatever to do with as he pleases...You know of the loneliness in his heart and how great it is. Do you honestly think that you would be able to fill it all by yourself...Get real. He is the last heir of an ancient and noble house. Unless he surrenders his family name he has no choice but to have more then one woman in his life in order to ensure his family line does not die out and if he surrenders his family name he surrenders his fortune, status, and magic. Do you want that for him."

Hermione bit her lip as she began to worry and Merope said "I'm only telling you this so you will know why I am doing this. I have placed the information of who my mother is under a Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper. You will not be able to tell anyone and I do not want anyone else to know, including Harry. I will tell him that I am Tom daughter and tell him that I want him and why. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. I'm only informing you of what I have out of respect for my mother...Now you got 6 minutes before the next reset. I will appear when you return...The choice is yours...do you want to be my ally, or my rival and possible enemy."

Hermione frowned and said "I don't want to be your enemy Merope and I don't want to be your rival either...but I can't stand by and let you use Harry."

Merope voice sounded amused and said "Really...and what are going to do. Kill me. Tell Harry about me...Go ahead. I have information about Tom and how to beat him. Tom, the same man who murdered his family and hurt you in the future...the same man who is after Harry to kill him. You saw how Harry reacted when he thought Sirius was guilty when he wanted revenge...what do you think he will do when I give him a chance for it...What would he be willing to sacrifice for it...would he pick revenge over someone he doesn't understand his feelings for."

Hermione bit her lip as she got a worried look on her face and Merope said "I may hate Tom with every ounce of my being but I can admit he did teach me how to be cunning enough to go after what you want and I want Harry as my master...something I took from you mother...remember the pixies."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked down and thought "_If Ron was here he would say Bloody Hell."_

After Hermione sat quitely, worried about what she heard from Merope, and wonder if she was still around hiding invisible she saw that time was almost up before the reset would happen. Getting up from where she was sitting, she walked over to Harry and Hagrid and said "Harry, Tempo left a countdown until the next reset. It's less then 2 minutes left. You will need to hold onto Hagrid to take him back with you."

Harry stood up from the ground and said "But the gold is just now melting good. We haven't had time to use it or the silver yet." 

Hermione said "I know but we don't have a choice. You need to take him back or he may get stuck here forever."

Harry frowned and said "Do I bring him back again or..."

Hermione bit her lip and said "No. Until we finish using the gold and then do the silver I doubt we will have time to really do anything. I'm sorry Hagrid but there are a couple of things Harry and I need to talk about also like what we should do next and some other things." as her eyes darted around.

Hagrid said "Tis alright there 'ermione. I'll be waiting for you when your done so do what you need to." as he stood up also.

Harry frowned and started to open his mouth and Hermione said "Harry, please listen to me. When you get back come to me quickly and I'll explain."

Harry seeing the look on Hermione face nods his head and Hermione looked at the scroll in her hands and said "We got less then 30 seconds now. Hold onto his hand Harry and he should be taken back with you."

Hagrid held out his hand and Harry grab ahold of it and a few moments later they both vanished. 

Hermione waited a moment for herself to disappear and when she didn't disappear from the void she frowned and Merope's voice said "Don't worry Hermione, Harry will be back in about 30 minutes but first you and I have to have a little chat." as Merope appeared.

Hermione blinked as she saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes standing there and Hermione said "You don't look like me or Voldemort."

Merope said "That's because I'm not related to you." with a smirk.

Hermione frowned and started to open her mouth when Merope said "For the so called smartest witch of your age, you don't seem to catch on real quick. Does she sister."

Hermione looked confused before the air to Merope distorted and another girl appeared. This time with red hair and pink eyes.

Merope saw the confused look on Hermione face and said "I'm not Merope. I'm Isis, you know the pixie."

Hermione eyes widen as a look of understanding appeared on her face as she turned to the red head and said "Your Ivy."

Ivy smirked and said "Got it in one."

Hermione frowned and Isis said "Now if I was you I would be trying to figure out what is going on."

Ivy said "But you can't figure out something unless it's in a book or someone points it out for you, can you." with a smirk on her face.

Isis smirked and Hermione glared at both girls and said "And what is that suppose to mean."

Isis crossed her arms and said "Your wand core was a dragon's heartstring. Harry's wand core was a pheonix feather, then you have us, and then of coarse we have you, Harry, and Tom little soul piece inside Harry scar. Add all that together in a magical explosion and what do you think would happen." as she looked at Hermione amused.

Hermione pursed her lips thought a look of thought crossed her face and Ivy said "You might as well give up. You don't know enough to figure it out. I'll tell you. Basically what happened is you and Harry both died along with Tom soul fragment in the explosion since my sister and I were already dead but when a pheonix dies they are reborn from the ashes. Fawkes feather absorbed all the magic that was released and used it to bring us back to life from our ashes...but all our ashes had mixed together when it used all that magic to resurrect us all. Since fawkes soul was not there and the dragon who heart string you had in your wand was not thier they were not actually resurrected...but Harry, Isis, you, me, and Tom all were. When we were resurrected all the ashes were mixed together to make a new body to house our souls."

Isis continued "Basically we became a new creature...but do you remember your second year. Didn't something happen to Harry that put new DNA in his body as well as some new DNA in your body."

Hermione eyes widen and said "You don't mean."

Isis body began to change before it turned into a cat woman before changing back and Ivy said "As my sister just showed you, the 5 of us are no longer what we were. We are a mixture of a bastilisk, a pheonix, a dragon, a neko, a human, and pixies. That means the three of us are now sisters."

Ivy said "And because our bodies have changed so much we are no longer compatible with our respective species. That means that for any of us to be able to someday have children we have to have them with either Harry."

Isis continued "Or Tom."

Hermione pursed her lips and said "Why should I believe anything you say."

Ivy smirked and said "That's actually a very good question and shows that maybe there might be hope for you yet. Why don't you cut your arm and cry a tear on the cut. You will find your tears now have healing powers like a pheonix. You could also on the next reset bite someone and watch them die quickly from the venom you now carry. Anyone you bite who is not one of us will die within minutes."

Isis said "Of coarse you could take your shirt off and find that you have a set of pixie wings that match our body size or you could close your eyes and learn that you have heightened since of smell and hearing as well as can feel the fibration in the air around you."

Ivy continued "Or when you try and cut yourself you will find your skin is more resistant to damage now as well as your organs are stronger."

Hermione used her tongue to feel the inside of her mouth and being the daughter of a dentist knew a lot about her teeth. Her eyes went wide as she examined them and Ivy said "Now that you can see we are telling the truth why don't you ask us about what is going on and why we pretended to be yours and Toms daughter."

Hermione eyes focused on the two girls in front of her and asked "Well why did you."

Isis sat down and said "Pixies magic is different then regular magic. I'm sure you are familiar with the theory of parrallel dimensions. About how if you came to a fork in the road that taking the path on the right could lead to one set of consequences while taking the left path would create a whole other set. Pixie's magic allows us to interact with parralel dimensions by manipulating time and space. It's why we...or I should say they are used in time tuners."

Ivy said "That is what is happening with these time resets. Since we are not pixies anymore we lost the natural ability to manipulate time and space. Isis and I have been doing our best to make sure that Tom, you, and Harry don't destroy the world accidently."

Isis continued "While Ivy and I figure out what happened with all of us."

Ivy said "Of coarse the fact that we got to play a prank on you and Harry to distract you while we do it was also a bonus."

Isis said "I agree. I would have liked to continued to have tortured our new sister here for a little bit longer but Harry has already become suspicious with us protending to be his future self Tempo and with the way Hermione has been acting and we don't want to upset our future mate."

Ivy shuddered and said "The only other options is not a pleasent one."

Isis looked at Hermione and said "Which brings us to you. We know that your angry with us but the sad thing is that we have seen a parallel dimension where what we pretened to be actually does happen. We have seen you also end up with Ron Weasley after his mother dosed you and Harry with love potions so that Harry would fall for Ginny and you for Ron."

Ivy said "Not to meantion those other ones where Dumbledore also arranged that in order to control and manipulate Harry to be his little weapon."

Isis frowned and said "We have a lot of work in the future sister. Don't we."

Ivy said "Yes we do sister...but now's not the time for this. Right now we need to help gain the trust of our new sister and get her to help us to do the same with Harry."

Isis sighed and said "Hermione...this is a pocket dimension we are in that Ivy and I created to open a gateway back in time...I know that you are confused and angry as well as probably scared and nervous. That is why I, no we, ask for you to forgive us for trying to have a little fun while we deal with this new situation we found ourselves in and ask that you forgive us. I know that you are most likely not happy with what you have learned we need each other. Ivy and I don't want anything from Tom but see him gone because he is so evil. You have no idea what the worlds that Tom managed to kill Harry looked like. Some even were completely destroyed in the end. We have died already once and been given a new chance at life. Ivy and I were still considered children when we were captured and killed. We would like a chance to enjoy life, have fun, and someday start a family...would you deny us that because of a few harmless pranks, sure your feelings were hurt for a little while but..."

Isis was interupted by another female voice saying "**ENOUGH**." in a commanding tone.

Hermione, Isis, and Ivy all flinched as they heard that voice and Hermione began to look around as did the other two.

Suddenly the world around Isis, Ivy, and Hermione blurred and Hermione found herself standing in what looked like a meadow.

Ivy and Isis when they saw this both quickly dropped to thier knee's and looked scared.

Hermione saw a beautiful looking woman with blond hair and blue eyes walk across the meadow and the woman looked at Isis and Ivy with a frown on her face and said "I can not believe that you both are still up to your old tricks. Even after you were punished for 50 years you still haven't learned your lesson...Return to my resting place and await my decision as to what to do with both of you."

Without a word, Ivy and Isis both changed back into pixies and quickly flew away.

The woman sighed and got a look on her face of tiredness before her features softened and she looked at Hermione and said "Hello Ms. Granger."

Hermione said in a nervous voice "Who are you."

The woman smiled gently and said "No need to be nervous and if you wait a few moments Harry will be back with us and I can explain everything to both of you. Would you care to sit down with me while we wait." as she elegantly sat down on the grass.

Hermione slowly sat down and looked nervous and a few moments later a distortion in the air appeared and Harry appeared in the distortion.

Harry looked around finding himself in a clearing in the woods and saw Hermione sitting on the ground by a beautiful woman and Harry blinked and said "Um...Hi...What's going on Hermione, where are we and who is this."

The woman said "My name is Giah, Harry. Please sit down and join us and I will be glad to explain everything to you about what is going on."

Harry looked nervous but sat down next to Hermione and Giah smiled gently and said "The first thing you should know is that I am a lot older then I appear to be. I have had many names in my life time, some call me mother earth, others called me mother of nature or mother nature for short and I have had many others that you most likely have never heard of. I am the one who first gave life to the pixies, fairies, and many other creatures and they see me as either thier mother or queen."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widen in shock as they heard this and Harry asked "How is that possible."

Giah reached up to her hair on the left side of her head and pushed it back and both Hermione and Harry's eyes widen as they saw Giah had pointed ears and Giah said "It's because I am a High Elf. You could say I am an anceint ancestor of those elves you know of like Dobby but unlike them I have not been cursed as they have." as she shook her head a little and her hair covered her ear.

Giah smiled gently and said "Please be calm because you are not in any trouble or done anything wrong. It is actually Ivy and Isis who are in trouble...again...You see, 50 years ago I had to choose a punishment for both of them because they would use thier magic to kidnap a human and trap them in a pocket dimension, like that white void you both found yourself in earlier. Now to explain the rest of what they did to the human's they kidnapped and what they were doing to you both I need to explain about parallel dimensions."

Hermione said "You mean where if a person comes to a fork in the road and they take the left path that one set of possibilities happen and if they take the right path a whole new set of possibilities happen."

Giah said "Like when Harry remembered that you were in the bathroom the day the troll was released in the castle. If he didn't rememeber you then you would have died, if he would have stopped to tell a professor you would have died or a professor would have saved you but then you would either have left Hogwarts because you didn't have any friends at that time or you would hate Ron and possibly Harry because you blamed them for you almost getting killed because of the troll and Ron's part in it. Each of those are just simple possibilities of what could happen in several different paralell dimensions. Now what you need to know is that Ivy and Isis, when they sent a human into a parallel dimension they started to send them back in time to thier younger self for a few minutes like what was happening to you. When they did this and then took you back to the void, the body you left in that dimension was basically like a victim of a dementor's kiss. They were nothing but a souless body since your soul had been ripped from the body and you merged with your past selves souls."

Both teens gasped and Giah said "So right now there are 4 worlds where Harry Potter has died and in 3 worlds Hermione Granger has died since Ivy and Isis didn't send Hermione back this last time because they were to busy trying to mentally abuse you by using your fears and doubts against you."

Harry clenched his fist and said "Where are they." in an angry tone.

Giah smiled gently and said "They are currently waiting for me to come punish them again since I was the one who punished them last time by switching them with a couple of other pixies who had been captured and would have been used in your time tuner's creation."

Hermione gasped and said "You allowed them to die as punishment."

Giah shook her head and said "When I created pixies and fairies I made it where if they die thier soul would be able to go back in time so they could take the body of thier younger self and avoid the fate that would have killed them which would also create an entire new dimension as a way to secure life. What I did to Ivy and Isis was basically a time out for them where they had no choice but to sit in a jail which was the time tuner and wait until they would have been released in another 20 years and they would have taken thier younger bodies...When they escaped I had came to see what they were doing and I had sat in silence watching them to see if they had learned thier lesson and changed thier ways but it appears that they did not and had went back to the same thing they had done before and for that I am sorry."

Harry frowned and said "So everything that's happened since the time tuner exploded has all been an evil prank against Hermione and me." in an angry tone.

Giah looked sad and said "Unfortinately...however there is a good side to this."

Hermione who was frowning also said "What could be a good side."

Giah looked at them and said "I can send you both back to your younger self to before you met Sirius so you could change the fact Peter escaped and you both got attacked by dementors along with Sirius so your future self won't have to go back in time to save yourselves."

Hermione said in a hopeful voice "You can."

Giah smiled and said "Yes I can...but..." as her smile faded and her face went to a look of worry.

Harry frowned and asked "But what."

Giah looked at Harry and said "If I do this then you will most likely have to die because of that soul fragment you have in your scar in order for someone to be able to maybe kill Voldemort. If I send you back to that point right now then I am basically sentencing you to a death sentence Harry and what's worst is that Voldemort has more then one soul fragment out there in your timeline keeping him alive. Someone would have to find all of his other soul fragments or your death would be absolutely meaningless...I checked some of the parallel worlds to see if I could better understand you both after I saw my children hadn't learned thier lessons. Would you like me to tell you what I found."

Harry paled as he heard Giah words and asked in a shocked voice "What."

Giah closed her eyes and said "I saw lies, deception, betrayel, pain, death, destruction, and suffering...In every timeline I saw this was the fate to come. I saw you become a hero who becomes nothing more then a figure head, I saw you become a martyre who either died for the greater good or in vein. I saw you killing yourself for nothing and no one knew of your sacrifice...I also saw worlds where either you all the suffering you went through finally became to much and you became a dark lord even worse then Voldemort...and I saw Hermione also becoming a dark lady after your death because of all the suffering she went through as well as the loss of you...there are worlds where you both do survive the coming troubles and marry someone and had children with and I won't say who...all I will tell you is that even when you survived you did not survive as you are now. Not after seeing the pain, suffering, death, and destruction that will come." as a tear fell down her left cheek.

Gently reaching up and wiping it away she opened her eyes and looked at the two teens and said "If you wish I will send you back to when I promise to...but I hate seeing such a future for a couple of people who have the potential to be so much more...What good would actually come from you going back there."

Hermione bit her lip and Harry said "What choice do we have." in a dead tone.

Giah looked at Harry and said "Harry...you have choices. There is always another choice. It may not be obvious and you may not think of it yourself but there is always another choice out there that you can choose."

Harry leaned back a little and asked "Like what."

Giah looked at Harry and then at Hermione and then a female voice said "Mother, may I speak."

Both Hermione and Harry blinked as they heard this new voice and both looked to the right where Giah turned her head and saw a fairy sitting on a tree limb and Giah said "What are you doing here Seline."

The fairy now named Seline flew down and landed on a tulip and said "I came here because I heard both Ivy and Isis speaking after you sent them away. I came because I heard what they were doing to these two humans and thought I could come here and offer an idea on how to fix this."

Giah turned to the two teens and said "This is my daughter Seline. I'll allow you to speak Seline but the ultimate choice is thiers."

Seline nods and said "Why not offer them a job as collectors."

Giah blinked and turned her head to the side and Harry asked "What's a collector."

Giah looked at Seline and said "That might actually be a good idea Seline."

Hermione frowned and said "You said that what ever happens would be our choice. What is this collector job."

Giah turned to look at Hermione and said "You heard the story of creation, right."

Hermione bit her lip and said "I've heard several stories about creation. Do you mean the one in the bible or another one."

Giah said "The bible one. That story is true and yet not completely true. No one could ever hope to truly understand the greatness of what was done by the father of creation. All we can do is try to understand it to the best of our abilities and knowledge and admit that we most likely never understand. Based on my own knowledge and understanding I have a theory and I admit that my theory could be wrong but I've never had a chance to actually test my theory since something always seem to come up to and even if I am wrong about my theory the testing of my theory will return great amounts of knowledge and understanding."

Harry pursed his lips and said "You want us to test your theory...don't you."

Giah said "I don't want to see you die Harry and I would like to see both you and Hermione here to live a long life of happiness and joy

A collector is basically what it sounds like. You collect something. Many years ago I started a project to record the true history of the

In this case though it would be a collector of


	23. sea potter 1

I don't own anything

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of House Gryffindore, and Transfiguration teacher was at her desk in her office on August 2nd when a white owl flew into her office and landed on her desk.

The owl raised it's left leg and and Minerva saw a letter tied to it. She said "Well hello there. A letter for me." as she reached forward and took the letter.

Opening it she began to read

**Hello Professor McGonagall,**

**I first wanted to contact you and inform you that I have been out of the country most of this summer and just got back. As such, I haven't recieved my letter telling me what books I'll need for my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I also wanted to know if it was to late to change my electives. While Divination can be useful if you have the gift, if you don't then it's a waste of time...truthfully between you and me, after having met a real prophet, I don't think you can actually learn anything useful in that class other then how to come up with better lies...but at least it's better then sleeping in Binn's class.**

Minerva pursed her lips at that and continued to read

**Since I am asking to change classes I want to keep Care of Magical creatures but would like to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes. I have seen first hand this summer how useful runes can be and having a better understanding of them will help me in my chosen future career...which reminds me, why was it when we talked last school year that you only told me about the few popular jobs that most apply for after leaving Hogwart's. I've learned there are thousands of jobs that people can do...Anyways I'm sure you had your reason's and last year was pretty screwed up with the Chamber of Secrets being reopened again by Voldemort.**

Minerva eyes widen as she dropped the letter she was reading and looked at it in shock. Slowly picking it up again she began to continue to read

**Anyways I was wondering if you could have Hagrid take a look at Hedwig here. I don't know what's wrong but ever since I got back in the country she hasn't been able to find Ron or Hermione...She couldn't even find Fred, George, or Ginny either. That's odd because she's always been able to find whoever I wrote to before...Anyways I was wondering if you could ask Professor Dumbledore to deliver me my Hogwart's book list. I'm at the Ghost Shipyard on the southwest coast near Plymouth just past dock 7. I was wanting to ask Professor Dumbledore if I could perhaps bring the ship I am currently working on to Hogwart's and anchor it in the Black Lake so that when I have free time I can continue my work on the ship.**

**Well that's about all I wanted to ask at this time. I'll be seeing you on September the 1st and if Professor Dumbledore gives me permission to bring the ship I'll arrive on it instead of the train.**

**Harry James Potter, Lord of Seven**

Minerva looked at the letter for several moments reading it twice more making sure that she was reading everything right before she got up and left her office.

A few minutes later she entered the Headmaster office and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's looked up from the paperwork he was working on and said "Hello Minerva, what brings you here." in a kind tone.

Minerva said "I received a strange letter a little earlier and I'm not quite sure what to make of it." as she held the letter in her hands out to him.

Dumbledore took the letter and began to read it before his eyes widen slightly and said "Interesting...I'll look into this and inform you what I discover Minerva. Is this...Hedwig still in your office take her to Hagrid and have him look at her."

Minerva said "Very well. I must be getting back to my work, preparing for the new school year." as she turned and left.

3 hours later Dumbledore had Fawkes on his shoulder walking beside another man who had graying black hair and brown eyes and Dumbledore said "If this letter is right then we should be about there Charles."

The man now identified as Charles said "Well I know that a few days ago my Lord ring disappeared off my finger and when I contacted Gringott's they told me that I wasn't the only Lord whose ring had disappeared and they would inform me if they discovered anything...well that's intersting."

Dumbledore looked where Charles was looking and said "Yes, I would assume there is a muggle repelling ward here since none of the muggles seem to notice this old dock."

Dumbledore saw several old looking sailing ships and saw several ghost floating about. Dumbledore said "Amazing. I had no idea a place like this existed."

Charles said "Neither did I...I guess we should talk to the local and find this Harry Potter kid."

Dumbledore nods and they both began to walk down the dock.

As they got close a ghost said "Got a couple more liven's here."

The ghost in the area all turned to look at them and a ghost in what appeared to be a pair of short knee length pants began to float over and said "Hello liven's. I guess you must be here about the lad who showed up here a few days ago."

Dumbledore said "I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Charles Potter and we are looking for a Harry Potter."

The ghost said "Yeah, that'd be him..Look for the Galleon at the end of the dock. You'll find him there." as he turned and began to float away.

Dumbledore and Charles looked at each other before walking down the dock.

When they neared the end they saw an old galleon class sailing ship that looked to be in the middle of being restored to it's former glory.

A male voice said "Ahoy Professor Dumbledore, give me a minute and I'll be right down, hey Fawkes, good to see you."

Both Charles and Dumbledore looked up and saw a figure up in the crows nest.

The figure disappeared a moment from thier view before the figure could be seen literally jumping out of the crows nest holding a rope and he began to swing down wrapping the rope around the mast.

When the figure touched down on the deck a grumpy sounding male voice said "What have I told you about using a rigging rope as a pully rope Harry."

Harry looked to the left and saw a ghost with a captain's hat on his head and said "Don't do it unless you want to impress the wenches Capt. Jim."

The ghost now named Jim grunted and said "See to the landlovers, I'll be in my cabin." as he floated through the door he was floating in front of.

Harry shook his head and walked to the plank and walked down to the dock and said "Hello Professor Dumbledore, good to see you again and of course you also Fawkes...I'm sorry sir, I don't know you."

Dumbledore looked at the figure in front of him and said "Are you Harry Potter."

Harry sighed and said "Yeah but you don't recognise me, do you."

Dumbledore said "No I don't."

Harry looked up at the sky and said "I don't know how much you know about magical sailing but the ICW allows magical ships to use a rune based time spell to go back in time 3 hours so that they can go back in time before a storm arrives and hopefully sail out of the way of the storm to avoid losing thier cargo since the ships most likely have magical items that are to valuable to lose or be discovered by muggles. I was on my way back here after having sailed down to Cape Town, Africa. I've made the trip 3 times already and this would have been my 4th trip when I encountered a storm. Since I had been taught what to do I went to activate the ward stone but nothing happened...that was when I realised that the ward stone must have been one you had to charge in advance and realised that since it wasn't charged I was in trouble so I quickly began to prepare my ship for the storm and after about 4 hours of battling the storm there was a flash of lightning that hit my ship...I was blinded for a while but when I could see again the storm was gone even though it should have been impossible."

Charles said "The lightning hit your ward stone, didn't it."

Harry said "Yeah, I discovered it when I started checking my ship out for damage. I thought I might have got lucky and just went back to a few hours or days before the storm first arrived. It wasn't until I got back to port here that I had realised I had either gone back in time for more then a 4 months because I had repaired this dock here and then built this ship as part or a contract I had made after...well that's not important. What is important is what happens now. I don't even know what year it is. Luckily everything I have is on my ship...but there's no way I can get back where I came from...is there."

Dumbledore asked "Where did you come from if you don't mind me asking."

Harry sighed and said "1993. I was born on July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter."

Charles said "So James get's her after all...James is my son. I'm Charles Potter...I guess that would make me your grandfather...but you said you don't recognise me."

Harry looked at Charles and said "No sir...I'm the last of the Potters...the last of several families actually. Between the war with Dark Lord Grindelwald and the war with Dark Lord Voldemort many families died out or down to thier last members."

Dumbledore said "That is why you addressed your letter Lord of Seven."

Harry said "Yeah...It's hard to believe that out of seven families who have survived all those years...all that is left of them can fit onto a single ship...That's why I was making the trips I was making...I only have enough money in my trust vault to last to take my NEWTS...After that I would have been completely broke."

Charles and Dumbledore went wide eyed and Charles said "What do you mean. The Potters are an extremely wealthy family."

Harry looked at Charles and said "Were a wealthy family...between the war and then the ministry there isn't anything left...My trust vault was the only thing the Ministry couldn't touch."

Dumbledore said "Explain please Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him and said "Since there were so many deaths in the war and since many families tried to flee the country the Ministry tried to force them to return by creating a tax. Any home that did not have a magical human living in it durring the month was charged a 1000 Galleon fine each month it was empty. If a home was empty for 10 years then it was confiscated by the Ministry including everything in it. They claimed if no one lived in it for 10 years then it was abandoned and the cost of removing the wards that surround the property was charged to the family who owned it."

Charles said "That's robbery."

Harry said "I know...but what can you do. When Voldemort was defeated the Ministry was only a few weeks away from falling. So many families, business, and homes had been destroyed durring the war that magical Britain was all but lost...that was why they were willing to let so many death eaters escape justice by claiming they were under the imperius curse. They had to pay huge fines but they got away with murder...literally."

Dumbledore frowned as he heard this and Charles said "What about your parents."

Harry looked at Charles and said "Dead...died on October 31, 1981...Voldemort killed them and then tried to kill me...it wasn't until I went to Gringott's and claimed my Lordship that I learned why he wasn't able to kill me."

Dumbledore asked "Why."

Harry said "My mother Lily believes she's a muggleborn...she's not. She was adopted. Her mother is someone named Muriel Prewett and her father is a Morfin Gaunt...Morfin Gaunt is the elder brother of Merope Gaunt who..."

Dumbledore interupted him and said "Who is the mother of Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort."

Harry said "A snake can't die from it's own venom. Tom is a parcelmouth and so am I. Mom wasn't though. When Tom tried to kill me his curse back fired leaving me with this scar and injuring him enough to make him flee." as he raised his hair back and showed his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Charles said "So your a decendant of Slytherin."

Harry said "Potter, Black, Peverell, Gaunt, Gryffindore, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Seven families...You don't hate me for being a parcelmouth...do you."

Charles looked at Harry a moment and said "No...magic made you for a reason. My wife's a metamorph and can change her looks more then she changes her cloths."


	24. sea potter 2

I don't own anything

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of House Gryffindore, and Transfiguration teacher was at her desk in her office on August 2nd when a white owl flew into her office and landed on her desk.

The owl raised it's left leg and and Minerva saw a letter tied to it. She said "Well hello there. A letter for me." as she reached forward and took the letter.

Opening it she began to read

**Hello Professor McGonagall,**

**I am writing to you because I am unsure about the proper proceedure about how to do this. You see, I was born in this country but have been away from these lands for some time. I am a pureblood child of 15 years. I had previous private schooling in magic but after the tragic death of my friends who died in an accident on thier way to our lessons for our 3rd year I took a year off to deal with thier loss. Now that I have decided to start my education again I decided to return to the land of my birth and hope to enroll at Hogwarts if possible. I have researched Hogwarts some and would like to take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as my electives if I can start my 3rd year at Hogwarts.**

**I am currently going by the name of Harrison Seven. I am the head of seven families that were nearly wiped out by either war, death, or disease. There is a more private reason why I do not go by my birth name or the name of any of the families I am the head of...I am willing to discuss it with you face to face but it's not something I feel comfortable with putting in a letter.**

**My current residence is the ship Black Revenge that is docked at Millbay Docks at Plymouth. It won't be hard to find it. I built it to look like a Galleon sailing ship from the 16th century. I have a mail ward up so that no one can write to me while I am on my ship so that owl's don't die trying to find me when I am out at sea. If you are willing to meet with me to discuss my possible enrollment in your school or acceptance please contact me before the 10th of August so that I can begin looking for alternate education choices.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Harrison Seven**

Minerva looked at the letter for several moments reading it twice more making sure that she was reading everything right before she got up and left her office.

A few minutes later she entered the Headmaster office and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's looked up from the paperwork he was working on and said "Hello Minerva, what brings you here." in a kind tone.

Minerva said "I received a strange letter a little earlier and I'm not quite sure what to make of it." as she held the letter in her hands out to him.

Dumbledore took the letter and began to read it before his eyes widen slightly and said "Interesting...I'll look into this and inform you what I discover Minerva."

Minerva said "Very well. I must be getting back to my work, preparing for the new school year." as she turned and left.

3 hours later Dumbledore was walking down Millbay dock when he could see a wooden sailing ship docked there. Approaching the ship Dumbledore heard a male voice say "She's a beauty, isn't she."

Dumbledore turned and went wide eyed for a moment when he saw a teenage male standing there with a pair of dark tinted sunglasses that made it impossible to see the teens eyes.

Dumbledore said "Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that."

The figure said "The ship. Black Revenge. She's a beauty. Been to worlds end and back in her...Forgive my manors, I'm Harrison Seven and your Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, aren't you."

Dumbledore said "Yes I am...Forgive me for asking but are you any relations to the Potters."

Harry said "Possibly. I'm pureblood so that means that we usually are related to everyone a littlebit."

Dumbledore said "You have a striking resemblance to the Potters...Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking Mr. Seven."

Harry said "Dead...murdered when I was 15 months old by my mothers cousin...That's part of the reason why I go by Seven instead of my real name. My mothers cousin has been trying to kill me since I was a baby. He did some dark shit and lost the ability to have children before he had an heir and lost his title and since I'm the last remaining male heir of that family he has to kill me so he can try to reclaim his lost title. The fact he could inherit the other titles I have makes him that much more obsessed with killing me."

Dumbledore said "I see..."

Harry shook his head and said "No...you don't. I wrote in my letter that my friends died on thier way to where we had our lessons for our third year...the bastard somehow got his hands on a couple of dementors and had some of his men stop the vehicle they were using...I was suppose to be with them that day but I had been running late because I had been apprenticing under someone over the summer...The Black Revenge was my final project and also final test...My teacher and I were on our way back from the maiden voyage and would be late getting back so I sent a message to them and told them I would floo in...they never made it...Dementors...After thier funeral I had nothing keeping me there so I went back to the Captain and he told me that I had learned all from him I could and he told me to take the Black Revenge...He said if you want to make a boy a man, send them to sea...that's what I did. Packed everything I owned and I went to sea and eventually made it here."

Dumbledore frowned and said "I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry said "Don't be...I already learned that my mother's cousin won't stop until one of us is dead...That anyone I get close to will either be a liability or a casualty. All I can do is try to get stronger and find happiness in the small things in life. That's why I go by Harrison Seven to help by me the time I need to get stronger so that maybe one day if I'm lucky my mother's cousin will get himself killed by someone who he crossed or pissed off."

Dumbledore said "So you won't be going to track him down for revenge."

Harry snorts and said "I won't have to track him down. He'll come for me. They say Hogwart's is one of the safest places in the world. I don't think he's stupid enough to attak Hogwarts in order to get me...I figure that your school is the best bet I have for any kind of normal life."

Dumbledore asked "What's his name...Your mother's cousin."

Harry looked out at the sea and said "Tom...Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Dumbledore's eyes widen as he paled slightly and said "Are you sure."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "The half blood son of Merope Gaunt and a muggle named Tom Riddle...yeah...My mother was the daughter of Morfin Gaunt, Merope elder brother. He and a witch who I wish to keep a secret had a line continuation arrangement. She provided him an heir in exchange for something...But before my mother was born Morfin was arrested. Never did learn what he was arrested for the first time. The witch didn't want my mother and since my grandfather was in Azkaban my mother was placed in a muggle orphanage and grew up believing she was a muggleborn until my father and her went to get married. My mother was adopted when she was still a baby by muggles. The muggles also adopted another little girl and raised them as sister. After my parents were killed I was sent to live with my mothers adopted sister who was a muggle and I didn't even know about magic until I was 11 when a family friend of my parents tracked me down...Unfortinately my mother's cousin also tracked me down shortly after that and made another attempt to kill me."

Dumbledore said "What do you mean another."

Harry said "When he attacked my family he killed my father first who tried to hold him off. He then came to the nursery where my mother had tried to take me to escape but portkeys and apparation weren't working. I guess he had someone put up wards to keep my family there...He then killed my mother in front of me and then caused an explosion in the nursery where I was...That's where I got this." as he raised his hair to show the scar on his forehead.

Harry lowered his hand and said "He must have assumed that the explosion killed me or that I was so wounded that I would die from my wounds...sometime's I wish I had died then...but I survived and was sent to live with my step aunt like I said. The rest is history."


	25. shadow games harry

I don't own anything.

A 6 year old Harry Potter was walking through the Museum of London along with the rest of his first grade class that was taking a field trip to the Museum.

Harry walked at the back of the tour his class was on when he heard a noise of something metal hitting the ground. 

Glancing over to his left Harry saw 2 men carrying a wooden crate that looked to be heavy but had a hole in one of the sides.

Looking at the two ment he saw a silver looking chain laying on the ground beneath the crate they were carrying and thought "_That chain must have fell out of that box. I'll help them so they don't lose it."_

Walking over Harry said "Excuse me."

Both the men glanced at Harry and one of the men said "What do you want kid. Can't you see were busy and this things heavy. Now scram. Come on Ralph, lets go." as they began to walk away with the crate.

Harry said "But..." as he bent down to pick up the chain but when he touched the chain he felt a hook behind his stomach and suddenly the world around him began to spin.

5 years later,

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Warlocks and Chief Warlock of the United Kingdoms Wizengamet sat in his chair at the staff table at Hogwarts and looked at the first year student who were being sorted with a look of dread filling the pit of his stomach with each name called. Finally the name he was anticipating and fearing was called by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall "Harry Potter."

Albus looked at the first year students and nobody began to move forward though many eyes began to look around.

Minerva McGonagall frowned and said "Harry Potter."

More murmurs broke out and the sorting hat said **"He's not here Headmaster. Shall I summon him."**

Dumbledore looked shocked as he heard this and said "You can summon him."

The sorting hat said "**Oh yes, before we got the Hogwarts Express and the floo network was created, the headmaster of Hogwarts would have me summon the students to Hogwarts to reduce the risk they may have faced on the journey here. Shall I summon 11 year old Harry Potter headmaster**."

Dumbledore said "Yes."

The sorting hat said "**Very well**."

A few moments later the sorting hat said "**Oh dear, this is unexpected**."

Just then the air in the great hall shimmered and a figure appeared in the room. The figure had black hair with red tips and blond highlights and glowing green eyes and was dressed in a white short robe that stopped just above his knee's with a golden belt and golden shoulder guards and a blue cloth going down from the golden belt and had a purple cloak flowing behind the figure.

The figure suddenly screamed out in pain a moment before passing out shocking everyone in the room.

The school nurse Poppy Pomfrey, ran around the staff table toward the down figure and turned him over and began to wave her wand over the figure and said "Does anyone know what happened to this boy."

The sorting hat said "**The boy is Mr. Potter and he's suffering the effects of being summoned here from where he was...or should I say WHEN he was**."

Everyone in the room looked shocked and Dumbledore said "What do you mean WHEN."

The sorting hat said "**The magic that allows me to summon a student to Hogwarts, summons the person who matches the age they are for the school year I am summoning them to. This was a precaution made because of time magic such as time tuners and other such things. The boy here is the 11 year old son of James and Lily Potter but he's been summoned from the past. Where and when in the past he was or how he got there I have no idea. Based on the fact that he screamed out in pain and passed out means he was further in the past then I have ever seen anyone go before. He screamed out in pain because he was forcefully yanked forward in time like a slingshot and the magic of Hogwarts pulled him to a stop here like he was slammed into a brick wall."**

Dumbledore said "And you didn't warn us about this possibility."

The sorting hat said "**The most we have ever had to pull someone forward was a year Headmaster and time magic is very regulated now by the Ministry. The girl who was involved in that only had a little pain from it. The longer the trip, the more painful it is**."

Dumbledore glared at the hat and asked "How is he Madame Pomfrey. Is he going to be alright...Is it really Harry Potter."

Poppy said "I can verify that this is indeed Harry Potter Headmaster but...it appears that he has been through a magical adoption ritual as well as a purification ritual. The dark magic in his scar he had after his parents were killed is gone but I have no idea what ritual or who adopted him...but..."

Dumbledore said "But what."

Poppy frowned and said "I could be wrong and I pray that I am but based on the cloths as well as the symbols on his clothing I believe that Mr. Potter was in ancient Egypt. They are consistant with the clothing and writing of that era from what I studied."

Many shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces and McGonagall said "But how is that possible. The furthest anyone has ever been able to travel back in time was 3 years."

Poppy said "I have no idea Minerva. I'm just saying what I believe based on what I am seeing from his clothing. I could be wrong and this could be a costume and he was at a costume party or something like that when we summoned him but...but I don't think so. His skin is chaffed in the areas around where his jewelry is showing he wears them a lot or at least similar jewelry."

A snicker was heard from the Slytherin table and a blond hair first year student named Draco Malfoy said "And what kind of boy wears jewlery like that."

Poppy frowned as she heard this and said "If I'm not mistaken Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Potter appears to be wearing the clothing and jewelry of the son of a Pharoah. In other words, the jewelry of a prince."

Several gasps were heard from that statement and Minerva said "Are you sure."

Poppy said "I'm not an expert but I did study things like this in order to help me earn my NEWT's in Ancient Runes so that I could become a healer...based on what I remember, this is clothing and symbols for that of the second son...If I'm right, Mr. Potter was adopted by a family that already had a child who was at least the same age or older then Mr. Potter...Headmaster, I need to get Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing. I need to give him a complete physical and make sure that he is healthy and make sure that he hasn't caught something that could be dangerous to the lives of the other students."

Dumbledore said "Very well...but how soon can we expect him to be awake."

Poppy said "Tomorrow at the earliest. Most likely the day after. His body is in shock right now so I plan to give him a dreamless sleep potion to make sure he rest until his body has time to recover from being summoned back to our time like this...and if I'm right Headmaster then I'm not sure Mr. Potter will be able to actually be a student here...at least until he is able to speak and read english. I don't know how long he's been in the past but...since he was adopted and appears to wear the items of his station often then he may be what I've heard muggles call, going native. He may even be hostile toward us for taking him from his life there."

Dumbledore frowns but nods and his head and Poppy waved her wand and Harry began to float into the air and out of the great hall with Poppy right behind him.

2 days later, Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes and he found himself in a long room with grey looking walls and several beds and a woman in a white outfit was standing near him and tensed and the woman said "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry frowned and looked at the woman for several moments before he said slowly "Who are you and where am I."

The woman seem to relax slightly at Harry's words said "My name is Poppy Pomfrey and I am a healer. You are currently in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry said "How did I get here."

Poppy said "This school is a very ancient and magical place that magical children are brought to in order to learn about magic. You were born the son of James and Lily Potter on July 31, 1980. You disappeared on a school field trip in the year 1986. Before you disappeared in 1986 your name had already been added to the list of future students to attend Hogwarts in the year 1991. This is the year 1991 and the school magic summoned you here to attend Hogwarts. We now know you were some point in the past but we don't know how far in the past you were and we don't know how to send you back."

Harry frowned as he heard this and said "What right do you have to take me like this. I do not want to be here. I want to be back with my family."

Poppy said "I'm sorry and we had no idea you..."

Harry said "Liar. You admitted that you knew I disappeared 5 years ago."

Poppy frowned and said "But we had no idea what happened to you."

Harry said "And what right do you have to know about my life. I was not a student at your school and had not accepted to come to this school. I know the_ people_ I was placed with after my birth parents deaths would never allow me to come to a place that dealt with magic. They would have considered anyone who can do magic as FREAKS. Do you just kidnap children from thier homes and families against thier wills or am I special. Begone healer. Leave me alone." as he reached up and rubbed his neck slowly and then began to pull his hand down.

Poppy looked shocked as she heard this before she got an angry look on her face and said "Now see here you little..."

She stopped talking when Harry disappeared from view. Quickly pulling out her wand she began to cast several spells before she frowned and quickly left the hospital wing.

A few minutes earlier."

Harry said "Begone healer. Leave me alone." as he reached up and rubbed his neck slowly and then began to pull his hand down until he got to the middle of his chest and felt an object that was hidden there.

Poppy looked shocked as she heard this before she got an angry look on her face and said "Now see here you little..."

Harry sent some magic to the object he felt that was hidden and suddenly the world around him began to spin and blur a moment before coming back into world and saw another him laying on the bed asleep. Standing up he cast an invisibility spell on himself and left the hospital wing and began to explore the castle.

Several hours later Harry was in the Owl tower looking off into the distance as the sun began to rise over the horizon deep in thought when a female voice said "Oh, excuse me, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this early."

Harry turned and saw a girl with bushy brown hair standing there and Harry said "Hello."

The girl said "Oh, your Harry Potter. I read about you in..."

Harry said in a startled voice "Excuse me." interupting the girl.

The girl blinked and asked "What."

Harry said "You said you read about me."

The girl said "Yes, your in..."

Harry interupted her and said "And what do these stories about me say."

The girl said "They talk about your defeat of you know who."

Harry said "No, I don't know who. I have no idea what you are talking about. Who are you."

The girl said "My name is Hermione Granger."

Harry said "Very well Hermione Granger, what are you talking about. What defeat of who are you talking about that people have written about. Please start at the beginning because I am new here and have no idea what you are talking about."

Hermione looked shocked as she heard this before she said "You really did get sent to the past like Madame Pomfrey said, didn't you."

Harry said "Perhaps."

Hermione frowned and said "Well...I can tell you what I read and what people told me. It starts..."

Harry sat there and listened for the next 30 minutes as Hermione told him all she read about him and Voldemort rise, his followers, and his defeat. Harry just stood there and listened to her and when she was finished he frowned and said "Has the whole world gone mad." as he shook his head.

Hermione blinked as she saw Harry turn and start to walk away and Harry stopped and looked back and said "You coming."

Hermione said "Huh."

Harry said "I'm going to go find out what in the world


	26. time to play the game

I don't own anything

A 5 year old Harry Potter was asleep on his matress in the cupboard under the stairs in his aunt Petunia Dursley house.

As Harry turned over a small gold chain began to appear around his neck with a small gold medalion on it that began to glow.

Harry blinked and found himself being held by someone and he blinked as he saw in front of him was a woman with red hair holding a baby with black hair and green eyes sitting in her lap.

The woman said "Hello Harry James Potter, my son. I am Lily Evans Potter, your mother. This baby in my lap is you and he is 1 year old today. I know that if you are seeing this then it means that I am dead and you are 5 years old today. I know this is probably confusing for you so I will try to explain what is going on."

Lily shifted baby Harry in her lap and reached her hand around the baby Harry neck and pulled what appeared to be a gold necklace with a gold medalion on it and she said "I created this in case I died so that you would have a memory of me in your life as well as know that I care for you and love you. Right now you are actually asleep. If you notice there is a mirror in front of me and you so that you can see me and you. This medalion will have this stored memory in it that will be shown to you on your 5th birthday. Before that it will have been invisible. When you wake up you will find it on you to prove that this is real and not just a dream."

Baby Harry clapped his hands together before grabbing Lily thumb and tried to suck on it.

Lily smiled softly down at the baby in her arms before she looked back up at the mirror and said "You might be wondering how this is possible. It's possible because magic is real. I am a witch and your father is a wizard. You are also a wizard Harry. I'm sure that there have been times when strange things have happened that you can't explain. Those incidents are called accidental magic...Now since I am dead I can't be there to look after you myself I have set up a couple of things to help you learn about magic as well as to help you. The first thing is are you happy where you are. If your father is with you then tell him to give you the memory game box I made for you. He will know what I am talking about...but if you father is not with you then ask the people you are with to take you to Arena's Gate. If the people you are with don't know what I am talking about or refuse then they are not people I trusted to take care of you or protect you."

Taking a deep breath Lily said "If they are not people I trusted to take care of you then I don't care who they are, I want you to get away from them as fast as possible. Besides holding a memory, this necklace and medalion can be used to escape to someplace safe. I want you to grab the medalion and close your eyes and scream Arena's Gate. You will feel like someone just stuck thier finger in your belly button when you do. When that feeling stops, open your eyes and you will find yourself someplace safe. Once there you will meet someone. Tell them your name and ask to be shown to the library. Once there you will find a box on the table with your name on it. Open it...I love you son and I'm proud of you...good luck." as she squeezed the baby in her arms and kissed the top of his head.

The next morning when Harry awoke he thought "_What a wierd dream."_ before he felt the medalion and chain around his neck.

The voice of Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, was heard outside the door of the cupboard he was in and


	27. trap and field

I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't so don't sue me, you won't get anything because I have nothing to take.

A 12 year old Harry Potter sat in the back of the his uncle Vernon's car.

Vernon had picked Harry up after his second year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

Vernon pulled the car to a stop and Vernon said "Get out." as he got out and went to stand in front of the car.

Harry frowned and looked around with a worried look on his face before he got out and walked to the front of the car were his uncle was.

Vernon looked out onto the ocean and said "You never seen the sea before, have you Harry." in a softer voice.

Harry looked confused a moment before he looked out at the water and said "No...but you know that Uncle Vernon."

Vernon grunted a moment and said "Lily would be so angry with tunie for the way she has raised you."

Harry blinked and looked at Vernon with a confused look and Vernon said "That fat useless whale you call uncle is currently stunned, bound, and gagged in the trunk of the car. I'm a friend of your mothers who is using Polyjuice to meet you. You do know what Polyjuice is right." as Harry watched who he had though was Vernon take a sip from a flask.

Harry said "Yes...who are you." as he tried to discreately grab his wand.

Vernon shook his head and said "I can't tell you. There are those who would do everything they can to keep me from talking to you because they want to control you for thier own purposes. For now call me, Reed."

Harry looked at Reed and said "Why are you here."

Reed looked at Harry and said "I made a promise to your mother that I would do everything I could to help you. I have done things you would never understand or believe to protect you from dangers you never even knew existed...I know about what has happened to you the last two years at Hogwarts...How close you came to dying...and how ignorant you are when it comes to the magical world as well as even living...I loath tunie and her family and wish I could have stepped in before now but Dumbledore has plans for you that he doesn't want anyone else to interfere with...plans that I fear may end in your death."

Harry's eyes widen as he heard this and Reed said "That is why I have decided to replace your uncle like I did with Polyjuice and why I plan to use Polyjuice to replace you so that Dumbledore's spy he has watching tunie's house will see you arrive there and yes, Dumbledore has had spies watching you from the moment he placed you with tunie so he knows what your life was like...While I am distracting Dumbledore's guards, I plan to have you take a trip that will teach you not only about the magical world but also help you learn to live so that you can show the world how great Lily's child really is."

Harry looked shocked and Reed reached into his pocket and pulled out a rope and said "Do you have your wand on you."

Harry said "Yes."

Reed held out the rope and said "This is a portkey. It will take you from one location to another. When you arrive at the location you are going you will find yourself in a building in Canada. The building is the Headquarters of the Trap and Field guild. Trap and Field is the title they give to people who go out and collect animal and plant ingrediants that are used in the magical world like potion ingredients."

Harry took the rope and Reed continued "When you get there ask for the registration office. You will go inside and ask to register as a guild apprentice. They will ask you to use a quill called a blood quill to sign your name. Your real name is Harrison James Evans Potter. You must sign the contract like that. Once you sign the contract you will be assigned a guild master who will begin to teach you. Don't hold back. I know about your adventures at Hogwarts and I believe that you are actually smarter and better then you show others you are. Don't do it with the guild. If they ask you to learn something, learn it. If they ask you to do something, do it. Understand." 

Harry said "Yes but..."

Reed interupted him and said "No but's. You only survived the last two years on dumb luck. The dark lord will keep coming after you until either you kill him or he kills you. You need to learn to defend yourself and how to survive. Hogwarts isn't going to teach you the things you need to know to do that. This will...Your mother died to save you...Lily was someone I cared greatly for and I regret her death every day of my life since then. She sacrificed herself for you. I will not let you throw her sacrifice away."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Reed said "Harry...your mother had many dreams for you. You owe her to complete as many of those dreams as you can. You can't do that if you die."

Harry looked down a moment and then back up at Reed and said "Alright...I'll do it."

Reed sighed and said "Harry...Lily had 3 dreams for you that she wanted more then anything else. By doing this and learning everything you can to show the world how smart and strong you are then you will fulfill 2 of the 3 things she dreamed for you."

Harry asked "What's the third."

Reed smiled a big smile and said "Lily's third dream was for you to have a harem and give her lots of grandbabies." as he reached up and took a hair from Harry's head.

Before Harry could say anything he felt a tug behind his navel and the world around him began to blur away.

After Harry disappeared Reed pulled out a bottle and took the hair and placed the hair in the bottle.

Reed drank the potion in the bottle and smirked and said as his looks changed to look like Harry "Oh Tunie, here comes ol' Severus to play...Now where is that fat whale. I think a little imperius curse and a compulsion charm will do wonders for him."

Meanwhile Harry appeared in what looked to be a log cabin that had been magically expanded many times.

Harry saw people dressed in all kinds of clothing and...

Harry brain had stopped working as he saw 3 blond hair women walk by completely nude each carrying a spear in thier hands.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and a male voice said "I remember the first time I saw an Amazon warrior witch. They always travel in three's, always blond, and most importantly, always nude...So what's a young lad like you doing in a place like this."

Harry blinked after the 3 women disappeared and said "Huh."

The man laughed and said "What you doing here sonny."

Harry said "I'm...I'm here to register. Where is the registration office." as his mind cleared.

The man said "About 5 feet behind you. You were standing in front of my office blocking the door. That's why I came out to see what you want...So tell me kid, why do you want to register."

Harry looked at the man and said "To learn to protect myself."

The man snorted and said "There are other less dangerous ways to learn to protect yourself kid. This isn't the place a kid comes to learn to protect himself from school bullies. Go back home kid."

Harry frowned and said "This isn't about school bullies. I have almost died so many times in my life that I lost count. I've faced a gaint cerberus, 2 mountain trolls, a possessed teacher who was possessed by the spirit of a dark lord who wants to kill me. I've had a house elf try enchant bluggers trying to injure me so I would leave Hogwarts. I've escaped from an entire colony of acromantula's, I've barely escaped being killed by a womping willow, I've killed a 60ft basilisk with a sword. See this." as he pulled his shirt collar to the side.

Harry said "This is where one of his fangs got me. I would have died from the venom but a pheonix cried tears in it. Does this sound like things a kid dealing with a school bully."

The man glared at Harry and said "Liars and braggards are two things we don't like here kid, get the hell out of here before I beat the hell out of you." as he turned around and walked back into his office and slammed the door closed.

Harry glared at the man and said "Bastard." as he turned and began to walk away.

Harry found the exit and went outside and saw the building looked like a normal log cabin in the woods.

Taking a deep breath Harry thought "_What now."_ as he looked back at the door he came out of and glared at it before he began to walk away.

20 minutes later Harry was walking through the woods completely lost when he heard a voice say "_human."_

Harry blinked and looked around when the voice from before said "_The human has stopped walking. Hide."_

Harry said "Whose there."

The voice said "_Go away human or I'll attack you."_

Harry said "Hey, I don't want any trouble."

The voice said "_I warned you human. Prepare yourself."_

Harry was looking around frantically when he heard a noise on the ground and looked down and saw a snake and blinked a moment before he said _"Hello."_

The snake stopped moving toward Harry and said "_Your a speaker."_

Harry said "_Yes. I can understand you. I don't want any trouble. I'm lost and trying to find my way."_

The snake stuck out his tongue and hissed "_There are 3 female humans near. Ask them to help you. My mate and den are here and we are expecting young soon. Go."_

Harry nods and looked around and said "Which way did you say the 3 are." as he looked back at the snake who was crawling away.

The next moment Harry felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and he reached up and pulled out a wooden dart and he looked at it and reached for his wand and said "Show yourself."

Harry was suprised when he saw one of the Amazon Warrior Witches walked out of the woods in front of him and he said "You...why did you attack me."

The woman said "Your must be strong to still be standing from the drugs on that dart. You will make good cloth bottoms."

Harry looked confused when he felt a blow to the back of his head and he started to fall to the ground but the last thing he saw was the other two witches had been behind him and one was lowering her staff before his world went dark.

August 15th, 1993

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head of House Gryffindore, and teacher of Transfiguration was in her office doing paperwork for the up coming school year when a familiar white owl flew into her office with a note attached to its leg.

Minerva took the letter and opened it and read

**Hello Professor McGonagall,**

**I am writing to inform you that I wish to change my electives because I know that I do not posses the gift as they call it so divination would be just a waste of my time. I would like to take ancient runes instead. I still wish to take care of magical creatures. I know that you may doubt me being able to handle ancient runes because of how my previous work has been.**

**I regret to say that I have been holding back my real skills because at first I was still afraid of my relatives, the Dursley's because any time I got better marks then my cousin I was punished. After I realised my relatives wouldn't care what marks I had at Hogwarts I did not want to upset Ron who...well he lacks motivation...I was also afraid to upset Hermione.**

**Hermione is a very smart young lady as I am sure you know but she does have her flaws and her biggest flaw is that she feel's that the only reason people want to be friends with her is because they need her to help them with thier work and so she needs to know the answer to everything possible so that she can have her friends...It is something I sadly regret that I did nothing to stop because of fearing she would not want to be my friend if I didn't need her help.**

**Since school got out I have had a real eye opener and have seen things you wouldn't believe and done things you could only imagine...I have gained things I desperately needed and also lost things that can never be replaced. I'm not the same little boy I was when you last saw me. I'm...different. I'm sure you will notice what I mean when you see me.**

**I hate to ask this of you but I have not recieved my school list for this year because I have been out of the country. In fact I am still out of the country. Hedwig found me in Italy when I was getting ready to take a portkey to Africa and I won't be back until school is about to start. I have included a Gringott's Bank draft for an account I set up over the Summer. The draft is for 100 Galleons. If you would not mind having a house elf to get my books for what classes you approve me for or if it's to late to change classes could you get me the books I would have had for Ruins. I will independantly study them. If you can do this small favor for me then any change out of the draft you may keep for either yourself or you can get the first years a couple of new brooms or the quidditch team new brooms.**

**I hate to also inform you that I will not be playing quidditch this year and will return the broom you gave me my first year to be used by the team since it was bought for the Gryffindore Seeker. I no longer qualify to play since I have had enhancement done to correct my eyesight so that I no longer require glasses. The rules clearly state no Quidditch player may have any enhancement's that would give them an advantage over other players and mine would count in that catagory. I'm sorry.**

**Harrison James Evans Potter**

Minerva sighed as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose and thought "_Even when your not here you give me grey hairs Harry."_

September 1st, 1993

Hermione Granger sat across from her friend Ron Weasley in the great hall at Hogwarts with a worried look on her face as she bit her lip looking between the empty seat beside Ron and the door.

The last of the first year students had just finished being sorted and Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the students when the doors to the great hall opened and several gasp were heard as a blood covered figure came into view.

Dumbledore who looked at the figure in a state of shock swallowed hard a moment and said "Mr. Potter...what happened to you."

The blood covered figure of Harry Potter stood there at the doors and said "Dementor attack. There's 40 dead between Hogmeade and Hogwarts gate."

Several gasp went through the room and many others paled as they heard this and Dumbledore said in a grave voice "40 dead."

Harry said "Yeah. I was able to get 60 of the dementors to flee with the help of my Patronus."

Dumbledore said "How do you know the Patronus charm."

Harry said "Spent most of my time since I left Hogwart's in South America. They don't have Dementor's down there but they do have Lethifold. Local's taught me how to defend myself against them."

Dumbledore said "I see...but that doesn't explain the blood Mr. Potter."

Harry said "When I began using my Patronus to defend myself from the Dementor's these two men dressed in dark robes began to attack me. Screaming at me about getting revenge for what I did and how they were going to finish what thier boss started. They sent a couple of killing curses at me and several others deadly ones. The locals down in South America taught me that the best defense when in a fight it to not be there when the attack hits. They taught me how to dodge attacks and how to get in close and how to deal with multiple threats. The jungle is a dangerous place and you either learn the law of the jungle or die by it. Avoid battle's when possible but when thier not then you end them quickly because an injury can cause trouble later and if you use up all your energy in a long fight then you won't have the energy to fight off the next danger or survive in the enviroment."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and said "Also don't waste magic if you can use a weapon instead. I figured the two men who were attacking me were most likely death eaters who managed to avoid being arrested either because they were low level grunts who slipped through the cracks or something like that. Based on thier words and actions I think they were trying to kill me because of what happened to thier master when he tried to kill me. Since I couldn't escape because of the Dementors I went on the offensive. I dodged thier curses and used a shield spell when I had to, got close and pulled out my skinning knife. The dementors saw two easy targets and attacked them after I put them on the ground and sucked out thier souls. Once they were down I took care of getting rid of the Dementor's until they fled. That's where the blood came from."

Dumbledore said "I see...are you injured."

Harry said "No. Like I said, I think they were just some low level death eaters because they didn't seem to know how to deal with someone who actually went on the offensive against them and got close. I also got between them so they couldn't take the chance of hitting me without hitting the other as well. After that it was easy to put them down."

Dumbledore nods his head and asked "Why weren't you with the rest of the student's when they arrived."

Harry said "I missed the train because the guy who made the portkey for me to come back to the country forgot to figure in the time zone difference when he made it and so I didn't get back until 5 p.m local time. Since I missed the train I went to the leaky cauldron and had a meal before I floo'ed to Hogmeade. I was halfway here when the dementors attacked."

Dumbledore nods his head and said "Please head to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfry can check you out to make sure that you are not injured after your ordeal and also give you a chance to clean up in the hospital wing shower. I'll go contact the the Ministry and inform them of this attack and demand that the Dementors are removed."

Harry said "The last I saw of them they were heading east if that helps."

Dumbledore nods and got up and left out the side door after giving Minerva a look. Harry turned and also left to head to the Hospital wing.

After getting to the Hospital wing and explaining to Madame Pomfry about what happened and having her check him for any injuries Harry was aloud to have a shower to wash himself.

Harry stepped out of the shower room in a pair of silk boxers and entered the wing.

A female gasp was heard and Harry who was drying his hair with a towel looked up and saw Hermione sitting on a bed and her face was bright red as she looked at Harry's body and thought "_When did Harry get so..."_ as she licked her lips.

Harry seeing this smirked and said "You've seen mine, how about I see yours."

Hermione eyes widen and said "Harry." in a shocked voice.

Harry laughed and said "Joking Hermione. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and said "And what does that suppose to mean."

Harry let the towel he was using to dry his hair fall to his shoulders and he went and sat on the bed across from Hermione and Hermione felt a wave of magic pass by her."

Harry saw Hermione tense as she felt the magic pass by her and said "Relax, that was just a privacy spell I placed to keep what we are talking about secret...Tell me Hermione, how long has it been since you seen me."

Hermione said "Almost 3 months Harry. Why." as she got a confused look on her face.

Harry looked at Hermione and said "I don't know how you got it but you have something around your neck that deals with time magic."

Hermione gasped as she heard this and reached up to grab the front of her shirt and Harry said "It may have been 3 months for you Hermione but it's been 2 years for me. You don't spend that much time under time magic and not be sensative to it which is why as soon as I looked at you I could feel the time magic in what ever you are hiding."

Hermione said "You won't tell anyone. Professor McGonagall made me promise not to tell anyone."

Harry said "I won't tell anyone as long as you are willing to listen to me about being careful. Like I told you, I've got more experience with time magic then you do and it can be very dangerous to not only you but also your future children."

Hermione's eyes widen and said "My children...What do you mean."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Hermione...time magic is created by changing magic into another type of energy called Tachyon's. When enough Tachyon's get together they can be used to alter time, slow it down, speed it up, go backward or forward...We use items with runes on them to control the Tachyon's so they don't run wild. The problem is that even with these control items Tachyon's will still gather inside the bubble they create in time...and will gather on what ever is inside the bubble. The more Tachyon's that gather outside of the control rune item the more likely some of them will go wild...the more you use it the more they will gather inside your body and can cause a reaction that could hurt or even kill you or your future children. The most magical place inside a female's body is her reproductive organs and Tachyon's are attracted to magic like a magnet."

Hermione gasped as she heard this and said "But...but why didn't Professor McGonagall tell me this."

Harry looked at Hermione sadly and said "Hermione...she most likely doesn't know. Time magic is very carefully controlled. She must have called in some favors to give you that item and while she may believe in you and want to help you achieve your full potential the person who gave the item to her could have been someone who thinks more like Malfoy and when they heard that it was going to a muggleborn they probably chose to keep that warning to themselves hoping that you wouldn't be able to have kids."

Hermione paled as she reached for a gold chain around her neck and Harry grabbed her hand gently and said "You can still use it but you need to use it carefully. I can tell you what you need to know so that you won't hurt yourself or your future kids."

Hermione bit her lip and said "How."

Harry said "First off, which way does it go and how far. Forward, back, what."

Hermione said "Each turn goes back one hour."

Harry frowned and said "That's a lot of Tachyon's. How often are you going to be using that thing."

Hermione said "I don't know yet. I signed up for all the classes so I will have to see what my schedule looks like."

Harry pursed his lips and said "And you wouldn't mind dropping a couple of classes. I mean I dropped Divination because I learned that unless you actually have the gift it's just a waste of time. It's more about learning not to be tricked by false prophets then it is actually learning to predict the future and you can just read the books on it or use logic. After all, you yourself said that most wizards don't have a lick of logic."

Hermione frowned and said "I...I don't know."

Harry said "I'm not forcing you to Hermione. As your friend I'm just making a suggestion so that you can know what I am worried about and can make your own choice."

Hermione smiled a small smile and said "And I thank you for that."

Harry nods and said "Now I assume your also going to take muggle studies. Don't. It's a waste of your time. They still think muggles are using horseless carriages and most don't even know we walked on the moon. The magical world is so focused on looking at the past and complaining about how great it was back then that they can't see how great things are now or could be in the future. If you want to know what the muggle world looks like from a wizards point of view then just ask for the book they plan to use and study it yourself. Hell, you could just order the books for all the years this year and read them and take your OWL'S this year on it."

Hermione eyes widen and said "You can take your OWL'S early."

Harry said "Hermione...most magical's are lazy and don't want to take a test unless they have to. You can take your OWL'S or NEWT'S as many times as you want. You are only limited to taking them once a year though. You can take one or all of them at one time. Because of all our adventures we have faced I plan to actually take my OWL's this year and see how I do so I know to study where I need to improve and take them again next year unless I get an O in a subject...but you know what the funny thing is." 

Hermione asked "What."

Harry leaned forward slightly and said "All you need is a passing grade of Average or better on 5 subjects and you can then take your OWL's to the Department of Underage magic and take your wand with you and they will remove the trace from your wand for a small fee...Well if you have a magical family sponser you that falls into a certian catagory...and guess what. If you want to be sponsered I can sponser you."

Hermione's eyes widen and said "You can...what does that mean exactly."

Harry said "Basically it mean's that if you break the law I'll be in trouble also and if you can't pay your fine that I will pay it for you and if the crime is a severe one then I can step in and pay a lighter penalty but I would then have to punish you in another way."

Hermione frowned and asked "What do you mean another way."

Harry said "Well...say you broke the statue of secrecy severly like using magic in a large crowd of muggles. Normally that would cost you at least 5 years in prison and around 5000 galleon fine. I could step in and pay 7500 galleons as your sponser but then for 5 years you would be a servant to my family. You wouldn't be able to work without my permission and any income you made would goto me. You would also have to live where I said and you wouldn't really have a personal life. It's basically a work release program. The Ministry doesn't have to pay to keep you alive and they also get paid so as long as I keep you as a servant for the time you would have been in prison they won't say anything."

Hermione pursed her lips and Harry said "At least you know I wouldn't take advantage of you like someone like Malfoy would...I would rather see you a servant then in jail though. I would hate to see what would happen to you if you weren't allowed to read and learn new things. Can you imagine it. 5 years with just 4 walls and nothing to do or read."

Hermione said "I'd kill myself."

Harry said "So it would be better to be a servant to me then, wouldn't it. After all there are worst fates."

Hermione said "Yeah...so you would sponser me."

Harry nods and Hermione smiled and said "Thank you Harry. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life."

Harry said "I ask myself that same question many times Hermione...I missed you. You have no idea how badly I missed seeing you these last 2 years."

Hermione eyes widen as she heard this and said "Oh..."

Harry took a deep breath and said "I...I wish I could tell you about what all happened to me while I was gone. I would if I could but I'm under magical oath's that prevent me from telling anyone unless they were family and by family I mean it has to be one of my wives or children."

Hermione blushed a moment before she blinked and said "Wives...as in more then one."

Harry sighed and said "Not my choice. Knowledge is power but power comes at a price. That means that knowledge must come at a price...Most Wizards can't preform the Patronus charm completely and it's not taught until 7th year and yet I can do it now...that knowledge and the other knowledge and skills I now have came at a price...a price that tortures me constantly and can never be completely healed."

Hermione looked worried and said "What price."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "I can't tell you much because of the oath I am bound by...but I can tell you this. The...family that taught me...They live an entire year in a single day. I spent 2 days of this summer with them while I spent 2 years with them...There was a girl there who was the same age as us...she...damn, how can I explain this without breaking my oath."

Harry rubbed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath and said "I can't tell you why this had to happen but this girl named Alia...we had to do a bonding ritual. I would tell you why we had to do this but it would literally kill me if I tell you and your not married to me. Alia family are very private and secretive."

Hermione reached over and grab Harry hand and said "It's OK. If you say it had to happen I believe you...but what does this bonding ritual mean."

Harry took a deep breath and said "It's similar to a marriage bond but more powerful. Her magic and my magic merged together as did our minds...and souls."

Hermione eyes widen as she gasped and Harry said "I got part of her soul and she got part of mine. If she would have lived to be 100 and I would have lived to be 200 before the ritual then after the ritual we both would have lived to be 150."

Hermione was shocked by what she heard and then blinked and asked "What do you mean would have."

Harry looked at her and said "She wasn't allowed to leave her family home and after I left her family home I wasn't ever allowed to return. We were still bound together though. I was her eyes to the outside world and I lived her life in my mind...Since her family home was under the time magic that made them live a year in a day she aged quickly while I aged slowly...She was almost 90 years old when lightning struck a house in the valley they lived in. The house caught on fire and a little girl about 5 years old was trapped inside...Alia ran into the house to rescue the child...but..."

Hermione covered her mouth and said "Oh Harry..."

Harry looked down and said "A beam broke free and fell on her hitting her in the head...she was able to throw the child out a window in time to save the childs life...she died instantly though."

Harry reached up and wiped his eyes and said "Because of our bond when Alia died part of me was taken. The part of my soul she had died and the part of her soul in me died...I'm damaged now...The reason I have to have more then one wife is because the marriage bond...because of the ritual I had done my wife and I will merge souls like Alia and I did. Our combined life force, magic, and minds will link together...a single wife will feel the echoing pain that I feel now in her soul. Having more then one wife will reduce the pain...there's more to it then that but I can't say anything else about it."

Harry looked to the side of the room and Hermione asked "There's no way to help make the pain easier for you."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Hermione...I wish I could tell you more to help you understand...I desperately do...I...While I was gone I realised how special a young woman you are and how much I need you in my life...I'm broken...not just because of Alia but also because of the way my life has been so far...You were the first person I can remember to ever give me a hug...I'm sure my parent's did but...My first Hogwart's letter was delivered to the cupboard under the stairs...It's a room about 3 ft wide and about 5 ft long. I lived there until after I got my Hogwart's letter. They had locks on the outside so that I couldn't get out unless they let me out."

Hermione's eyes widen as she turned pale and had tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and said "Dumbledore knew...he was the one who placed me there and he had people spying on me...he knew what my life was like there...someone who helped me told me that it seemed like Dumbledore has his own plans for me and that they may not have a happy ending...after looking at everything that's happened since I arrived I have to agree...I don't think Dumbledore's evil or bad...I just...there's a saying that you can't see the tree's because your looking at the forrest. Dumbledore's the type of person who looks at the big picture and...well I'm sure you heard the saying, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Harry looked down and said "The stone was bait Hermione...Dumbledore had two baits here at Hogwarts to attract Voldemort here. The stone and me. Voldemort specifically want's to kill me...when I get close to a dementor two memories hit me...one is Alia dying...the other is my parents murder."

Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth and Harry said "Voldemort told my mother she could live if she stepped aside...He wanted to kill me. Not my parents...they died protecting me...I don't know why he want's to kill me but he's not going to stop...He'll keep coming after me until either he's dead for good or I am...and anyone whose close to me or tries to protect me will most likely become another victim...I thought you should know...and if you don't want to be around me anymore I'll understand."

Hermione said "I'm not going anywhere Harry...your my friend...your my best friend...You say you need me in your life...well I need you in mine."

Harry smiled a small smile and said "Even with me broken as I am."

Hermione said "Even broken I want you in my life Harry."

Harry got up off the hospital bed he was on and moved to sit beside Hermione on the one she was on and he gently grab her hand and said "Alia and...a friend have tried to fix me...I'm better then I was which is why I can tell you what I have...but I'll never be truly fixed...I...I spent so long locked in the cupboard wishing I could be anywhere else and...well I can tell you that I've been on every continent now...Have you ever heard the song freebird by Lynard Skynyrd."

Hermione nods her head yes and Harry said "That's me...I'm a freebird...I can't go back to being who I was before. I was a caged bird but I've seen freedom and I've stretched my wings and flew Hermione...I...this is hard for me to say Hermione."

Hermione saw Harry seemed to be struggling and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Harry smiled and said "I'm worried that you will be angry at me or hate me for saying this but...since I've met you...I've learned how special you are...I've also seen some of your own flaws...I have flaws because of my past and I think you do as well...I know I haven't asked you much about your past...I know your parent's are dentist and that they are Dan and Emma...I know your birthday is September 19, 1979 and that you take vacations in other contries...but that's all I know about you from outside of the magical world...I don't know your past but I can take a couple of guesses."

Hermione tensed as she heard this and Harry said "I...I'm not going to ask about your past unless you want to tell me about it...We each have our secrets and hidden scars...everyone does I guess...but...but I think that the reason you love to learn and read as much as you do is because it's something that makes you feel safe...protected...Flying was the same for me...I think that's why I'm so good at it because I feel like I can run free and escape my past...I've learned so many new things since I last saw you...I've learned about the past...but I've also been learning about the present and the future...I think your going to hate me for saying this but I think your falling into the same trap most magicals do...your focusing on the past and your not seeing the present or the future."

Harry shook his head and said "Learning about the past is good...it helps you learn not to make the same mistakes that have happened in the past...but learning and living in the past are two different things...I'm free now Hermione...I can't go back to living in the past."

Harry turned to look at her and said "I'm hoping that maybe someday...that maybe you might come to feel the same way about me that I feel about you...but I'm afraid that I've changed to much for that to happen. I'm not content just learning about life...I want to experience it...Do...do you think that you could someday be happy with experiencing life with me."

Hermione who had been sitting still listening to Harry jerked slightly at the end and said "What do you mean...with you."

Harry slid off the bed onto his knees in front of Hermione while placing a hand of the outside of each of her legs and looked into her eyes and then slowly began to lean forward and softly said "What I mean is, do you think you could be happy being my girlfriend and maybe...someday, maybe one of my wives." as his lips met hers.

Hermione eyes widen in shock as she felt Harry kiss her but then she slowly closed her eyes and tried to kiss him back.

When they broke apart Harry's face stayed close to her and he his eyes looked deeply into hers and asked "So...do you."

Hermione looked at him for several moments before she took a deep breath and said "I do."

The next moment Hermione found herself off the bed and in Harry's arms as he spun her around in a circle and he screamed a shout of joy before he stopped spinning and looked at her face which had her hair splashed across it and he gently leaned down and kissed her again but this time she was only shocked for a moment before she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back.

A female voice said "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." in a scolding tone was heard and both teens stopped kissing and looked to the door where Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape stood. Minerva had a scolding look on her face while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Snape looked at both teens with an unreadable expression.

Harry said "Isn't it past normal visiting hours Professors."

Hermione stepped out of Harry embrace and said "Harry." in a scolding tone.

Professor Dumbledore said "Yes, I suppose it is late...past curfew I believe, Isn't it Ms. Granger."

Hermione face turned red as she heard this and Harry said "She just came to the hospital wing to see about helping to calm her nerves Professor. Today's been pretty stressful what with Dementors attacking students. You haven't met Madame Pomfry yet, have you Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and said "No, I hadn't seen her yet." as she looked down and her cheeks were red.

Harry said "See, she's still waiting to be seen. Can't you tell by the way her cheeks are red she needs a mild calming draught. Doesn't the school rules allow students to come to the medical wing even after hours."

Hermione looked up at Harry in shock and said "HARRY."

Harry looked at her and said "Harrison...my real name is Harrison."

Several eyes widen at that and Harry looked at the Professor's and said "Anyways since Hermione is here for medical reason's she can't be in trouble. So I assume you are here to see me. Can I ask first which Albus Dumbledore I am addressing."

Everyone but Harry and Dumbledore got confused looks on thier face and Hermione said "What do you mean."

Harry looked at her and said "You know how Dumbledore has 3 middle names and has 3 different offices that he is in control of. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster. Each of those offices he has to swear a magical oath to and those oath's are worded in such a way that it should be impossible for anyone to have more then one office but you see, Dumbledore here figured out that when he took the magical oath for each office if he rearranged the order his middle names came in then he could safely take all 3 oath's without causing a conflict that would have either cost him his magic or life. Now I am asking him which title he is using currently to come speak with me so I know which laws he can or can't use to question me. Like for instant, last year when I saved Ginny, Dumbledore broke the law for his office of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump when he illegally used legilimency to read my mind to figure out what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. However as Headmaster of Hogwart's he could BARELY get by with and that was only because a student who wasn't me nearly died and I was a suspect for being responsible for her nearly dying...Isn't that right Dumbledore."

Dumbledore frowned and said "You are technically correct Mr. Potter." as he saw everyone in the room looking at him.

Harry said "So which of your titles am I speaking to since you can only use one title at a time."

Dumbledore said "Harry, surely you can just answer my questions and..."

Harry said "Considering that you illegally used magic on me in the past that invaded my privacy and can be used to steal my family secrets no, I will not give you easy access to me. Trust is a bridge that is hard to build, easy to destroy and is nearly impossible to repair. You betrayed my trust Dumbledore so now you are going to suffer from the loss of that trust."

Dumbledore frowned and said "I see...I'm sorry that you feel that way Mr. Potter...but I must insist that you tell us why you were not on the Hogwart's express and why you were not with the other students when you arrived."

Harry asked "Which Dumbledore am I speaking to."

Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice "Answer the Headmaster questions Mr. Potter or you will have detention with me for the next month."

Harry looked at her and said "Very well Professor. Dumbledore, please contact my lawyer of Lacewing, Newberg, and Grant for any questions you wish to speak with me about. Hermione, I'll be in touch soon and I'm sorry for this. Professor Dumbledore accept my resignation letter from Hogwarts because I have chosen to take independant studies. Goodbye." as he vanished from the room shocking everyone.

The three Professor's looked at each other in shock but the next moment Hermione screamed "YOU BITCH." as she slapped Professor McGonagall before she reached up and took off the time tuner around her neck and said "Dumbledore betrayed his trust and broke the law and then you defended Dumbledore by trying to blackmail Harry when he was defending himself. Take your stupid time tuner. I don't want it and you will soon be getting my resignation letter as well because I'm contacting my parents to contact some other school about magic." as she threw the time tuner on the bed and stomped away from the room with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and McGonagall in shock and said "What just happened."

Snape said "Everyone has a breaking point. You and Minerva both kept pushing until Harry got to his breaking point and pushed back. When Minerva tried to blackmail him he decided to do what he could to eliminate the threat. Ms. Granger breaking point has always been Harry ever since he saved her life from the Troll. It would not suprise me if Mr. Potter has only just started. He knows that by removing himself from Hogwarts that he removes one of your titles of control. He will be moving to eliminate your other two titles soon if I had to guess."

Dumbledore frowned and said "This can not be happening. We must get Mr. Potter back here and stop this foolishness...Minerva, go speak with Ms. Granger. If Mr. Potter and she are together then we can use her to help get him back here where he belongs."

Minerva frowned as she held her cheek and then grab the time tuner off the bed and left.

Snape said "I think your making a mistake Dumbledore. Harry will not like you trying to use his friends against him."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and said "It's for the greater good."

With Hermione, as she ran out of the room she was instantly grabbed by the arm and spun around and saw Harry standing there and he put his finger to her lips and she looked at him wide eyed before she engulfed him into a hug.

Harry waved one of his arms and Hermione felt a shiver go around her and then Harry whispered in her ear "Be quite and listen."

As they heard Dumbledore order Minerva to get Hermione and his comment about using her and then heard Snape and Dumbledore talk Harry pulled Hermione close to him and suddenly the world around them began to spin shocking and scaring Hermione a little.

Hermione blinked as she found herself on the Hogwarts Express in a train compartment and looked up at Harry who smiled at her and said "That was time travel. We are now back in time and on the Hogwarts Express. You stay here in this room while I go and get your younger self. When she arrives I need you to kiss her on the lips."

Hermione's eyes widen and asked "Why. What's going on."

Harry said "I'm not about to let you throw your life away and be hunted down like an animal because of Dumbledore's manipulation. When you kiss your younger self your soul and her's will merg together and become one. It's one of the secrets of time travel that Alia's family knew that they taught me. Your younger self will age a little while your older self will deage a little until you both are the same age when you will become one soul again. It's a training technique Alia's family use so they can get twice the training done in half the time. It's part of the reason why Alia was never allowed to leave her home. So stay here and I'll be right back." as he turned and started walking toward the door.

Hermione blinked and gasped and said "Harry, what about your cloths."

Harry looked down at himself and saw he was still in his boxers and then looked back at her and winked and said "In Alia's village I had even less then this. I'll be fine." as he left.

Hermione eyes widen as she began to blush like crazy.

Just then Hermione heard a shout of "WHAT THE HELL. WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHS POTTER."

Hermione began to giggle as she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

With Harry,

Harry heard Malfoy shout and said "Hm, you say something Draco."

Draco sputtered and said "Why are you walking around dressed like that."

Harry said "Because I don't want to make all the pureblood girls lust for me while all the pureblood boys envy me when they see the size of the snake I'm hiding in my boxers. Now move before I bring out my wand and use it on you." as he grab the side of his boxers.

Malfoy's face turned bright red as he moved into a train compartment as did Crab and Goyle.

Harry said "Thanks." as he walked past Malfoy and on down the train ignoring the small crowd that had came out to see what was going on when they heard Malfoy shout as well as ignoring the look most of the other students were giving him.

Searching the train a few minutes Harry found the train compartment with Hermione and Ron in it along with a scuffy looking male and Harry tensed as he looked at the man.

Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry and Ron said "Blood hell Harry. Where's your cloths."

Harry said "I ran into a couple of women who couldn't get me out of them fast enough. I'll explain more later but I need to speak with you privately Hermione."

Hermione looked confused and asked "What about Harry."

Harry said "It's private. There's another girl on the train I met earlier who...well it's a woman thing. I told her I would come get someone who could help her. She doesn't know what's going on with her body and is scared if you know what I mean. Can you help her."

Hermione eyes widen as she heard this and blushed slightly and said "Oh...um...alright." as she stood up and Ron looked confused and asked "What are you talking about Harry." as he stood up.

Hermione huffed and said "A girl started her period Ron, honestly. How can you be so...AHH." as she stomped out the train compartment leaving a shocked Ron who said "Bloody mental."

Harry snickered slightly as she closed the door and Hermione said "Where is she Harry."

Harry said "Follow me." as she began to lead Hermione back up the train compartment.

A few moments later Harry opened the door to a train compartment and said "She's in here. This is Hermione."

The Hermione out in the hall walked into the room and blinked as she saw herself standing there before she found herself in a kiss by the other girl and suddenly memories that she never had before began to appear in her mind shocking her.

A few moments later there was only one Hermione standing there and Hermione turned and slapped Harry on the arm and said "Honestly Harry, was that the best excuse you could come up with."

Harry said "It's the only one I could think of that would cause Ron not to come with us. So who was that man in the compartment with you and Ron." as he sat down.

Hermione said "His name is R.J. Lupin. He's the new Defense teacher."

Harry said "He's also a werewolf."

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard this and asked "What."

Harry said "He's a werewolf. Just like I'm can detect time magic I can also detect other forms of magic and I've met some werewolves while I was in Australia.


	28. what's an overlord 1

I don't own anything

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation or Warlocks, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamet, and leader of the Order of the Pheonix closed his tired eyes and thought "_Harry Potter...Nearly 10 years ago I left you on your aunts doorstep the night after your parents were killed...Nearly 10 years ago you disappeared shortly after I left and have not been seen since...though Gringott's has claimed that you are alive and well and have very adamantly stated that any attempt by the Wizengamet to declare him dead would result in Gringott's closing thier doors...just as they did in 1985 after the Ministry checked to see if Mr. Potter had been registered in the muggle school registry and learned he had not which forced me to reveal the truth that I have no idea where he is."_

Shaking his head he thought _"Damn goblins...they actually closed the bank for an entire week and nearly had a new rebellion if the Ministry tried to make any move against Harry Potter or his family accounts...They even went so far as to close all my vaults and throw all my things out on the steps of Gringotts and forbid me and my family ever setting foot on thier property again...My brother was not happy about that."_

Looking up at the students who had come into the Great Hall for the new school year he thought "_That made it where anyone who was willing to aid me in trying to force them to give me information about Mr. Potter will refuse to help me now, afraid the Goblins will do the same to them. Minister Fudge will not attempt to go against the Goblins again because the bank closing nearly cost him his position as Minister. Gringott's gave a press announcement to not only every paper here in Brittian but also ever major newspaper in the world. The Goblins closed thier banks world wide for those 7 days. They claimed House Potter is an Ally of Gringott's and Gringott's will not allow anyone to try and touch any Potter property entrusted to them besides a Potter including where Mr. Potter is_."

Reaching up he grabbed his glasses and pulled them off and began to clean them and thought "_Gringott's has stated that Mr. Potter will come to Hogwarts for his school year after his 11th birthday to prove he is alive...which brings me to why I am worried now."_ as he glanced at those seated besides him.

Shaking his head he thought "_Minister Fudge is here along with Lord Malfoy, a member of the school board of Govenors. Besides them is Vlad Van Helsing, Vice Chairman of the ICW and Head of the ICW security council and head of the ICW International strike force along with his apprentice, Apex...They have all came to put the issue of Harry Potter being alive to rest...Here come the first years...I don't see Harry Potter. I hope he appears before his name is called."_

As Professor Minerva McGonagall came into the room with the first years students Vlad Van Helsing stood up and said "Pardon me but before we continue there is something I need to say. There is a name on your list that I request you skip. I will explain why after the sorting so that the first years may be seated while I explain since the explanation will take quite some time. The name I ask you skip is Harry Potter."

Many eyes widen at this and murmurs broke through the room and Dumbledore started to open his mouth and Vlad said "I am not making this request for myself Albus but at the request of the entire ICW security council. I'll tell you after the sorting Albus, not before. You will understand why shortly but be patient."

Dumbledore frowned but nods his head and said "Proceed Minerva."

As the students were sorted many eyes kept looking at Vlad.

Once the sorting was over everyone seem to turn to Vlad who said "Apex."

A figure who was wearing a brown cloak and black tinted goggles was leaning against the wall and said "It's worst then we feared. It appears we will have a cascade failure in less then 12 months...and that's if we can get help from the students and teachers here. If we don't then we may have to close Hogwarts before the Christmas break in order to protect the students."

Many eyes widen at this and Vlad sighed and said "I see...it's as we feared. The war with Grindelwald and Voldemort made it impossible to act any sooner and then we had to wait until certian conditions were met since Voldemort's defeat."

Dumbledore frowned as he heard this and Minister Fudge said "What are you both talking about. You can't close Hogwarts."

Many gasp went through the room and Dumbledore said "I believe that we should speak somewhere more private gentlemen." as he waved his arms and food appeared at all the students tables.

Vlad said "No Dumbledore, we will not speak somewhere more private. I have cancelled the privacy spell you tried to put up. As much as I and the rest of the security council wishes to keep this information secret you heard what my apprentice said. If we do not have help from the students and staff then we are looking at a cascade failure which is very bad. So bad that we will have to invoke the Omega protocals. You know what that is don't you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore paled and said "You can't be serious. I won't allow it."

Fudge said "What...What is the Omega protocal."

Vlad said "You have no say in the matter Dumbledore. Try to intefere and you will be locked up in Azkaban as the ICW strike force will declare martial law and take over the British Ministry of Magic. This situation is so dangerous that if a cascade failure happens then not only will the statue of secrecy be destroyed but ove 50 percent of all the magical locations in the world will lose thier magic and those magical families who live near those locations will begin to lose thier magic and nearly every magical child born after the cascade failure will be born a squib. THAT is how dangerous this situation is."

Many gasp of shock and fear were seen and heard in the room and Vlad felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed a moment before he heard Apex said "Perhaps I should explain the situation so that everyone can understand what is going on while you have a chance to compose yourself."

Vlad said "You are correct Apex, proceed."

Apex nods and lowered his hood and walked toward the middle of the great hall and everyone saw that he was bald headed and looked to be about 13 or 14 years old wearing a pair of black tinted goggles that completely hid his eyes and he said "There is an old saying that the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and therefore be treated with caution. Another old saying is that power comes at a price and another that says knowledge is power so that means that knowledge must come at a price...sometimes a terrible price that can be both a blessing and a curse."

Apex looked around the room and said "Many of you here are proud to call yourselves purebloods because your family has been magical for many years and believe that the purity of your blood defines where your proper place in the magical world is...but once you learn the truth about magic that you are about to learn then your look on this will be changed forever."

Apex looked back at Vlad who said "Proceed Apex...as much as I hate to admit the we will need thier help so hearing the entire truth from you will have them realise how serious this situation is and maybe they will be smart enough not to repeat the mistakes of some of thier ancestors."

Apex nods his head and said "The truth of the matter begins many years ago and when I say many I am talking about over 10,000 years ago. I can not say how far back before that because it was only around 10,000 years ago that our ancestors began to hide the truth from those who didn't need to know in order to end senseless bloodshed. You see, at one time this world was a lifeless planet until our ancestors used magic to create a magical portal between another world and this one."

Gasp went through the room and Fudge said "Another world, you must be joking."

Vlad said "No, he's not. The ICW security council was created for the purpose of guarding the secret of our original homeworld and the origins of life on this world as well as the truth about magicals, muggles, and squibs, and magic itself. It was easier to hide the truth and move in secret then reveal the truth and take the chance of the entire world losing it's magic due to the greed of others. Like I told you, if the situation wasn't so deadly we would not be having this discussion but unfortinately the wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort prevented us from being able to deal with this situation earlier when it wasn't so dangerous. Continue Apex."

Apex said "Very well. Now as I stated earlier our ancestors came to this world and began to change it to support life. This was actually the first attempt by our ancestors to do so because our homeworlds population was getting larger then the world could support. The plan was to come here and terraform this world to not only allow our people to continue to grow but also relieve the burden on the resources of our homeworld...Unfortinately since our homeworld was so drenched with magic they never considered the effect of coming to a world that had no magic appearing naturally."

Dumbledore said "But what about the ley lines. They appear naturally."

Vlad said "Don't tell me you are actually stupid enough to believe straight lines like ley lines appear naturally Dumbledore. Our ancestors created them but I'm getting ahead of Apex story and you need to understand everything. Go ahead."

Apex said "Thank you. It's commonly known that living things sometimes change in order to adapt to thier enviroment in order to survive. When our ancestors came to this world and brought thier plants, animals, and families they had no idea that without a saturation of thier homeworlds magic they would begin adapting in order to survive...It was first notice with plants and animals being born or grown with less and less magic or no magic at all and then when the effects began to happen with magical children being born with less and less magic until it got to the point of either squibs being born or what would be the first muggles born in this world."

A blond boy who was sorted into Slytherin that Apex remembered being named Draco Malfoy said "Your lying. Muggles are no relations to magicals."

Apex said "Watch your mouth Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

Draco paled slightly before he said "Or what."

Apex said "The ICW security council has known the truth about magical, muggles, and squibs through years of research and training. Do you really think that we wouldn't have figure out ways to take the magic from people not worthy of it. Insult me again by calling me a liar and I'll see to it personally that you live the rest of your life as a squib."

Draco paled as did his father while many others looked on in shock, aw, or fear.

Lucius Malfoy said "You can't do that to my son."

The next moment Lucius felt a sword at his neck as Apex body seemed to shimmer a moment before it blurred and appeard behind Lucius holding the sword at Lucius neck.

Everyone in the room was shocked by what they just seen and Vlad said "There is a reason why no dark lord in any country outside of this one has never lasted longer then a year after they first appeared. Since Grindelwald the ICW strike force was created for the single purpose of destroying all dark lords and thier followers. The only reason we didn't come to save you from Voldemort is because Dumbledore used his position as head of the ICW to block us from being deployed here...but thankfully that issue is no longer a problem. Should your former master return or a new dark lord rises in this country we have been cleared to eliminate said dark lord and his followers with extreme prejudice."

Dumbledore said "I never gave permission for that."

Vlad smirked and glanced at Dumbledore and said "That's why we went to the Queens government and used the statue of secrecy to get her to give us a royal decree. Since the statue of secrecy is only allowed because of the magically binding contract that we made with the Queens government, the Queen has given us permission to step in and eliminate any threat that arises to the subjects of her realms, magical and non-magical. You can't stop us unless you want to revoke the statue of secrecy and be marked as an enemy of the crown who we are sworn to eliminate."

Many people in the room paled as they heard this and Apex said "You may have got off last time Malfoy by claiming you were under the imperious curse but we know your master used Horcruxes to cheat death and is still alive as a wraith like creature somewhere in the world. Should he ever show his face we have the means to track down each of his Horcruxes and eliminate them, him, and any of his followers who stupid enough to return to his side. I am but only one wizard and a young one at strike force is composed of 5000 strong and each are more powerful and better trained then I am. 5000 people able to move with the same deadly speed and abilities that I just used to show you why you and your son should be careful with your actions. Understand."

Lucius gulped and nods his head slightly.

Vlad said "You can deal with the blond idiot later Apex, please continue."

Apex said "As you wish master." as he let his sword slight back into a holster on his back nobody saw before as he walked around the table..

When he got to the front of the staff table in the middle of the room he said "Now where was I...Oh yes, I remember now. The people of our homeworld learned about the loss of magic to those who came here and figured out that it was the loss of magical energy in the enviroment that caused this...They realised they needed to bring more and more magical here in order to stop this...but where there is a demand for something, there is a place for profit to be made as well...The homeworld began to charge the people of this world for the magical plants and animals they needed to keep thier magic and as the population of this world grew the demand grew greater as did the price of the supplies."

Vlad took over and said "Because of the increase in price and demand our ancestors became desperate."

Apex said "Before we continue I want to tell you an example of what some of the prices that Geae charged the people of earth and you can understand why our ancestors did what they did. If you wanted a wife and family you had to agree to a life and magical binding contract that you would force your wife to take a potion where the first child she had would be born female and the female child had to be given back to which ever family you bought her from where she would grow up being used as a pleasure slave until she reach 30 years of age and would then be sold so to another male who wanted a wife here on earth. The fact you had to buy the potion from Geae at a heavy price as well, you had to give up 2 magical animals. If you didn't have the 2 magical animals you had to trade 5 acres of your land that you had cultivated to support magical plants per animal. Anyone who made the contract and refused to do as stated not only lost thier magic but thier entire family became servants of the people of Geae and also had everything thier family ever worked for here on earth taken by Geae."

Vlad shook his head and said "Imagine it, being forced to surrender everything to work for in order to get a wife whose been forced to serve countless men for years before your forced to surrender your daughters to bastards who wanted nothing more then to force you to work your life for nothing while making them richer. That is but one of the many ways the people of Geae treated our ancestors as slaves. That is why our ancestors did what they did and why we do what we have to and why we do not feel guilt or sorrow for the actions we have had to do to save and protect our friends, families, and allies and try to create a better life for our children and thier decendants."

Apex waved his arm dramatically around him and said "Our ancestors knew we did not have the resources to fight a war with the homeworld because they had to much magic and numbers so they came up with the idea to secretly start stealing what they needed to survive here and were either had to choose the lvies of basic slavery or give up our magic all together...That's why they decided that if the homeworld would treat them as slaves and we couldn't fight open war against them we would use a more subtle form of warfare in order to get what we need and break free of the control the homeworld had on us. Our ancestors would sneak back to the homeworld and start collecting magical items as well as using an item called Mana Crystals that had the ability to absorb and release the magic stored within...This worked for a while but because of the the loss of the items at our homeworld which was called Geae, people there began to trust each other less and less and accuse each other for the loss and some did blame our ancestors but they had no proof and soon battles between people started which broke out into small skirmishes until all out war...many lives were lost and much knowledge was also lost...While that was going on we were able to use the mana crystals to help form what is now called the ley lines."

Vlad said "While the homeworld was fighting each other they broke contact with us and for a time we were able to survive mostly with the ley lines but soon learned the ley lines were not self sustaining. As we used the magic they had they could absorb some of it back into the crystals but eventually we would have to recharge them and we were also able to add more and more ley lines around the world as our population grew...but unfortinately our population grew larger then our ability to keep the ley lines charged and so more and more children were being born squibs and then muggles."

Apex said "So you see, all that talk about blood purity that was sprouted by Voldemort and Grindelwald was a bunch of shit. It had nothing to do with blood purity but more of where they lived and what thier enviroment is like as well as what type of food thier parents ate before they concieved or while thier mothers were pregnant. The ICW has been growing food that is saturated with magic and letting it slowly slip into the muggle world to help increase the number of births of muggleborns so that they can come to magicals schools like Hogwarts which is located on ley lines and learn to use magic and the mana crystals that are under Hogwarts would absorb the magic the use and help to recharge the ley lines...but the problem is many families have learned to use the ley lines for thier own purposes and have helped drain magic from the ley lines quicker then it can refill so we have to keep sneaking back into Geae and help recharge the mana crystals."

Apex shook his head and said "But the problem is that a portal between Geae and Earth is only possible by a creature called a grey minion. The minions were created by families back in Geae who aided us against those in power in Geae. Minions are similiar to house elves but also vastly different and deadly. The grey minions were the elite class of minions...These grey minions are basically immortal because they are tied to the family magic of those who made them. When the family magic died out so did the grey minions...There is only one grey minion left in the world. His name is Gnarl and he's a minion bound to the Potter family."

Many eyes widen at this and Vlad said "That's why Gringott's was willing to goto war against the Ministry of magic and made the statement around the world when they closed thier bank for a week. Ragnok, leader of the Goblin nation is a consultant to the ICW security council and knew the truth about magic and knows how important the Potter family is now to our world. When you placed Harry Potter on the steps of his muggle aunts house Dumbledore, a team from the ICW had been watching her home to see if the Potters showed up because we needed thier help after the last Overlord died in 1979. When you left Harry the team took him and brought him to the security council and we began to raise him with the help from several other trusted leaders around the world who knows how important the Overlord is to our future."

Minister Fudge asked with a confused look on his face "What's an Overlord."

Vlad smirked and said "Basically it's Geae name for the Head of the House though it's also has other meaning you don't need to worry about or have the security clearance to know. In fact not even Dumbledore has the clearance needed to know everything. Just know that Harry Potter is the last Overlord in the world and the entire fate of our world rest on his shoulders. If he fails then magic in our world will be lost probably forever since the Geae has forgotten about us because the war that was started all those years ago has caused Geae to revert to what muggles would consider mid-evil times or the dark ages. There are thousands of factions all over Geae that's constantly fighting for control of the planet. This actually works in our favor and is also the reason we use the name Overlord for people like Harry Potter."

Apex said "Basically, with so many warring factions, Overlords have been able to get followers among those who live in Geae to join them and take over parts of the world trying to become the ruler of Geae or the Lord in charge of the Entire planet. It's worked a few times for a few years. Merlin himself was an Overlord and was able to build a kingdom in Geae which is commonly referred to as Avalon. The sister kingdom of Camelot which is what the squib son of Merlin kingdom was called."

Professor McGonagall said "Surely you don't expect Mr. Potter to be able to take over an entire planet at 11 years old." 

Apex looked at her and said "What choice do we have. Didn't you hear my apprentice earlier. If we do not do something then we will have a cascade failure of the ley lines. It will start with the 3 ley lines under Hogwarts. Once these 3 are nearly out of magic they will begin to drain the other ley lines of thier magic to try which will drain them faster which will cause them to drain all the ley lines that are connected to them which will continue until every ley line in the world collapses. We are looking at the total extinction of the magical ley lines within 5 years and the death of magic in our world with 30 years. If the ley lines collapse there is no way we will be able to create new ones or restore them...so Professor McGonagall, what choice do we have. Death of magic or the possible death of one boy whose been trained for years to fight and survive in a hostile enviroment, one whose been trained as a soldier and who has already faced and dealt death. What's the words Albus is famous for. What's the greater good. The needs of the many, or the few, or the one."

Vlad said "Professor, what you need to understand is that what we do now is not out of fear or hatred...it is done because there is no other way...and it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing." with a sad look on his face.

Apex took a deep breath and said "Harry is like a brother to me Professor. Since the age of 5 when we first met he and I have trained, fought, helped, played, and pushed each other to be the best we could be, each knowing the fate the future had for us...You've seen a sample of what I could do when I threatened both Malfoy idiots...While I am strong, Harry is at a level even more then that. You know what the Merlin Index is, right."

Minerva said "Yes, it's the scale that tells how much magic a person has."

Apex asked "And do you happen to know your index."

Minerva said "Last time I checked it was 747."

Apex said "I have an index of 1322. Harry currently has an index of 1740."

Several shouts of "WHAT." came from the adults in the room.

Apex said "That's right. Harry is so powerful magically already that it's nearly impossible for him to use a wand. One of the few spells he can do with a wand is the Patronus charm because it's such a powerful spell and takes so much magic to use it...but he can do it wandlessly also. He can produce three Patronus at the same time. I can make two but it's not easy. Harry can produce 3 solid Patronus and still not be out of magic...and he's only 13 years old."

Dumbledore said "13."

Vlad said "Time tuner Albus. We used a time tuner to get him more training time before he had to come here...You have to admit that your school isn't going to be able to teach him much if anything with him being that powerful and not able to use a wand for most spells since nearly your entire education is built around wand waving."

Dumbledore frowned and said "You trained him as a battle mage."

Vlad said "It wasn't just me. He trained a year with the goblins on earth based magic as well as weapon training, a year with the dwarfs on fire training and weapon training, a year with the Flamells learning Alchemy, a year with the Lord Draku learning blood magic, magical creatures, and combat training. He had other training that I am forbidden from speaking about as well. He trained with me the most though and he always had 3 months breaks between teachers and 3 hours a day 6 days a week where he could be just a child and the 7th day was a free day where he could do anything he wished. The training was tough but he was also allowed childhood where he played with others his age and created bonds with people he contacts at least once every month. No, while I am saddened that we had to push him as hard as we did to get him strong enough to face his fate, I can say that he came out of it strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Dumbledore frowned and said "Is there any risk to the lives of the children here by him coming here."

Vlad said "There is always danger in life Albus...but there is also a great chance for learning and experience as well. There will be plants brought here from Geae, some that have either gone extinct here or never brought here that can be grown and studied by the students. There is also the possibility of new magical creatures being brought here to be studied and learned about. Just that alone will open up new chances of learning for potions. Harry will also be trying to learn magic from Geae and he can bring it here and teach it. There is also the chance for some of your students to actually goto Geae in the near future if things go like we hope though that will be more dangerous and the students will have to be taught self defense with weapons and combat magic before they are allowed to join Harry...that is where Apex here will come in. Apex will be staying not only to help Harry but also to teach any student who might like a chance to visit magics homeworld. Training is not a garuntee since you will have to have Harry's approval but it is possible."

Apex said "And before any of you ladies think about falling for me you should know that I am already betrothed to a lovely lady who I have known many years and will happily marry who also loves me so there is no chance for any of you to seduce me."

Fudge said "Enough of this, where is Harry Potter."

Apex smirked and said "If I know Harry, right now I would say he is tearing up the night sky. Harry loves many things in life but he has a few things he is passionate about, flying is one of them. That's why his animagus form is a bird."

McGonagall gasped and said "He's already an animagus."

Apex said "Yes."

Just then a screech noise was heard and Vlad turned and said "Ah, speak of the devil." as he saw an eagle fly into the room.

The eagle flew toward Apex who held up his arm which was covered by the robe.

The eagle landed on Apex arm before he looked at Apex and Apex said "Have a good flight Harry."

The eagle jumped off Apex arm and flew into the air a moment before it began to shimmer and took the shape of a male figure wearing skin tight black dragon hide leather pants and a black dragon hide leather sleeveless vest wearing.

The figure stood at 5'9 and had the sleek body of a track runner who had easy to see muscles but were not so bulky that they would restrict movement which caused several girls in the room to begin drinking in the sight of him which caused them to begin to shift slightly in thier seat before they felt the figures magic that caused a few girls to give accidental moans.

The figure had straight black hair with two red streaks flowing through it and green eyes that glowed with power.

Vlad said "You look relaxed Harry. So what do you think of Hogwarts."

The figure now identified as Harry said "It was a refreshing flight. The view from the lake looking at the castle as it was illuminated with the moon rising over it was breath taking. Easily one of the most majestic views I have seen. Right up there with looking at Lord Draku castle in the mountains."

Vlad said "I'll be sure to pass on the complement to Lord Draku when I speak with him again."

Harry said "No need. He already knows what I think of the view of his castle. It's one of the few times I would actually fly in my human form alongside him and the vampire coven he is the head of."

Many gasp were heard in the room and McGonagall said "Vampires. You let him stay in the company of..."

Harry interupted her and said "Do not insult my friends lady. I don't care who you are but I know the real truth about Vampires and Werewolves. Did you know that Vampires and Werewolves were first created when a pair of brothers whose animagus forms were a pair of maggots tried to change thier animagis form. One wanted to be a wolf and the other a bat. They succeeded in changing thier forms but not in the way they had wished. They turned themselves into the first vampire and werewolf but the instincts from the maggots along with the insticts of the vampire and werewolf were to much for them causing them to become nothing more then wild animals. I admit there are evil vampires and werewolves in the world but there are also those who try to destroy the evil ones and find a cure for the disease they were infected with that was spread. Lord Draku is close to 600 years old and has not turned one person in all those 600 years into a vampire except his wife who begged him to change her so that they could stay together and he would not be forced to live all those years alone. Each of the vampires that are in his coven where changed by evil vampires and Draku came to them to help them with what was forced on them where none of them have changed anyone and have helped Draku hunt down and kill all the evil vampires who go around feeding on and changing others without the person permission."

A brown hair girl from the Gryffindore table asked "Then how do they live if they need blood if they don't feed on humans."

Harry looked at her and said "Might I ask what your name is before I answer your question. My name is Harrison James Potter but everyone calls me Harry."

The girl said "Hermione Jane Granger."

Harry blinked and looked at Vlad and asked "Granger."

Vlad seeing the questioning look on Harry's face said "Your probably thinking about the DawGranger family. It's possible she might be a decendant of that family but I couldn't say for sure. Some of our archives were destroyed durring World War 1 and 2."

Hermione said "You think I might have magical relations." in a questioning tone.

Harry shrugged and said "It's possible. Don't forget there have been two major wars in this area over the last hundred years so it's possible parents tried to protect their children by putting magical blocks on thier children cores and placed them in muggle homes and orphanages to try to hide them from those who would tried to kill them simply because of the actions of thier family. There is also the fact sometimes people are placed in arrange marriages by thier parents and fall in love with someone else who thier parents don't approve of and run off to be with them and hide in the muggle world turning thier back on thier magical family in some cases. You would be suprised to learn how many children thought they were muggleborn over the years but turned out to be actually related to a magical family that was still going strong and thriving...but like Vlad said, it would be difficult to tell since some of the ICW records were destroyed durring the war."

Hermione asked "Is there anyway to find out."

Harry looked up at Vlad who said "There is a way Ms. Granger but think about this. If say your grandmother was betrothed to someone and fled into the muggle world and then you come here and try to reclaim what she might or might not have had then you would then be forced to fulfill the contract your grandmother ran away from. It may not have been a magical debt. It could be your grandfather who fled into the muggle world because of a debt and if there was you would have to pay the debt off...Sometimes being ignorant of your family past is a good thing...Harry, may I use your heritage as an example."

Harry shrugged and said "Doesn't matter to me. I'm my own person. Not my ancestor."

Vlad said "Thank you Harry. Now I'm sure many of you who have studied family geneology know that the Potters are decendents of the Peverell and the Gryffindore line. In fact the Potter and Longbottoms are the last decendants of Gryffindore. Now Harry's grandmother on his father side was named Dorea Black. The Black family are the last decendants of Helga Hufflepuff. In 1980 when Regalus Black, the heir of House Black died, his brother Sirius Black had been disinherited. At the time the closest living male of Black blood was James Potter who became the new head of House Black. Now this is pretty common knowledge to anyone who checked public records...but what is not common knowledge is that Harry's mother Lily, was not a muggleborn witch."

At this many eyes widen and looked at Harry in shock.

Harry shrugged and said "Go ahead and tell them everything. I don't mind."

Vlad nods and said "Lily's mother is a witch named Muriel Prewett who is the aunt of Molly Weasley nee Prewett. Muriel agreed to a line continuation contract with a man named Morfin Gaunt. The Guant family were the last decendants of Salazar Slytherin."

Several gasp went through the room and people looked at Harry in shock and Harry said "For those of you who haven't realised it yet, Morfin gaunt was also the grandfather of the man who would later rename himself Lord Voldemort. My mother Lily and Voldemort were in fact first cousins though neither knew it because Morfin Gaunt died before my mother was born since he was an old man and Muriel Prewitt placed my mother in a muggle orphanage because she didn't want a child, only the Slytherin family heirloom that Morfin promissed her as payment for the contract. My mother was adopted by the Evans family as a baby and the rest is history until you get to the night Voldemort killed my mother and tried to kill me. What we figure happened is that Voldemort did so many rituals that one of them cost him the ability to have children and since I was the last Slytherin decendant able to continue our family line, Slytherin family magic reacted in order to protect itself and yes, magic is alive."

Vlad said "We have discovered that if a family has several generations of it's members working toward certian type of magic that thier decendants get a bonus when it comes to those type of magic. You all saw Harry is an animagus. One of the youngest in the world. The reason he is able to do that at such a young age is because nearly every male member of his family has been an animagus. The Black Family females are known for being metamorphs. The reason is they have used thier magic over the years to alter the way they look because of thier vanity. Now here's a little history that is going to shock the hell out of you but I want you all to think about something. Why is it the symbol for a healer always has a snake on it."

Harry smirked and said "The Slytherin family magic from before the age of Salazar to about 250 years ago was all known for being healers. 250 years ago one of Slytherins son was being chased by the ministers daughter and she used a love potion on him to get him to sleep with her and get her pregnant as her attempt to trap him into marrying her. He broke free and denied her and the child so the Minister at the time began a campaign of destroying the Slytherin family reputation. Don't believe me, leave Brittian and start looking up the Slytherin family ancestors. You will find that up till 250 years ago the Slytherin family was looked at with pride and respect for being healers and scholors but here in England they are looked at as dark and evil and that was even before Voldemort. History is written by the victor in the blood of the innocent. Look at my mother. She was considered one of the brightest witches to attend Hogwarts in over 300 years according to some and no one would dare say she was dark or evil when they thought of her as a muggleborn...but now that you know she's a decendant of Slytherin I'm sure some of you have already started to think of her and me both as being evil and dark. Don't deny it, I can tell. Doesn't matter if I am a decendant of Hufflepuff and Gryffindore as well."

Shaking his head Harry said "That's why you should not worry about who your ancestors are Hermione Granger. By learning who your ancestors are then you are also going to find yourself judged by thier actions no matter what good or evil you do in your life. They won't see you for yourself, only your family name. That's also one of the main reasons why Voldemort became who he was. You want to know what Voldemort's real name was."

Hermione asked "What."

Harry said "His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle named after his father and grandfather. His father was a rich muggle and when he was a student here in the 1940's he was headboy and had the highest great point average as well as the highest OWLS and NEWTS since Albus Dumbledore but when he graduated from Hogwarts he got a job at a pawn shop in Knockturn Ally because he couldn't get a job anywhere else. Even Dumbledore refused him a job when he came here and applied for the job of Defense Against the Dark arts all because his father was a muggle. Once he discovered his connection to Slytherin though and rearranged the letters of his name to spell out the words I am Lord Voldemort all the doors that were closed to him before suddenly opened up but Voldemort remembered the scorn and hate he was targetted by those who looked down on him because of his birth name and his blood status."

Harry waved his hand and a goblet floated off the table toward Harry who began to sip it and said "After World War 2 many of the magical jobs that had been available before WW2 had been destroyed by the war so there was so few jobs available for anyone and tensions between those who were applying for the jobs increased. Voldemort used that tension for himself to get revenge on those who scorned him by telling the purebloods that he would make sure that purebloods were taken care of first. Dumbledore was pushing for equality for all. The purebloods seeing Dumbledore using his influence joined Voldemort because of his ancestory which they hoped to use to push against Dumbledore's reputation as the defeater of Grindelwald and Voldemort had them give him books, money, relics, and slowly he began to milk the purebloods for everything they had making it where they had less resources to divert to the economy to try and create new jobs to relieve the tension."

Vlad said "As such the tension grew to the point of violence and since the two people who had been the figurehead of each movement were Dumbledore and Voldemort those who supported them looked to them to solve the problem and Voldemort moved to get his revenge against Dumbledore and the Ministry for denying him what he felt he had earned not only because of his heritage but also because of how he did at Hogwarts. The rest you can say is history. The blood war that killed so many including Harry's parents was nothing more then one mans goal of getting revenge on Dumbledore, the Ministry, as well as the pureblood who looked down on him because of who his father was."

Harry said "The sad thing is if all those pureblood families who gave thier money and resources to Voldemort had actually used thier brains and started new jobs to relieve the tension on the economy they would have made themselves even richer then before and earned famed and prestige for thier family. As proof of what I'm saying I'll tell you a little fact about my own finances. I took out 1000 galleons from my family vault and used it to help start a business in another country for a student who graduated from his magical school with good grades and wanted to start his own business. That business brings me in 1000 galleons a week in profit. I've taken those galleons and reinvested them in other businesses in different parts of the world and have over 400 new business that I have started with over 700 employee's that are making me over a million galleons every 3 months. Think about that. A simple 1000 galleon investment has a return of a million galleons every 3 months in less then 6 years and I didn't kill a single person or do anything but help a few people start up thier own business. I checked public records and every year there are at least 5 people who graduate from Hogwarts who wants to start thier own business. Has been for the last 300 years. All those chances, lost." as he shook his head.

Apex said "3 million. I thought you were up to 4 last time you and I talked."

Harry looked at Apex and said "I was but I made an agreement with Draku. I needed a legal way to start recieving rare and restricted magical ingredients. Draku gave me part ownership in one of his potion supply companies that makes it where I have legal access to the ingrediants I need in exchange for a percentage of a few companies that I owned. It cost me a million in short term profit but it will save me millions in long term expenses. By having part ownership in that company I can get the items at 10 percent higher then cost instead of the usal 30 the general populus has to pay. If I had to go through illegal channels to get the supplies it would cost me at least double that."

Harry turned back to Hermione and said "Forgive my rudeness of not answering your earlier question about the blood. Did you know the muggle red cross was actually developed to help vampires get the blood they need so they won't have to feed on humans. Vampires make huge donations of money to the red cross who uses that money to by medical supplies to help victims of natural disasters around the world. In exchange the red cross test all blood that is donated to them by muggles and gives 10 percent of it to the vampires who donate to thier organization. As such there is no need for vampires to attack humans and creating more vampires. Those vampires who go out and attack humans and turn them into vampires against thier wills are considered criminals and hunted down by the Vampire government and killed. Humans help vampire with thier need for blood and vampires help humans live longer by helping the sick or injured as well as working on research to help them live longer, healthier, and happy lives. Don't let the actions of a few blind you. Every species, race, and gender has thier share of good and evil."

Hermione looked stunned as did several others and Dumbledore looked at Vlad and said "I didn't know about the vampire connection to the red cross. Why wasn't I informed about this"

Vlad said "Dumbledore...you maybe the head of the ICW but that does not mean you know everything the ICW does or is involved in or entitled to know about. I'm going to tell you something that is going to shock you but your not going to be the head of the ICW for much longer."

Many people who heard this looked shocked and Dumbledore said "What do you mean." with narrowed eyes.

Vlad looked at Dumbledore and said "The ICW knows about the Horcruxes that


	29. what's an overlord 2

I don't own anything

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation or Warlocks, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamet, and leader of the Order of the Pheonix closed his tired eyes and thought "_Harry Potter...Nearly 10 years ago I left you on your aunts doorstep the night after your parents were killed...Nearly 10 years ago you disappeared shortly after I left and have not been seen since...though Gringott's has claimed that you are alive and well and have very adamantly stated that any attempt by the Wizengamet to declare him dead would result in Gringott's closing thier doors...just as they did in 1985 after the Ministry checked to see if Mr. Potter had been registered in the muggle school registry and learned he had not which forced me to reveal the truth that I have no idea where he is."_

Shaking his head he thought _"Damn goblins...they actually closed the bank for an entire week and nearly had a new rebellion if the Ministry tried to make any move against Harry Potter or his family accounts...They even went so far as to close all my vaults and throw all my things out on the steps of Gringotts and forbid me and my family ever setting foot on thier property again...My brother was not happy about that."_

Looking up at the students who had come into the Great Hall for the new school year he thought "_That made it where anyone who was willing to aid me in trying to force them to give me information about Mr. Potter will refuse to help me now, afraid the Goblins will do the same to them. Minister Fudge will not attempt to go against the Goblins again because the bank closing nearly cost him his position as Minister. Gringott's gave a press announcement to not only every paper here in Brittian but also ever major newspaper in the world. The Goblins closed thier banks world wide for those 7 days. They claimed House Potter is an Ally of Gringott's and Gringott's will not allow anyone to try and touch any Potter property entrusted to them besides a Potter including where Mr. Potter is_."

Reaching up he grabbed his glasses and pulled them off and began to clean them and thought "_Gringott's has stated that Mr. Potter will come to Hogwarts for his school year after his 11th birthday to prove he is alive...which brings me to why I am worried now."_ as he glanced at those seated besides him.

Shaking his head he thought "_Minister Fudge is here along with Lord Malfoy, a member of the school board of Govenors. Besides them is Vlad Van Helsing, Vice Chairman of the ICW and Head of the ICW security council and head of the ICW International strike force along with his apprentice, Apex...They have all came to put the issue of Harry Potter being alive to rest...Here come the first years...I don't see Harry Potter. I hope he appears before his name is called."_

As Professor Minerva McGonagall came into the room with the first years students Vlad Van Helsing stood up and said "Pardon me but before we continue there is something I need to say. There is a name on your list that I request you skip. I will explain why after the sorting so that the first years may be seated while I explain since the explanation will take quite some time. The name I ask you skip is Harry Potter."

Many eyes widen at this and murmurs broke through the room and Dumbledore started to open his mouth and Vlad said "I am not making this request for myself Albus but at the request of the entire ICW security council. I'll tell you after the sorting Albus, not before. You will understand why shortly but be patient."

Dumbledore frowned but nods his head and said "Proceed Minerva."

As the students were sorted many eyes kept looking at Vlad.

Once the sorting was over everyone seem to turn to Vlad who said "Apex."

A figure who was wearing a brown cloak and black tinted goggles was leaning against the wall and said "It's done."

Vlad said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vlad Van Helsing, Vice Chairman of the ICW and Head of the ICW security council and head of the ICW International strike force and this is my apprentice, Apex. The ICE security council is actually the head of the Department of Mysteries that all Department of Mysteries around the world answer to. The ICW International strike force is the cloest thing the magical world has for an army. We were created after the fall of Grindelwald and we are designed to eliminate the rise or dark lords like Grindelwald a Voldemort however your Ministry of Magic refused to allow us to come to aid you durring the war with Voldemort and since the war never spilled out of your borders into other countries we could not move in without your government permission. Had we been allowed to then Voldemort and his followers would have been eliminated quickly. Since it was formed the strike force has eliminated over 300 dark lords around the world all within a year of them appearing. That reminds me, Apex."

Apex stepped forward and held out a scroll toward Fudge who took the scroll and asked "What is this."

Vlad said "It's an official notice that all Ministry of Magic around the world are being served. There have been to many deaths of magicals around the world. In the event that a dark lord or lady rises in your country or any other country you have 30 days to deal with the dark lord or lady. After 30 days the strike force will be sent to your country and deal with the problem ourselves."

Dumbledore said "You can't do that. I never signed off on that."

Vlad looked at Dumbledore and said "The leader of the ICW has to be someone who can be trusted with secrets and will not abuse thier position for personal gain. There is a secret test given to every leader of the ICW as a sign of trust. On July 31st you failed that test by abusing your power to take something that you were trusted with the knowledge of. As such, the moment the item, which was a fake by the way, was removed from the location you were trusted, notice was sent to every member of the ICW but you and with and you were terminated as the head of the ICW and a new leader was elected who signed off on this executive order."

Many people looked shocked as they heard this, especially the staff and Dumbledore started to open his mouth when he felt his body freeze and Vlad said "That wasn't necessary Apex."

Apex said "I didn't feel like him trying to explain his actions. The location was under a modified fidelius charm where the only way someone could find the location was if they were told about it by someone who actually knew it. The fact that someone broke into the same vault just hours after Dumbledore removed the item shows that Dumbledore not only attempted to steal the item he was trusted with but also told someone else about the location who broke into Gringott's."

Vlad said "I know already but please release him and Albus, don't try to deny it try and use your greater good excuse. It won't matter what excuse you try to claim. You are no longer the head of the ICW and will never be the head again or become a member of the ICW again. It was your own actions that caused this and if you try to fight it then you the charges Nicholas Flamell can file against you for attempting to steal his property will be inforced and you will spend the rest of your life either in a cell across from Gallert Grindelwald or have your magic bound and working as a prisoner in the Goblin mines since it was your actions that cost the lives of 3 Goblins who died protecting the vaults from the thief you told about that vault."

A blue glow surrounded Dumbledore who glared at both Vlad and Apex and Vlad said "Don't be angry at me Albus, it was your own actions that caused this. No one forced you to do what you did. Actions have consequences. Look at your sisters death as proof."

Albus flinched as he heard this and he said "All I did was for the greater good. I knew that someone was trying to steal the stone."

Vlad said "If you knew about a threat to the stone you were legally required to notify the Flamells as well as the security council. But you didn't. You took things into your own hand even though you knew the laws you were suppose to follow. You didn't and now have to pay the price."

Dumbledore frowned and said "What about the stone I took."

Vlad said "It has already been removed from where you put it. It had a tracking spell on it that lead to it being recovered while you were here. That was why Apex said it was done. He had already been notified that it had been removed from where you hid it. It was nothing more then a decoy to be used as bait to capture anyone who would steal it."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and said "I see...Why did you ask us to skip Mr. Potter."

Vlad looked at Dumbledore and said "Albus...you did not know this but Lily Potter nee Evans was an unspeakable who worked for the Department of Mysteries. Her research is what saved her son Harry's life...I can not tell you what her research was about but what I can tell you is that it was the Unspeakables that took Harry from those muggles doorsteps when he was a baby. Just like you made a mistake with the stone that cost you, you also made a mistake with Mr. Potter that would have cost him his life."

Many eyes widen as they heard this and Dumbledore said "What do you mean."

Vlad said "It relates to what Lily was working on but what I can tell you is that when you placed Harry on those muggles steps you had bound his magic to decrease his accidental magic but also created blood wards around the property that would have drained Harry of some of his magic to power them. Those two things combined with what saved his life would have resulted in him dying from magical exhaustion. It took nearly 2 years for Harry's magic to complete restore from what you did and what Lily did to save Harry's life from the killing curse. You know what the Merin Percentage is or MP, right."

Dumbledore said "Yes, it's a scale that tells how much total magic a person has available to them and how much they have left after they use magic."

Vlad said "When we rescued Harry we tested his MP. He had less then 5 MP left in his body and the wards you placed would have killed him by dawn the next morning."

Several shouts of shock was heard in the room and Dumbledore looked as if he aged a hundred years as he heard this.

Dumbledore said "I was only trying to protect him."

Vlad said "I'm sure all you had was good intentions Albus but you know the old saying, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Do not worry. It's best that things worked out the way they did. No one else would have been able to help Harry the way the Unspeakables have."

Minerva McGonagall asked "What do you mean."

Vlad looked at her and said "Because of what Lily did to save Harry's life, Harry now has a top MP of 2200."

Several older students as well as staff members gasped as they heard this and McGonagall said "Surely you jest. I only have an MP of 1450."

Vlad said "No, I do not jest. Harry has an MP of 2200 and it is still growing. That is actually why he isn't here right now. Your school is wand based learning. Harry Potter doesn't use a wand. Every wand he used would destroy itself after the first couple of spells. That is why the Unspeakables have been teaching him and why he agreed once he claimed his lordship on his birthday and became legally an adult he decied to become an unspeakable himself. He's a researcher so he's not in any real danger


	30. xtreme harry

I don't own anything.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the first year students who had just entered into the great hall and after looking at thier faces frowned and thought "_He's not here...I had hoped that he would have but..."_

Dumbledore's thought's were cut off as the doors to the great hall opened and a figure dressed in black leather with a gold color belt around the waist of the pants and a gold circle with an X in the center of it over his left chest walked into the room. The figure looked to be 13 or 14 years old and had black hair and green eyes.

Dumbledore who had been observing the person stood and said "Mr. Potter...is that you."

Harry Potter looked at Dumbledore and said "It's Harrison actually Professor Dumbledore. Harrison James Grey Potter...Sorry for being late, my flight back to England was delayed because mom didn't want me to come back after she learned how you betrayed her and dad."


End file.
